It's a Teenage Life
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: It is the Teen Titans first day of Year eight, they are normal teenagers and are in for a ride when the plastics come to stir the pot. Read the Teen Titans as they go through normal Life Couples: Vary, Changes occasionally like Life
1. Introductions and a Cat Fight

It's a Teenage life

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any Teen Titan related characters, However I do own Mandy!

My evil Mandy girl :P

Okay, I always seen these type of stories and I love 'em so I am going to make it like them :P But I am not gonna make the couples stay the same for the whole fic so get ready for a ride :P

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions and a cat fight

* * *

The grass is an emerald green; the birds sung their beautiful songs trying to attract mates, Flowers Blossomed in pinks, blues and yellows. The smell of spring wafted in through the fences of Jump City's Junior High School.

* * *

A boy with jet black hair who wore a red shirt and a dark green emerald pants slowly watched the untamed beauty and slowly looked to the supposed beauty of the school, he looked at the dull trampled grass a slight yellow, the trees were struggling to grow leaves which would die off anyway, their were a few birds which were dark black ravens with bright yellow eyes looking around for prey.

* * *

Robin sighed.

He turned to his few friends he had made on his first day of year eight, their primary school would go Kindy to year seven followed by Junior High which was Eight and Nine then High School would be ten, eleven and twelve.

* * *

He looked to his friends, there stood a tall, muscle filled boy, with extremely wide shoulders, fitting him into the football slot perfectly, he was a dark skinned boy, and had repeated making him a year older then most of his friends and in some cases in his year two years older. He had dark somewhat pale teal eyes making them hit a grey dull colour. 

He wore a grey shirt and black baggy pants, baggy pants seemed to be the "trend".

Next to him stood an extremely short girl, well in comparison to his friend Victor or Cyborg as they called him, the girl had indigo hair to match her slightly darker indigo eyes, most of her face was hidden under her dark blue cloak, which under she wore bike pants and a black shirt.

She would occasionally take her hood of only when needed, mostly in classes due to teachers.

* * *

"…Why'd they have to build this school here?" Robin whined.

He looked down at the fairly visible dirt through the dying grass.

"…It was probably cheaper…" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Cheap School" Cyborg laughed.

Robin opened his mouth, his voice cut off by the yelling of a girl.

"FREAK! TALK NORMALLY!" A girl with black hair said pushing a girl with auburn hair.

"…Please, Stop!" The girl yelled.

"What's happening there?" Raven asked somewhat angry.

"…Y'all we have to help her" Cyborg yelled.

Robin nodded. "…We can't hit the girl back though…" Robin commented.

Himself and Cyborg slowly looked at the hooded girl, Raven.

She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg pushed Raven in the direction of the girls fighting.

"…Why me" She asked annoyed.

She walked over to the girl unenthusiastically and nudged her.

"Stop… Stop…" She said unenthusiastically then followed by a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know who YOU are" The bully yelled emphasise on the YOU.

"…But, I know you are a minor so start learning, I'm Mandy, you shall hail myself with Sacha, Kitten and her sister, Blackfire" Mandy explained.

"…And where is the pink?" Mandy asked.

"…Pink?" Raven asked raising her eyebrow which was unseen by Mandy.

"You know, the colour, you know colours right, you should of learnt that in Kindy!" Mandy mocked.

Mandy flicked her glimmering black hair illuminating the sunlight, she had a purple top with golden sparkling writing on her top saying Angel with a silver chain around her neck holding a small love heart with a small rose quartz in the middle.

She had an extremely small mini skirt that barely reached her knees.

She had high bright pink knee high boots with large heels on the bottom.

She looked at Raven with her harsh dark purple eyes, they showed anger and sadness, she has something deep down inside causing her pain, Raven had a skill, she could nearly feel what others feel, she could just… feel it, she couldn't explain it.  
As if it was a power, but powers would make her even "freakier" in others eyes, she just saw it as a skill, which was exactly what it was.

"Listen, Don't make me destroy you…" Raven said angrily.

"Leave her alone" Raven said angrily.

"…Is it because your ugly?" Mandy asked.

Raven's eye twitched. "…I warned you" Raven said harshly.

Raven pushed Mandy her tripping on her extremely high heels plummeting to the ground, Raven slapped her and turned back to the boys.

"…I may not care so much about my looks but if your gonna say anything about it, Make sure it's nice…" Raven said harshly.

A Crowd had already surrounded the two chanting Fight!

Raven tried to make her way through the crowd but was finding it harsh until she was pushed through the crowd falling onto her face.

She turned and looked up and saw Mandy smiling.

Three girls walked in all flicking their hair, the crowd split to let them through to watch close.

One had long blonde hair and wore exactly the same as Mandy except instead of purple angel shirt was pink and and pink boots and skirt.

On her left was a tall girl with somewhat orange skin snickering at the auburn haired girl on the dull grass, she had a black miniskirt with silver stockings under a silver shirt with a black tank top over the top of the shirt.

She wore boots like the rest of the populars or as they had heard "plastics" with her heels extremely high.

On the blondes right was a brunette who watched the fight with a somewhat angry smirk, she seemed to want to get in their and fight, she wore yellow tank top and short skirt and with their trademark it seemed knee high boots with extremely high heels which were yellow.

She giggled flicked her hair and watched.

Raven got to her feet and forced back a laugh as she saw the red hand print on her face.

Raven just frowned and turned.

"What's the matter, Chicken?" Mandy yelled.

"Come back here you little bitch!" Mandy yelled in spite.

"Wuss! Come on!" She yelled and began to imitate a chicken.

Mandy flicked her hair and rubbed her cheek.

She turned to the auburn haired girl on the floor.

"You caused this!" Mandy yelled.

Raven heard it. "…Woops…" She thought.

"The whole point of that was to get her out of there…." Raven muttered.

She sighed and walked back into the crowd the boys raising an eyebrow as they watched her.

Raven walked with her arms out nudging Mandy, Mandy slowly stepped away confused.

Raven helped the girl on the floor to her feet and led her out of the crowd.

The Crowd chanted Fight and slowly softened as a teacher walked to the crowd.

Raven led the girl to Robin and Cyborg.

"…Great, I have made an enemy already…" Raven said sarcastically.

Raven turned to the auburn haired girl.

She noticed that she had purple knee high boots, purple tank top and purple mini skirt which seemed like the populars trademark clothing.

Raven raised an eyebrow as the boys watched her.

Robin stared at her dreamily why Cyborg began to think.

He remembered seeing the "populars" and saw they wore this clothing.  
She shook her auburn hair and looked up from the ground, her eyes were tinted green and her normal eye colour was an emerald green, she brushed of the small amount of dead grass and dirt of her skirt.

Raven looked at the heels and noticed they weren't as high.

"…So you were popular and graded by how high your heels were?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"…Oh, Thank you glorious new friend!" The girl said happily.

"…Popular, No, I was not with my sister nor her mean friends…" The girl continued.

"Your sister is that black haired girl, you look like her…" Raven commented.

Starfire nodded.

"…Why did Mandy got at you?" Cyborg asked.

Robin still staring dreamily.

"Well you see, My sister has always had a grudge against me and my sister, Mandy, Kitten and Sacha always like to pick on me, and that…." The girl continued.

"…Sibling rivalry…" Raven muttered.

"So what's your name?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh! Forgive me, My name is Starfire" She explained.

"That's an unusual name…" Cyborg commented.

"…It's… beautiful…." Robin said dreamily.

Cyborg looked down at his friend staring drool nearly dropping from his jaw. Cyborg nudged him.

Robin shook his head. "Huh?... I was in Heaven" Robin said happily.

"Hello" Starfire said cheerfully.

"…Uhh.. Hi, Uh Starfire" Robin stuttered.

"and your name is?" She asked.

"…Um…. Uhh… Well, Richard… But just call me Robin…" Robin explained.

Starfire nodded. "Okay Friend, Robin" She said cheerfully.

"I'm her friend…" Robin muttered happily.

"You?" She asked Cyborg.

"…Victor Stone but since all my football tackles and stuff they call me Cyborg!" Cyborg said happily.

Starfire nodded. "There no injuries?" She asked worried.

Cyborg laughed. "Well, not for me…" Cyborg said laughing.

Starfire frowned slightly.

She turned to Raven. "And My glorious friend!" She said cheerfully.

"…Uhhh…." Raven said uncomfortable.

"You have saved me from the evilness of My Sister and her friends, You must receive my poem of gratitude!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"…Uhh… Positive poems… Not my thing" Raven explained.

"… I know after hearing it you shall be happy I did so here I go!" Starfire said cheerfully.

She brought in a huge breath.

"DUDES!" A boy yelled.

He had brown hair and tanned skin, he ran out from the crowd to the group.

"…I saw you fight!" He said excited.

"When you slapped her!" He continued.

"You slapped who?" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

"And saved… uh… her!" The boy said pointing to Starfire.

Starfire nodded.

"….Riight…" Raven said slowly walking away from him.

He turned to them.

"Soooooo what do you guys do during Lunch?" He asked.

"…Well fight it seems!" Cyborg yelled looking at Raven.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I saved her didn't I…" Raven said annoyed.

Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"…What are you my brother?" Raven asked.

Cyborg laughed. "Maybe I am…" He laughed.

Raven sighed. "Okay, your strange" Raven commented.

"and why are you still here?" Raven said harshly looking at Starfire.

"….But friends, we are friends!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Let her stay Rae" Cyborg commented.

Robin nodded dreamily.

"…Don't call me Rae…" Raven said irritated.

She slowly turned to the boy.

"And who are you and why are you here?" Raven yelled.

The boy shook his head. "Dude! I ain't being niggled! I am staying around with you guys!" He yelled.

"…and you are?" Cyborg asked.

"…My name?" He asked.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven nodded.

"…Uhh Beastboy" Beastboy replied.

Cyborg snorted.

"…No really" Robin stated.

Beastboy sighed. "That's my nickname, my real Name is Garfield Logan but just call me Beastboy!" Beastboy explained.

They nodded.

Starfire ran over to Beastboy and hugged him. "Hello Glorious New Friend!" She squealed.

"…Air!" He choked.

He got free from her grip.

"…So what's you dudes names?" He asked.

"Victor just call me Cyborg" Cyborg said raising his arm.

"…Richard, …Yeah and call me Robin" Robin explained.

"My name is Starfire!" Starfire squealed.

"Raven…" Raven said softly.

"Dudes!" Beastboy yelled happily.

"So what do you guys do…?" Beastboy asked.

"…We aren't sure, it's our first day, but I think we'll hang out here… Right guys?" Robin asked.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire nodded.

"Okay then, we stay near the fence!" Beastboy yelled.

"…Must you be so loud?" Raven asked.

She through her dark purple and black bag with red scribbles all over it.

She zipped it open and got an extremely thick novel out.

She sat on the dull green grass and began to read.

"…Dude, your reading a novel" Beastboy commented.

"…I know" Raven said irritated.

"…Gee, don't get your panties in a twist" Beastboy said backing off.

Raven twitched. "…Don't ever mention anything to do with that!" Raven yelled.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.

He slowly stepped and ran into Cyborg.

He looked up at the guy and whimpered.

"Hey, Wanna play football?" Cyborg yelled enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Beastboy yelled.

He looked at Cyborg's size. "Touch?" He said somewhat scared.

Cyborg laughed. "Wouldn't want to kill you" Cyborg laughed.

"…Wouldn't you?" Raven asked.

Cyborg laughed.

Cyborg threw his bag next to Raven's which was a grey and light blue bag, he got out a football and looked at Beastboy.

Beastboy nodded and smiled.

They ran out onto the field which was now cleared of all the crowd and began to throw it around.

A few other guys ran onto the field and began to join in.

A teacher approached the group where Robin and Starfire stood bored while Raven read.

"Miss Raven…" She said harshly.

Raven looked up.

"…You were the cause of the fight early in lunch, yes?" She asked not changing her harsh tone.

"...Yeah…" Raven said rolling her eyes.

Starfire stood up.

"Miss… Uh… Miss! Mandy was hurting and teasing me forcing my Friend, Raven to get involved! It was unintentional and was only to get me out of there until she was rude to Raven pushing her to slap her!" Starfire said in a sad tone.

The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"It was only a warning…. Fight again, then it will be an after school detention…, You got of easy but next time your getting double the punishment" The teacher stated.

Raven sighed. "Yeah, okay…"

"Was that attitude?" The teacher yelled.

"…No Miss…" Raven replied.

The teacher turned and walked away and began to speak with Mandy. Mandy began to yell back until she was led to a classroom.

"I think Mandy did not get just a warning…" Starfire said softly.

"Guess not…" Raven said harshly and returned reading her book.  
"You know, there is a good book called Spot goes on his magical adventures and…You wish for me to… stop interrupting?" Starfire asked watching Raven's eyes twitch and her hands grip tightly onto the book.

"…How could you tell…" Raven said sarcastically.

Starfire looked down and turned to Robin.

"Shall we go do some entertaining things?" Starfire asked.

Robin took a breath in and was interrupted by the bell.

"I guess not" Robin joked.

He dropped his red and black bag and searched for his timetable.

"…See ya…" He said walking off uncomfortable due to his new found crush on Starfire.

Raven walked off straight away.

Starfire looked through her purple bag.

"I have English!" She squealed.

Cyborg and Beastboy ran over.

"What you have?" They both asked.

"English!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, me too!" Beastboy said remembering.

"…I have…" Cyborg said searching through his bag.  
"Science!" Cyborg yelled.

"Okay Friends, I shall see you tomorrow or in a class possibly!" Starfire said cheerfully walking off with Beastboy.

"What teacher, Star, Star, Star, Star, Star?" Beastboy asked impatiently.

"…UMM…. Christain!" She squealed.

Beastboy nodded. "Me too, let's go!" Beastboy yelled happily.

* * *

What will happen in class, well there will be more characters next chapter… here is a short summary on a few of the chars.

* * *

Terra:

Terra is a cheerful girl and somewhat unintelligent, she says the funniest things but makes herself seem stupid, she can have her moments of intelligence and bust out saying something more intelligent then all the titans combined but usually stays mostly to her stupidity.

* * *

Sean:

Sean is extremely cheerful guy and loves nature. He's not a hippy but just loves the world and animals, he loves just running around for the fun of it and is also like Terra saying not exactly the smartest things in the world like getting confused when someone mentioned buffalo wings.

* * *

Charm:

Charm is a down to earth girl and is somewhat like Raven, she can say harsh things to her friends but is just joking around, her and Sean are best friends along with Iris.

She is nearly the exact opposite of Sean except her moods change, Sean seems to be eternally happy while Charm will change moods from sad, happy but not in extreme mood changes like Sean.

* * *

Iris:

Iris is normal teenager, she loves boys, she loves flirting, and she is one of the nicest people at Jump City High. She is always extremely nice to everyone and is usually calm. But when her friends are involved it's time to get mean, she tries to be nice and always uses curtesy, such as thank you and sorry and please.  
She will even say sorry when she has to yell at someone for being rude to her friends.

* * *

I made all except Terra. I made Terra change abit cause she isn't being controlled by evil so she would be more herself.

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, this is like my second fanfic but I never finished it until now lol, I started it after my first fanfic and continued after like my seventh, Anyways keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	2. Enter Terra

**It's a Teenage life**

By demand lol, here is the NEXT Chapter….. well the new chapter from now…

Ahem!

Pulled away from Maths homework for this :P, Oh So hard to choose lol.

Anyways here it is with 3 new characters joining! Mentioned in last Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Terra

* * *

Starfire slowly lowered herself and sat on a chair next to Beastboy.

Beastboy grinned as she sat down.

"Hello Friend Beastboy" She said cheerfully.

The chatter of the class filled the room.

"Quiet, This is your first English class, first impressions are the best thing so gimme some good impressions and you won't go through hell" Mr Christian said laughing.

"What good impression is that on us?" A Boy from behind everyone yelled.

He stepped out from behind his desk to show the newest best shoes that EVERY guy wanted.

Beastboy looked at the white shoes his eyes wide open.  
There was a murmur of boys voices.

"…Beastboy, tell me, does he have the good impression yet?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy looked at his glimmering white shoes then lowered his head to look at his dirty white shoes.

"Yes" Beastboy replied dreamily.

"That's what I thought!" Mr Christian yelled after the boys were all impressed.

He called began to call the roll.

"Not here?" Mr Christian yelled.

Beastboy looked around. "I'm here!" He yelled.

Mr Christian shook his head. "No… Sean" He explained.

"…Oh, eh he he…" Beastboy said embarrassed.

"…Nooow Garfield" Mr Christian called out.

"…Call me Beastboy" He commented.

"….Right" Mr Christian said somewhat confused.

Mr Christian continued calling names out.

"…Now lastly… Uh…. Charmian…" Mr Christian said raising an eyebrow.

"Charmian, Charmian…?" He called pronouncing them two different ways.

"I'M LATE I'M LATE I'M LATE!" A voice yelled from outside the classroom.

They looked out the windows to see a brown haired boy with bright yellow blonde streaks waving his arms running down the path.

The class laughed and turned back to looking at Mr Christians shoes or listening until they were interrupted by the sound of metal being hit.

They all turned out the glass and swarmed to the windows to see the boy fall down straight onto his back as if it was a cartoon.

The class laughed and walked back in.

"Is he okay?" Mr Christian asked.

The class murmured.

They heard a huge laugh let out by a girl outside.

The girl walked along the path laughing.

"Idiot!" She yelled laughing.

She walked past the window.

The class laughed.

They heard a knock at the door.

There opened was the two who had recently walked past the window.

The girl walked in and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

She was quite tall and had long black hair with red streaks through her hair, she was skinny and wore blue denim jeans and a black shirt with red writing saying Angel, she must have been a "plastic".

"…and you are?" Mr Christian asked.

"…My names Charm" She replied.

"And you…?" He asked pointing to the boy who jumped into the doorway.

"I'm Sean!" He replied cheerfully.

He has brown hair and a fringe that varied in size by about two centimetres; there were some strands that reached his eyes which were all streaked blonde while the higher one was brown. He had a bright singlet shirt with the word Squirrel written in red and long baggy dark blue jeans.

He waved to the class. "Hi!" He said cheerfully.

"…Right, Sit" Mr Christian stated.

Charm and Sean sat at the last to available seats and began to whisper and talk.

* * *

Robin sat down with Cyborg and Raven.

"…Where's Starfire?" Robin asked looking around.

"…Isn't it obvious…?" Raven asked bluntly.  
"She is in Beastboy's class" Cyborg explained.

Robin began to imagine their class.

It was like heaven, they could do what ever they want and he imagined them to begin talking.  
"I love you Starfire" Beastboy said plainly.

Starfire grasped her hands happily. "I also love you, I loved Robin but he… did not seem to return my feelings" Starfire said sadly.

"Let's get married!" Beastboy squealed.

They began to make out.

Robin shook his head.

"Wouldn't happen… wouldn't happen…" Robin muttered.

"Sure it wouldn't" Cyborg said disagreeing.

"Shut up!" Robin hissed.

"…Open down" Cyborg said grinning.

"Robin!" The teacher hissed.

"Do the right thing!" She continued.

"…Don't do a left thing" Cyborg said trying to find opposites for everything Miss Farag had said.

Robin frowned.

"Cyborg, shut up!" Robin hissed again.

"…Robin, do you need to be moved?" Miss Farag yelled.

"No, Miss" He replied.

"Move here!" She said pointing to a seat in front of her.

"…But you just asked if" Robin said cut off.

"..Move here! Move here!" She insisted.

Robin frowned and glared at Cyborg.

Robin picked his bag up and shoved his book folder into his bag and walked to the front of the class.

He muttered about stupid teacher and stupid Cyborg watching Cyborg holding back his laughs and Raven not really caring.

"…Stupid Cyborg" He muttered.

"…All the stupid stu… I mean naughty students sit up the front!" Miss Farag yelled.

Robin looked to his side and saw a blonde girl.

"Yo!" The blonde girl said cheerfully.

"…your stupid?" He asked.

"…But offcourse" She joked.

Robin put a forced smile on.

"…So, Robin right" She asked.

Robin nodded. "…How you know my nickname?" He asked.

"…You told it to the teacher to call you that, remember?" She asked.

Robin nodded. "I remember."

"So who do you hang around?" She asked.

"…What, oh Cyborg… and Raven… and we met some kid Garfield, we call him Beastboy and a girl, Starfire" Robin explained.

"…Cool" She replied.

Robin nodded. "Wait, What's your name, and who do you hang around?" Robin insisted.

"…Oh, Sorry, The Names Terra, I hang around… umm… actually, no one really, I haven't met anyone yet" She said with an uneasy laugh.

"…Oh…" Robin replied uncomfortable.

He looked at her smile, he could tell it was forced.

She had dark blue eyes and wore a black top with a yellow circle and a "T" in the middle, she had small yellow bike pants and wore brown boots, she wore matching light brown gloves.

She looked sad yet tried her hardest to seem happy.

"…Uh…" Robin said uncomfortably.

He looked back to Cyborg and Raven.

He thought of their reaction.

"…So your names Terra?" Raven asked angrily.

"…You ain't hanging out with us freak!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin shook his head.

"…They wouldn't…" He muttered

"…Excuse me?" She asked.

"uh, you wanna hang out with me and my friends?" He asked uncomfortably.

Terra's smile turned from a forced sad smile to a huge happy grin. "Ofcourse!" She squealed.

"MISS TERRA! YOU WERE MOVED THERE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO NOISY!" Miss Farag yelled.

"…Actually I sat here at free will" Terra replied.  
"Don't be smart!" She hissed.

"…But" Terra stuttered.

"NO! Detention on first day unless your mouth is to the close!" Miss Farag yelled.

Terra frowned.

"…Wait!" She yelled.

"…Lunch is gone!" Terra yelled.

"Tomorrow then!" Miss Farag yelled.

Terra frowned and muttered.

* * *

The last two periods passed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Home time!" Some kid yelled.

Robin ran out of his class and down a hall way, he got to the stairs and saw Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Beastboy standing there.

"Robin, We've been waiting for you, thought we could hang out, go to café or something" Cyborg said cheerfully.

"…Oh, Ok Cool" Robin said nodding.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"Dude, money" Beastboy whined.

"…I have ten" Starfire said happily.

"…Me too…" Raven said softly.

"…I have twenty" Cyborg laughed.

"…Thirty!" Robin said with a grin.

"…You are so paying for me!" Beastboy yelled looking at Robin.

"…and you so owe me" Robin laughed.

Beastboy sighed. "Whatever!"

"You better!" Robin insisted.

Beastboy nodded. "Yeah, I was intending to, when I get paid pocket money" Beastboy said grinning.

"Let me guess, you don't get pocket money do you?" Raven asked.

"No! I do!" Beastboy yelled.

"Suuure!" Cyborg joked.

Robin turned around quickly when he saw someone in a black shirt, Sure enough it was her, Terra.

"…Hey Guys, Is it alright if she hangs around with us?" Robin asked pointing to Terra her not hearing them.

"…She looks like a plastic" Raven commented.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Never heard that term from you" he commented.

"…You guys know eachother before year eight then…" Robin asked.

Cyborg and Raven nodded. "Previous School" Raven stated.

Robin saw her still walking. "Come on guys, Give Terra a chance" Robin insisted.

"…Fine" Raven stated.

"A Glorious new friend!" Starfire said happily.

"…I have no problems" Cyborg said nodding.  
Raven let out a laugh. "Lies…" She commented.  
"HEY!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Sure" Beastboy said happily.

Robin nodded. "Thanks Guys"

Robin ran up after Terra.

"…She does look like one of my sisters friends…" Starfire commented.

"Who?" Beastboy asked.

"Kitten" She explained.

"Well she ain't kitten, that's Terra right?" Cyborg asked.

Robin came back walking with Terra.

"Guys, Meet Terra!" He said happily.

"Hey Guys, Thanks for letting me hang around" She said happily.

"…Yo, your guys parents alright with you guys out?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded.

Starfire shook her head. "I'm not sure…" She said softly. She got her mobile out and began to call one of her parents.

"…Um… Parents… Yeah…" Terra said softly.

"Wait, I'll ask my mum" Beastboy said running to a nearby car.

Beastboy nodded happily and ran back.

"I'm coming!" He yelled.

"I'm coming!" Starfire squealed putting her mobile into her bag.

"Star, can I borrow your phone?" Robin asked.

"Offcourse Joyous friend, Robin!" She said passing her phone to Robin.

Robin rang his mum. "Hey Mum, Hanging out with friends, k?" Robin asked.

"…….Thanks Mum!" Robin said happily.

"…What time…? Uh… I dunno…" Robin said looking around to his friends.  
Cyborg signalled six.

Robin nodded. "'round six?" Robin asked.

"…..Okay, See ya mum" He said happily hanging up passing Starfire's mobile back.

"Thanks Star, I'm coming" Robin said happily.

"So… What Café?" Robin asked.

"…One that serves cake!" Beastboy yelled.

"And Waffles!" Cyborg said rubbing his stomach.

"…Just decide…" Raven said bluntly.

"Maybe one with small tiny wheels!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"….Uhh, Donuts" Cyborg commented.

"I believe that is so" Starfire said nodding.

They looked at Terra and Robin.

"…I don't care" Terra said with a smile.

Robin stood thinking.

"Hey, I heard about a new opening café, it's called Skye Café" Robin explained.

"It only takes like about ten minutes from here too!" Robin explained.

"Oh, I heard about that place" Cyborg said.

"It hasn't opened yet…" Cyborg continued.

"No… It opens, today!" Robin said happily.

"Cool, dudes! Dudettes, opening day usually means freebies, toys and deals!" Beastboy said happily.

"…Is Immaturity some sort of disease?" Raven asked.

Terra looked around uncomfortably.

"Let's go then!" Cyborg yelled.

They began to walk along a pathway towards where the café was said to be.

"Soo….." Beastboy said in boredom.

"…So What?" Robin asked.

"…Come On! Have to have something to talk about" Cyborg said agreeing with Beastboy for a conversation to start.

"…So what are your names?" Terra asked.

"…Oh Forgive me, My name is Starfire!" Starfire said cheerfully walking backwards to see Terra and turned around and continued to walk.

* * *

They walked until they approached a average sized building with tinted glass windows with pale blue saying "Skye Café" 

They looked at eachother and walked in.

They looked around at the sky blue walls with small clouds that were white obviously done by a sponge, they had thought a girl called Skye had owned it but it was just fancying up Sky.

"…This looks… magnificent!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"The line doesn't" Raven commented bluntly.

"It's an opening, offcourse it will be" Robin commented.

They looked around.

"Where's Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

They saw about four people in a crowd offering things.

"AHHHH!" Beastboy squealed ran out from in the crowd and hid behind Cyborg.

"They are evil!" Beastboy commented.

"You wish to be served?" A man asked them.

The teens turned to the man with a small hand held computer.

"…What is there?" Robin asked.

A small piece of paper printed out of a slot at the back of the computer.

It was entitled Skye's Café and had the menu.

He looked up grinning at them.

"…That is" He laughed.

They all nodded somewhat overwhelmed by the tech and organisation.

"…Uh…." Robin said looking at it.

He shook his head. "Uh… I will have… uh… Just…I guess, a banana and sultana cake" Robin said smiling.

They all gapped at him.  
"DUDE!... Grr if you ain't ordering anything worth something with your money, I will" Beastboy said grinning.

"Chocolate Mudslide slice of cake with coke" Beastboy said smiling.

The man nodded. "…Someone has taste" He said smiling.

"HEY!" Robin yelled.

"…Donuts! And Waffles!" Cyborg squealed when seeing they were on the menu.

The Man nodded. "…Herbal meal…" Raven said bluntly.

"…Tee Hee, We are at some sort of restaurant as it was a meal" Starfire said grinning.  
"I shall have banana, mint frosting and almonds on ice cream!" She said cheerfully.

They raised an eye brow.

"Right…" The man said pressing away on his computer.

They all looked to Terra.

"…Um, Okay, I will have… How bout a chocolate mudslide cake slice with… Umm… Yeah coke, Same as BB" Terra ordered.

"BB?" Beastboy asked.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled.

"…We have the Beastboy a new nickname!" Starfire said cheerfully.

The man gave them all a ticket. "This will hold your meal details" He explained and rushed off.

"Well… here you go Robin!" Beastboy said smiling.

They waited in line until they got to the front and handed their tickets to the lady.

She rushed around and finally got their meals.

"You are to sit at L3" She said pointing to one of the many dark blue tables.

They all sat around the table.

"…Wow, heaps of chairs" Cyborg commented.

Robin nodded.

"Wait, did you just start a conversation on chairs?" Raven asked bluntly.

"That's what I was thinking" Beastboy commented.

On Robin's right was Terra, On Terra's right was Beastboy, on Beastboy's right was Cyborg, On Cyborg's Right was Raven, on Raven's right was a few empty chairs then Robin again.

"Beastboy!" Terra yelled.

They all looked shock at Terra talking, she had seemed so quiet.

Terra was covered with splatters of Chocolate Cake while Beastboy ate his cake like a savage.

They all began to laugh, Beastboy choking.

Terra laughed too.

Beastboy finally stopped choking.

And they continued eating.

"You know, we should do this like tomorrow, go somewhere else" Terra commented.

She closed her eyes tightly ready for herself to be rejected due to that one statement that someone might disagree with.

"…Yeah! As long as I don't choke again" Beastboy whined.

Raven nodded. "It was…. Fun" She said hesitating.

"…Yeah Y'all, this was fun!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Yeah, Maybe do something like go to someone's house or something" Robin commented.

"Glorious!" Starfire said commenting on there decision.

Terra smiled. She felt accepted, she wasn't going to be pushed away…. again.

"…So what we doing tomorrow?" Cyborg asked continuing to eat.

"…Someone's house sounds good" Robin explained.

They all nodded.

* * *

They finished their meals and it was 5:30. 

"…Hmm, think we have enough time to do anything else?" Robin asked walking out of the café after staying for some karaoke while laughing at some people.

"…That Eva girl was really good" Starfire said happily.

"…I liked the poetry section…" Raven commented.

A glimpse of a green field caught Terra's eye. She looked and saw it was a park. Maybe they would agree to go to the park for some fun, Terra felt somewhat insecure but swallowed and opened her mouth.

"Hey guys, wanna have some fun at the park?" Terra asked pointing to the park. It was all green with a small concrete path, It had swing sets, and all other park play sets.

They all raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! It would be fun!" Starfire said cheerfully.

"…Agree with Starfire" Robin muttered. "Ahem, I mean I agree with Star and Terra, Lets go!" Robin said happily.

"…Dude, I am already there!" Beastboy laughed.

"…You guys will look like total idiots" Raven commented.

Cyborg took the football out. "Up for another round, BB?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy nodded.

Cyborg and Beastboy ran across the street and jumped over the small wooden fence and continued on to the field and began to play.

Robin looked at Starfire who was looking around happily.

She saw Robin looking at her and looked back at him. "Yes?" She asked politely.

Robin shook his head. "Let's go!" He said happily and ran across.

Starfire nodded following him.

Raven sighed. "Fine…" She said giving in.

Terra nearly squealed but fought back, it was Raven, she was more mature and would see Terra as an idiot if she did a little squeal. "Come on Rae!" Terra said happily.

"…I wasn't trying to be someone else then…." Terra thought.  
Raven nodded and followed her.

"…And being me worked!" She continued thinking.

"…Raven…." Terra said softly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Okay, you guys are my friends, I wasn't acting like me… I was just trying to impress you, So… I might be different but please don't just aban—" Terra began stuttering.

"Terra, Just be you" Raven commented.

"If you want to impress me then you would have to be you, you can't live a lie…" Raven explained.

Terra nodded. "…I feel like I have known you or met you before…" Terra said happily.

"I feel like I know you so well, but thanks Raven…" She said happily.

"Oh and Terra… Don't call me Rae" Raven joked.

Terra nodded cheerfully and crossed the street to the park with Raven.

* * *

Poor Iris wasn't there Oh well you saw a cameo of Charm and Sean so yeah, anyways hopefully more Iris in next chapter, you will just see them around they will talk to the titans and be friends but won't hang around all the time, just wait and see 

But hope you like this chapter, enter terra lol!


	3. Meet Charm, Iris and Sean

It's a Teenage life

By demand lol, here is the NEXT Chapter….. well the new chapter from now…

Ahem!

Pulled away from Maths homework for this :P, Oh So hard to choose lol.

Anyways here it is with 3 new characters joining! Mentioned in last Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Charm, Iris and Sean

* * *

Terra and Raven finally got to the park and noticed they weren't the only ones there.

They saw a black haired girl with red streaks that Beastboy and Starfire had seen earlier with her friend Sean.

There was another girl with them. She had brown hair with half her fringe combed to the side to join in with a long strands of hair and the other side of her fringed clipped back by three pink clips, she wore a white shirt with blue lines along them, then with a dark grey skirt chequered with navy blue and reds. She had short sleeves and wore two small plastic bangles a pale pink with hot pink lines along it.

She stood on a swing and was swinging back and forward while Sean would wave his arm happily on the swings while Charm was leaning on the metal frame.

Beastboy laughed when he walked past Sean.

"…What?" Cyborg asked.  
"See the blonde dude, he ran into a pole" Beastboy whispered snickering.

"Hey!" Sean yelled offended jumping off the swing.

Charm turned to Beastboy while Beastboy and Cyborg looked at the two.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Sean said pouting; he was like a five year old.

"Spit it, Beastboy" Charm said giggling over his nickname Beastboy.

"…Who wouldn't laugh" Cyborg stated standing up for Beastboy.

"He ran into a pole!" Beastboy laughed.

Sean frowned. "…Shut it!" Charm yelled.

Sean seemed to lack the mature that Charm would make up for.

"What you going to do about it?" Cyborg said angrily walking up to Charm who wasn't that much shorter then him while Sean probably felt like a toothpick below him.

Charm looked up at him angrily.

"..Guys, What's going on?" Robin asked running over from a mini obstacle course with Starfire.

Terra and Raven approached the group.

"Beastboy couldn't keep his mouth closed about laughing about him running into a pole" Cyborg explained.

All of the teens tried to bite their lip.

Terra burst out into laughter along with Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin.

Raven did nothing, she tried to eliminate emotions, no one knew why, maybe for the "goth" look.

Charm frowned and looked around at them.

The brown haired girl on the swing jumped down.

"…Charm, I shall handle this" She said smiling.

Charm frowned. "…An Easy SLAP!" Charm yelled.

The girl slowly pushed Charm away.

"IRIS! LET ME SLAP THEM!" Charm whined.

Iris turned to the group.

While Sean walked off with Charm frowning.

"You guys, why do you have to be so mean?" Iris asked frowning.

"Friends…" Starfire said softly.

"..We didn't mean to seem mean…" Robin explained.

Iris nodded.

"That's okay" She said smiling. "…But…" She continued.

"I think it would be best to apologise to them" Iris explained pointing to Charm and Sean while Charm was playing out a plan which involved slapping while Sean nodded.

The group all nodded and walked over to Charm and Sean.

"Listen dudes, we're sorry" Beastboy apologised.

Charm and Sean frowned.

Sean slowly turned to a huge grin.

"THAT'S OKAY!" He screamed and walked off skipping and jumping.

They all raised an eye brow.

"Listen, saying sorry doesn't account for the emotional scars…" Charm said pointing to Sean jumping around happily.

"…and mental retardation" Raven joked.

Charm glared at Raven then began to laugh.

"That was good" She admitted.

"But, He is my best friend" Charm said frowning.

Raven shook her head. "…Strange"

"…But you are like Charm, he is like BIZARRO CHARM!" Beastboy said waving his arms.

Charm raised her eyebrow.

"…Opposites" Cyborg explained.

Charm nodded. "I guess opposites attract, Not like lovey dovey attract but friends attract" Charm said panting.

"…Riiiiight" Terra said strangely.

"Guys!" Iris yelled from behind them.

"Stop fighting!" She said with a sad face while she tried her best to look angry.

"Guys, Let's just go…" Robin said coldly.

The Teens all began to walk away leaving Charm, Iris and Sean playing around in the background.

"Hey, come on, Don't you want to hang out?" Iris yelled.

They kept walking.

Iris looked down to the floor.

"…Iris, It's okay" Charm said happily.

"…We wouldn't have gotten on anyway" Charm said with a smile.

"..We have to be friends…" Iris whispered.

They went back to their activities.

* * *

"Hey guys, let's all play some football!" Cyborg yelled obnoxiously.

"Yeah, come on!" Beastboy agreed.

"Glorious, I would like to play with some sort of ball of the foot" Starfire said happily.

"…Yeah, Sure! I'm game!" Terra said cheerfully.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Terra seemed much more, confident. "…Dunno what happened but…

"Oh, Yeah, I'm in!" Robin yelled

"…Uhh…" Raven said uncomfortably.

"…Come on!" Beastboy taunted.

"…No, I would prefer to tease plastic" Raven said pointing to Charm and Iris.

"…They seemed nice, Friend" Starfire said sadly.

"Yeah, Especially that Iris girl" Terra commented.

"…Charm seemed pretty angry at you, Cyborg" Raven said smirking.

"…Shut up!" Cyborg said.

He picked Raven up put her over his back and began to walk onto the field.

Raven began kicking. "I'm not playing!" She yelled.

They all got into place and Cyborg dropped Raven down into a place.

Raven frowned. "I will destroy you" She complained.

"…You can't your own my team!" Cyborg laughed.

Cyborg stood in the middle opposed by the other teams Robin. Next to him stood Terra who opposed Raven.

On the far right danced Starfire happily across from Beastboy.

"Mark the dude in front of you!" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

Robin and Cyborg glared at each other.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked.

"…Always" Cyborg said grinning.

"I'm gonna take you down" Beastboy said grinning at Starfire.

"……Oh, Um… Glorious game for you too" Starfire said happily making Beastboy frown at her non competitive spirit.

"…Terra, don't even try, or you will go down" Raven said with surprisingly a lot of spirit for the sport.

"…Oh I will not just try, Me and my team will win!" Terra said confidently.

The game began.

* * *

Cyborg's team had won. 

"…WE WON WE WON!" Beastboy and Cyborg cheered dancing.

"Terra, I won" Raven whispered tauntingly.

Terra frowned, then laughed. "Nice!" She commented.

Raven nodded.

Robin frowned angrily.

"Proud and Cheerful Robin" Starfire said patting him on his back.

"ARGH! The time, it is twenty past six!" Cyborg yelled.

"See ya!" Cyborg yelled running off.

"…I'm gonna be in some serious shit!" Robin yelled running off. "See ya!" He yelled running off.

"…It was fun playing, See you tomorrow friends!" Starfire yelled and ran off.

Raven just nodded and walked off.

"See ya, Terra!" Beastboy yelled walking off.

Terra nodded.

She sat down on a nearby seat and laid down. "See ya guys…" She whispered.

Beastboy turned around and saw Terra laying on the seat.

"…Is she like… homeless?" Beastboy thought.

Beastboy watched Terra for awhile.

"You like her or something?" Asked a voice giggling.  
Beastboy spun around. There stood Iris, Sean and Charm smiling.

Beastboy shook his head. "No no no!" Beastboy stuttered.

"You do!" Sean said laughing with Iris still giggling.

"I don't even know her!" Beastboy pouted and walked away.

"Rude!" Charm commented.

"…He has his reasons" Iris said smiling.

"…Denial!" Sean laughed.

They saw Terra get up and walk away droopily.

"…Riiight" Charm commented again.  
"Stop commenting!" Sean whined.

"Hey! I shall comment whenever and where ever I want!" Charm yelled.

Sean laughed.  
"Guys, Stop fighting!" Iris said sadly.

"We aren't fighting…" Charm replied.

Iris smiled. "That's better!" She giggled.

Sean began to spin around.

"You know, if you spin real fast then lay on the ground, it feels like your tipping up and down!" Sean said laughing and began to spin.

"Your making me dizzy" Charm complained.

Iris nodded.

He spun and spun then laid down.

Charm and Iris giggled and ran off.

Sean finally got up and looked around. "HEY!" He yelled seeing them running off and ran after them.

* * *

Robin woke up in his bed, he got up quickly, he looked at the time and saw he was going to be late.

Robin threw on his normal casual wear and ran down stairs.

"See ya mum!" He yelled.

He ran straight out and saw Terra with a piece of toast in her mouth speeding up the street.  
"I'm late!" She yelled.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Good Idea…" Robin thought.

He began to run to school.

* * *

Terra and Robin ran through into their roll call room. 

"Hey Robin!" She yelled as they ran in.

They had got their roll call rooms assigned by a sheet that they picked up entering the school.

What luck.

There sat Cyborg, Starfire, Raven in among other students but no Beastboy.

"Sit!" Miss Farag yelled.

They turned and saw, it was her. "NOO!" Robin's thought echoed through his mind.

He took a seat next to Starfire she was patting happily.

Terra sat next to Cyborg.

Miss Farag began calling out names till they heard one that meant something.  
"MANDY!" She yelled.

Like on cue the door flung open revealing Mandy.

Some sort of music played in the background.

"I'm here Miss!" She called out obnoxiously.

"Fashionably Late" She continued with a laugh.

Raven gritted her teeth. "Stupid Mandy…" She muttered.

Cyborg who sat on her right began to tease.

"I see my little Rae has made an enemy" He said in a fatherly voice.

Raven glared at him. "Raven and I ain't yours." She said smirking.

Cyborg frowned. "Shut up!" He laughed.

Raven glared. "Shut up?" She asked.

Cyborg shivered. "I be good" He replied.

Raven watched as Mandy walked every step flicked her hair.

Raven caught her eye.

She walked past Raven.

"Ew" Mandy said coldly and continued walking.  
Raven frowned and restrained herself from getting up and slamming her to the ground.

The heard a familiar voice in the background.

They all began to listen.

"Then I got this muffin which I was like yay muffins cause you really just can't drink any drinks at a café and so I began to ate my double choc chip muffin and I was like YUM YUM YUM… so then I went walking to my apartment which is kinda a lie cause I live in a house near the water and the beach thing well pretty much everyone does considering we all live here or around here, anyways I went around to Charm's house and then and she was like yo yo yo and I'm like what the, Are you like a rapper? And she goes no! and then she spun around and she was 50 cent!" Sean began going on and on.

"SHUT UP SEAN!" Miss Farag yelled.  
"Move here!" She insisted pointing to a chair.

He moved slowly muttering.

"…Where's BB?" Terra whispered.

Cyborg shrugged. "Didn't see him earlier…" Cyborg whispered.

"I didn't" Raven agreed.

"…Nor did I" Starfire whispered.

* * *

The day passed quickly, they hung around at lunch and recess and it was home time. 

"…Yo!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven looked to Cyborg leaning at the stairs.

He grabbed her and put her next to him.

"…I have an idea" Cyborg said grinning.

"Hey… Hey! Don't get over stimulated…" She replied.

"Shut up!" he yelled in a whining voice.

"How about…" He said and whispered into her ear.

Raven nodded slowly. "That'd …be fun" She said with a small smile coming to her face.

"Is that a smile?" Cyborg yelled pointing at her face.

"Is it? Is it?" He repeated until it turned into a frown.

"Is it?" He continued. She threw her hand across his face.

"Ouch…" Cyborg whimpered.

"…Hmmph" Raven said another smile coming to her face.

"…I would say SMILING… but…." He said pointing to the red mark on his brown skin.

Raven giggled then stopped.

"Ahem…" She said pointing to Terra running out.

"Terra!" Cyborg yelled out.

Terra turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"…You seen BB?" Cyborg asked.

"…Not really, I have seen him only at Lunch…" Terra explained.

"…Come here!" He yelled.

Terra nodded and ran over. "Yeah?" She asked.

"…We have planned… A SLEEP OVER AT MY HOUSE!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Uh… Cool!" She said happily.

Cyborg nodded.

"There's BB!" Cyborg yelled grabbing him.

"Hey! Where you been most of this day?" Cyborg asked.

"Detentions!" Beastboy laughed.

"Planned sleepover, my house, be there 5…" Cyborg explained.

Beastboy nodded. "What's your number?" He asked.

Cyborg handed him his mobile and was passed around.

"…Rae, catch Robin and Star and tell 'em… And my number, see ya!" he yelled running off.

"Joy…" Raven said unenthusiastically.

* * *

Want more of this story? Really want more? Too bad, You have to wait till next chapter :P And more the reviews more spirit I get put into me :P

So Yeah, Review please and hope your loving it..

Next Chapter will be some fun:P


	4. Apologies

It's a Teenage life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Ahem..

Anyways just a message to Rose and any fans who want to know upcoming characters, I have found a place for Larry in my story, I also think Red X will fit in quite nicely aswell ;P

Anyways, Here is what you've been waiting for… I hope lol

* * *

Chapter 4: Apologies

* * *

Raven leaned on the concrete frame of the stairs.

"…Terra, tell me when they come…" Raven said in pure boredom.

Terra nodded.

"There's Robin" Terra said pointing in the doorway.

"And Starfire!" She continued.

Raven stopped leaning and walked to the stairs.

Robin and Starfire stopped in front of Raven.

"…Cyborg decided, Sleep over time…" Raven said rolling her eyes.

"…What a glorious decision!" Starfire said jumping up and down in the air.

"…Uuhhh… Yeah" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"…K, told you guys, meet at Cy's house six I think… Terra give them phone number… bye" Raven said walking off.

"Well…" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"…Could she be in the powder room with the nose being in powder?" Starfire asked.

"…That is going to the toilet…" Terra said smiling.

"IT IS?" Robin yelled.

"…So that's what it means…" He said laughing.

"Right, Anyways…" Terra began to recite Cyborg's number.

They caught the number and Star punched it in her phone while Robin stood around not listening.

"Robin!... Have you got the number?" Terra asked.

"…Star, tell me it when you ring me" Robin said smiling.  
Starfire nodded. "I look forward to talking with you on a phone!" Starfire said skipping off.

Terra's mouth gapped. "uhh…." She said uncomfortably and turned into laughter.

"What?" Robin asked.

"It's just… you known her, what and your already in the green" Terra said smiling.

"Green…?" Robin asked confused.  
"…Okay, your number is on her mobile…" Terra started.

"And…?" Robin asked.

"She can't wait to phone you…" Terra continued.

"Waiiit… where is this going?" Robin asked.

"…Isn't it obvious, I think she has a crush on you!" Terra said cracking up then running off.

"It's not like that!" Robin yelled.

"I wish it was…" Robin whispered.

"Really?" A voice asked.

Robin jumped around.

"You guys?" Robin yelled.

It was Iris, Charm and Sean.

Iris waved happily.

Robin blushed.

"Uuuuh…" Robin said uncomfortably.

"…You wish it was like that?" Charm continued with a smirk.

Robin shook his head. "Ever heard of a joke?" He yelled.

"…One that you mutter to yourself?" Sean asked.

Robin nodded.

"…Oh…" Sean said convinced.

He began to twirl around. "Weee!"

"…Ha, he may believe that but I don't" Charm said with a laugh.

"Robin, your feelings should be embraced…" Iris said softly.

"…What, no!" Robin yelled.

"What no what?" Charm asked.

Robin shook his head. He was speechless, what could he say to make them know he didn't like Starfire.

"But you do…" Robin thought.  
"You have a crush on her…" Robin continued in his mind.

"Shut up, Shut up!" He thought.

He shook his head. "Guys, I don't like Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"…Excuse me?" Charm asked pouting.

"Your excused!" Sean said cheerfully.

Charm shuddered. "okay…" She said confused.

"…Robin!" Iris yelled out of character, she was a soft voiced person well that he has seen and seemed to not have anger built into her, it seemed to be added onto Charm.

"…What?" Robin asked surprised.

"EMBRACE YOUR FEELINGS!" She squealed.

She jumped of the stairs and hugged him.

"Okay… didn't expect that…" Charm said confused.

Robin ran around. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" He yelled.

Iris jumped off.

"…It..?" She asked softly.

"…Umm, See you guys" She said softly and ran off quickly.

"GOOD ON YOU!" Charm yelled.

She jumped to the bottom of the stairs.

"..what?" Robin yelled in surprise.

She threw her hand across his face leaving a red mark.

"IT?" She yelled.

"…What?" Robin yelled.

Charm slapped him once again.

"Iris is sensitive!" Charm yelled.

"…Yeah, And I think you lost your friend" Robin said rubbing his cheek.

Charm turned around on the stairs, no Sean.

She turned to Robin and smiled.

"…He'll do that" She said laughing.

"Ahem" She said shaking her head.

She slapped him again.

"Find her, Apologise!" Charm instructed.  
"Where do I go, I don't know her!" Robin yelled.

"Try Skye Café, ever since that opened she has been clinging onto us for us to go there" Charm informed.

Robin nodded.

"Will this take long?" Robin asked.

Charm slapped him again.

"You just hurt a girl's feelings!" She yelled.

"YOU JUST HURT ME PHYSICALLY!" He yelled.

"…Yeah, she'll do that" Sean said laughing appearing from no where.

"What the?" Robin asked confused.

"…How bout if your so concerned about time, you would go now…" Sean informed.

Robin nodded slowly.

"…There is intelligence hidden in that head?" Robin and Charm asked.

"HEY!" Sean yelled.

He pulled from his pocket a colourful mallet and hit Robin over the head.

Robin twitched.

"YOUR ALL PSYCHOS!" Robin yelled.

He began to run in the direction of Skye Café.

"…We win!" Sean yelled happily.

Charm shrugged.

"I guess… I could of gotten more slaps in" Charm said grinning.

"…Why are you so bent on causing pain?" Sean ask.

"…YOU HIT HIM WITH A MALLET!" Charm yelled.

"Let's see how Iris is with him…" Sean said softly.

Charm nodded. "I hope she… is okay…" Charm said softly.

Charm and Sean began to run to Skye Café.

* * *

Robin finally got to Skye Café.

He looked around panting.

"…I lost them…" He said panting.

"And this all started cause I said I like Starfire…" He muttered.

He looked around cautiously.

"Phew.." He said relieved.

He walked into the café, and there sat a brown haired girl three pink clips thrown onto the table.

"There…" He thought.

He began to walk to Iris but was cut off.

"You must buy to enter…" A lady said.

He pulled into his pocket.

He had seventeen dollars left.

He waited in line, she was sitting with about four milkshakes already.

"She took that really personally…" He whispered.

He waited in the line and finally got to the front.

"…I'll… have a… strawberry milkshake…" He said stuttering.

The lady nodded, she rushed around and came back with a strawberry milkshake.

"Shaken, not stirred" She said smiling.

He quickly rushed to where Iris was eating her misery away.

He sat down next to her, he shocked her hitting her milkshake off the table, the strawberry milk slushed over the floor.

"Aw…" she said softly.

"…Uh… Here" Robin said giving her the milkshake.

"…Thanks…" She said softly.

"Look… I uh… didn't mean it…" He said uncomfortably.

Sean and Charm walked in straight to the table.

"HEY! THEY DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING!" Robin yelled.

The people just shrugged.  
Charm and Sean sat down.

"…Uh… Can you guys, go?" Robin asked.

"Nope!" Charm and Sean said happily.

"I didn't mean it… Uh…. Iris" He said softly.

"…Why did you say it then!" She screamed.

"Pssst!" Sean and Charm whispered.

"…When she is sad, she ain't her… she is like a rude, EVIL child" They whispered.

"…Just go" She said angrily.

She looked down at her milkshake on the floor.

"…I like these milkshakes…" She said sipping at Robin's milkshake.

Robin nearly laughed.  
"…That's… good" He said somewhat enthusiastically.

"…Please go…" She said softly.

"Just listen!" He said nearly yelling at her angrily.

"…No" She said harshly.

"JUST GO!" She yelled running out.

"…Wow, Dramatic…" Charm commented.

Sean nodded. "…I think… I know… what she is doing…" Sean whispered.

"What is wrong with her?" Robin yelled.

"…She loved that milkshake…" Sean said sniffling pointing to the wasted milkshake which a cleaner had appeared and began cleaning it.

Robin looked at the two.

"Could you tell her sorry for me?" He asked.

They shook there head.

"For One, That would be helping you" Charm said harshly.

"Two! I believe it would be more… NICE if you said it in person" Sean said grinning.

"…Okay, so you're the evil twin?" Robin said pointing to Charm.

"And Iris the nice one?" He asked.

He pointed to Sean. "And … you're the rest?" He asked.

Sean and Charm frowned.

"DIIIIE!" They yelled.

Charm slapped and walked out and Sean hit him with a mallet and walked out.

"…Ouch…" He whined.

The people in the café began laughing at Robin.  
Robin rushed out.

"…Dear Bill, So many psychos…" Robin whined.

He looked to the time, it was four o'clock.

"I have to get ready… but Iris…" He said softly.

Robin sighed.

"Emotional mess that one…" He commented.

"IS THAT?" A high pitched voice yelled.

"It is! That is Robin!" A voice yelled.

Robin turned to see a small kid about five years old, he wore everything like Robin.

"…What the" Robin said confused.

"I'm LARRY!" He yelled happily.

He began running around happily.

Robin looked around.

He spotted someone on the swings with brown hair.

He looked to the boy asking him random questions and began running.

"I seen you at school! How are your friends?" He yelled.

"I'm not at your school, I go near it!" He yelled.

"ROBIN, ROBIN!" He yelled.

"How'd he know my nick…" Robin commented.

He noticed it was just Iris swinging.

Robin sighed with relief, no Charm or Sean.

"Iris, I…" He said softly.

A piece of bark flew at him hitting him in the head.

"GIVE UP!" She yelled angrily.

"Iris… I'm sorry, I didn't mean "it"" He said softly.

"WHY DID YOU SAY IT?" She yelled.

"…I just thought it was funny, and it wasn't.. and I'm sorry…" He said softly.

"Just leave!" She yelled.

"How bout, me and my friends invite you… and umm that's all to the café and have a good snack, I'll buy you a strawberry milkshake!" He said happily.

Iris swung with a frown on her face and fell to her knees somehow still balancing.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"Why?" Robin asked confused.

"…I treated you badly, cause I was angry…" She said softly.

"It's okay, so… Uh… I will talk to you later about the café thing…" Robin said.

"What about Sean and Charm?" She asked.

"…They are psychos, they hit me in the head with a mallet and Charm slapped me" He whined.

Robin felt the mallet hit him in the head.

"HI!" Sean yelled jumping from behind him.

Charm jumped out from in the trees.

"…Thanks for the invite!" Charm said angrily.

"..Uh…" He stuttered, he looked to Iris and saw her smiling but he could see it in her eyes, she wasn't happy… she really wanted them to come.

"…You guys, wanna come to the café when we all go?" Robin asked forcing himself to say it.

"…Hmm… Maybe…" Charm said teasingly.

"YAY!" Sean screamed.

He ran around squealing.

"…Okay Cool, Gotta go!" Robin yelled speeding off to get ready.

* * *

Starfire spun around in the clothes she was wearing.

She had put on a mini denim skirt and a tank top with the writing ANGEL on it.

"…I raided Blackfire's closet… But this was worth it" She said smiling.

She wore purple knee high boots like normal.

She braided two bangs from her fringe.

She had plaited hair and spun around.

"Joyful!" She said happily.

She had already developed a liking of Robin, she did not really understand what feeling it was, Was it a crush or just she knew they could be good friends, yet she wanted to impress him.

Starfire threw in her pink pyjamas and another variation of her clothes she had on.

She picked up her bag of clothes and skipped around.

* * *

Raven threw in her cloak and shirt and pants, she had basically the same closet.

She threw in dark purple pyjamas.

Raven sighed.

She grabbed a bag.

She ran out quickly.

* * *

Cyborg began to ready his house, his mother was with his father for the night at the apartment for a dirty night out which made Cyborg shudder.

They felt better if Cyborg had friends so he was instructed to have a party, it wasn't even his idea.

He got food and threw some snacks on the table.  
"I'm ready!" He yelled.

* * *

Beastboy threw in a yellow shirt, a black and purple jacket and black pants, he wore this nearly every day except with any colour shirt from green to orange. 

He threw in his green boxers and tied the bag.

"…Mum, going" He yelled.

"See ya Son!" She yelled rushing in.

She hugged him and he went walking off.

* * *

Robin ran finally to his house.

"Richard, your girlfriend called!" His mother taunted.

"W-WHAT?" Robin yelled.

He ran in waving his arms.

"Star…" He muttered.

"STARFIRE ISN'T!" He yelled.

"…She was not very impressed" She said smiling.  
"She wasn't?" Robin yelled.

"He he he, she just sounded disappointed" His mother explained.

"She said call her, OOoooooooo!" His mother taunted.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

He grabbed the phone and ran to his room.

He dialled her number.

"Is Starfire there?" Robin asked.

"Why do you want that ugly little… ahem…" A voice said.

"Who is this?" Robin yelled angrily.

"Her sister, Blackfire!" She replied.

"…Give the phone to Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"No! You don't want to talk to Starfire!" Blackfire yelled.

"Sister! I need that phone!" Starfire's voice yelled.

Robin heard the banging of the phone and someone scream ouch.

He heard the fumble of the phone and Starfire's voice came onto the phone.

"Hello Robin!" She squealed.

"…Right… I'm packing…" He said putting his clothes into his bag.

He added his boxers and his casual clothes that he wore.

"Done, Where Cyborg live?" He asked.

"..Oh He lives at Stone Street, Number 47" She instructed.

"Okay see you there!" Robin said happily.

"LEAVE ME BE SISTER!" Starfire yelled.

"EEP!" Starfire squealed and the phone call ended.

"…Uh… Okay…" Robin said uncomfortably.

Robin ran out.

"See ya!" He yelled.

"Bye Son!" His mother yelled.

* * *

Terra snuck into her house. 

She walked into her room with nothing but a bed and clothes thrown over the floor.

"…I packed these up this morning…" She said softly.

A tear rolled down her face.

She began to get her clothes and put it into her arms.

She began sneaking out of her room.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" A voice yelled.

Terra spun to see her mother.

"…Nothing…" She said softly.

"Shut up! Get to your room!" Her mother yelled.

"What did you do to my clothes?" Terra asked softly.  
"…Can't see?" She yelled.

"…..Just leave me alone…" Terra said softly.

Her mother walked up to her, Terra cringed.

Her mother slapped her sending Terra spinning then hitting the ground.  
"…I'm going to my friend's!" She yelled she began to crawl to the door.

"..What so you can screw up again?" Her mother laughed.  
Terra quickly ran out of her house with tears falling down her face.

"Just leave me alone…" She whispered.

* * *

Okay, Terra has serious problems at home :( but dunno that my help with something eventually I dunno lol BUT except to see more Larry lol, he will just appear occasionally and Red X will have a normal name but will be kinda a distant character, like he will be kinda mean but will be nice when it counts and he will be kinda cold and stuff lol.. 

But Larry will appear more!

:P

Please Review!


	5. Caught in the act

It's a Teenage life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Ahem..

More Info:  
More Larry just to tell you lol

And… To Jack find fallingdarkangel lol, Charm is her..

Iris… is after me lol

Sean after a friend

I use like quotes my friends have said and what they actually do Sean actually carries a mallet though he gets in trouble bonking people on the head, In my friends eyes I am like nicey nicey lol and Charm has a not secret love of slapping people

Anyways, THE SHOW/FIC MUST GO ON!

* * *

Chapter 5: Caught in the act

* * *

Cyborg danced around happily.

"THE BEDS!" He yelled.

He ran into his bed room to see he had brought in the blankets but nothing else.

He began to search for the mattresses.

He remembered what his mother had said.

"…The Mattresses are in the closet!" His mother's voice said.  
He nodded.

He ran to a closet near his mum and dad's room.

Multiple mattresses bounced out at him.

"AAAGHHH!" He yelled as he was knocked down by the mattresses.

The bell rang.

Cyborg jumped out from under the mattresses and sped to the door.

He opened it to see Raven.

She stood there unenthusiastically.

"…I'm here…" She said shrugging.

"…Good! Help make the beds!" He grabbed her and sped towards the mattresses.

"…Umm…I will… coordinate…" Raven replied.

Cyborg frowned. "HEY!" He yelled.

"I'm a guest" She said with a smile.

"…GRRR" He growled.

He carried a mattress to his room with Raven following.

He slammed it to his wooden floor.

He began to rush back and forth throwing another mattress on his floor.

He finally go there last and threw it.

He turned to his bed and saw Raven laying on his bed.

"What's this?" She asked showing him a picture of a girl with "revealing" clothes.

"UUHHH!" Cyborg yelled blushing.

He grabbed the picture and hid it.

"…My sister" He said smiling.

"You have it near your bed?" She asked.

"That's sick…" She continued.

Cyborg shook his head.

"…My room is rated G compared to most other damn guys rooms" Cyborg said frowning.

"Sure" Raven commented.

"So… Who is sleeping with who?" Raven asked.

She pointed to the mattress.

"Raven, Are you coming onto me?" Cyborg asked teasingly.

"No… There isn't enough mattress" Raven commented.

"Oh…" Cyborg said embarrassed.

"OOOH!" Cyborg yelled.

He counted the mattresses.

"…One… Two.. Three… Four… then my bed… five…" Cyborg counted.

"This may be a problem" Raven commented.

"IS MY MUM SAYING I HAVEN'T GOT MANY FRIENDS?" Cyborg yelled.

"No, your mum is not buying FIVE MATRESSES for you and your supposed friends to sleep here…" Raven explained.

"Supposed?" Cyborg asked.

Raven giggled slightly.

Raven felt most comfortable with Cyborg, she had known him the longest since Primary, pre school even… she could let her feelings out a little more.

The bell rung.

"…Maybe someone won't show" Cyborg said smiling.

"You want someone not to come, Rude…" Raven commented.

"Shut it!" Cyborg yelled as he walked to the door.

He opened the door and there stood Robin and Starfire.

"Hey!" They both said.

"…What the, do you two have like magnets?" Cyborg asked.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"…In school together… or so I hear…and now this" He commented.

"Oh, Robin picked me up!" Starfire said cheerfully and skipped in.

"…Did you now" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't turn that into something else!" Robin yelled blushing.

Cyborg laughed.

He closed the door just to hear the bell ring.

It was Terra she didn't look happy at all.

"Hi Cyborg" She said happily.

"Hi Tee, Uh… What's wrong?" He asked.

"NOTHING!" She yelled and ran in.

"….Make yourself at home…" He commented.

Cyborg closed the door.

"….Wait…." He said.

He opened the door then Beastboy was there.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg yelled.

"CYBORG, what's up!" He yelled.

Beastboy walked in.

He put about one hundred albums.

"I bought my stash!" He said laughing.

Cyborg looked at them all.

"WHAT THE? Delta Goodrem?" He asked.

"I like her is all, Her singing beats all!" Beastboy said grinning.

"Hey Cyborg I hope you don't mind but I…" Robin started cut off by his door bell.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

He walked to the door and opened it.

There stood three people, It was..

Iris, Sean and Charm.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin walked to the door.

"Mind if they stay?" He asked.

"…DO I HAVE A CHOICE!" Cyborg yelled.

"…We were said WE were invited!" Charm said angrily.

Cyborg twisted his head around to Robin.  
"Hear that, they were invited" He said angrily.

"Come in…" He said.  
The three walked in.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled.

He grabbed him and ran to his room.

Raven was still laying on his bed.

"Rae, Rae?" Cyborg whispered.

"…Is she asleep?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged.

"Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Cyborg bent over the top of her to see if her eyes were closed.

He nodded.

"She is asleep…" Cyborg explained.

Robin nearly laughed.  
"…Why is she so tired…?" Cyborg asked.

"Not enough mattresses dude" Beastboy said walking in.

Robin and Cyborg turned around Shhh-ing him.

"…She is asleep" Robin hissed.

Beastboy nodded.

He walked out.

"Let her sleep…" Cyborg whispered.

Robin nodded, they then walked out.

They all walked to the table where Cyborg had dip and crackers.

Sean was sitting there swaying his head side to side while Charm was sitting down just looking around, Iris was dancing to the music Beastboy was playing around with, and Starfire was dancing also.

Robin and Cyborg sat down.

"…Dude, Nice party!" Beastboy said running up.

"…It was a sleepover party!" Cyborg said with a tongue out.

"Sounds like a slumber party… isn't that a GIRL thing?" Charm asked.

"…My mum felt safer if people were with me… I mean!... MY IDEA!" Cyborg yelled.

Charm giggled. "OOoooh I see! Mummy's Boy!" She commented and continued eating crackers and dip.

"WHAT DID SHE CALL ME?" Cyborg yelled.

Sean laughed.

"…Muuuuuummy" Sean taunted.

Cyborg's eye twitched.

Beastboy walked out the back.

"DUDES, THERES A PADIO OUT HERE!" Beastboy yelled.

He looked to the plastic table and chairs and saw Terra with her hair draping her face.

Beastboy walked over.

"Terra?" He asked.

Terra put her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry… Just… bad day…" She said softly.

"…W-What happened?" He asked.

He saw a red mark over her face.

"..I'll tell you later, let's have some party!" Terra yelled happily.

Beastboy nodded "Tomorrow you tell me" Beastboy said strongly.

Terra just nodded.

Cyborg finally ran out with the CD player and plugged it in.

Starfire, Iris, Beastboy and Robin got up and danced.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and decided to dance as well.

Sean jumped in and began dancing with them all.

Terra just sat slowly dipping her cracker.

"…Terra right?" Charm asked.

Terra nodded.

"…So, How are you…" Charm asked.

"Wait, aren't you like the mean one?" Terra asked.

Charm twitched.

"…I WILL BE!" Charm yelled.

"Charm, she was only asking" Iris said frowning as she came to sit down.

Charm rolled her eyes.

"And you the nice one?" Terra said grinning.

Iris shrugged. "I hope so!" She said smiling.

Starfire and Robin were dancing together, they would prefer to say just dancing, they seemed to "connect".

Cyborg sat down and thinking what to do with the beds.

One could fit on the coach.

He looked to Robin and Starfire.

He grinned. "I'm sure… Robin would love this problem we are having, especially If I set him with Starfire to share!" Cyborg thought.

He burst into maniac laughter.

"But two more…" Cyborg thought.  
"Discuss it then!" He thought.

"HEY GUYS, WANNA PLAY A GAME? Cyborg yelled.

He drank a whole bottle of soda on the table.

"I have a bottle!" He yelled winking.

Cyborg put the bottle on the table. "Raven ain't missing out!" He said with a laugh.

He snuck into his room and saw Raven was sleeping but had turned over.

"…I wouldn't wake her up, she is so peaceful, and isn't insulting me…" Cyborg thought to himself.

"THINK AGAIN!" His thoughts yelled.

"RAVEN!" He yelled.

She jumped into the air and fell onto the floor panting.

She looked up at Cyborg.  
"…I was… just resting my eyes" She stuttered.

"…He he, Liar, I came in here earlier, hear that?" He asked.

"Yes…" She lied.

"…Uh… WELL YOU DIDN'T" Cyborg yelled.

Raven giggled.

"Just shut up, and Get up!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven glared at him.

"Please…" He said somewhat scared.

"Why?" She asked.

"…Spin the bottle!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Umm, Is that the kiss one or truth or dare?" She asked.

"…Uhh… Whatever" He replied.  
She shrugged.

"Fine, But it better be truth or dare…" She said with a smirk on her face.

Cyborg came out where everyone was sitting.

"…Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle!" Cyborg yelled.

He sat down and spun the bottle.

It spun around till it got to Iris.

"..Yay!" Iris said cheerfully.

"…Truth or Dare?" Cyborg asked.

"…Uuuuuummmm…." Iris began thinking.

"…Just choose already" Charm said rudely.

"…Sorry, Umm… Dare I guess" She said smiling.

"…Dare…." He muttered.

"LEAVE AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE FOREVER!" Cyborg thought.

"How about you… He he he… Get a pudding and put it over your head" Cyborg said grinning.

"…A… Pudding?" She asked.

* * *

They continued playing, everyone had some sort of food product over them. 

"…I think I can no longer take anymore food on my body…" Starfire said with custards, creams, ice creams and even cold meats over her.

Raven had only one thing on her and it was a small amount of cream, Beastboy was also beaten up… He had given her the dare.

"I have an idea!" Cyborg yelled.

"…I repeat like before, don't get over stimulated…" She said with a smirk.

Everyone began laughing.

Cyborg frowned.

"…Knock and Run!" Cyborg yelled.

"…I have a better idea!" Charm said smiling.

They all turned to Charm.

"…We have teams, and we count how many times we are caught and do pranks like the burning doggie doo on the door" Charm said grinning.

They all began to nod.

"…Guys, Won't they get like poop on their shoe?" Iris asked.

"Exactly!" Charm said happily.

"Haven't you seen all those movies?" Sean asked.

"…So Teams…." Cyborg said.

Iris looked at Sean and Charm and grabbed them hugging them.

"…My Side!" She said happily.

"I think girls and boys!" Charm yelled.

Iris looked down. "Bye Sean" She said softly.

He skipped over.

"YAY!" He yelled.

"Okay, you take that side of the street, we take my side" Cyborg stated.

* * *

Starfire, Raven, Terra, Charm and Iris began walking down the street. 

"Which one first?" Charm asked.

"That one" Raven said pointing to a house with a little girl playing outside.

"What, that one has a girl right there, Friend!" Starfire commented.

"..Yeah, not good idea" Terra commented.

"…I don't think making anyone smell bad could be good…" Iris said softly.

"You guys, that is Kitten's house" She explained.

It was like a mansion, this would give them good time to escape too but the little girl made complications.

"…Kitten's house, take it down!" Charm spat.

"This is where all the rich ones live…" Raven explained.

"…Blackfire and Mandy too?" Terra asked.

"Not Blackfire…" Raven explained.

"…My sister and I live elsewhere" Starfire informed.

"…Guys, I don't think doing this to Kitten's house is nice…" Iris said softly.

Charm rolled her eyes.  
"They are evil, manipulative sluts!" Charm yelled.

"let's just do this" Raven said coldly.

They walked up to the door.

"…HEY!" The little girl yelled.

Charm turned to her.

She threw her arms out pushing the little girl to the floor.

Raven knocked.

Terra threw a bag with dog poop they got of Cyborg's backyard.

Charm lit it with a lighter she found in Cyborg's house.

They began to run while the little girl was screaming.

They hid behind the bushes.

"Eek, Rose bushes!" Starfire said worried.

Kitten and her mum came out of her house the girls watching sneakily.

The little girl pointed to the bushes.

Kitten and her mum began to walk to the bushes.

"Run!" Charm hissed.

They all began running while Kitten and her mum were yelling.

Iris began running but was caught on a thorn, she fell to the ground and turned around to see Kitten and her mum looking at her.

Iris began panting.

"…You know what I think of people like you?" Kitten's Mum yelled.

"That's Iris!" Kitten yelled.

Iris sat shaking her head.

"..N-No!" She stuttered.

"…YOU KNOW WHAT? I think you are a stupid dirty whore!" Her mum yelled.

Iris gapped, never had she seen such a rude mother.

"….I-I …" Iris stuttered.

"…YOU YOU WHAT?" Kitten yelled.  
"…Honey, you watch her, I shall call the police" She stated.

Her mother turned and began walking into her house.

**

* * *

**  
What will happen to Iris and how will the boys go with there little Knock and Run Fun! That rhymed! 

Hope you like it, Please Review and See ya!


	6. Happenings at the Party

It's a Teenage life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Ok, Cause I love you all I am to write more! FEEL THE LOVE!

* * *

Chapter 6: Happenings at the Party

* * *

"…I…" She stuttered.

"Don't worry, What the police will put you through is much less then what I WILL DO TO YOU!" Kitten yelled.

The boys from afar spotted the two.  
They began laughing and crossed the road to where Iris and Kitten were.

"…Guys!" She squealed.

Iris jumped up and clung onto Robin.

* * *

The girls were watching. 

Starfire's eyes widened.  
Starfire sped towards the group.

They all looked around.

They all began to run back to Cyborg's house.

Kitten laughed manically.

"…they will pay…" She whispered.

They all ran into his house puffing and panting.

Iris was nearly in tears.

"…So how many times you get caught?" Cyborg asked.

"…We only got to one and caught" Charm said frowning.

"…Friends, we shall not do that again!" Starfire said angrily.

Iris slowly walked to Cyborg's room.

"DUDES!" Beastboy yelled popping out from the cupboard.

"That's where he was…" Robin and Cyborg said nearly laughing.

"You didn't even notice?" Beastboy yelled.

The guys shrugged.

"…How many times you get caught?" Terra asked.

"…FIVE!" Cyborg yelled.

They all pointed to Sean.

"…Hey! Cheering is fun!" Sean said happily.

"Just turn some music on and forget about it!" Cyborg yelled.

They all began to eat junk food, snacks and dance.

Robin looked around to find Iris and noticed Cyborg's door closed.

He slowly walked over to it and saw Iris sitting on Cyborg's bed covering her face.

"Iris?" He asked walking in.

"…I was so scared…" She said softly.

"I try to keep the brave face" She said looking up.

"But I can't!" She said shaking her head.

"It's… okay, Iris" He said soothingly sitting next to her.

She began to cry softly.

"…I wish I was more like Charm, she has like nerves of steel…" She said softly.

Robin laughed. "You don't want to be more like Charm!" He said with a smirk.

Iris shook her head. "She is a nice person!" She said in anger.

"And tells the truth, you are somewhat evil when your sad" Robin replied.

Iris frowned. "That isn't nice!" She pouted.

Robin put his arm around her.

She closed her eyes.

She began to slowly fall asleep.

"The excitement got to her.." Robin thought.

* * *

Starfire looked around for Robin.  
"Robin? Robin?" She called. 

She began to search and noticed Cyborg's door was closed.

She walked over to it and opened it slightly, she peaked in and saw him with his arm around Iris.

Starfire's eyes widened, she felt shattered.

She closed her eyes angrily.

She closed the door slowly.

She ran out into the backyard and sat down.

"…I… I…" She muttered.

She had only known Robin for two days and felt instantly connected.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven and Charm asked walking out.

Not long after Terra jumped out to sit at the table.

"Friends… Nothing is wrong, everything is wonderful!" She lied terribly.

They all looked at her.

* * *

Robin put Iris onto Cyborg's bed and slowly walked out leaving her asleep. 

He walked out and began to eat and dance.

* * *

"…I…" Starfire stuttered. 

"Tell us! Come on!" They all pleaded.

Starfire shook her head.

"Friends! I am okay!" She said cheerfully.

Starfire got up and walked inside.

They shrugged.

"…Everything is wrong with someone" Charm said frowning and walked in.

* * *

Three hours later. 

10 o'clock.

Iris was still asleep, Everyone was dancing, Cyborg was just dancing, Beastboy was running around dancing goofily, Sean was jumping and spinning, Robin was dancing with Starfire which made her cheerful, Terra seemed to be missing.

* * *

Raven and Charm sat quietly at the table.

"…So…" Charm said uncomfortably.

"…What?" Raven asked.

"…TALK!" Charm yelled.

Raven frowned. "I'll be fine…"

Cyborg jumped to the table.

"GUYS, IT'S TIME FOR PIZZA!" Cyborg yelled.

Everyone began to scream their favourite toppings while Cyborg ordered.

"DONE!" Cyborg yelled hanging up.

"Wooh!" Beastboy yelled.

Starfire was happily dancing with Robin.

"Friend, Robin, how are you feeling?" She asked as she twirled.

"F-Fine!" Robin said blushing.

"That is good!" She said cheerfully.

Robin nodded.

They danced quietly and somewhat awkwardly, being that quiet.

* * *

Beastboy was jumping around taking Terra with him. 

He and Terra ran into a huge bedroom, it was Cyborg's mums and dad's.

"Beastboy" She giggled. "What are we doing?" She asked.

"…We are pulling a prank on Cyborg!" He said grinning.

"…How?" Terra asked.

"That's why we are here, Planning!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra nodded.

"Okay, we need string, bucket and milk!" Beastboy said grinning.

"…Okay…" Terra said.

She looked around and spotted a mop bucket.

She dragged it in Beastboy grinned.

"String…" He muttered.

"..You get milk, I find string!" Terra explained.

Terra nodded.

They both ran out in search for there objects.

* * *

Starfire and Robin stood dancing still, Raven, Charm and Cyborg were sitting talking. 

"GUYS!" Iris squealed running out from Cyborg's room.

Charm turned and looked at the time.

She sighed. "Let's go…"  
"Where you guys going?" Cyborg asked.

"Corner Store, some dude works there and Iris has the hots for him" Charm said grinning.

"CHARM!" She squealed.

Iris was skipping while Charm just walked they walked out and set off for the corner store.

"He works late…" Raven said softly.

"Yeah, Seems that way" Cyborg nodded.

* * *

"I learnt his name too! It is Seth or something!" Iris said giggling. 

"And his nickname is Red X!" Iris said cheerfully.

"Uh huh… How'd he get that?" Charm asked.

"I don't know but it's mysterious and hot!" She said happily.

* * *

Iris and Charm walked into the store and looked around. 

Behind the counter was a guy leaning on the wooden frame bored, he had brown spiky hair and wore a black shirt and blue denim jeans, his shirt had a red x on it.

"There he is!" Iris squeaked in Charm's ear.

Iris looked around.

Iris walked over to the candy part of the shop closest to the counter.

"You!" Red X yelled pointing at Iris.

Iris was numb. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"Your stepping on the chocolates!" He yelled.

She looked down, her body was so numb she couldn't feel a thing not even what she stood on.

"…Ah…" She said uncomfortably.

* * *

The prank was set, Beastboy had a bucket of milk on Cyborg's door tied with string, he pulled the string, it went down from his door onto his head. 

Beastboy and Terra called Cyborg.

"CYBOOORG!" They yelled.

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled bursting through the door.

The milk bucket slowly shook, Cyborg looked up and saw the bucket slowly falling with milk splattering.

"NOOooooooOOOooooo" He yelled in slow motion, milk covered him and the bottle hit him to the floor.

Beastboy and Terra were dying of laughter, everyone was laughing as the door wide open with Cyborg covered in milk, and everyone pointed and laughed.

Cyborg bent up and threw the bottle of his head.

Cyborg twitched.

"…You know, if that was a good prank, I found a better one… not enough mattresses you can sleep with your little girlfriend there!" Cyborg yelled.

"She's not my!" Beastboy yelled as Cyborg ran out slammed the door.

Terra screamed. "You might have a dirty dream!" She yelled.

Beastboy blushed. "TERRA!" He yelled embarrassed.

"You might, I known a lot of guys that brag about that!" She replied.

"Even worse when they are right next to a girl!" She yelled.

Terra fell onto Cyborg's bed.

She let out a cry. "…Why" She complained.

* * *

"….Okay, you going to leave, you have looked at the same chocolate for an hour" Red X complained. 

"Your one good looking… I MEAN it's one good looking chocolate!" Iris replied blushing Charm cracking up.

Red X sighed. "Whatever"

Charm cracked up pointing at Iris.

"Shut it!" Iris hissed.

Charm stopped. "Can we go now?" She asked.

"You've embarrassed yourself enough… don't you think?" Charm asked.

Iris looked down. "I guess…" She said softly.

The two walked out and headed for Cyborg's house again.

"…So, Over him now?" Charm asked.

"…He is so hot…" She said dreamily.

Charm sighed. "You are hopeless"

OOOOOOOO  
Robin and Starfire danced on.

"…He likes her, obvious…" Cyborg laughed pointing at Robin.

Raven nodded. "And vice versa…"

The two were blushing as they were dancing.

"Wonder what BB and Terra are doing?" Cyborg said grinning.

"They have to sleep together… that sounds so wrong…" Raven stated.  
Cyborg nodded. "…So does someone else, I think I am doing them both a favour!" Cyborg said grinning.

Raven pointed to Starfire and Robin.

Cyborg nodded.

"…Right…" Raven replied with a smirk.

"…I'll do it now?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shook her head. "They are having fun…"

Cyborg nodded.

"They barely know eachother though…" Raven commented.

"Nor does Beastboy and Terra…" Raven continued.

Cyborg shrugged. "They will know eachother now!" He said laughing.

"And two people on a single?" She asked.  
Cyborg nodded. "Entertaining…" He said smiling.

Raven giggled slightly.

Beastboy and Terra burst out of Cyborg's room.

"We are taking your mum's bed!" Beastboy yelled while Terra nodded.

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled.

"…They have to, lounge is taken, four mattresses and your bed isn't enough… they need one more…" Raven explained.

Cyborg twitched. "I will get in trouble SO NO SCREWING!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy and Terra blushed. "WE DON'T KNOW EACHOTHER WELL ENOUGH!" They yelled.

"…You know yourselves, if you can both say that at the same time then you are alike it seems…" Raven said with a smirk.

"…And you guys WOULD if you knew each other more?" Cyborg yelled grinning.

They both growled and stomped off.

They heard the door fling open.

"I'M HOME!" Charm yelled.

"…Do you think he likes me?" Iris squealed.

"I DON'T KNOW! NOTHING CHANGES MY ANSWER FROM FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Charm yelled.

"Plus… you stomped on his chocolate, if it was me you would have a nice red hand print right now" Charm said smiling and walking off.

Iris frowned.

* * *

"…Hey, I have another prank in the making" Beastboy said with a grin.

"…Last time our prank got us bad, we need to sleep together now!" Terra said frowning.

"Trust me, this will get him good" Beastboy said smiling.

Beastboy looked over at Iris.

"Iris, help us with our prank" He said smiling.

Iris slowly walked over.  
"…I don't want anymore trouble with the police nearly…" Iris stated.

"…Just a white lie, just say Beastboy and Terra sneaked into his mum' bedroom" Beastboy explained.

"…That's easy!" She said cheerfully.

"And me and Terra will jump on the bed!" Beastboy explained.

"…Oh Okay!" Iris said cheerfully.

Terra and Beastboy ran into the bedroom and began to jump up and down on the bed.

* * *

"Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra snuck into your mum and dad's room…" She whispered. 

Cyborg sighed. "…What are they doing now…" He asked.

He walked to the room began listening on the conversation just hearing the bed squeaking.

His eyes widened.

* * *

Beastboy pushed Terra, she landed on a button for the quilt cover.  
"OW! Beastboy!" she yelled.

* * *

Cyborg widened his eyes.  
"BEASTBOY AND TERRA, GET DECENT!" He yelled. 

Beastboy and Terra cracked up laughing.

Cyborg opened the door and saw them standing up laughing.

Cyborg frowned.

"Another prank, AND YOU FELL FOR IT!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg frowned.

"GET HERE YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" He yelled.

"How'd you get grass stain?" Beastboy asked.

"…I don't know… just felt like… that was an insult that I have said…" Cyborg said confused.

Cyborg frowned and walked away.

He sat back with Raven.

"They were pretending to do dirty things…" Cyborg explained.

Raven laughed.

"Ooooooo!" Sean taunted watching Starfire and Robin.

They began blushing.

"ROBIN LIKES STARFIRE!" He yelled.

Robin blushed. "LIAR!" He yelled.

He jumped at Sean.

"EEEK!" Sean squealed as he tackled him by his throat.

"GET OFF ME!" Sean choked out.

He got his coloured mallet and began to hit him over the head multiple times.

Charm walked in.

"…Oooooh I like hitting!" Charm laughed.

She picked up Robin.

She slapped him again.

"He he he!" She laughed and skipped off.

Sean hit him over the head with a mallet again.

"COME HERE!" Robin yelled.

Sean ran off laughing.

Robin frowned.

Starfire looked down.

She walked to Cyborg's room.

"He tried to kill him because he yelled out he liked me… he must really dislike me…" Starfire thought.

Robin looked around.

He walked into Cyborg's room; everyone seemed to go in and out there.

Sure enough Starfire was sitting on his bed.

"Hey Star, Sorry" He said blushing.

"It is okay… I am going to bed very soon" She replied.

"Oh… Okay" Robin replied.

"SPEAKING OF BED ARRANGEMENTS!" Cyborg yelled popping his head in to his room.

"…Huh?" Robin asked.

"…You guys have to share a mattress!" Cyborg said somewhat randomly.

"W-What?" Robin stuttered.

"We do?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg laughed and ran out.

Robin and Starfire blushed.  
"…Uhh…" They both said uncomfortably.

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN? 

He he he, kinda hard to keep them all talking but hey! Red X entered there you go Rose!  
Anyways Hope you like it

Please Review :)


	7. Robin and Starfire's Bed Time

It's a Teenage life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Ok! Message:  
I have NOT planned out the couples yet! So stop assuming, Even if it is, it will change every so often, I am trying to make it like a normal teenagers life they don't get with the same person and stay together for the rest of their life some do but barely any! So if it is BBXT at first, odds are it will change after awhile!

* * *

Chapter 7: Robin and Starfire's Bed time!

* * *

They both stood dumbfounded, shocked by Cyborg's burst of … bed arrangements. 

"….Uhh… Look Star, you sleep on that bed, I'll sleep on the floor" Robin said blushing madly.

Starfire shook her head. "I do not wish for my friend to slumber on cold hard wood!" She said in outrage.

"We can share!" She continued.

Robin blushed. "Star, I would seriously prefer the wood!" He replied.

Starfire frowned. "What are you trying to say? You find me repulsive?" She asked.

"No!" Robin yelled.

Starfire frowned. "Then why will you not share?" She asked.

"Alright, we will share… just… Happy?" He asked.

She nodded. "…We shall have a party of slumber!" She said cheerfully and skipped out forgetting any troubles she had.

"Right…" Robin said uncomfortably.

* * *

"Since you've been gooooone!" Charm sung. 

"It burns!" Sean yelled clasping his ears.

Charm slowly turned her head towards him and her eye twitched.

She began to chase after him Sean ran like hell.

Raven and Cyborg watched them.

"Idiots…" Raven said harshly.

Cyborg laughed. "So…." He said trying to spark conversation.

"…What?" Raven said blankly.

"Talk!" Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg sniffed, then again.

"Can you stop that…" Raven said frowning.

He sped towards the door, paid the pizza man and threw the pizza on the bench and began to eat away.

Raven sighed. "…Never mistrust a boy's nose…" Raven commented.

She got up and grabbed a slice of pizza as the rest of them did.

She sat back down.

Cyborg had already hit his fourth piece, he left the crusts.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"…That's not suspicious…" She commented again, she pulled off her hood and shook her hair. She began to eat.

Cyborg stared, he didn't really notice, The Raven under the hood.

"I never noticed but Raven is HAWT!" Cyborg thought and grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" Raven asked harshly.

"Nothing!" He replied.

Raven frowned.

* * *

"Maybe we should go back to the corner store again! Maybe he is just shy, I known lots of my friends that were guys and were rude to the girls they liked!" Iris ranted on to Charm. 

"…Shut up…" Charm replied lying on the floor.

Charm gave up chasing Sean, she has been lying on the floor for about ten minutes and has listened to Iris go on and on about Red X.

"Maybe, he is just really shy, or really likes me so much and stuff!" Iris continued on.

"Really, shut up!" Charm yelled.

"Maybe if we go now, I might walk in and he will go blush really red!" Iris continued.

"Puh-lease!" Charm yelled.  
"Then I will say Hi! And his voice will go like all cracky like Hi IIII in normal then squeaky!" Iris continued.

"…Umm… don't even bring puberty junk into this" Charm said frowning.

"…Oh and then he will run out from the counter and say I love you to me!" Iris went on cheerfully.

Charm twitched. "…What is this, a soap opera?" Charm asked.

"And then the manager will say GET BACK IN HERE!.. then he will say NO! I wish to spend every last second with the one I love! He will yell!" Iris predicted.

"…Hmm… Some reason I really doubt that" Charm said rolling her eyes.

"Then he will kiss me and make out with me and stuff and you will point to your tongue complaining" Iris continued.

"Your right about one thing" Charm replied.

"And then we will skip around and go to the movies together and kiss and stuff then eventually we will have lots lots of kids! … Oh and get married! I have some names now… There will be Mint, Jessie, Jordan, Michael, Nina, Delta, Susan, Kerrie, Tracey, Natalie, Daniel, Jason, Kevin, Sophia and –" Iris continued.

"PLEASE SHUT UP!" Charm yelled who had gotten up and was standing right in front of her.

Iris shook her head, she was confused, and she was so distracted she was basically blind.

"Sh..Shut up?" Iris said sniffling.

"Before you plan the marriage he actually has to like you!" Charm yelled and stomped off.

Iris stood still, hurt.

"…AND there would be Sakura" Iris continued.

* * *

Beastboy lay on Cyborg's Mum's and Dad's bed, next to him Terra.  
"So… Deciding on any more pranks?" Terra asked. 

They both had pizza in their mouths.

"I have heaps… Ready Terra?" He asked.

She nodded. "…Ofcourse!" She said cheerfully.

She didn't like playing pranks usually, at the moment it was a distraction from her mum and Beastboy was the nicest person that she has ever met!

"I was hoping to do heaps of pranks so I brought the material…" He said grinning.

"Now for a simple one!" He said grinning.

The two sneakily ran into Cyborg's room, all there bags of clothes were there.

Beastboy had packed his bag much earlier just needed clothes, he always took something for a prank.  
He got out a simple bag of rice bubbles.

He grinned. "This can provide so much fun!" He said laughing.

They both sneaked to the front door.

He got a generous amount and put it into everyone's shows besides their own.

"The fun doesn't stop there!" He said laughing.

They sneaked to the toilets.

He carefully placed rice bubbles under the toilet seat and lowered it.

They were both laughing as they did this.

"Where else?" Terra asked mischeviously.

"…That's pretty much all with this stuff…" He said grinning.

He grabbed the toilet paper and ran back to Cyborg's room holding Terra's hand dragging her.

He got out a spray.

"What's that?" She asked as he began to spray the toilet paper with a light coating.

"Pepper spray!" He said grinning.

Terra gasped then laughed.

Beastboy put it into his bag.

"Let it dry first" He explained.

He took out shaving cream.

Terra cracked up. "You shave?" She laughed.

"Shaving Cream is fun!" He laughed.

He ran out and straight to Cyborg with the bottle hidden.

He brought it out and sprayed Cyborg over the face.

He ran away while Terra was giggling.

Cyborg growled then ran after him yelling at him.

"I see you've fit in…" Raven said bluntly.

Terra turned around. "Me?" She asked.

Raven nodded. "You acted to please people…" She started.

"…Now you act like you and you fit in much better…" Raven continued.

Terra smiled. "I guess".

They heard Beastboy scream.

They both began laughing again.

* * *

Starfire skipped outside after a little more dancing with Robin. 

She sat down and ate the snacks that were put out there.

She swayed her head side to side happily.

Raven and Terra walked after their talk to talk with Starfire.

Raven and Terra sat down.

"Why the happy face?" Raven asked.

"…Should a happy face not be good?" Starfire asked.

"It is! Just want to know why" Terra said smiling.

"Everything is just better then I thought" She said smiling.

"Iris doesn't like Robin?" Raven asked.

"I am not sure… Robin sees her as a friend!" She said smiling.

"…Yeah, Iris likes some Red X dude" Terra replied.

Starfire smiled, she held back her grin and happiness.

"Peek a boo!" Charm squealed.

She jumped out from the door.

"…Hi!" Charm said cheerfully.

Iris walked out.

"Sorry, There was no one inside so I looked for you guys" She said smiling.

Charm and Iris sat down.

"I have a question" Iris said blushing.

"…Dear God, RUN!" Charm yelled.

"There is this guy I like Red X, though I don't like to talk about it" She said smiling.

Charm snorted. "WHATEVER!"

"…Anyways, if he tells you to get out of the store do you think that is a show of expression?" Iris asked.

"…Be nice" Iris said softly.

They sat for awhile.

"…Hello?" Iris asked.

"…Sorry, it takes awhile to sugar coat things" Raven said harshly.

Iris banged her head on the table. "I KNEW IT!" She yelled.

"…You are quite different, Friend" Starfire said raising an eyebrow.

"No… she is pure evil when it comes to a guy she likes" Charm joked.

Iris glared.

* * *

A few hours later. 

"…Friends, this was a lot of fun but I am quite tired now…" Starfire said wiping her eye.

"Night, I'm not far off" Iris said smiling.

"…Pleasant Slorvaks!" Starfire said skipping off.

"…Right" Charm said raising an eyebrow.

Starfire skipped in and looked around for Robin.

"Friend, Robin?" She called.

"Friend, Robin?" She yelled.

Robin walked in from the lounge room.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"…Friend, I am to go to sleep" Starfire said smiling.

"..Uh…" Robin said uncomfortably.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just… if I come in later, you will be awoken…" He said softly.

"Maybe it is best you go to the bed now?" She asked.

Robin nodded slowly. "uhh… okay…" He said blushing.

Everyone had a shower before, they knew a late night was coming.

Robin took his clothes and went into the toilet then locked the door while Starfire locked Cyborg's room and got changed.

Robin had finished and was waiting in front of Cyborg's door.

He knocked.

"One more moment please!" She yelled out.

She finally opened the door, she was in pink pyjamas with small piggies, she had pj pants but a small skirt was sewed over the top.

Robin drooled, he was wearing red boxers with small tigers holding money and chips, and it had the words More than a handful written below the many pictures.

She began reading it, Robin blushed. "Uhh…" He said uncomfortably.

"I do not get it" She said softly.

"Probably best… you don't" He muttered.

She skipped around and jumped onto the mattress with the blankets shoved on it.

She began to set the blankets.

"Wait, just saying night" Robin said blushing running off.

He ran into the lounge room. "Night Guys!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg snickered. "SHUT IT!" Robin snapped.

He ran back to his room, he was extremely happy but he still had to act as if he didn't want to, though he didn't know her much, he knew she was hot and she had the best personality in his eyes.

He walked in and Starfire was smiling.

"I am ready for our slumber!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin nodded embarrassed. "Uhh..." He said uncomfortable.

He laid down and Starfire laid down next to him, they were squished.

"…Inconsiderate damn Cyborg!" Robin thought.

"…Robin, have you had fun?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah…" He replied, he was extremely uncomfortable, he was sleeping with a girl on a one single mattress, but she wasn't just a girl, she was a girl he had a crush on.

"Night…" He said softly.

"Night" She replied happily.

* * *

"…So have we got it Terra?" Charm asked. 

"…Buffaloes don't have wings?" She asked.

"YES!" They all yelled.

"…Yes, that is right" Iris said smiling.

"…Okay, Got it" Terra said grinning.

"…What next Chicken is Tuna…" Charm joked.

"IT IS?" Terra yelled.

They all laughed.

"Where'd Starfire go?" Charm asked.

"To Bed with Robin!" Terra said giggling.

"…I wouldn't laugh you are sleeping with Beastboy, that sounds so wrong!" Charm laughed.

"She has a point…" Raven agreed.

Terra frowned. "..I had no choice!" Terra yelled.

"It was because Beastboy and I played a trick on Cyborg…" Terra said smiling.

"…You pretended you were doing dirty dirty things!" Charm laughed.

"…Eww…." Raven commented.

"It was a practical joke! A JOKE!" Terra yelled defending herself.

"And it is quite embarrassing…" Terra continued.

"But, it was funny!" Terra finished.

"…And you loved everyone second of it!" Charm laughed.

"…I mean seriously, how could Red X not like me… I mean… I like him that's all he should need but no! he doesn't like me!" Iris whined.

"…Is she still going on about that?" Raven asked.

"…She will be for quite some time now, she got herself started… we go to that corner store every damn Friday, Saturday and Sunday from around ten o'clock to ... where is it?" Charm asked.

"Twelve O'clock!" Iris replied quickly.

"…Right, that is quite scary, you realise this…" Raven said harshly.

"…But I am so sure he likes me…" She whispered.

"…I'm going to bed…" Terra said yawning.

"…Go get your boyfriend!" Charm taunted.

"I DON'T KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH!" Terra yelled.

"But otherwise…" She said loudly.

"I mean… SHUT UP!" She squealed and ran inside.

* * *

**He he he, Terra likes BB, does BB like her, It's a fanfic, you have to wait till I update! **

**Anyways, hope you loving it and please Review!**

**Love you all**

**-Iris**


	8. Sean finds a friend

It's a Teenage life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, or some thoughts that Cyborg/Beastboy and Terra will mention about oh nor do I own Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven though I mention his name.

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Yet another chapter, Hope you like it :P

But Thanks! To:

BeAsT bOy AnD rAveN 4ever- Lol, You asked for update… here it is :P

Lovestruckrebel- Truthfully, haven't figured out the exact couples or Liking peoples but sounds right, though how did you get BB likes Raven…? I dunno it might change all of a sudden, Anyways thanks for review!

Lost Inside- …Red X is your brother… riiight, Tell him to go in the show and reveal his identity damnit! Lol

Unlikely-to-bear-It – So many - those things thanks for reading:) lol everyone loves Iris :P nuh… tis me as a fanfic char :) Anyways nice saying hi!

redX'slilangel01 – Lol, The couples haven't been written in concrete so don't worry, I don't know where this will go, but eventually it has to be BBxT and BBxRae somewhere along the lines lol

FallingDarkAngel- CHAARM! Lol, Thanks for Reviewing, you like slapping :P

Blonde-but-not-dumb – and the – just keep coming! Anyways thanks for reading :) and this is the update so I hope it comes out soon, Dunno how long it takes me..

Rose- I love you! But hate you for hating Terra :( feel the love/hatred lol, Anyways thanks for your reviews looks around for your scary little friend that has a crush on me Heelp! Lol, Anyways to you I say thanks and SNTTB! Say no to Terra bashing!

Neko Starfire- Yay! A Starfire fan, she rocks huh? Lol but umm nice to see you have sugar and it's in its best form, CHOCOLATE anyways thanks for reviewing!

Outlawarcher- :( You are a pure Terra hater….

K nice talking to MOST of you :)

* * *

Chapter 8: Sean finds a friend

* * *

Beastboy was sitting happily, he was talking and hanging around with Cyborg and Sean, Robin had gone to bed. 

"And then he said" Beastboy continued with his joke.

"BEASTBOY!" Terra yelled.

The boys all jumped into the air. "Ahh!"  
"…I'm going to bed" Terra said wearily.

"…Ok….See ya" He replied.

Terra frowned. "Wake me up I will kill you" She joked.

She walked into Cyborg's mum's room and got ready for bed.

"…What was a saying…" Beastboy forgot.

"…I dunno, I kinda turned off" Cyborg said shrugging.

"…Yeah me too!" Sean said happily.  
Beastboy frowned. "Thanks" He said sarcastically.

* * *

"…Do you think she meant what she said?" Charm asked. 

"The otherwise comment?" Raven asked.

Charm nodded.  
"I think she thought she was whispering…" Iris said softly.

Charm and Raven began to giggle.

"Hey, don't be mean! EMBRACE YOUR FEELINGS!" Iris squealed.

She got up and opened her arms.

"…Don't even think about hugging me" Charm said coldly.

She faced Raven and Raven returned her an ice cold glare.

Iris slowly sat down.

"OOOOUUUUUCHHH" Beastboy's voice yelled.

They heard Sean laughing.

"…Right" They said raising an eye brow.

* * *

Starfire rolled facing Robin she was already asleep it seems. 

Robin opened his eyes to see her face right in front of him.

He rolled over.

He could hear her softly breathing.

He slowly turned back to face her, he couldn't control his body.

He just watched her sleeping happily, her eyes gently close and softly breathing, her breath smelt like mint, she smelt like orange blossoms. Robin sat there staring at her and looked up to the roof.

"Don't keep looking, it's freaky…" He muttered.

"What is?" Starfire asked.

Robin jumped off the bed onto the cold wood ground.

"Starfire!" He squealed.

"…I have not yet fallen to the slumber…" She said softly.

"…Oh, neither have I" He said brushing his boxers and getting back in the bed.

"You are sweaty…" She commented.

"Huh?" He asked.

She was lying right next to him, he had a cold sweat and she could feel it, it dampened her pyjamas, his chest was right up against her till now.

"…You were very close" She explained.

"Aahhh… Sorry" Robin said softly.

"…It's hard sharing a single mattress" He said blushing which was covered by the fact there was no light in the room.

"It is hot" She said frowning.

She got out of bed and stood up, she grasped at the bottom of her pyjama shirt and began to pull it up.

Robin closed his eyes. "…I'm not looking" He said embarrassed.

"…What do you mean, Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"…You having no top on…Uh…. Yeah" He said his eyes forced shut.

"I have a top on!" She said frowning.  
He opened his eyes, she was wearing a tank top with spaghetti string straps.

"…Oh, I thought you like had… no clothes on the top half…" He said embarrassed.

Starfire giggled. "No!" She replied.

She lay down next to him. "Much better" She said smiling.

She closed her eyes and began to try and sleep, he could feel her soft skin against his chest. He began blushing.

"…She is right there! Gee!" His thoughts yelled.

"Is she like teasing me?" His thoughts continued.

"…Maybe she doesn't even realise? How… sexual this is like?" Robin's thought screamed.

Starfire giggled. "You are very sweaty, it is cold" She said giggling.

Robin began to panic. "…Just go to sleep, go to sleep…" He began thinking soothingly.

* * *

"It's getting way freezing" Iris said softly. 

Charm nodded. "Let's go inside"

Raven nodded. She got up and walked and sat at the table in the dining room.

* * *

Terra walked out from Cyborg's mum's room where she was sleeping, she had changed and was beginning to go to sleep. 

"…Forgot to say night to the girls and the rest of you guys" She said giggling.

She was wearing a yellow tank top with spaghetti straps and small pink pyjama skirt which was the craze lately for girls.

The guys all watched as she walked out of the room.

"…And I'm sleeping with her!" Beastboy said proudly.

"…By force!" Cyborg laughed.

"SQUIRREL!" Sean yelled and ran out of the room.

They raised an eyebrow.

"BB, do you like, like her?" Cyborg teased.

Beastboy shook his head. "Noooo!" He replied in somewhat shock.

"…Why'd you say that before?" Cyborg asked.

"…Cause you must admit she is hot" Beastboy explained.

"Who is?" Terra asked walking out from the dining room.

"Pamela Anderson" Beastboy said nearly choking.

"Super Skank..." Terra replied and walked back into the bedroom.

"You could have said someone that was hot like Mischa Barton, or Rachel Bilson!" Cyborg complained.

Beastboy nodded. "…You were thinking of the O.C. weren't you?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "That show rocks…" He commented.

* * *

"…And this one time when me and Charm went up there he said please to me!" Iris squealed. 

"…He said please don't come again" Charm corrected.

"Hey!" Iris yelled.

"He did" Charm insisted.

"…You know what… I really don't care" Raven said harshly, she walked away and began reading a book.

Sean came running in with a squirrel on his shoulder. "I tamed him!" He said cheerfully.

"Please say you're kidding" Charm said harshly.

"No watch!" Sean said.

He pointed to a small object, the squirrel quickly rushed and returned to Sean and jumped onto his shoulder and gave him the object.

"…Did you just get it to pick up a coin?" Charm asked.

Sean nodded. "I saw shiny…" He replied.

He ran away acting like an aeroplane.

"…That was random…" Charm said raising an eyebrow.

Iris nodded.

"…Maybe we should go to the corner store again" Iris pleaded.

"NO!" Charm yelled.

Iris frowned.

"…What are we going to do then?" Iris asked.

"…How about you go to bed?" Charm asked.

"But I don't want to" Iris pouted.

"You know you get grumpy" Charm said in a fake voice of affection.

Iris frowned. "Fine…"

She opened Cyborg's door and stood there watching.

She sneaked back. "Someone is embracing there feelings!" She whispered.

She ran into the lounge room and grabbed Beastboy and Cyborg and left Sean.

She ran them to the door of his room.

They all looked in, the two were asleep, and Robin had his arm over Starfire as if protecting her.

"…They are going to need protection if they did what I think they did…" Charm joked.

"Charm!" They hissed.

Charm laughed softly. "It's true, I mean having a little mini spike head or little mini Starfire would be kinda scary… And how does his hair stay perfectly spiked when he is asleep?" Charm asked angrily.

"She does have a point…" Iris agreed.

"Go Squirrel!" Sean yelled from behind them.

They turned around and saw a little squirrel rush into the room.

"What's it doing?" They hissed.

"Helping Iris" Sean said cheerfully.

The squirrel began bringing her, her pyjamas.

"…Convenient…" Raven commented.

"Thanks!" Iris said cheerfully, she hugged Sean and skipped off to the toilet.

"…Well, gives us something to tease Robin about" Beastboy said happily.

"…and Starfire" Charm said grinning.

"Guys!" Cyborg hissed. "They are showing feeling for each other!" Cyborg lectured.

"…If you are going to say anything I am being there to say things too!" Cyborg said taking a twist.

"That was strange…" Charm commented.

Beastboy nodded.

Iris came skipping back, she was wearing the exact same as Terra except in a pale pink colour, and it goes in variations of colours.

"…Tee hee" Iris giggled happily.  
She began to sneak in to one of the set up mattresses.

She waved to them, they waved back.

They slowly closed the door.

Cyborg turned to Sean. "Who said you can let that little rodent in my house?" Cyborg asked.

"…The lepricorn.." He replied and ran away.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Does he always train animal friends to do his biddings then blame it all on a lepricorn?" Cyborg asked.  
Charm nodded. "It's some sort of illness…" She joked.

Cyborg sighed. "Now I have some sort of rodent in my house pooping on my floor" Cyborg whined.

"It's a squirrel and I trained it…" Sean said popping from no where. He pointed to a house plant revealing small droppings from the squirrel.  
"…Did your squirrel JUST POOP ON MY PLANT?" Cyborg yelled.

"Trained him to do that" Sean said grinning.

"It's a good fertilizer" Sean continued.

"…Did you just show some sort of intelligence?" Charm yelled.

Sean frowned. "…Nope, Lepricorn" Sean explained.

Sweat drops appeared at everyone's head except Sean who was grinning.

Sean ran away laughing.

"Right…" Cyborg said walking away.

He walked into the lounge room and Beastboy followed, they continued their talk on who is the hottest girl in the world.

Charm sighed; Iris was the only girl left awake that talked.

Charm looked to Raven who was anti socially reading a book.

Charm walked over to her.

"Hi… Raven" Charm said softly.

Raven glanced up and back to reading.

"…I have read that book!" Charm squealed.

"Y…You have?" Raven said hesitantly.

Charm nodded. "With the egg that fell of the wall?" She asked.

"…Please say you AREN'T talking about humpty dumpty…" Raven said coldly.

"…Oh… Yeah" Charm said laughing.  
"So do you think Terra likes Beastboy?" She asked.

"I don't really love gossipping so go talk to people… other than me…" Raven said coldly.

"Listen, you're the only girl awake now, So TALK!" Charm yelled.

Raven frowned. "Unless you have read any decent books, off you trot" Raven said harshly.

"I have read The Raven, by Edgar Allen Poe, I mean I don't usually read books but… that was a horror thing so I was there" Charm said smiling.

Raven closed her book instantly. "…That was a good story…" Raven replied.

Charm nodded. "It wasn't much of a horror, just kinda deep…" Charm commented.

Raven nodded. "Y-Yeah… I have never really met someone who… actually reads good books…" Raven said with a slight smile.

* * *

"…Okay so we agree, Mischa Barton and Rachel Bilson are equal" Beastboy said smiling. 

Cyborg nodded. "Until we find some other hot chicks in a show, then yes, yes they are" He said grinning.

"Well I am going to sleep" Beastboy said stretching.

Cyborg nodded. "Me too then"

"…Night Cyborg, where's Sean?" Beastboy asked.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"…To get my clothes…" Beastboy explained.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know why, you probably have two teeth marks in it from the squirrel" Cyborg complained.

Cyborg and Beastboy walked to his door.

Sean jumped out from behind them.

"Go Squirrel!" He said cheerfully.

Beastboy opened the door and the squirrel gracefully got the clothes and ran back, Cyborg's were in its mouth also.

Cyborg frowned. "Great…" He complained.

Beastboy took his clothes and ran to the bathroom. "ME FIRST!" He yelled.

Cyborg closed the door.

Beastboy ran out with his green boxers which had pictures of green germs.

"Night Cyborg" Beastboy said walking to his mum's room.

"…No Hanky Panky!" Cyborg joked.

Beastboy laughed. "…I wish!" He commented.

Cyborg got changed into grey singlet top and grey boxers.

He walked past the two girls talking about The Raven.

"Night Rae and… the rest" Cyborg joked.

"HEY!" Charm yelled.

"I was joking girl, Night Charm" He said walking to his room and closing the door after entering.

The girls continued to talk about the story.

* * *

Is that the end of the fun stuff that is happening at the party, No but it is the end of the chapter so if you liked it please Review, picks me up to go go go ! lol, Hope your like reading this as much as I like writing it :P 

Thanks

Iris


	9. The Pranks Begin

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Pranks Begin

* * *

**

Beastboy was standing with the lights off in Cyborg's mum's room Terra laying trying to sleep.

"You know we could go play more pranks" Beastboy started, he was still getting ready to get into bed.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

She got up and turned a lamp on.

He was facing away from her doing something in his boxers area.

"…What are you doing?" Terra yelled.

"…Buttoning… these damn boxers!" Beastboy complained.

Terra gave out a sigh of relief. "Phew, I wasn't that worried about a dirty dream was what I was going to say…" Terra said giggling.

Beastboy frowned. "TERRA!" He yelled.

Beastboy was blushing. Terra laughed.  
"How about we go do some pranks?" Terra asked grinning.  
Beastboy nodded. "Yes!" He said cheerfully.

"We will have to wait till they are fully asleep…" Terra explained.

"Until then let's just walk around…" Beastboy said.

Terra nodded.

Terra rolled to the other side of the bed.

Beastboy put his hand out; she nodded and grabbed his hand pulling her up.

She brushed herself off, Beastboy began staring at what she was wearing, he had forgotten.

"Beastboy, up here" Terra said frowning.

He shook his head. "It's all good!" He said his voice squeaking half way through the sentence.

Beastboy looked at the time. "Hey its one o'clock… that is tomorrow from yesterday's perception!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra nodded. "And keep it down!" She hissed. "Though I don't understand what is so important" Terra said raising an eyebrow.

"…You said you would tell me what's wrong!" He replied.  
"…Oh, he he he it was nothing… I just ate some snack and then I realised I shouldn't off and I thought I was going to be sick" Terra lied which was extremely convincing.

"…Oh, Better not throw up on me!" Beastboy complained.

Terra giggled. "Yeah…"

They walked out into the lounge room and saw a light still on.

They looked over, it was Raven and Charm.

"Hey Guys" Terra said walking down to them.

"Duuuudes!" Beastboy whispered.

"Nevermore!" Charm giggled.

"That raven was obsessive…" Raven commented.

"Hey" Charm said after finishing their talk.

"…What are you guys doing up?" Beastboy asked.

"Same reason you are" Raven replied.  
"You're pranking too?" Terra asked.

Beastboy nudged her.  
"No" Raven said bluntly.

"But it is a good idea" Charm said raising her index finger into the air.

Raven shrugged. "…Hmmm" Raven began to think.

"I will go to bed then, If I find any stupid prank done on me I will destroy you all…" She said harshly.

Sean came running and fell flat on his face. The squirrel jumped of his shoulder and began to scratch at the door.

Terra opened it; it came back with Raven's pyjamas.

Raven frowned. "Ew…" She commented pulling it out from the Squirrel's mouth.

She walked away to get changed.

"…So what prank we going to do?" Charm asked.

"…How about we put shaving cream in there bed?" Terra asked.

Beastboy nodded. "Dude! Nice!" Beastboy cheered, he gave Terra a high five.

"Nice what?" Raven asked.

Terra let out a small squeak. "…I am going to bed" She told them.

She was wearing long purple pyjama pants and a long sleeved purple shirt, it was getting cold ever since 12, it was quite hot before this though.

She had no hood and let her violet short hair out.

"Night…" Raven said bluntly.

She opened the door slowly and walked into the room, she got to a bed.

* * *

"…So, let the pranks begin" Beastboy said grinning. 

Beastboy ran to Cyborg's Mum's Room where their bags had been moved, he came back with many supplies.

He picked up a bottle. "Shaving Cream, speaks for itself" Beastboy said grinning.

"Toilet Paper… Terra put it back in the toilet" Beastboy said.

Terra ran away and came back with the toilet paper gone.

She grinned.

"What just happened?" Charm asked.

"Don't worry… we were gonna throw toilet paper everywhere" Beastboy explained.

Terra nodded.

Beastboy picked up another bottle. "…Expanding polystyrene…" He explained.

Terra looked dumbfounded.

"Spray this under Kitten's doormat it will expand, they won't be able to get out" Beastboy explained with a grin.

"…Cool!" Terra and Charm squealed.

Charm looked down to Sean who was still lying straight on the floor.  
"I think he fell asleep…" Charm commented pointing to Sean.  
Terra giggled and nodded.

Beastboy pulled up a banana. "Simple yet funny shove this in someone's pants they feel like they pooped 'emself" Beastboy explained.

He pulled a flashlight. "Shove this in someone's face when they are sleeping and slowly get closer, it will put them into like half awake and yell out train…" Beastboy explained.

Terra and Charm both giggled.

"And simple bowl" Beastboy said picking up a plastic bowl.

"Put someone's hands into it with warm water and they will pee themselves!" Beastboy laughed.

Terra and Charm nodded.

"But who to?" Terra asked.

"…Iris would be really hurt if you did it to her" Charm explained.

"…Raven would kill us" Terra continued.

"Doing the pee thing to Robin would be embarrassing for his little girlfriend" Beastboy said laughing.

"Cyborg" They all said.

"I think the pee thing and banana is too far…" Terra said softly.

Charm nodded.

Beastboy nodded. "I guess…" He admitted.

"…Just see how we go…" Beastboy said grinning.

Terra nodded as well as Charm.

"…I say we go lock Kitten in her house" Beastboy said grinning.

Terra nodded. "She was rude to Iris"

"…YOU STOLE MY LINE!" Charm whined.

"…Let's go!" Beastboy said cheerfully.

They began to sneak outside.

Beastboy carried the expanding polystyrene and sneaked to Kitten's front yard, no light was on.

Beastboy threw the doormat away.

He began to spray the foam till it was above the door.

"It will expand then harden" Beastboy whispered.

Terra and Charm nodded.

Beastboy signalled to jump the back fence for the back door.

They got to the fence.

"…Me and Terra will go" Beastboy explained.

Charm frowned. "Leave me to boredom" She complained.

Charm lifted Terra up she hung onto fence.

She began to slowly get onto the other side; they saw Terra's hair fly up as she fell down.

They heard a bang of bushes.

They saw her hair fly up, She jumped into the air.

"I'm okay!" She cheered.

Beastboy jumped and hung onto it, he flipped over the fence.

Charm began to tap her foot impatiently.

"You could of boosted me… Fine, what you going to do your little kissie things while I am here waiting" Charm whinged.

* * *

Beastboy was spraying the foam, they heard the faint noise of Charm talking on and on.

He kept spraying the foam up, it took awhile to get the foam up to the top, it was quite thin for foam.

* * *

Charm looked up and saw a light flick on. 

Charm's eyes widened.

"Guys" She hissed. "Guys!" She hissed again.

* * *

Terra was dancing scared.

"Hurry, Hurry" She whispered.

* * *

Kitten and her Mum walked down the stairs. 

They heard whispering from the backyard.

"Hurry, Hurry" They heard.

They began to rush to the back door; it takes awhile to get there.

* * *

"What, if they come it will take two secs to harden" Beastboy explained.

Terra nodded. "…Aww…. Aww…." She whispered in panic.

"Is there someone out there?" Kitten's annoying voice was heard.

He looked quickly to Terra; he had gotten it the right level.

Terra shook her head. "Come on Come on!" Terra insisted.

Beastboy ran grabbing Terra's hand; they ran to the side where Charm was still complaining.

Beastboy lifted Terra up, she grabbed onto the fence and jumped over.

Beastboy jumped and hung onto it, he flipped over it.

"…and you guys just left me!" Charm finished her whinging.

Beastboy grabbed Terra's hand and Terra grabbed Charm's hand, they began to run as fast as possible, Charm sped up faster and passed them both, Beastboy was held back by Terra.

Charm ran till they were hidden by the hedge covering the front door then snuck in.

Terra and Beastboy was still running across the road, they ran and jumped into the bushes.

They scuttled through the bushes and got to the front door.

"We win!" Terra said cheerfully.

"Didn't even panic" Terra said grinning.  
"Yeah…. Offcourse not" Beastboy said laughing.  
They slowly snuck into the house.

"…Next Prank…" Beastboy said grinning.

"Cream in a bed!" Charm squealed.

Beastboy nodded.

They all snuck into Cyborg's room.

Beastboy stuck the can under Cyborg's blankets which was where he was laying and began spraying.

Terra and Charm ran out and ran to the lounge room and began laughing.

"Oh my gosh!" Terra said in excitement.

"Imagine when he wakes up!" She giggled.

Sean was missing.

"Where'd Sean go?" Charm asked.

Terra shrugged.

"Hi" He said happily.

"There you are" Charm said.

Sean gave them a permanent texture.

"Drawing is fun" He said randomly.

"Anyways" Sean said normally.

"You like my squirrel; I named him Squirrel!" Sean said cheerfully.

* * *

Beastboy continued to spray. 

He got it out shook it then put it under his covers and sprayed it more.

He could see the white foam coming out of the side; he leant over to get the other side of his bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Five Minutes Later  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Beastboy came out with a triumphant look.

"We win" Beastboy said grinning.

Terra yawned. "That's great… but I'm going to bed… coming?" She asked Beastboy.

"…We have to wake up early to do the train prank so yeah…" He replied.  
They both walked to the bedroom. "Night Charm" They said at the same time.

"Night" She replied happily.

Sean ran and laid on the lounge. "Niiight!" He said cheerfully.

He began to snore.

Charm sighed. "They all go to bed so early…" She complained.

She walked into Cyborg's room and lay on a mattress.

She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Train!" A familiar voice yelled.

Charm shook her head and looked up.

They decided to do it to Raven, everyone was awake besides Cyborg and Raven.

Raven began to move around worried and threw her hand out and grabbed Beastboy's neck, her eyes snapped open.

"…Pranks don't work" She said frowning.

"Don't they?" Beastboy choked out.

"What the?" Cyborg yelled.

He threw his quilt away from him and shaving cream flew everywhere.

Everyone cracked into hysterics.

Cyborg's eye twitched. He looked around and saw Beastboy.

Raven let him go and Beastboy began running.

"YOU LITTLE ELF!" He yelled.

They all laughed.

"We didn't stop at that though" Terra said grinning.

Terra led them to the window and Cyborg walked with them with Beastboy limping, they looked out the window and saw Kitten and her mum screaming to get out of the house.

They all began laughing.

"…That's all now" Beastboy said laughing.

Cyborg glared at him.

"…So… Robin, you and Starfire hey?" Cyborg asked.

They both blushed. "W-What?" Robin asked.

"We saw you two, Robin had his arm over Starfire" Terra giggled.

"It was cold and I am like used to a normal bed to me…" Robin said embarrassed.  
Starfire stood watching. "I do not understand, what is wrong with keeping someone warm?" Starfire asked.

"OOooooooh!" Charm taunted.

Starfire frowned. "I do not understand" Starfire said softly.

"They think we love each other" Robin explained.

"Not Love!" Terra explained.  
"Crush!" Beastboy corrected.

"Embrace your feelings!" Iris said which seems to be her trademark slogan now.

Robin and Starfire frowned. "We are not!" Starfire yelled trying to defend herself.

"See!" Robin yelled.

They both ran out of the room.

"…He he he… That was fun" Cyborg laughed.

"…Do you guys like want them to be together?" Raven asked.

They all nodded. "Cute and we can tease them" They all said besides Iris who only said Cute and Raven who was waiting for an answer.

Raven frowned. "Teasing ain't gonna help, Robin is going to feel uncomfortable around her because of this, If you guys are really friends with them, I suggest not scaring them with that… they may need to take it slow…" Raven explained.

"Or jump straight in to the same bed and enjoy it like BB and Tee!" Cyborg joked.

"Don't even start!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra blushed. "No" She stated and walked out.

They all began teasing besides Iris who was standing embarrassed by how her friends seemed so barbaric and Raven which had a sweat drop appear, did they not even LISTEN to her.

* * *

**Yet a lovely instalment to it, awww…. Anyways hope you loved that!**

**Please Review and tell me!**

**Um and the O.C. thing them being guys and watching it, I know so many guys, they watch it for Marissa being with that girl and for the girls ;; so yeah…. That's why I thought of that :P**

**And Plus I love that show too!**


	10. To The Park!

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: To the Park!

* * *

**

The remaining teens walked into the dining room where Terra, Starfire and Robin ran to.

"…So what time is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Ten" Robin replied.

"Oh, Joyous Friends I must be going soon…" Starfire said softly.

"What time?" Robin asked  
"10:30" Starfire replied.

Robin looked sad.

"Well on the bright side, I don't have to go home any time soon!" Terra said cheerfully.

"That is bright?" Raven replied.

Charm grinned. "Nice Raven!"  
Terra frowned. "HEY!" She yelled.

"…Well let's at least find something to do" Cyborg said bored.

They heard a knock on the door.

They all walked to the door; there stood Kitten and her mother.

"…WE know you did that!" Kitten screeched.

"And have taken appropriate action!" Kitten's Mother screeched also.

"Hey! We did nothing!" Terra yelled.

"Yeah!" Beastboy yelled.

Charm looked around guiltily.

"…Uh… Yeah" Charm said even more guiltily.

"Have a GUILTY CONSCIOUS?" Kitten yelled.

Charm frowned. "NO!" She yelled sweat appearing on her forehead.

"Why are you sweating?" Kitten's mum yelled.

"…GIRLS DON'T SWEAT THEY GLOW!" Charm yelled and ran into the back of the house hastily.

"…Right" Kitten replied.

"…That is so stupid!" Kitten's mum yelled.

"Mum, Say Uncool…" Kitten replied frowning.

"Kids are keeping me young!" Her mum said nudging Raven.

Raven glared. "…You touched me" She said harshly.

"…Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo" The Teens all said.

"…and?" Kitten's mum asked.

"And how did you get out of your house?" Terra asked.

Beastboy looked at Terra. "TERRA!" He yelled.

He dragged her into the back of the house.  
"CONFESSION, CONFESSION, CONFESSION!" Kitten and her mum yelled.

Raven slowly closed the door.

"HEY!" Kitten and her mum yelled, they began banging trying to open the door, Raven slammed it and locked it.

"No more" Raven said bluntly.

* * *

"What were you two doing?" Beastboy yelled. 

The two looked down twiddling their hair. "Ummm…" They both said.

"SQUIRREL!" Sean yelled.

They all watched a small brown squirrel run past and Sean chasing after it.

"….Strange… and somewhat amusing" Terra said smiling.

"He is so cute when he is angry" Charm thought.

"No… NO!" Charm thought.

She looked at him complaining about if they get in trouble.

"Dear Bill!" Charm yelled.

They both looked at her.

She ran away screaming.  
They both raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give any hints from now on" Beastboy instructed.

He grabbed her hand and walked her in.

Charm caught sight of this and glared at Terra who didn't realise.

The two looked around, everyone was now sitting on the lounge listening to Kitten and her Mother yelling at the door.

Beastboy grabbed Terra and dragged her to watch the two banging on the door.

Charm frowned. "They are just friends" Her mind repeated.

* * *

"Friends I would love to continue laughing at the mean talking mother and daughter But I must be going" Starfire said softly. 

"Hey, I'll walk your home, I am around there too" Robin replied.

Starfire nodded. "That would be glorious!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin and Starfire walked out the door and left the other teens.

"…So what to do?" Cyborg asked.

"…What a drag, we lost two people so far" Terra said jumping onto a lounge.

"…How about we play twister?" Cyborg yelled.  
"How about a movie?" Raven asked bluntly.

"…I agree a movie would be fun!" Iris squealed.

Charm nodded. "What DVDs you have?" Charm asked.

"…Everyone, TO THE LIBRARY!... I mean dining room…" Cyborg yelled.

"…What type are we watching?" Beastboy asked.

"Horror…" Raven suggested.

"Comedy!" Beastboy insisted.

Terra nodded. "Comedy!" Terra yelled.

"…How about…. A family movie?" Iris asked which was surprisingly corny.

"…You shut up now" Cyborg said harshly pushing her away.

"HEY!" Iris yelled.

"…I saw Science Fiction!" Cyborg yelled.

"…I SAY SCIENCE FICTION!" Sean said walking in.

"Ha!... Wait tie… it's up to…" They all said and looked at Charm.

"Me?" Charm asked.

"Science Fiction or Comedy?" They asked.

"Comedy, Comedy!" Terra and Beastboy yelled.

"Science Fiction! Science Fiction!" Cyborg yelled.

"…SQUIRRELS!" Sean yelled.

They all slowly turned to him.

"Ahem, Sorry" He said somewhat normally.

"…Comedy" Charm choked out.

"WOOH!" Beastboy and Terra yelled, they ran off into the lounge room.  
"...Let me find my container of joy…" Raven said bluntly and walked in, They all followed in, even Sean who didn't run off with his squirrel.

Sean sat on the floor childishly swaying his head.

Raven sat on a single seat reading giving up on the movie.

"…Let's choose!" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy got up and grabbed Terra's hand and began to speed towards the dining room and to the DVD shelf.

"…He likes her" Cyborg said randomly.

Raven nodded.

"…No! They are just friends!" Charm yelled.

Iris jumped onto a single seat, Cyborg was on a double.

Charm hadn't yet sat down.

Beastboy and Terra ran into the room, Beastboy threw the DVD into the slot and the screen came up, He flipped onto the lounge and Terra sat next to him.

"…Sit down!" Cyborg yelled.

Charm looked around; she sat next to Cyborg who was right near Beastboy.

The screen was entitled Monkey Fighter the Movie.

"…Oh this is funny!" Terra squealed.

"…Joy" Raven said yet again bluntly.  
"…Oh this is an okay movie, Sci Fi or action would've been better" Cyborg commented.

The movie began to play.

* * *

They were all laughing, Terra laughed and then leant her head on Beastboy's shoulder.

Charm watched every move frowning.

* * *

The sound of snoring filled the room and Terra looking at Beastboy frowning him sleeping on her lap. 

"Wake Beastboy up!" Cyborg yelled.

"I have tried…" Terra said embarrassed.

She slowly prodded him.

They all began laughing.

* * *

The movie had finished and they were all just sitting on the lounge talking.

"That monkey's dad scares me" Cyborg said with a laugh.

"…Monkeylina married Monkey Boi…." Terra complained.

"And?" They all asked.

"Dunno… just ticks me off" She replied.

"Can you wake Beastboy up now?" Cyborg complained.

Terra nodded. "I shall try again"  
"Beastboy…" She said soothingly.

She took a breath in. "BEASTBOY!" She screamed.

Beastboy lay there still asleep.

"…It would be okay if he didn't drool" Terra complained.

She looked at her yellow pants covered with his drool. Terra shuddered.

They all laughed. Terra slowly felt drowsy.

"..I'm tired too…" Terra commented.

"Should have gone to bed instead of all those pranks" Cyborg explained.

Terra frowned. "That was Beastboy's idea…" She explained.

"What about--" Cyborg started.

"Beastboy's" She instantly replied.

Cyborg frowned.

"…Charm?" Iris asked.  
Charm was staring at Terra and Beastboy.

"Charm… CHARM?" Iris screamed.

"What?" Charm yelled.

"Nothing you weren't talking" Iris said smiling.

"What's to talk about?" Charm asked.

"How about the cafeteria food!" Cyborg yelled.

"That stuff is not real food, I Think it is like newspaper" Iris commented.  
"I have never heard an insult from her mouth" Cyborg commented.

Charm laughed. "…She insults, just as long as no one gets hurt" Charm explained.

"Anyways, I think there is something in it to make it taste so wrong…" Cyborg continued.

"…Hey!" Sean screamed.

"…What?" They all faced him.

"Maybe Squirrel could go as an under cover detective and find the ingredients" Sean

They all stared at him. "…Riight, Anyways!" Cyborg said laughing.

They turned to Terra who was surprisingly quiet; she was sleeping on Beastboy's head.

They all laughed. "Stupid Terra" Raven commented.

They all left, Charm tried to persuade them to stay but no, they didn't want to wake them.

* * *

"…How late did those two stay up?" Raven asked. 

"…Nobody knows" Cyborg laughed.

"So what we going to do now?" Cyborg asked.

"Another movie?" Charm asked.

"Let's go outside" Raven commented.

"…Squirrel likes outside!" Sean said happily.

"Never knew you to want to go outside…" Cyborg said looking at Raven.

Raven shrugged. "…We need to go outside eventually" She said with a smirk.

* * *

They all got outside and sat down, Sean ran around on the nice green grass, it was like the other side of the school. The scent of spring filled the air, the birds sung, the sky was blue not a cloud in the sky. It was peaceful.

"…Outside is good when youre not on a busy street…." Raven commented.

Cyborg nodded. "You're street is really noisy… I love this street besides the sometimes noisy parties…" Cyborg explained.

"Hey, How bout we wake those two up and go to the park…?" Iris asked.

"I agree!" Charm yelled.

"…Come on then, there's a park around here" Cyborg agreed.

"…Fine" Raven said seemed to act like she was forced.  
They all walked to the loungeroom.

"…Aww they look so cute" Iris said softly.

Cyborg laughed. "And sleep like rocks" Cyborg commented.

"I will wake them" Charm said smiling.  
She walked over to the two, she picked up Terra and threw her into a wall and began to softly nudge Beastboy.

"Beastboy…Beastboy" She said soothingly.

She heard Terra scream as she hit the wall.

She looked up.

Terra walked over. "YOU THREW ME!" She screamed.

Charm giggled. "Yeah…" She replied.

She began to nudge Beastboy softly.

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping" Charm said smiling.

"Charm?" Iris asked shocked.

Charm covered her mouth. "SHUT UP!" She screamed and threw Beastboy.

Beastboy slammed into the wall and didn't wake up.

"…What is wrong with him?" Charm yelled.

Charm ran over and kicked him.  
"Don't kick him!" Terra yelled protectively.

Terra ran into the kitchen and came back with a cup of cold water.

She poured it over Beastboy's head, Beastboy instantly jumped into the air screaming.

"How'd I get here?" Beastboy asked.

"…Well you were sleeping on Terra" Iris started.

"Then Terra was sleeping on you" Cyborg continued.

"Then Charm threw Terra to the wall…" Raven continued.

"…He He…" Charm laughed uncomfortably.

"Then she threw you" Iris said frowning.

"…Then you wouldn't wake up…" Raven said as an insult.

"…So Terra splashed you with water!" Cyborg yelled.

"Then you woke up" Iris said cheerfully.

"Now we are going to the park" Charm yelled.

"...Let's go then" Beastboy said sleepily.

Terra linked on Beastboy's arm smiling. "HI!" She screamed.

They all began walking, walked past Kitten and her mum yelling ignoring them.

"…Why does he let her link arms with him?" Charm thought.

"She's an ugly little… cough" She thought.

"Did I just think of myself coughing?" Charm thought worried.

"I bet she knows I like him and is just doing this to annoy me!" Charm's thoughts yelled.

"Nearly here" Cyborg said pointing to a park.

It was in the distant; it had bright green overgrown grass, brightly coloured play things and a few trees.

"It was abandoned" Cyborg said.

"…It used to be a football field and park but now they use a further one." Cyborg explained.

"Further one?" Charm asked confused.

"Further away from here…" Cyborg explained.

"Come on Beastboy!" Terra yelled, she grabbed his hand and began running to the coloured playsets.

The two sat on each other and went down the slide together.

"What a little slut!" Charm yelled out loud.

They all looked at her.

"…It's just, she is like all over him already they know each other for two days" Charm said frowning.

"Three" Iris corrected.

"…Shut up Iris!" Charm yelled.

"…Oh my god!" Iris screamed.

They all looked at her, she was pointing near a tree, there was a guy leaning on a tree.

"Red X!" She squealed.

"…Come over with me!" Iris said tugging on Charm's shirt.

"…don't make me…" Charm said walking to the playsets.

"Let me go!" Charm continued.

"THAT'S IT!" Charm yelled.

Charm threw her hands out pushing Iris away from her.

Iris looked up at her as she hit the ground.

She grinned. "THANKS, NOW HE SAW THAT!" She squealed.

Tears swelled in her eyes and she ran away crying towards him.

"I must admit, She is resourceful…" Raven commented.

"So is he!" Cyborg said pointing to Sean running around with his Squirrel.

"But she shows some signs of sanity…" Raven explained.

They finally reached the playsets.

"…Too bad you don't have the footy" Beastboy said who was sitting on a swing with Terra on his lap holding on laughing.

* * *

Okay, So how was that, Been trying to update for awhile, This was due on monday but ENJOY AND REVIEW! 


	11. Iris loses it

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Okay, took awhile I was not at home :) Anyways, I LOSE IT:P Please Read, Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Iris loses it**

"..I never come without a footy!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy's eyes widen. "WOOOH!" He cheered.

"Except this time!" Cyborg laughed.

Beastboy frowned.

Charm sped over and swung next to them.

They both looked at her then went back to swinging and laughing with occasional whispering.

Cyborg ran up the obstacle, Sean was out frolicking with his strange new friend.

"…Hmmm… This is disturbing…" Raven said looking at the colourful sets.

"…Guys, I have to go" Raven yelled.

They all ran over to her.  
"See Ya Raven!" Terra squealed.

"Yeah, Bye Raven" Beastboy continued.

"...Nice talking to you" Charm said happily.  
"…BYE!" Sean screamed popping up behind her.

"And I am sure Iris would say Bye if she wasn't trying to hook up with that Red X dude!" He yelled somewhat normally.

Raven nodded and walked off.

Cyborg ran up to her.  
"Have fun?" He asked.

"…I met someone logical" Raven replied bluntly.

"…Well I know I am smart bu--" Cyborg started.

"Charm" Raven interrupted.  
"…Fine!" Cyborg pouted.

"…Bye Cyborg" She said bluntly and continued walking.

"RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled.

She turned.  
"See ya Rae!" He yelled and ran off.

Raven frowned. "That was pointless…"

* * *

"…Well, See ya Star" Robin said blushing as he hit her front door.

"…Friend, Robin; Please wait!" She yelled.

She ran inside, Robin waited as she instructed.

"..What is she doing?" He wondered.

She ran out. "…I can stay out for a few more hours" Starfire said cheerfully.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked still blushing.

"…Well, I have always wanted to go to the club" Starfire said pushing her two index fingers together coyly.

"…The Club…?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded slowly. "I have heard such stories of my sister venturing to this club, she seems to find it quite enjoyable and…" Starfire started.

"Say no more, let's go!" Robin said enthusiastically.

They began walking.

"…So, You always lived around here?" Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head. "…I lived at a place called Tamaran" Starfire said cheerfully.

"…Right, Haven't heard of that place" Robin admitted.

"It is a small town" Starfire explained.

Robin nodded. "I lived here most of my life with my mum" Robin explained.

"…and your father?" She asked.

"…Dad, Bruce left awhile ago…" Robin said softly.

"Oh Friend, do not despair!" Starfire said cheerfully; she felt bad for bringing up such a sensitive issue to Robin.

"…Nuh it's cool, I haven't seen him for awhile; He left for some other girl" Robin said with a forced smile.

"Let us speak not of your father…" Starfire said softly.

"…So… Has your sister always had such a burning hatred towards you..?" Robin asked.

"…Yes; one time she tried to cook me in the oven…" Starfire said softly.

Robin frowned. "…So she hates you" Robin replied.

Starfire nodded. "I believe so"

"Any reason?" Robin asked.

"…I am not sure" Starfire replied quickly.

* * *

Iris ran pretending to cry, she headed towards Red X.

Tears strolled down her face; though fake, it was extremely realistic, only herself and the others would know due to her plan.

She finally ran past Red X he leant against the tree not caring.

She looked back noticing him not moving.

She crouched on the floor and cried.

"…Can you cry over there?" Red X said cruelly.

Iris looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"…Excuse me?" She asked angrily.

"…Your crying is annoying" He replied.

Iris frowned; she had never really been so angry in her life, It was all fake but still she would care if someone was pretending to cry; nearly anyone would care.

"IF SOMEONE IS CRYING ONE SHOULD CARE!" She yelled.

He rolled his eyes.

Iris frowned. "…SHUT UP!" She screamed.

Red X frowned. "…How about you go over there, then you can cry without disturbing me and you won't hear me" He explained.

She wiped one of her fake tears from her face and walked close to him.

"…You sir!" She yelled and pointed to him.

"Are a… a… a…RUDE, INSIGNIFICANT, COLD HEARTED, PROBABLY HAVE NO HEART AT ALL, COLD BLOODED… YOU ARE JUST BUM!" Iris yelled.  
"…Frightening, truly frightening… I must admit that was a turn around I was expecting much better than that…" He commented.

Iris screamed, she threw her hand across and slapped him, he was sent to the floor.  
She looked down at him. "I CAN'T BELIVE I EVEN LIKED YOU!" She screamed.

She pulled her plastic bangle off and threw it at him.

She looked down and frowned and picked it up put it on and ran off, this time real tears strolling down her face; it was her first out burst, he looked in real pain yet she didn't care, she had never really had a feeling like this, a feeling to want to run back and kick him multiple times, She had put up with a lot of him.

OoO Flashback OoO

"…I would like to buy this" Iris said cheerfully.

"…Really" Red X replied coldly.

Iris stood patiently. "Are you going to do anything?" She asked.

He took the chocolate bar and dropped it.  
"…Oh, clumsy me" He said harshly.

She frowned and stomped out.

* * *

"…I hate him!" She screamed.

She began to fiddle with her plastic bangle angrily.

"…I am nice to him yet he treats me like… like… PEE!" She screamed.

"…I am so going to do something I regret" She muttered.

She threw her three pink clips into the grown and trod on them.

She changed the way of her walking back to his direction.

* * *

"There it is!" Starfire squealed pointing.

It was a small building with a huge buff bouncer outside, the pink blue red and yellow lights flashed through out the door.

Robin nodded. "Let's go!" He said happily.

They walked to the door stopped by the bouncer.

"…And you are?" He asked.

"Robin" Robin replied.

"Starfire!" Starfire said cheerfully.  
"..How old are you?" He asked.

They handed there old school I.D cards.

"…You scrape in…" The bouncer admitted.

The two walked in.  
"That means Beastboy and Terra can not get in!" Starfire said sadly.

Robin shrugged. "Knowing them so far anyway they would get a fake I.D" Robin said laughing.  
They walked down and down the music booming louder and louder.

They finally got to the bottom, there was a band on stage, a pool table, a bench with people serving drinks.

"The pounding music and blinding lights!" Starfire squealed.

"It was how I pictured it!" Starfire squealed.

She grabbed Robin's hand and ran to the stools.  
"I will have a creaming soda" Starfire ordered.  
"Cola" Robin replied.

"I'll pay" Robin said quickly.

"Oh I do not wish for you to pay" Starfire said softly.

"Trust me!" He yelled.

Starfire frowned. "Fine" She pouted.

The barman got there drinks.

Starfire sipped at it looking around quickly, she sucked her drink straight through the straw and grabbed Robin to the dance floor.

"Cola!" He whined.

"Dance!" She squealed.

The two began to dance.

* * *

Cyborg was still running the obstacle course, now he was racing Charm, Sean, Terra and Beastboy.

"And the winner is…" Cyborg started as he began to approach the finish line.

Charm and Sean sped past him.

"Wha?" Cyborg yelled.

"Me!" Charm squealed.

Sean ran straight past to a butterfly and began to skip around with it.

Charm laughed. "I beat Sean when he was speeding towards something colourful, so proud!" Charm said happily.  
"…You!" A voice yelled.

Charm turned to the voice, it was Red X.

He had a red mark across his face.

"…You know that bitch!" Red X yelled.  
"…Iris?" Charm yelled protectively.

"…Don't call her that!" Sean yelled angrily.  
"…I will call her what I want!" He yelled pointing towards the mark.  
"…Iris didn't do that!" Charm yelled.

"…She has never attacked anyone…" Sean continued.

"…She just did!" Red X yelled.

"…Stupid Bitch!" He yelled.

Charm threw her hand out slapping him across his other cheek.  
"…I like being called a bitch, CALL ME IT!" Charm yelled.

Red X rubbed his cheek.

"YOUR ALL IDIOTS!" He yelled.  
Sean jumped into the air his multi coloured mallet in his hands, he came down and slammed him on the forehead.  
Red X stumbled back.  
"Even with your weapon and your hand you still didn't match her slap, sad" Red X yelled rubbing his cheek walking off.

Charm ran up to him. "She likes you!" Charm yelled.

"What?" Red X yelled.

"…She went to the store every day to see you and you treat her like crap, You deserve every red mark on your face!" Charm yelled.

"Yeah!" Sean yelled.

"…And you treat her like crap every time she came!" Charm yelled.

"No wonder she lashed out, she put up with that every day for three months!" Charm continued.

"Listen, I don't care about you and your friends, I don't care about her, what she did was creepy, she came to where I work every time I was on, FOUND OUT when I was on, what next stalking me…? …Wait she already did today!" Red X yelled.

Terra walked up.  
"…Being the only girl that hasn't slapped someone here yet, I vowel to slap you" Terra yelled.

Terra walked up to him.

"Iris is nice from what I have seen, although this ruins her record, but from what I heard from Charm you are the rudest person anyone has ever met and she happens to like you, so two extremes, so you better get some opposites attracting or something!" Terra yelled.

"…Now I have a mixed up blonde…" Red X commented.

"YAY!" Terra yelled slapping him.

"Now, Don't ever come near us again!" Charm yelled.

"Or Iris!" Terra yelled.

"…Well that's apart of us" Charm said frowning.  
"Well put that with an underline" Terra said grinning.

Charm sighed then laughed.

Red X pointed to Beastboy.  
"Your going out with this slut aren't you?" Red X yelled.

Beastboy frowned and blushed.  
"She ain't a slut and no!" Beastboy yelled.

He faced Cyborg. "And you with her?" Red X yelled.

"…Hey, Why doesn't she get called a slut?" Terra yelled.

Cyborg walked up to Red X, he towered above him, Cyborg threw his hand forward punching Red X in the face.

"Man, don't call any of them sluts or anything, now beat it!" Cyborg yelled.

"…You'll pay for that!" Red X yelled running off.

* * *

"…So I have to sink the full coloured balls but not this eight ball, when I sink all the full coloured I have to choose a pocket I plan to get it into, if I don't get it into it then it is your turn but if it gets in this other pocket you win?" Starfire asked. 

Robin nodded with a proud smile. "Nicely done, you got it!" Robin yelled.

The two began to play.

Robin watched as Starfire hit the eight ball into the correct pocket.

"Glorious, I am victorious!" Starfire squealed.

Robin frowned then smiled. "Nice job!" He yelled.

* * *

Iris sat in a chair patiently; she was in a hair saloon.  
"I hate him…" She muttered. 

"Who?" Asked a girl sitting next to her.

Iris spun to face her.

"…Oh don't worry" Iris said blushing.

"Listen Girl, you really should open up, Names Karen" Karen said happily.

(A/N Karen is Bumblebee, if you check Comics Karen is Bumblebee's real name)

"…Oh, I'm Iris" Iris said softly.

"…So what you getting your hair done?" Iris asked.  
"…Oh for a few days I want it to stay straightened so I am getting it professionally straightened then I have to apply this certain shampoo then a spray and it will stay straight for a few days" Karen explained.

"…I see" Iris said smiling.  
"You?" Karen asked.

"…Oh, I…I am getting for my fringe blonde...Well streaks kinda, but only two for my fringe since that will be my whole fringe" She explained.

"Cool" Karen replied.

"…So who is this guy you hate?" Karen asked.

"…Oh Don't worry!" Iris said cheerfully.

* * *

Okay, a new character as I mentioned it's bumblebee I am planning on bringing all Titans East in it for you guys, I hope you liked this chapter, Sorry for so long to update, I was in my happy place :) But , yes I hope you loved this chapter and:  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	12. Meet Roy

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Okay, Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I wasn't going to update but your reviews made me go AWWwwwwww! So I did, And The Red X situation; I have been there lol so I kinda copied what happened :P He didn't come near me again and when he did he was somewhat nice :P I WIN! Anyways:  
Rose- Don't worry I will try to recover Red X slowly :P Note to self; When ready to chuck a spaz on someone for acting RUDE I will come to you for advice ;)  
LostInside- Tee Hee, I should of hey :P Anyways, Thanks for your reviews and thanks for the support to all of you guys too :P  
Unlikely-to-bear-it- Wooh… I stand by so many –s :P Anyways WOOH Someone likes Terra a little more, My dreams come true sniffle Thank you for reviews :D  
Neko Starfire- I am trying to add more RobxStar I just didn't want to go straight into it cause they only known each other for three days and are still getting acquainted, And everyone knows people don't meet each other and instantly all over eachother but I will try and make it a little more RobxStar but not like over the top but trust me there will be a lot more RobxStar eventually:D  
FallingDarkAngel- Wooh, you so crazy! Thanks for your review, well you didn't have a choice :P Actually you did but you love my story so much and read it late at night sniffle Thanks Friend :P

Okay that's for the thanks and here is my newest chapter! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meet Roy

* * *

**

"Tee Hee! Glorious! I have won again!" Starfire squealed.  
Robin frowned. "Yeah… Great Job…" He replied grating his teeth.  
"Friend, why are you so hot?" Starfire asked.  
Robin put off guard. "What?" He yelled.  
"…You are steaming" She explained.  
"..Uh… Let's get another drink" Robin said with a sigh of relief.  
The two sat at the bench, they had ordered there drinks.  
"Friend, this has been wonderful!" Starfire squealed.  
Robin smiled, he loved seeing her so happy, he had seen her happy but never this happy, she was naturally happy.  
The two got there drinks. He sipped his cola watching her sip her creaming soda, she scrunched her face up.  
"Tangy!" She commented pointing to her tongue.  
Robin nodded laughing. "The bubbles?" Robin asked.  
Starfire nodded. "…These bubbles hurt my tongue!" Starfire said grinning.  
Robin laughed.  
"Yo Barkeep, gimme a soda!" a guy said jumping onto a stool beside Robin.  
Robin and Starfire frowned. "…That was not very nice…" Starfire whispered.  
Robin shrugged. "…There are bound to be a few guys like that here" Robin said smiling.  
Starfire nodded slowly.  
"Yo, you go to the school up there don't you" A voice said behind Robin.  
Robin turned to the guy, he had flat orange blonde hair, he was wearing a crimson shirt with crimson pants, and he had a yellow belt and yellow boots.  
Robin waved. "Hey" Robin replied in curtesy. "Yeah, Why?" Robin asked.  
"…I just moved here; Wanna show me around?" He asked.  
Robin frowned. "Uh… But we--" Robin started pointing to Starfire.  
"Don't worry, your girlfriend can come to" He replied.  
"She's not!" Robin yelled blushing.  
"Oh, I get it" He said with a wink.  
"Hello beautiful!" He said raising his eye brows to Starfire.  
Starfire frowned. "…Robin" She whispered.  
"This is a club, Star…" Robin whispered.  
"I am starting to believe I do not like these "clubs" any more…" Starfire whispered.  
"Come on, Wanna share a dance?" The guy asked.  
"I do not want to share such a dance with one I do not know" She replied.  
"…Names Roy, just call me Speedy though, you know me enough now, and we can get to know each other more and more later" He said raising his eye brows.  
Robin was grinding his teeth.  
"Why would I see you later?" Starfire asked. "I must return home soon" She explained.  
Speedy winked. "You will see" He said with a grin.  
"LET'S GO STARFIRE!" Robin yelled jumping into the air.  
"Nice Meeting you… SPEEDY" Robin spat.  
He grabbed Starfire's hand and began to walk to the door.  
Speedy ran out in front of them and stopped the two.  
"…Protective, aren't we?" Speedy asked grinning.  
"…Move!" Robin yelled angrily.  
"…Well, I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend" Speedy said with a grin.  
"And I stand by that!" Robin yelled.  
"...well I guess you guys better stop holding hands" He said grinning.  
Robin's eyes widened, he quickly let go of Starfire's hand and put it by his side stiffly.  
"Just move!" Robin yelled.  
"Listen man, I only want a guide, don't have to get all crazy on me!" Speedy yelled.  
"…Friend, Maybe it is best we lead him around town?" Starfire whispered.  
Robin growled. "Fine!" He spat.  
"…That's better!" Speedy said with a triumphant smile.  
"Thanks Babe" He continued looking at Starfire.  
"DON'T CALL HER THAT, HER NAME IS STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.  
"Protecting again?" Speedy whispered to Robin.  
"Shut it, I'm Robin and this is the club, Wooh you know where one place is, stay there" Robin yelled walking forward with Starfire following.  
Speedy slowly followed. "Listen Man, Just show me around town" Speedy yelled.  
"Robin, I think it is best to" Starfire whispered.  
"What?" Robin asked.  
"Lead this Speedy… around" Starfire whispered.  
"…But he is coming onto you…" Robin said frowning.  
"You don't have to put up with that!" Robin yelled recovering and covering what he said changing it from affection to just plain thinking of her. (A/N Sorry if that sounded confusing)  
"I do not care any more, Friend, I believe he will find someone to come on to on the way" Starfire replied.  
"Fine, Speedy" Robin yelled turning around.  
"…Yeah?" Speedy asked.  
"…Leading you around town time" Robin replied.  
Speedy nodded. "Thanks, Man" He said smiling.

* * *

"…I really can't believe Iris slapped him" Charm said softly.  
"Why?" Terra asked.  
The two were swinging on the swing; Beastboy and Cyborg were running the obstacle course talking aswell.  
"…She has never hurt someone physically nor has she made anyone feel bad and that's kinda depressing but it's worse when she just breaks her little good girl record…" Charm replied.  
"She would have been a bad girl anyways if she wants to have kids" Terra replied grinning.  
Charm frowned. "Terra, stop turning everything to that" Charm replied.  
Terra grinned. "Sorry, it's just you seem like full on sad over this… and lightening the mood wouldn't be bad." Terra replied.  
"…Oh, well thanks" Charm said with a smile on her face.  
"I just can't believe she slapped him, she likes him… what could have went wrong…" Charm said softly.

* * *

"And that's what went wrong leading me to slap him" Iris explained.  
She was telling Karen what happened between her and Red X.  
"…Hmm, I think you did the right thing" Bumblebee replied, Bumblebee was her nickname from her old school.  
"Then why do I feel so bad?" Iris asked quickly.  
"I dunno, afraid of change?" Bumblebee replied.  
Iris frowned. "That doesn't help…" Iris replied.  
"Listen Girl, he deserved that slap but seriously you should learn some good insults, calling someone a bum, ooh scary" Bumblebee said laughing.  
Iris frowned. "I Know that was a bad insult, I mean after hanging around with Charm so long and I still had such a crummy insult…"

* * *

"HEY!" Charm yelled.  
Terra looked at Charm raising an eyebrow.  
"What was that about?" Terra asked.  
Charm looked blank. "I don't know… I just felt like someone insulted me…" Charm explained.  
Terra raised an eyebrow. "Right…" She replied confused.

* * *

"…I don't really want to insult people" Iris explained.  
"…Listen Girl, If it was me I don't think he would be walking" Bumblebee replied.  
Iris giggled.  
"…But do you hate him?" Bumblebee asked.  
"The stupid thing is, I like him…" Iris replied.  
"…Oh…. Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh….." Bumblebee said with shock.  
"Did I forget that part?" Iris asked.  
Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah… You pretty much did" Bumblebee replied.  
Iris frowned.  
"Iris!" A voice yelled. Iris turned around on the chair.  
"You need to get it washed out now" The lady yelled.  
Iris nodded. "Well you go to my school right?" Iris asked.  
"The one somewhere up there?" Bumblebee asked pointing.  
"Okay, yeah, see you tomorrow.. I mean Monday" Iris said grinning.  
Bumblebee nodded. "See you girl, Next time you see me I will have fully straightened hair" Bumblebee said smiling.  
"Can't wait" Iris replied smiling.  
Iris laid back while the hairdresser washed out the bleach on her fringe, also giving her shampoo wash and conditioner.  
Robin, Starfire and Speedy walked in.  
"And this is the hair dresser" Robin said pointing.  
Speedy nodded.  
They walked out. "And the last stop is the best" Robin started.

* * *

"It is Skye Café!" Starfire said jumping into the air cheerfully.  
They walked up the pathway.  
"What's that place?" Speedy asked pointing.  
"…Grocery Store" Robin replied bluntly.  
"Oh and that one of many parks!" Starfire said cheerfully pointing across the road.  
"And here is Skye Café" Robin said turning to the door.  
They walked in, Speedy looked around at the coloured walls everything was nearly perfect.  
"…Lunch time" Robin said grinning.  
"It's not twelve" Speedy replied.  
"I have to go home in ten minutes" Starfire said frowning.  
"Have to speed eat then" Robin said grinning.  
They got into the line and quickly moved up to the front.  
"I would like… Hey, when did you get sushi?" Robin asked.  
"Well we are experimenting…" The lady said.  
"Californian Roll then with some peach Ice Tea" Robin said grinning.  
"I would also like the exact same!" Starfire said cheerfully.  
"Yeah me too" Speedy replied.  
The lady ran back into the kitchen and came back with three plastic containers containing sushi and three peach ice teas.

* * *

She handed it out and they walked to a table.  
They began to eat the sushi.  
Starfire looked at it strangely. "I have never heard nor eaten such strange things" She explained raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"You just put it into your mouth, its seaweed, rice and it seems like carrot, cucumber, avocado, seafood extender, tofu and some wasabi" Robin explained.  
"I have not heard of such wasabi" Starfire replied.  
"It's like a really hot sauce the Japanese are known for" Robin explained.  
"Oh, I see!" Starfire said cheerfully. She began to nibble at it then put it into her mouth and slowly chewed.  
She swallowed it. "Mmmm, That is delicious!" Starfire said cheerfully.  
Robin nodded.  
Starfire opened her peach ice tea and began t drink it while the two boys were eating the sushi.  
"Hey Robin, thanks for leading me round town" Speedy said gratefully.  
"…I would say no problem but… hey…Small problem" He said grinning.  
Speedy laughed. "Thanks" He said sarcastically.  
"So, your new here" Robin asked.  
Speedy nodded. "Yeah, me my mum and dad moved here" Speedy said smiling.  
"Cool" Robin replied.  
Starfire nodded still eating.  
Starfire ate her last sushi. "Friends, I believe I must return home now" Starfire said with a forced smile.  
"Come on then Star" Robin said getting up.  
"Hey, I'll come!" Speedy yelled.  
Starfire and Robin shrugged.

* * *

"…I wonder when Iris will come back…" Charm said frowning.  
"Well, If you don't see her today or tomorrow you will see her on Monday.  
Charm nodded. "I'm gonna go, Getting bored…" Charm said frowning.  
Terra frowned. "Okay, I will go to, I'm not being niggled with them" Terra laughed.  
"See you guys!" Charm yelled Terra waving her arms happily.  
"Wonder where Sean went" Terra said raising an eyebrow.  
"Probably chasing a butterfly or went home" Charm said smiling.  
The two left the park the boys leaving later.

* * *

Charm was laying on her bed. She looked at the clock.  
"Six O'Clock…" She muttered.  
"I shall ring Iris!" She yelled.  
She ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone.  
"Hey Mum!" Charm yelled.  
"Taking the phone!" She yelled.  
"If you hear it beep answer it, It's probably your father!" Her mum yelled.  
"Yeah, Yeah Yeah…" Charm yelled running up stairs with the phone.  
She dialled the number and waited.  
"Hello" A voice answered.  
"Hey Mint" Charm replied.  
Mint was Iris' little sister, there whole family had names related to flowers, it was strange but hey.  
"Is your sister there?" Charm asked.  
"I will give the phone to mum" Mint replied.  
Charm frowned. "Didn't even listen…" Charm thought.  
Mint was Iris' youngest sister, she was three years old.  
"Hello" A harsh voice said.  
"…Oh hey Violet, I mean Miss… Can I speak to Iris?" Charm asked.  
"NO!" Violet yelled.  
"She is grounded!" Violet continued.  
"What for?" Charm asked.  
"…Oh sorry Charm, I am just in a bad mood, Talk to Iris on Monday" Violet replied hanging up.  
Charm frowned. "What did she do?" Charm thought.

* * *

Iris was laying on her bed frowning, she was grounded and sent to her room due to dying her fringe blonde, well bleaching.  
Iris looked around bored.  
She slowly fell to sleep, nothing else to do.

* * *

"Maybe I should ring Star and we can go to café or something…" Robin thought.  
"Or she can come over here for lunch or something…" Robin's thoughts continued.  
"Maybe we can go to the park or something… Hopefully we don't run into that Speedy guy again…" Robin thought.  
"He wasn't that bad I guess, just him coming onto Starfire, I mean; She doesn't like him, Gee!" Robin's thoughts yelled.  
Robin got up and walked to the dinner table.  
"I was calling for quite some time!" His mum yelled angrily.  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Robin replied.  
"Don't you yeah yeah yeah me!" His mum yelled.  
"Please don't say you cooked" Robin hoped.  
"No…" She replied angrily throwing him a box of Violet's eatery.  
"I saw quite a cute girl for you there, though she is grounded, I forgot her name but hey" Robin's mum continued.  
"STOP TRYING TO SET ME UP WITH GIRLS!" Robin yelled grabbing the box running away to his room.  
His mum laughed.

* * *

So How was that chapter, hope you like it, Poor Iris is in trouble Rudeness, Evil MUMMY lol and if anyone asks yes my family are named after plants, I have nearly heard all the insults so yeah :P  
Please Review and thanks for reading :D


	13. Family Secrets

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Okay, I am really bored So I shall give myself something to do aswell as you guys! I love you guys :) Anyways yeah here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Family Secrets

* * *

**

Raven lay quietly on her bed.

"Raven!" A voice yelled, Raven cringed at the voice.

She slowly walked out; her father was sitting at the table eating with her plate on the other side of the table.

Raven walked and sat down.

Raven began to scoop rice into the sweet and sour sauce with bits of chicken through it, she put it into her mouth, she quietly repeated this.

"How is it?" He asked.  
"…Good" She replied.  
"…Enthusiasm I see" He said frowning.  
"Yeah…" Raven replied.  
He frowned. "Listen, you ungrateful little…GRRR!" He yelled he threw a plate at the wall.  
"Dad!" She yelled.

He grabbed his head.  
"…Raven, I'm sorry…" he said softly.  
"…Dad, It's okay…" She replied.

"NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled picking up a chair throwing it into a wall.

"…I'll go to my room" She said softly.  
"Raven, I'm sorry that life isn't what you wanted… or expected…" He said as she closed her door.

Raven sat at her desk writing.  
_Dear Diary 12/4/05  
Wow, I still think writing that sounds so… corny, _

_Dad lost control again, he feels so bad for mum's death yet he doesn't believe that it wasn't his fault; I tried to tell him, It wasn't his fault._

_I have been writing in you… I guess for about eight months… and I guess things have gotten a little better… I just hope Dad will forgive what happened, he doesn't need to forgive himself, it wasn't his fault yet he truly believes it._

_I went to a sleep over, it was… fun._

_I fell to sleep on Cyborg's bed, embarrassing and I also met someone that knows The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, She seems nice a little too optimistic but she actually likes the book so I am glad._

_Signed, Raven._

Raven wrote in her book, she flipped back to the start of the book.

The page was tear stained and ink had run slightly but the ink had dried so it was now legible.

_Dear Diary 15/8/04_

_  
Mum.. is gone, forever!  
I CANT BELIEVE SHE IS GONE!  
…Dad had taken her on there anniversary and a car collided with them, they were in hospital and now mum is gone, dad will live they say!_

_The hospital gave me this to pour my heart into… But, they said… she had internal bleeding… all I can do is sit here, they won't let me see them!  
I have to cook, no relatives around here!  
I HATE LIFE!  
Signed, Raven  
_

Raven looked down at her two entries and smiled. "Life has gotten much better…" Raven whispered.

She walked to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Robin woke up, he looked at the clock.

Ten O'Clock.

Robin got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.  
"Hello, Sleepy head!" His mum laughed.  
Robin slowly turned to her frowning.  
"Your girlfriend called" His mum said laughing.  
"SHE IS NOT!" Robin yelled his mum laughing not listening.  
"She wanted to speak to you, but you were asleep!" She laughed walking off.  
Robin frowned; he walked to the phone and picked it up.  
He dialled Starfire's number.

"Hello John's Taxidermist you cuff them we stuff them" A perky voice said.

"…Who is this?" Robin asked frowning.

"Blackfire" The voice said normally.  
"Can I talk to Star?" Robin asked.

"No" She replied stubbornly.

"Just give the phone to Starfire." Robin said irritated.

"…No, Talk to me" She replied seductively.

Robin frowned.  
"Come on!" Robin yelled.  
"…I would but she left with her boyfriend" Blackfire said grinning.

Robin's eyes widened. "…B-Boyfriend?" He stuttered.

"Yeah, he came to pick her up and they left" Blackfire said laughing.  
"…Oh, tell her I ran, BYE" Robin yelled.

Robin frowned. "Boyfriend…" Echoed in his head in Blackfire's voice.

"Left with her boyfriend…" Echoed over and over.

Robin slowly walked to his room.  
"Ring back your girlfriend?" His mum asked grinning.  
Robin just looked at her and walked on.

"..Robin?" She asked.

* * *

Terra sat on the edge of her bed, most of her furniture was piled against her door.  
"OPEN THIS DOOR YOU LITTLE --" Her mother yelled Terra clasping her ears.

Terra sat on her bed tears rolling down her face.  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Terra yelled.

The banging stopped.  
Terra heard a small sound, as if paper was being scrunched up.

She slowly closed her eyes peacefully.

She heard the banging start again, Her door slammed open her furniture flying everywhere.  
Her mother walked in her eyes bloodshot with anger, she slowly walked up to Terra.

Terra closed her eyes tightly.  
"That wasn't smart" Her mother said harshly.  
Terra felt her haired being pulled lifting her body of her bed, her mother threw her by the hair into a wall.  
Terra slid to the ground crying.

"Leave me alone!" Terra yelled.

Her mother picked up her wooden draw and threw it at Terra; it hit her in the stomach. Terra coughed nearly vomiting.

Terra pushed it off her stomach, she grabbed her stomach in pain, she slowly got to her feet.  
Her mother walked up to her.  
"You're the reason why the family left, they left you!" Terra's mum hissed, Terra's mum threw her hand across Terra's face.  
Terra grabbed her cheek.  
"STOP IT!" Terra screamed, Terra slapped her mum and pushed her away from her, she began to run until her mother grabbed her hair throwing her into the wall.

Her mother kicked her three times; the third Terra caught her foot and pushed it away tripping her mum.  
She got up quickly and began to run being held on her foot by her mum. Terra kicked her foot. Her mum bit her leg.

"OUCH!" Terra screamed.

Terra jumped into the air and landed on her mother's arm, her mum let go and Terra ran out crying.

Beastboy was circling out the front of Terra's front door.  
"Hi Terra, I just knew you lived here and decided to go like to a park or something!" Beastboy practiced.  
He shook his head.  
"Hi, when you left I walked the same way and found you lived here and decided we could go out somewhere!" Beastboy practiced.

The front door opened, Terra ran into Beastboy crying.

Beastboy fell to the floor, Terra stumbled to her feet and ran off.  
"Terra?" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy got to his feet shakily and ran after her.

He followed her; he saw small damp spots occasionally on the path.  
"What's the matter?" his thoughts yelled.

He followed her every turn.

* * *

Robin lay on his bed thinking of every word Blackfire had said. 

"Robin!" His mother yelled.  
"Someone here for you!" Her voice yelled.

Robin got up and slowly walked out his door straight past his mother.

He opened the door to see Speedy and Starfire.  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, Nice to see you too" Speedy whined.

"Speedy's your boyfriend?" Robin asked.

"Pardon Friend?" Starfire asked.

"Blackfire said your boyfriend picked you up and" Robin started.

Starfire frowned. "Do not believe what Blackfire says, would you like to come to the movies?" Starfire asked.  
"He won't, he would RATHER let just us!" Speedy said grinning.

Robin shook his head. "I will just get changed, Come in" Robin replied.  
Speedy frowned, Him and Starfire walked in.  
Robin ran into his room to get changed.

Starfire looked around; she looked at a picture of Robin and his mum. Robin seemed quite young.

Starfire turned to a lady behind her.

"Eep!" She squealed.

"Yo, we are here to pick up Robin" Speedy said smiling.  
"…Hmm… you are his girlfriend, Starfire?" His mum asked.

Starfire's eyes widened and shook her head. "No!" She said blushing shaking her head.

Robin walked out and looked at his mum talking to Starfire.  
Robin ran. "NOO!" He yelled, he pushed his mum into the kitchen and walked outside with the two.

"…Sorry, what did she say?" Robin asked.

"… Nothing…" Starfire said still blushing.

"What about how she said you are his girlfriend, Starfire?" Speedy said grinning.

Robin blushed. "…She is an idiot!" He replied blushing.

* * *

Beastboy finally ran where he saw Terra was sitting on the swing they were in the park they were in yesterday. 

She was swinging her hands covering her face.

Beastboy ran up to her.

"Terra? What's the matter?" Beastboy asked worried.

"…Sore stomach again" She lied.  
"You used that yesterday" Beastboy said smiling.

Terra looked up; her face was marked with a red hand print.

"Terra!" Beastboy yelled with shock.

"What happened?" He yelled.

"…Don't worry!" She yelled.

"Terra! You said you would tell me what's wrong so start telling!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra got up and began to walk away.  
Beastboy ran after her, He grabbed her shoulders making her face him.

"…Nothing is wrong!" Terra yelled.

Beastboy frowned. "Why are you crying, who did it to you?" Beastboy yelled.

"…Mum!" She screamed, she began crying harder and hugged him.

Her head was on his shoulder. "She slapped me and threw a drawer at me!" Terra whispered crying.

"Its okay, Terra…" He whispered patting her on the back.

"How long has she done this for?" He asked.

"Since I was three…" She said muffled in her shirt and from her crying.

Beastboy just patted her on the back.

* * *

"Hi!" Charm and Sean squealed jumping up from behind Robin who was talking.  
"WHY DO YOU THREE ALWAYS DO THAT?" Robin yelled jumping into the air.  
"Two… today" Sean said sadly.

"Where is Iris?" Starfire asked.

"…She is grounded for something" Charm replied softly.

"Wanna come find out?" Sean asked cheerfully.  
"Where does she live?" Robin asked.

"Just there!" Charm said pointing ahead of them.

He turned to Starfire and Speedy.  
"I wish to see why Friend, Iris is in such trouble" Starfire said softly.

"Well Hello there!" Speedy said seductively to Charm pushing Sean away.

"HEY!" Sean yelled until he was hit into a pole.

Charm slowly turned her head to face him. "Yes?" She asked.

"…How bout we go to my house and we go see how your friend is when we are finished" He said smiling.  
Charm frowned and slapped him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sean yelled jumping from the top of the pole with the mallet hitting Speedy directly in the head.

Speedy frowned and fell onto the ground.

He rubbed his head in pain.  
"…Why do they always jump of poles and hit me in the head with a mallet?" Speedy yelled.

"That was random" Charm said raising an eyebrow.  
Sean nodded. "I like pancakes" He replied.

Charm frowned. "Right, Can we see Iris now?" Charm asked.

They all began walking.

They got to Iris' door.

They knocked.  
The door open.

"Hey Bruce" Charm said walking in.  
Robin's eyes widened. "D-Dad?" He thought.

He looked at him closely, It is.

Iris ran down the stairs.  
"Charm!" Iris squealed.

Bruce looked among the teens and his eyes widened.  
"Honey, Go with them!" Bruce yelled pushing her out.  
"See ya daddy, Thank you!" Iris squealed.  
"I got out, now he has to explain to mum!" Iris said grinning.

Charm pointed to her fringe which was blonde. "What did you do?" Charm yelled.  
"I knew I would do something I would regret" Iris said with a forced smile.

Charm began lifting up her fringe which was just two long bangs either side of her face.  
"…Heh" Iris laughed uncomfortably.

"Was that your dad?" Robin asked.

Iris nodded. "Yeah, my little sister Mint calls him ruce" Iris said laughing.

"So that is Bruce?" Robin asked.  
Iris nodded slowly. "How did you know that?" Iris asked.

"…Uh.. Charm said his name" He lied.

"Oh, Okay" Robin said smiling.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Robin?" She whispered.

"It's nothing" He replied quickly.  
The group began to walk to the movies.

* * *

Beastboy and Terra were sitting on the playset just talking.

* * *

So how was that, the fun never stops :D Anyways I hope you liked that if you do, REVIEW: P

Anyways thanks for reading: )


	14. Meet Iris' Family

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Well, boredom hits again and I decided to make it like one of those shows so here is like that recap thing; YES THERE WILL BE CLONES MWAHAHHAHAHA nuh... that'd be crazy

* * *

**Chapter 14: Iris' Family

* * *

**

Previously---

"Hey Bruce!" Charm said walking in.

OoFlashbackoO  
"My dad… Bruce" Robin explained.

"…My mum, she… slapped me" Terra whispered crying on Beastboy's shoulder.

Continues---

* * *

Robin stared at Iris, she was talking happily.

_That makes her, my…half sister…  
My dad never left here…_

_How can he do this!_

…_He left when I was four, that means he was cheating on mum…_

Tears swelled in Robin's eyes, he rubbed his eyes.

Starfire watched him closely.

"…Okay, so my dad's name is Bruce, that kinda wrecked it but my mum is Violet, my older brother is Zach" Iris explained.

"… My little brother is Parsley it gets worse…" Iris continued.

"Then there is Lily then Rosa which is like Latin for Rose" Iris continued.

They all stared at her.  
"Oh and dear little Mint, Aaron my brother that was named by Dad" Iris continued.

"It's kinda scary…" Charm commented.

Sean nodded.

"We should pick up Cyborg!" Charm yelled.

They all looked at her. "Why" They asked.

"Because he has like everyone's phone number, we can go to his house and get there numbers!" Charm yelled.

Robin shook his head. "Nuh… they'll get annoyed with us" Robin laughed.

They continued walking.

"I think mum should have called one Water Lily" Iris thought.

They stared at her. "I mean we have Lily but Water Lily sounds so pretty" Iris continued.

"…Iris, shut up now" Charm replied.

Iris frowned. "Rude" She commented.

"So what we seeing?" Charm asked.

"We'll decide when we get there" Robin and Speedy replied quickly.

"So, How are we friends" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Fine" Charm replied.  
"I'm grounded, what do you think" Iris replied with a frown on her face.

"…Horny" Speedy said.

They all slowly turned to him.

"…Right, I'm happy" Sean said cheerfully.

"Wow, Nothing has changed and hasn't for thirteen years" Charm said smiling.

"That's how long I have lived" Sean replied.  
"Point proved" Charm said with a smirk.

Sean walked dumb founded.

"…How are you, Robin?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "Oh, sorry… Fine" He replied.

"You do not seem fine" She replied.

Starfire began to think. "Iris your father is Bruce yes?" Starfire asked.  
Iris nodded. "Yeah…" She replied confused.

Starfire's eyes widened she slowly looked to Robin.  
Robin nodded slowly. "I think it is" Robin whispered.

"Think what?" Speedy asked butting in.  
The two shook there heads and they continued walking.

* * *

"Why don't you call the police?" Beastboy asked.

"…Well, she is kinda friends with a few cops she got her way sleazing her way into there hearts!" Terra yelled.  
"…She is like sleeping with most of them, so…" Terra continued.

Beastboy shook his head. "…So… That's why they don't believe you…" Beastboy asked.

"They know it's true, they just don't care" Terra said crying, she hugged Beastboy, she cried on his shoulder.  
"Terra, its okay…" Beastboy whispered.  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" She yelled jumping to her feet.

"…You… will be okay" Beastboy said trying to get her to sit down again.  
"Just sit down, talk about it" Beastboy insisted.  
"Just shut up!" Terra yelled jumping of the set and beginning to walk away.

Beastboy jumped down. "Terra!" He yelled.

"…Where do you have to go, there?" Beastboy yelled.

Terra frowned. "What you going to tease me cause my mum hates me?" Terra screamed.

Beastboy shook his head. "Terra no, I would never" He said softly.

"Well why did you say it?" Terra yelled.  
She began to stomp off.

Beastboy ran up to her, he grabbed her shoulders again.

"Terra, just listen!" He yelled.

Terra began crying again. "I can't take it anymore, I can't take it!" She screamed.

"…Terra… its okay" He said sincerely.  
Terra cried harder. "It's not…" She whispered.

"Listen, let's go back to my house, that kid is staring at us…" Beastboy said pointing to a little girl.

Terra frowned, she walked to the kid, picked up bark and threw it in her face.  
"TERRA!" Beastboy yelled, the child was crying.

Beastboy ran, grabbed Terra's hand and began leading her to his house.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed.

"…She had it coming!" Terra screamed.

Beastboy frowned, they continued running to his house.

* * *

"There it is!" Robin said pointing to a building towering above them. 

"What's in there?" Speedy asked.

"Everything, shops movies all that" Robin explained.

"Why do they call it Jump City Towers when there is clearly one" Starfire asked.

"…Dunno" Robin replied.

Starfire frowned in confusion.

They walked into the building, music played instantly, many people were out shopping.  
"Let's get Lunch" Charm said cheerfully.  
"It's only ten thirty" Robin replied.

"…Food is always good" Charm said drooling.

"…Yeah, well movie is right near it so we can eat and see when the movie starts" Robin agreed.

Speedy nodded.

They all began walking to the food court.  
"So Iris is your name right?" Speedy asked as they stopped at the food court.  
Iris nodded. "Hi" She said smiling.  
"I'm Roy, you can call me Speedy" Speedy said grinning.  
"Okay, Hi Speedy" Iris replied smiling.  
"Don't mistake Speedy for everything to be quick, we can make it as long as possible" Speedy said grinning.  
"What as long as possible?" Iris asked innocently.  
"When we go back to your house for some bed time fun, together" He said grinning.  
A guy walked over from behind Iris.

"Speedy right" He said.

Speedy nodded. "What?" He asked.  
"Don't be coming on to my sister!" The man yelled.

Iris was staring. "Zach!" She said cheerfully jumping up to hug him.

"…He hugged her and put her onto the ground, aren't you grounded?" Zach asked eyeing her.

Iris nodded. "Dad said I could get out" Iris said smiling.

"Guys, meet my brother Zach" She said pointing to him.

He was tall and had muscles on his muscles, he made Robin and Speedy look bad.  
He was wearing blue casual jeans and a yellow shirt, he had messy blonde hair.

"Now you, little punk I would stop that it will get you smashed" Zach threatened.  
Speedy frowned. "Doubt it" Speedy replied frowning.  
"WHAT?" Zach yelled.

"Nothing" Speedy whispered.

"What you want little sis?" Zach asked.

"…Nothing, I shall send Robin and Starfire over to order" Iris replied smiling.

"Okay, you got some explaining tonight" Zach said grinning.

Iris frowned.

"…So what you guys want?" Robin asked.

"…I shall just have a cup of chips" Iris said smiling.  
"…How bout I get a large chips and we share?" Robin asked.

They all nodded. Starfire and Robin walked to a small shop entitled Violet's Eatery.

"Ha ha ha… Speedy, keep coming onto Iris, you will get smashed" Charm said grinning.

Iris blushed. "My brothers are quite protective of me" Iris said smiling.

Speedy frowned. "…The only protection tonight is on me" Speedy replied.

"…What?" She asked.  
"EWwww!" Charm screamed, Charm slapped him.

"DID I HEAR THE WHIPPING SOUND OF A SLAP?" Sean's voice yelled, he jumped and hit Speedy on the head with a mallet.

"Didle dee di dee di do do… DEE DI DI-DI DO!" Sean began to sing.

"My ears!" Charm yelled.

Sean stopped and was nodding pointlessly.

"Yes…" Sean said creepily.

Charm frowned. "Right"

"Friends, I give you chips!" Starfire said cheerfully.

They all sat at a table and began eating.

**

* * *

**"Mum, Home I brought a guest!" Beastboy yelled.  
His mum jumped out from the closet. 

"HI SON!" She said cheerfully.

She looked at Terra's miserable expression.

"Have fun!" She said jumping back into the closet.

"…Okay, that was strange" Beastboy commented.

Beastboy and Terra walked to his room.

"Thanks Beastboy" She said wiping her face.

Terra looked around the room had clothes thrown everywhere, it was hard to tell where anything was.

"Is that your bed?" She asked pointing to an extremely high pile of clothes.

Beastboy shook his head. "There" He pointed.

It was even higher.

"How do you sleep?" Terra asked.

"…Eh… that's just a mere detail" Beastboy replied grinning.  
Terra nodded slowly.

She sat on the pyramid of clothes.

She began to sink in. "Beastboy!" Her muffled voice yelled.

Beastboy turned back to her and saw her hand sink into the clothes.  
"TERRA!" He yelled dramatically.

He threw the clothes onto the other pile now reaching the roof, she was lying on his bed gasping.

Beastboy and Terra burst into laughter.

Terra got up and sat at the edge of his bed.

Beastboy sat next to her, they looked at each other.

The two got lost in each other's eyes, they slowly moved closer.

Terra jumped back. "I better get home!" Terra yelled.

Beastboy shook his head. "Terra, your mum will go berserk on you" Beastboy replied worried.

"Welcome to my life" Terra said miserably.

Terra began walking down stairs Beastboy following.  
"Terra, there has to be a different way" Beastboy pleaded.

"How bout you stay here?" Beastboy asked as they reached the front door.  
"…I couldn't" Terra replied.

"SURE YOU COULD!" His mum yelled jumping out of the closet.  
"Mum, what are you doing?" Beastboy asked.

"Arranging the coats" She said pointing.

"Oh… Okay" Beastboy replied.

Terra shook her head. "Tomorrow is a school day, and I have to go home and… stuff" Terra replied.  
Beastboy's mum nodded. "Tomorrow is a school day" His mother agreed.  
"But mum!" Beastboy pleaded.

Terra closed the door and began walking.

Beastboy and his mum walked out.  
"Terra, you come inside now!" His mum yelled.

Terra's eyes widened and turned around. "I have to go home" Terra replied.

Beastboy's mum came out and grabbed her hand. "I will pick up your clothes, you get in my house and use all my food and stuff!" Beastboy's mum yelled.

Beastboy's mum dragged her to the front door.

"Where do you live?" Beastboy's mum asked.

Terra kept her mouth closed.

"She lives at 24 Lynx Drive" Beastboy answered.

Terra frowned. "Beastboy!" She yelled.

"BE BACK SOON!" His mum yelled jumping into the car and driving off.

Terra frowned looking at Beastboy, he stood there grinning.

She jumped and hugged him. "Thank you!" She screamed.

* * *

The teens walked into their assigned cinemas.

They all walked to a seat, Charm sat far to the left then Sean then Iris then Robin then Starfire and last Speedy.

Robin sat staring at Iris.

"_Could she… be my half sister, maybe it is just coincidence but he looks a lot like me…How could Mum and I not notice; Maybe her mum does all the outside stuff, but he looked tan…" _Robin thought.

"Bumblebee!" Iris squealed standing up.

A girl down further looked back.  
"Iris!" Bumblebee replied.

"What's up girl?" She asked.

Bumblebee walked up to where they were, she picked up Sean and put him the seat on the other side of Charm, Bumblebee sat down.

"What you doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

"We are seeing a movie" Iris said cheerfully.

"No Doubt" Bumblebee replied.

Iris nodded. "So what have you been doing?" Iris asked.

"…Nothing much, Like my hair?" Bumblebee asked flicking her hair.

Bumblebee had straight brown hair to her back; she was wearing a black and yellow striped shirt and black pants.

"…It is good!" Iris said cheerfully.

"Yours too" Bumblebee replied feeling her fringe.

Iris giggled. "Thanks."

"SHHH THE MOVIE IS STARTING!" A voice hissed behind them.

"Rude" Iris commented.

"…Why is he staring at you?" Bumblebee asked pointing to a boy far away from them.  
Iris turned to look.

Iris tried to hide her face. "My other brother, Aaron… he is around my age… but.." Iris said hastily.

"Hold on, who's that?" Bumblebee asked pointing to a girl walked in and sat next to Aaron.

"Ooooooooo" Iris commented.

"…I can blackmail now, anyways… movie" Iris whispered.

* * *

Beastboy's mum stopped out the front of Terra's house. 

She got out and walked to the door and knocked.

A woman answered the door.

"Yes?" She screeched spitefully.

"I am here for Terra's clothes" Beastboy's mum replied.

"Excuse me, no one is taking my daughter's clothes!" Terra's mum replied angrily.

Beastboy's mum walked straight past Terra's mum and began to search for Terra's room.

"EXCUSE ME, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Terra's mum yelled.

* * *

What will happen? 

---Ding Ding---

Beastboy's Mum (Kara) VS Terra's Mum (Leah)

How will it go? Have to wait till next chapter


	15. Mandy has a sister

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Ooook, Sorry I may take awhile to update lately :P I found a game I like anyways here is the newest chapter:P :P :P

* * *

**Chapter 15: Mandy has a sister

* * *

**

Previously---

"Who is that?" Bumblebee asked as a girl sat next to Aaron.

"Ooooo" Iris commented.

"least I can blackmail" Iris said winking.

"You will sleep here!" Kara yelled.

Kara got in the car and drove to Terra's House.

She walked inside.

"EXCUSE ME GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Terra's Mum yelled.

Continues---

* * *

Kara walked and opened a door, a bowling ball fell from the roof on the side of the room. 

Kara raised an eyebrow, she looked in the room, it had a small picture.

Kara walked to the picture, it had Terra, with a man and a teenager.

"Terra's room…" She muttered.

Leah was standing at the door.  
"Did you plan on killing your daughter?" Kara yelled pointing to the bowling ball.

Leah shrugged. "I don't have to answer anything, the police are on their way… you will be charged for trespassing" Leah said spitefully.

"And you had nearly killed your daughter, now shut it!" Kara yelled.

Kara picked up all Terra's clothes on the floor and the picture.

Kara began walking out.

Leah growled. "That's it!" Leah yelled.  
Leah ran and tackled Kara to the ground.

Kara had gotten outside and slid along the muddy grass, Terra's clothes flying out of her hand.

Kara turned around getting up.

"I am NOT putting up with this!" Kara yelled.

Kara walked over to Leah.

Leah grabbed Kara by the hair and slapped her, Kara did the same thing.

Kara bit Leah sending her screaming dropping holding her shoulder.

Kara quickly picked up Terra's clothes and picture got in the car and drove off Leah cursing as she drove off.

"…Oh my gosh…" Kara thought as she felt the throbbing pain in her cheek.

* * *

It was half way through the movie some of the teens were watching. 

It was a comedy with some action and even a little bit of tear jerking.

"Oh my gosh!" Iris squealed at an unimportant or shocking part of the movie.

She was pointing to her brother who was "busy" with his girl friend.

"Iris!" Robin and Bumblebee hissed.

Iris sat staring and saw them open their mouth a little more.

Iris covered her mouth in disgust.  
"AHHHH!" Iris screamed and ran out of the theatre.

They all watched nearly laughing.

"Didn't even effect him" Bumblebee laughed pointing to Aaron and his girlfriend still as you would say "busy".

"….Um… Is someone gonna go after her?" Charm asked.

They all shrugged.  
Charm frowned she grabbed Sean by his ear.

"Ouch… I'm in pain" Sean said cheerfully as Charm dragged him away.

"I ain't being the only one missing out…" Charm commented.

* * *

Kara pulled up in her driveway. 

The door flung open Terra running outside.

Kara opened the car door and got out.

She opened the back door and got all Terra's clothes.

Terra smiled.

"Thank you so much…" Terra said softly.

Terra took her clothes of Kara and walked upstairs.

Beastboy was sleeping on his bed.

Terra put her clothes in a corner to make a pyramid, Beastboy had cleared room for her pyramid at one side of his room.

Terra walked down stairs in tears.

"Thank you so… so much" Terra cried hugging Kara.

Kara looked down with a gentle smile.

Terra jumped back.

"What happened to your face, there is a mark" Terra said guiltily, she knew it was her mum's doings.

"…Your mum is psychotic, she got some from me don't you worry" Kara replied.

"I'm so sorry!" Terra replied crying covering her face.

"…As long as your not like that there is nothing to be sad 'bout, if you are like that LEAVE!" Kara yelled laughing.

Kara began to walk away.

"Oh!" Kara squealed and turned to Terra.

She picked out something from her pocket and handed it to Terra.

Terra took the item and looked at it.

She was put into tears further. "…Tha…Thank… Thank… you…you…" Terra cried stuttering.

"Who are they?" Kara asked.

Terra brought in a breath and then started crying harder.

"Oh, It's okay… you and Beastboy go have fun… I don't need to know…" Kara replied.

Terra shook her head still crying. "…It…It's my…dad….and… br…brother" Terra cried.

Kara hugged Terra. "You can stay here as long as you like… you ain't going back there" Kara said responsibly.

Terra hugged Kara back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Iris was standing out the front of the Cinemas, she looked pale and shocked.  
Charm rolled her eyes and walked up to her. 

"Ok… go" Charm said unenthusiastically.

"W-What?" Iris asked her eyes looking distant.

"Why are you like a ghost?" Sean asked childishly.

Iris opened her mouth.

"Yay, Your going to say one sentence which is about as dramatic as four weeks of the show which in normal life the four weeks would take about a year to get so dramatic which is then squeezed into half an hour…" Charm said frowning.  
"Wow! I got lost then" Sean said happily.

"I shall explain, Soap Operas every day represent like one day, every one of those days is like four weeks of drama in the real world and this is all squeezed into half an hour." Charm explained.

"…Yes" Sean said blankly.

Iris opened her mouth bigger. "WellIwaswatchingAaronandthatgirlandhekissedheronthecheekandIwaslikeOHMYGOSHandthentheystartedkissingonthelipsandiwaslikeohmygoshagainthentheystartedopeningtheremouthsandicouldseealltheslobercomingoutitwaslikeoneofthoserratedfilmswhentheymakeallthosesounds" Iris said really quickly.

Charm stood looking blank. "Yes… now say that in slow motion" Charm said smiling.

"…They kissed with there tongue!" Iris squealed.

"Hey I've known people to screw in there so be thankful" Charm replied.

Iris frowned.

"Teenagers will do that!" Charm yelled.

"I wouldn't!" Iris protested.

"…Your as childish as him" Charm said frowning pointing to Sean who was jumping up when the popcorn popped.

Iris gasped. "I am so not!" Iris protested again.

"No you are like a little nine year old trying to be mature!" Charm said harshly.

"Charm…" Iris said softly.

"Sorry, just you get annoying" Charm replied.

Iris frowned. "Thanks for the comfort"

Charm hugged Iris. "You're my best friend as well as Sean but you act like an idiot you see" Charm explained pulling back.

Iris stood frowning.

"…Getting better…" Iris said.

"Agh, I give up just get over it, if you listen to there room If she sleeps over please please don't call me with your thoughts cause I really don't want to know what happened" Charm said walking back into the theatre.

Sean skipped following.

Iris looked shocked and scared; she slowly walked back into the theatre.

* * *

Kara looked down after hugging Terra for awhile bored. 

Kara slowly pulled back; Terra fell limply nearly hitting the ground but was caught by Kara.

"…So much excitement I guess…" Kara said softly.

She picked her up and walked to Beastboy's room.

Beastboy was drooling on his pillow asleep.

Kara kicked Beastboy off his bed him not waking up and putting Terra on his bed softly.

Kara smiled and walked out closing the door.

* * *

Iris sat her mouth gapped watching her brother. 

The movie finished as they walked out.

They all stood outside the cinemas.

Iris' brother, Aaron and his girlfriend it seems walked out.

Iris walked over stomping.

Charm laughed. "Watch this" Charm said pointing to Aaron and Iris who was walking to.

"What's she going to do?" Robin asked.

"I believe she is going to confront this Aaron" Starfire replied.

"Duh" Speedy commented.

"WEE!" Sean squealed.

They all glanced at him and sighed.

Iris stomped over to Aaron.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be grounded?" Aaron asked as Iris reached him.

"Who's that?" The girl asked.

Iris glared at her.

"…I guess you're TONGUE WILL BE GROUNDED NOW!" Iris screamed.

Aaron frowned. "What is up your ass?" He asked rudely.

Iris slapped him.

"Excuse me!" His girlfriend said stepping forward angrily.

Iris glared at her twitching.

Iris screamed. "YOU ARE ALICIA!" Iris said pointing at her.

The teens walked over to them.

"I see the slut has friends" Alicia commented rudely.

Iris frowned. "Aaron, She just called me a slut!" Iris whined.

Aaron shrugged. "You are" He commented harshly.

Iris frowned.

"Hey, Listen, she ain't a slut!" Robin yelled.

"Yes, Friend Robin is right, Iris is the opposite!" Starfire yelled.

"…A nun?" Iris asked.

Charm shrugged.

Starfire frowned. "I see you are fine, Alicia" Starfire said spitefully.

Sean raises his hand. "Am I the only one who doesn't know who Alicia is?" Sean asked.

"Let me fill you in" Charm said perkily.

"Alicia is the spiteful little bitch that has twice called me a lesbian, she grew up here most of her life with her evil elder sister Mandy.

The two are the evilest of evil along with Kitten and Blackfire" Charm explained.

"I see you still hang around with the dike" Alicia commented.

Iris frowned.  
Charm walked up stomping.

"And Alicia is the girl I have TWICE SLAPPED!" Charm screamed.

"Soon to be three I am guessing" Sean said smiling.

"And your still with the idiot that forgot where he lived" Alicia commented.

"HEY! My house looks different on holidays!" Sean yelled.

Iris began crying. "I am sick of this" Iris yelled.

Iris looked at Aaron and frowned.

"Come, I think I have a better solution" Iris said angrily.

Iris walked away.

Charm and Sean stayed stubbornly.

Raven and Cyborg walked over.  
"It is them" Raven commented.

Cyborg nodded. "What's up?" He asked intruding on the awkward silence.

Sean turned to him. "Oooooh together oh and me and Charm are bout to knock someone out" Sean said smiling and turned back to his serious face.

"Can you not keep in mood?" Alicia screamed.

"…They are just freaks" Aaron said spitefully.

Sean went to his pocket his mallet in his hand as Charm was ready to slap them.

Raven and Cyborg grabbed the two and dragged them away.

"What were you guys doing?" Cyborg yelled.

"…Charm, what was that about?" Raven asked calmly.

"I'm going home!" Charm yelled angrily.

"…Me too, I get to see Squirrel!" Sean said happily running off.

Raven and Cyborg sighed.

"I was going anyways…" Raven said softly.

Cyborg nodded. "Same" He commented they left.

Iris, Starfire and Robin had all left, Iris had set up something.

* * *

Beastboy poked Terra's cheek while she slept. 

"Leave me alone!" Terra screamed. She jumped to her feet on the other side of Beastboy's bed.

She looked extremely angry and sad and ready to hit someone.

"Oh… It's you… Beastboy!" She yelled.

Beastboy grinned. "Dinner" He said smiling.

"…Oh and don't kick me off my bed!" Beastboy commented.

"…I didn't last thing I remember is….Oh! I fell to sleep… in your mum's… He he he Woops" Terra said running out of his room.

He ran to Kara. "I'm sorry for falling to sleep" She said politely.

Kara smiled. "It's like having a daughter now" She said grinning.

"Woooh…. What is this?" Terra asked pointing to the feast.

"What?" Beastboy asked grabbing a seat and sitting the same as Kara.

"Beastboy, your father will be here in three….two….one…" Kara counted down to hear the door fling open.

A man walked in, he looked successful, he had brown hair and looked a lot like Beastboy except taller, he was going somewhat bald it seemed.

He looked to Terra. "Oh hello sweety" He said smiling.

"I see you finally got a girlfriend, Well I lost the bet then honey…" Beastboy's dad said pulling his wallet out.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Beastboy yelled.

Beastboy's dad grinned.

"Pay up honey" He said grinning.  
"BEASTBOY YOUR COSTING ME TEN DOLLARS A DAY!" Kara yelled.

Beastboy frowned and was blushing.

Terra forced a smile through the awkwardness.

* * *

Robin lay on his bed with the phone. 

"Remember how angry Iris was" Robin laughed.

On the other end was Starfire who was also lying on her bed.

"I do not believe she was happy…" Starfire said softly.

Robin nodded. "School Tomorrow" Robin said grinning.

"Yes, It shall be a joyful time!" Starfire said happily.

"Yeah,… Ha ha ha ha ha … We have spoken everyday" Robin said smiling.

"…Yes, It is quite enjoyable" Starfire said perkily.

They talked late into the night.

* * *

Iris was talking to Zach with her dog lying next to her also named Zach due to Zach leaving for awhile and the house needed a "Zach" 

"He and Alicia called me a ho!" Iris screamed.

"Aaron… has never been like this" Zach said thoughtfully.

Iris nodded. "I hate him!" She yelled.

"You don't mean that" Zach said grinning.  
"No! I do!" Iris screamed.

There was a knock at the door.

Iris walked to her door angrily.

She opened it there was Aaron.

"Yo Bro, I scored with Alicia!" Aaron said laughing.

"What you screwed?" Zach asked.

Aaron frowned. "Not that far" Aaron yelled.

Iris stood twitching.

"What you looking at ho?" He asked spitefully.

"AHHHHH!" Iris screamed.

She punched him square in the face, he fell to the ground.

"IRIS!" Zach yelled.

Iris turned to him with her eyes filled with rage.  
"…Ah… Nothing I mean, I was gonna do that" He said smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Ok I don't know what sheepishly means, He he he I'm blonde but hey Ummm  
Oh and there will be more Raven, she has been missing abit why Cyborg ;) Nuh .. yeh more Raven anyways just wanted to say this: 

Lol I hate my brother Aaron OoO U SUCK OoO Explicit language left out there lol

Anyways hope you liked it, I noticed its turning more into about me and my friends so that's to be changed anyways, Till Next Chapter

Have fun :P

Oh and PLEASE REVIEW XD


	16. Charm gets Slappie

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Ok another chapter :P, and to answer the question of where I got the bet thing I was just thinking to make it really awkward so I was like he he he … ANYWAYS

Read!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Charm get's "slappie"

* * *

**

Previously---

"The police are on the way" Leah said spitefully.

Kara took Terra's clothes and took them home.

Iris frowned and put her fist straight into her brother's face.  
"Iris!" Zach yelled.

Continues---

* * *

Robin woke up.

He opened his eyes and looked at the time.

"AHHH LATE!" He yelled.

He jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Robin yelled.

"I find it comical how you run to school waving your arms like a psycho" His mother replied with a cheesy grin.

Robin frowned. "Shut up!" He yelled grabbing his bag and running out.

He waved his arms as he ran.

He looked around as he ran. "Terra isn't late?" Robin thought.

He saw Sean in the distance. "Ahh!" Robin yelled trying to avoid him.

Robin sneaked around a pole.

Sean began to walk towards him.

As Sean came into distance he noticed his eyes were closed, he had crossed the busy road and was walking around probably in boredom.

Robin sighed in relief as Sean passed him.

"HI ROBIN!" Sean said cheerfully.

"AHHHH!" Robin yelled and sped off.

"…Wow…. I'm so bored……" Sean said slowly.

"School!" He said cheerfully and began to skip happily.

"SQUIRREL!" He yelled every time his squirrel bit him.

* * *

Robin ran into his roll call and took a seat next to Starfire. 

The seats went Cyborg, Raven, Starfire then Robin.

"WEEE!" A voice yelled as Sean ran past the window.

Terra was laughing as she walked past the window and knocked at the door.

She and Sean were standing there.

Charm walked from behind them.

"Hey" Charm said.

"EEPPP!" Terra screamed and ran into the classroom.

"…Wow, That was more psychotic then what I was going to do" Sean commented.  
"What were you going to do?" Charm asked.

"Chew on some chalk" Sean said walking in.

Charm raised an eyebrow.

Charm walked in and sat behind Starfire, Sean behind Robin.

Miss Farag began calling out names interrupted by the sound of plastic being hit.

Robin was steaming with anger. "STOP THAT!" Robin yelled looking at Sean.

Sean smiled and kicked again.

"Freak!" Robin commented.

Sean brought out his coloured mallet and bonked him over the head.

Robin twitched. "STOP THAT!"

Another boy walked in, it was Iris' brother, Aaron.

They all watched as he walked in and sat next to another guy, they began whispering.

Starfire and Robin were leaning trying to hear their conversation.

"Did he win in soccer?" Starfire asked.

"Scored with Alicia" Robin whispered.

"Jealous?" A voice asked.

Robin and Starfire looked up quickly Aaron was standing right in front of them.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed.

"Can you people stop the high pitched squeaking" Raven asked annoyed.

Cyborg laughed. "Told!" Cyborg stated.

Starfire frowned. "I am sorry, Friends… it is just my way of expressing my surprise" Starfire explained.

"SIT!" Miss Farag yelled.

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat and began describing what had happened at the Cinemas.

"What a" Cyborg started.  
"Cyborg, Shut it" Raven interrupted.

Cyborg looked at her with a look of confuse.

"…Your just causing fights" Raven explained.

"So, Friend Charm where is Friend, Iris?" Starfire asked.

Charm shrugged. "Another roll class" She explained.

"Then why is he here" Robin spat pointing at Aaron.

Charm shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he ain't her real brother" Charm teased.

Robin frowned. "…Sarcasm I see" Robin commented.

Starfire gasped. "Does Friend, Iris know that he is not her real brother!"

Charm frowned.

"GO TEAM GO!" Sean yelled.

"QUIET!" Miss Farag screamed and threw a duster at Sean.

OoO Slow Motion Sequence OoO

Sean's eyes widened as the duster flew through the air.

"Squiiiiiirrrreeeeelllllll!" He yelled slowing pointing at the duster.

Squirrel slowly jumped off his shoulder and clung onto the duster causing it to fall to the ground by it's weight, Squirrel scratched maniacally as he did this and jumped back onto Sean's shoulder.

OoO Back to Normal OoO

Miss Farag frowned and walked to the duster and picked it up, it was nearly shredded to pieces.

The bell went.

"COME HERE SEAN!" Miss Farag yelled.

Sean ran out screaming.

Miss Farag frowned.

"…What you guys have?" Terra asked.

"Maths" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Woh! Me too" Robin said happily.

"Same" Cyborg yelled obnoxiously.

"…Ah…Same" Raven said unenthusiastically.

"…I have MAT!" Terra whined.

"…Wow… She just proved herself … even more… blonde" Raven said harshly.

"Thank you" Terra said cheerfully unaware of the insult.

Raven smiled happy she could insult her without Terra realising.

Sean jumped up.

"AAH!" Robin yelled.

"Mat equals Maths" Sean said intelligently.

Terra stared at him. "Did… he just prove something to me…?" Terra asked as they all laughed at her.

Cyborg nodded slowly with a grin.

Terra frowned. "I am leaving!" Terra yelled as she stomped out.

Raven nodded. "…let's just go…" Raven said blandly.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Why what?" Raven asked.

"Just that, Why" Cyborg replied.

Raven raised her eyebrow in confusion and frustration.

"Don't make me destroy you" She said simply.

Cyborg giggled. "Ooooooo" He laughed.

Raven turned around and glared.

Cyborg slowly stepped away then eventually ran off.

"I win" Raven said bluntly as she walked out.

Robin nodded. "Let's go" Robin said.

"Hey, who made you captain?" Sean asked.

"No one, therefore you stay here" Robin said harshly and him and Starfire walked out Starfire with a sheepish grin waving at them.

Sean grinned and ran off.

"…Don't leave me niggled!" Charm screamed and ran to her class.

* * *

"Friend, Beastboy!" Starfire said cheerfully pointing him out in a crowd. 

Terra was next to Starfire and looked away embarrassed.

"…Spill it" Raven said bluntly appearing next to her.

"AHH!" Terra screamed and hit her over the head with her pencil case and ran away screaming.

Raven rubbed her head which had a red mark. "Ow…" She said quietly.

"…Friend, Raven… you seem to be losing high temperatured water" Starfire said pointing to the steam coming off her.

Cyborg picked Starfire up and put her away from Raven. "Safety" Cyborg said with a grin.

"Okay everyone please SHUT UP!" A harsh voice screamed.

They all turned to face the voice, offcourse they had a terrible teacher for Maths, it was there maths teacher.

The teacher pointed in the classroom and they all walked in.

Cyborg put a helmet on as he sat next to Raven.

The teacher walked up stating the "laws" of this classroom.

"AND YOU, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A HELMET?" The teacher screeched.

"Safety, Mam!" Cyborg stated.

"Safety from what?" The teacher asked a little less confident and unsure.

He pointed to Raven who was muttering.

"Does she normally steam like that?" The teacher asked pointing to her.

The teacher shrugged.

"TAKE OFF THAT HELMET AND TAKE OFF THAT HOOD!" The teacher screeched.

Cyborg began to lift Raven's hood of her head.

"YOU TAKE OF YOUR OWN HEAD WEAR MISTER!" She screeched.

"…Miss, I have the safety" Cyborg said pointing to his helmet.

"NO!" The teacher stated.

Cyborg flicked Raven's hood off Raven snapping into action and smashing Cyborg on the head.

He swayed side to side as the dinted helmet fell off.

"See…." He said and fell onto Beastboy.

"DUDE, YOUR CRUSHING ME!" Beastboy screamed.

They heard a giggle.

They all turned around and there was Charm, Iris and Sean, Iris and Sean waving happily.

Cyborg shook his head and got up.  
"Great" Robin said sarcastically.

Sean bent down and picked up the fallen helmet and put it on Robin's head.

"Huh?" Robin asked.

Sean smashed him over the head with his mallet.

"…Oh…Thanks" Robin said as he swayed nearly falling into the wall stopped by Starfire.

"Friend, Sean! I do not wish for you to hurt Friend, Robin!" Starfire yelled.

Sean brought his mallet into the air.

Iris stopped him hanging off his arms.

"Don't do it" She said pulling his arms down, His arms staying up with ease.

"Freak!" A voice screeched.

Iris looked around and there sat Alicia and Aaron.

Iris frowned. "Alicia, I knocked him out yesterday" She said grinning.

The class began laughing.

"AND I'M ABOUT TO KNOCK YOU OUT!" Alicia yelled and got to her feet and walked over to Iris' desk, Iris scared.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Alicia yelled.  
Charm got up. "What?" Charm asked harshly.

Raven stood up. "I am not a fan off bitch fighting but you are being one and Charm's in so I am…" Raven stated.

"I've always been a fan of bitch fighting!" Terra said jumping to her feet.

"ME TOO!" Sean sung.

They all stared at him grinning then back to mood.

"I believe this ain't fair you ho!" Alica screamed at Charm.

"That's it" Charm stated going to slap her Alica flew into the air and landed was dropped.

The teacher had picked her up and taking the slap unknowingly.

"CHARMIAN!" The teacher yelled.

Charm stood there in shock.

"Uh oh…" Beastboy commented.

Terra and Raven sat down.

The teacher revealed her red handprint on her face.

Charm sat with a sweat drop.

"Uh… Sorry" She said worried under pressure.

"…GO TO THE DEPUTY'S OFFICE!" The teacher screeched as the door opened revealing a boy holding a yellow paper.  
"…I'm on School Service, I need to pick up Terra Markov and Garfield Logan" The boy stated.

"Bring our bags?" Beastboy asked.

"You guys are going home" He replied.

The whole class groaned and whinged to swap with them.

"Convenient" The teacher said.

"Take this girl with you" She spat as she pointed to Charm.

"…Miss Bilba, What happened to your face?" The boy asked.  
"SHUT UP!" Miss Bilba screeched pushing the four out.

"Hey, she just pushed me" The boy whined as he led them.

"Charm you are in some deep --" Beastboy started.

"I KNOW!" Charm yelled.

"You slapped her?" The boy asked.

"Actually, I was going to slap Alicia Sanford but the teacher picked her up then slappie" Charm explained.

"Expelled" The boy commented.  
"W-What?" Charm yelled.

"…you abused a teacher, and it was Bilba, your gone girl" He explained.

Charm began screaming. "MY PARENTS ARE GONNA KILL ME, CURSE YOU IRIS, CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!" Charm screamed.

* * *

"…I have a feeling Charm hates me" Iris said softly. 

"Well DUH!" Sean said grinning.

"…Wow you sympathetic lil boy…" Iris commented.

"SHUT UP!" Miss Bilba screamed and pointed to the board for them to solve the equation.

* * *

Charm was on the ground with her hands covering her face panting dramatically. 

"And I thought I was poodled when a poodle peed on me" Beastboy commented.

Charm jumped to her feet and grabbed Beastboy by the scruff of his shirt.  
"LISTEN LITTLE FREAK, I SHALL KILL YOU, AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS" Charm whispered insanely.

Beastboy was dropped on his butt as Charm began to rock back and forward as she walked.

Terra looked at Beastboy.

"Gimme a hand" Beastboy said smiling.

"…Umm…" Terra said and looked around.

Terra shook her head and began to run ahead.

Beastboy sighed and got up and walked.

They got to the office.

Two police stood there, a woman and a man.

"Charm sit there" The boy said pointing to the seat.

"And you two, you are going with them" The boy continued as he pointed to the police.

"…Uh oh" Beastboy said softly.

Terra nodded. "It's Dave and Sophie" Terra whispered worried.  
"Who?" Beastboy asked.

"…Two people my mum sleeped with" Terra replied.

Beastboy jumped back.

"Alcohol…" Terra said grinning.

"…No, But she flirted a lot with Dave" Terra whispered.  
Beastboy nodded.

"Where are we going cunt…stable…?" Beastboy asked.

"Un appropriate language…" The lady started.

Terra frowned. "…Where are we going?" Terra asked.

"…Well you have to stay a week at a foster home" The policeman explained.

"WHAT?" Terra and Beastboy yelled.

"Wait… You two together, OOOOoooo!" Charm said giggling.

"Your mother is getting you two taken away while she gets a bit of training of respect and mothering all together" The Policewoman explained.  
"YOU TWO ARE RELATED?" Charm yelled.

Terra shook her head. "I am living with Beastboy and his mum… Well Sleeping over" Terra explained.  
"Mum said living" Beastboy replied.

"…Did I say two, I meant you Garfield… Terra is going back to her little hot sexy…Ahh……" The policeman started and turned into a drooling boy.

"Mother" The police lady finished for him.

"What? NO!" Terra screamed.

* * *

Well Wasn't that exciting and what happened between Beastboy and Terra to get them to be so evil to eachother well not evil cold, and how will terra living at her mother's go.

The next Chapter is going to be dedicated to Raven I hope So Hopefully you will have a lot of Raven :)  
Anyways, BYYYYYE: P UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Iris


	17. Meet Penny

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Sorry, It isn't going to be a Raven chapter, I am setting it up to get to a Raven Chapter :) anyways enjoy : P

**Chapter 17: Meet "Penny"**

Previously---

Charm went to slap Alicia who floated into the air, replacing her spot stood Miss Bilba.

"…Ahh…"  
"One word… Expelled" The boy explained to Charm.

"You are going with a foster parent for a week" The police told Beastboy and Terra.

"Oh, you are going to your mother" The policeman said looking at Terra.

"No!" Terra screamed.

Continues---

* * *

Terra looked to the ground; she had to move back in with her mum.

The policeman took Terra away.

"Don't worry, she is going to her mum's house, she will be back tomorrow" The policewoman said with a smile.

Beastboy growled but stopped himself from doing anything he would regret.

"You know, if you eat a waffle, you get full" Charm said randomly.  
"WHAT ARE YOU? SEAN?" Beastboy yelled angrily.

"Well I never" Charm said flicking her hair doing her best to act like a rich snob.

Beastboy's eye twitched.

"And your foster parents will be here soon" The policewoman said and left.

Beastboy frowned and sat next to Charm.

Charm frowned as he sat next to her then turned to happiness but she hid it behind a frown.

"…Sorry" Beastboy said softly.

Charm frowned. "…It's okay… I mean SO YOU SHOULD BE!" Charm yelled.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow.  
"I give up" Charm said grinning. "It's all good" She said smiling.

Beastboy smiled. "…Great, I have to live at a foster parents house, Greeeat they are all idiots" Beastboy said frowning.

"My Mum is a foster parent person!" Charm said frowning.

Beastboy blushed. "Heh, Sorry" He said smiling.

Charm frowned.

"Miss Charmian, you will now see the Deputy" A lady said walking past her.

Charm nodded. "Well, Have fun" Charm said laughing at him and walked off.

Beastboy frowned. "…I will, I guess" Beastboy said frowning.  
A tall lady with brown curled hair reaching her shoulders walked in.

"I was called for" The lady said smiling.

"Miss Lin, Yes?" The Lady working for the school ask.

Lin nodded. "Yes, that is me" Lin said smiling.

"Garfield is this way" The lady working for the school led Lin to Beastboy.

Lin smiled. "Hello Garfield, My name is Lin and I will be taking care of you for a week" Lin said with a friendly smile.  
Beastboy frowned. "Mum doesn't need training" Beastboy said frowning.

Lin kept her smile on. "…I am taking you to your home now and you will be back at School Tomorrow" Lin explained.

Beastboy frowned.

"It will be like a big sleep over" Lin said trying to put light on the subject.

"…Would have been a big sleep over with Terra living at my house" Beastboy pouted.

Lin frowned. "…Is that your girlfriend?" Lin asked.

Sweat drops appeared. "NO!" He yelled embarrassed.

Lin laughed. "Come on Garfield" Lin said leading him to the car.  
"It's Beastboy" Beastboy said frowning.  
Lin nodded. "Okay, Come on Beastboy" Lin said smiling.  
Beastboy slightly smiled.

"…It's only for a week I guess, She seems nice and she has had foster kids before, with the way she handled me, He he he…." Beastboy began thinking as he walked to her car.

* * *

Cyborg tapped his pencil in boredom.

"I'm bored" Cyborg whispered to Raven.

"…I heard you the first time, and the second time, and the third, fourth and then the fifth…" Raven whispered frowning.

Miss Bilba jumped up in front of them. "MR STONE, I BELIEVE MISS… Uh… RAVEN IS TRYING TO LEARN, DO NOT DISTRACT HER!" Miss Bilba yelled.

"…Friend, Robin, I believe Miss Bilba is what you would call a b…b…big meanie?" Starfire whispered.

Robin laughed. "Yeah" He whispered quickly.

"YOU FIND SOMETHING FUNNY?" Miss Bilba's voice rang through Robin's ear as she screamed right beside him.

Robin shuddered. "…No" Robin replied frowning.

Miss Bilba began to walk through the aisles between the desks.

"SEAN!" Miss Bilba yelled.

"YAY!" Sean screamed.

Miss Bilba frowned. "No Squirrels in the classroom!" Miss Bilba yelled.

Sean frowned. "Squirrel, go play" Sean said nudging his little Squirrel on his shoulder.

The Squirrel chattered in agreement and quickly ran out the door.

Miss Bilba nodded. "That is better" Miss Bilba said and walked back up and down some aisles.

"Friend" Starfire whispered.

"FRIEND" Starfire whispered a little louder to Robin.

Robin shook his head, he was in the middle of the equation.  
"Yeah, Star?" Robin asked.

"…I believe we should go to Skye Café today" Starfire said smiling.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"You do not wish to go with me?" Starfire asked with a sad look on her face.

"No I do, I do, just wondering is there like anything happening there?" Robin asked.

"There is Poetry" Starfire whispered.

"And you want me to come with you?" Cyborg whispered back to Raven.  
Raven shrugged. "…Charm can't come" Raven whispered back.

"Oh, So you want me to come?" Cyborg asked.

"…I asked you didn't I?" Raven said frowning.

Cyborg shrugged. "Don't have much to do anyways so yeah sure" Cyborg whispered.

"So you are coming" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin nodded. "Sure" Robin said with a smile.

"…Okay, so leave school go straight there?" Raven asked.

"Yeah" Cyborg replied at the same time Starfire was asking the question and Robin answering with the same answer as Cyborg.

"Glorious!" Starfire said clapping her hands together.

"Well your answer is not so GLORIOUS" Miss Bilba yelled pointing to Starfire's answer.  
Starfire frowned in sadness. "…I see" Starfire said softly.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET CLOSE; YOU WORK IT OUT BY DIVIDING THEN ADDING THE FIRST PRODUCT!" Miss Bilba yelled stomping off irritated.

Starfire nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about her Starfire" Robin whispered.

Starfire nodded slowly. "…But I did it all wrong, not even close in her words" Starfire said softly.

"Not everyone is perfect at Maths" Robin said smiling.

Starfire nodded. "I see now, Thank you Friend" Starfire said then following with a bone crushing hug.

Robin was being hugged losing all air, he probably would have lost all air from a hug from Starfire anyway.

"She's hugging me" Robin thought grinning.

Starfire had stopped hugging him leaving tingles of happiness and some pain in his body, he sat stiff grinning with his arms curled as if she was still there.

"Robin? Robin?" Starfire asked cocking her head to the side.

Robin shook his head snapping out of his fantasy world.

"Uh, He he he… Sorry" Robin said blushing and finished his equation quickly.

"I got it, Ha ha ha" Robin said grinning.  
Starfire frowned. "You are laughing as I did not get the answer and you did?" Starfire asked softly.

Robin shook his head. "Just happy" Robin said smiling.

Starfire smiled. "Oh I see, I have misunderstood your ha ha" Starfire said grinning.

Robin smiled.

"NO SMILING" Miss Bilba yelled jumping up.

"AH!" Robin and Starfire screamed.

The teacher began to observe the students.

"SEAN!" Miss Bilba yelled.

"Yes?" Sean asked with a smile.

"PUT THAT CHICKEN OUTSIDE!" Miss Bilba yelled pointing to the door.  
"Sorry Mr. Cock, you have to go" Sean said pointing to the door.

"Mr Cock?" Cyborg yelled as the class laughed.

"I don't get it" Iris said innocently.

"…Because you're a" Aaron started but couldn't hear the rest by the laughing.

Iris looked down sadly.

* * *

"So Charmian, Why are you here?" Mr Traun the Deputy Principal asked.

"Well I went to slap Alicia Sanford" Charm said smiling.

"CHARMIAN, HOW DARE YOU SHOW SUCH VOILENCE!" Mr Traun yelled.

A Sweatdrop appeared on Charm's head.

"But Miss Bilba picked her up and my hand slapped her" Charm explained.

Mr Traun stood there his face slowly going red.

Charm looked around awkwardly as he slowly went redder and redder.  
"Sir?" Charm asked.

His face returned to his normal tanned colour skin. "Charm, I have a duty to make my staff work in a safe and controlled environment" Mr Traun said calmly.  
"I believe you know him, Sean he has come close to expulsion due to bringing pets that are likely to have rabies" Mr Traun explained.

Charm giggled. "I know him" She said returning to her serious attitude.

"I also heard you cursing someone, outside, Who?" Mr Traun asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Iris, Alicia hates Iris and Iris can't defend herself" Charm explained.

"So this has to do with Iris?" Mr Traun asked.

"Um… You do know which Iris?" Charm asked.

Mr Traun nodded. "Only one here" He explained.

"Oh" Charm said laughing with a sweat drop at her head.

"So, What did this Alicia and Iris get to start the fight?" Mr Traun asked trying to establish the situation.  
"Well…" Charm started.

* * *

Beastboy sat next to Lin in the car waiting.

"We're here" Lin said as she stopped the car pointing to a two story house.

Beastboy nodded. "Okay" Beastboy replied.

Lin and Beastboy got out of the car and went to the door, Lin opened the door.

A Girl with brown slightly wavy hair stood there.

"This is Melissa" Lin said pointing to the girl, She seemed about seventeen.

"Hi" Beastboy said awkwardly.

Melissa just shrugged and walked away.

Lin laughed. "She can be quite friendly… at times" Lin said smiling.

Beastboy walked to a picture, there was a man with black hair and moustache, A Lady who looked like Lin. "Is that you?" Beastboy asked pointing to the picture.

Lin nodded. "This was taken six years ago" Lin said smiling.

Below the two stood a girl with brownish hair.

"Melissa" Lin explained.

Next to Melissa stood a girl about the same size as her, she had brown and somewhat red hair.

"That's the baby of the family, She'll be home soon" Lin said smiling.

Beastboy nodded.

"Sit there, watch some tv" Lin said smiling pointing to the TV.

Beastboy frowned.

"Don't worry, we have pay TV, No day time TV" Lin laughed.

Beastboy smiled. "Phew" Beastboy said happily.

"Thank you, Lin" Beastboy said gratefully.

Lin smiled and heard the phone ring, she picked up the phone and her face turned from kind to angry.

"What's the matter?" Beastboy asked as she rushed to the door.  
"Penny is in trouble with the principal" Lin explained.

"That's the other girl?" Beastboy asked.

Lin nodded and rushed out and into the car.

Beastboy continued to watch TV.

* * *

Lin came back in the door.

"Here she is" Lin said sounding extremely angry but was trying to be polite.

A bag flew in the door and slid into a place where seemed to be perfect.

"…It wasn't my fault though" A Familiar voice pouted.

Beastboy turned his head quickly.

A girl walked in, he knew her, she had black hair with red streaks, she had a small black tank top with short sleeves, it had the words Angel with a small halo on top of it, she had her belly button showing, and then she had a red belt with a dark blue denim skirt, she had knee high boots which were actually higher than her knees and were brown.

"B-Beastboy?" The girl yelled.

"Charm?" Beastboy yelled.

"Mum!" Charm yelled.

Lin walked back into the room.

"This is Garfield, he prefers to be called Beastboy" Lin said smiling.  
"I know who that is, and it scares me to know he is here!" Charm yelled.

"Waiiiit, is her real name Charm or Penny?" Beastboy asked confused.

Lin laughed with Charm frowning. "Penny is a nick name given to her by Sean's dad" Lin explained.

"Penny Lizard" Charm said shamefully.

Beastboy burst into laughter.

Lin walked away grinning.

Charm glared at him. "How long are you supposed to be here?" Charm asked rudely.

"A week" Beastboy replied.

Charm frowned. "Oh my gosh Oh my gosh this is my chance, he will like me now" Charm thought with her laughing through her head.

Charm was staring blankly away.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Yo, Dude?" Beastboy asked.

Charm shook her head. "I WAS IN MY DREAM LAND!" Charm yelled and stomped off.

"And never left" Charm muttered.

* * *

The day past quickly to lunch time.

* * *

Starfire skipped down to where she first met Robin. 

Robin, Raven and Cyborg were all standing there.

"Starfire" Robin said happily.

Starfire nodded. "Miss Flai wished to talk to me" Starfire explained.

"That's why she kept you in a few minutes" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded. "She thinks my art is terrific" Starfire said grinning.

"See, everyone isn't perfect at everything but I guess you found your perfect… thing" Robin said smiling.

"Aw… Feel good story of the year" Cyborg said with a smirk.

"That was actually good" Raven commented.

Cyborg nodded. "I know, I always say actually good things" Cyborg said grinning.

"That wasn't…" Raven said with a smirk as Cyborg's disappeared.

"SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven glared at him.

"Remember how I said you would pay? An annoying voice asked.

They turned around and saw Blackfire, Mandy and Kitten all leaning on each other.

"Nope" Cyborg replied.

"Well when that little skank, and that wanna be goth and that dude came to my house and put like cement under my doormat" Kitten explained.

"Don't explain to them" Another voice said.

Mandy giggled.

The three all stopped leaning on each other and took a step apart showing Alicia next to her Aaron.

Blackfire nodded. "They are not worth it" Blackfire commented.

"He is" Kitten said pointing at Robin.

Starfire frowned. "No he is not!" Starfire yelled.

Robin frowned.

Starfire frowned. "I mean, we all are!" Starfire yelled.

"Cause your all so special" Mandy said smiling.

Starfire nodded. "Yes!"

"…Um, Starfire let us take care of this" Raven said walking up.

"Oh I see you have two wanna be Goths" Kitten said with a smirk.

"Wanna…be…GOTH?" Raven asked angrily.

Cyborg picked up his dinted helmet and put it on grinning.

"Where is the slut?" Alicia asked.

Aaron laughed.

"Terra went home" Raven said with a smirk.

Cyborg frowned.

"Hey, Listen, I would have said Charm but I wouldn't and I didn't exactly picture Beastboy being a --" Raven explained.

"Got the point" Cyborg said interrupting.

Alicia frowned. "Iris" Alicia explained.

"OUCH!" A voice yelled.

They turned around and saw Sean fall off a tree.

Iris walked out from behind him giggling only able to see Starfire, Robin and Raven.

"Hey you guys!" Iris said cheerfully and ran to them only to notice Cyborg but the unpleasant surprise of Blackfire, Mandy, Kitten, Alicia and Aaron.  
"Aww… She comes on name" Alicia said grinning.  
"Nice one sis" Mandy said smiling.

"Ofcourse" Alicia replied self assured.

"Now, Hello there Robbie Poo" Kitten said appearing next to Robin pushing Starfire to the ground.

Starfire looked up from the ground frowning.

"Starfire" Robin said softly.

He ran over to her and helped her up.  
Starfire put a forced smile on.

She frowned. "SISTER!" Starfire yelled pointing at Blackfire.

"Oh the shame" Blackfire yelled.

Kitten and Mandy laughed.

Iris looked at Aaron and frowned.

Alicia walked up from behind them.

"Let's see how good you go fighting me, Bitch" Alicia said flicking her hair looking at Iris.

"Uh…" Iris said softly.

* * *

Let's see how I go :P 

ANYWAYS I hope you liked it, It has to be a Raven Chapter soon, well and Cyborg and Starfire and robin when they go to what you call it the Café :)

Longer Chapter today, Cheer! Yay! Lol just was going to get it to a good ending leaving you saying : P Anyways Please Review :)


	18. Strawberry Milkshakes, Can't go wrong

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Sorry, It isn't going to be a Raven chapter, I am setting it up to get to a Raven Chapter :) anyways enjoy : P

* * *

**Chapter 18: Strawberry Milkshakes, Can't go wrong

* * *

**

Previously---

"You have to go to a foster parent" The policewoman explained to Beastboy.

"It wasn't my fault!" Charm yelled. "B-Beastboy?" Charm yelled.

"He is living here for a week, This Is Charm" Lin said smiling.

"Let's so how you fight against me, bitch" Alicia said harshly looking at Iris and walking up to her.

"…Uh…" Iris said softly.

Continues---

* * *

Iris looked down trying to avoid any fighting.

"Come on, your so tough until some one is ready to take you on!" Alicia yelled.

Iris tried to fight the tears back and put on an angry face and looked up to Alicia.

"…Aww she's about to cry" Alicia laughed.

Iris frowned and closed her eyes tightly, she opened her eyes and the tears were already flowing out.

Iris tried to wipe them quickly.

"Too late, you've already lost" Alicia said harshly and flicked her hair and turned around.

Alicia turned around quickly and pushed Iris.

Iris fell back into someone's arms.

"I knew you liked me but gee" He said grinning, it was Speedy.

Iris stumbled to her feet from Speedy's arms.

Speedy had just arrived and didn't know what was happening.

"Should have dropped her" Aaron commented.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" Speedy asked.

Iris looked at Speedy. "D…Don't" She said while trying to hold back the tears.

Speedy frowned.

Iris burst into tears and Alicia began to crack up.

Iris turned around tears rolling down her eyes.

Iris slowly bent down and picked up the unfertile dirt and threw it at Alicia.

She bent down and picked up two more handfuls of dirt and threw them both at Alicia.

Aaron walked up to Iris.

"Iris, met my fist yet?" Aaron asked.

Iris sniffled. She took in a deep breath.

"What's the matter gonna cry lil sis" He mocked.

Iris fought back the tears.

"You're a loser" Aaron commented.

Iris frowned. "…Gonna cry?" Alicia mocked.

Iris took in another deep breath. "…N…N…" She stuttered as tears started flowing down her face.

She ran off out the gates of the school crying.

"Friend!" Starfire yelled as she watched Iris run.

Robin shook his head. "I don't think she is gonna want lots of people talking about it" Robin explained.

Starfire shook her head. "She is weeping and--" Starfire replied.

"Star…trust me" Robin replied.

Starfire looked down and took in a deep breath. "…Okay…" Starfire said softly.

"What's your deal?" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah!" Speedy yelled.

"Robin, you must fight the mean, Aaron" Starfire said pushing him in with Speedy and Cyborg.

"Uh…" Robin said just to feel Speedy and Cyborg put there arms around him like a foot ball fans cheering.

"What is up your a--" Speedy started.  
"YEAH!" Cyborg yelled butting in.

Aaron turned to them. "Pffht…" He laughed and walked away.  
"THAT'S RIGHT WALK AWAY!" Cyborg yelled.

Aaron put his arm around Alicia's waist and walked away.

"Now, they have finished there whinging, our turn" Blackfire said grinning.

"Sister, please leave" Starfire pleaded.

"How bout n--" Blackfire started interrupted by the school bell signalling fifth period.

Blackfire frowned. "We'll get them tomorrow" Mandy said as they all flicked there hair when they turned away from them and walked.

" Well that was snobbish and rude!" Starfire said panting angrily.

"…Though that was pretty cool how their hair flicked all at the same time and landed at the same time" Speedy commented.

Cyborg nodded as did Robin.  
Starfire frowned. "You boys should try to see the lack of beauty inside!" Starfire yelled and stomped off.

They all sat drooling. Robin shook his head. "Star, wait!" Robin yelled running after her grabbing his bag on the way.

Cyborg shook his head and nudged Speedy. "Man, we gotta go" Cyborg said laughing.  
Speedy nodded. The two grabbed there bags and ran to the next period.

* * *

Starfire waited out front of D4. 

"I have language" Starfire explained.

Robin nodded. "Me too, I'm down there though…" Robin replied.

Starfire frowned. "Well, Warm wishes, I am hopeful we will meet in classes soon" Starfire replied.

Robin nodded with a laugh and walked away and gave her a wave as he left her sight.

"Hey hot legs" A voice said.

Starfire jumped to face the source of the voice and frowned.

"… I do not wish you to call me that, My name Is Starfire" Starfire said frowning.  
"Chill Babe" He replied laughing.  
"Chill STARFIRE" Starfire replied still frowning.  
"Fine, what's up Starfire?" Speedy asked.

Starfire's frown faded away into a smile. "Nothing Friend" She replied cheerfully.

Speedy smiled. "Not many people here today, I mean hot stuff ran off" Speedy started.  
"Her name is Iris" Starfire said frowning.

"Whatever, Blondie got suspended I hear" Speedy continued.

"Terra was suspended, there is no reason for this suspension" Starfire said frowning.

"Hey, it's the buzz" Speedy replied.

"So this could be not true?" Starfire asked.

Speedy shrugged. "Probably" Speedy replied.

A tall teacher with skinny face walked up.  
"Hello Class, I am Miss Jacques, I shall be your French teacher" The teacher told them.

Miss Jacques opened the door letting them in, the one seater desks were paired together.

Starfire sat down at the front waiting for the person sitting next to her to sit.

Speedy sat down. Starfire frowned. "Please call our friends by there names" Starfire said as he sat.

"Don't worry, I will" He replied as he got his pens out.

"Okay, here is one you will all know, Bonjour is Hello, so Bonjour Class" Miss Jacques said with a friendly smile.

"She seems nice" Speedy whispered.  
"QUUUIET!" She screamed at Speedy.  
"Maybe--" He whispered.

"QUUUIIIIIET!" She screamed again.

"Not" Speedy said finishing his sentence.

"Silence! Hors!" Miss Jacques screamed.

"…English please" Speedy replied.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE A SMARTIE PANTS? GET OUTSIDE!" She yelled in English.

Speedy frowned and got up and walked outside and sat on the metal seat outside, hearing snickers from the class.

Starfire sighed. "…Silly Roy" She thought.

"I wonder what Robin is doing…" She continued thinking.

* * *

"Hello Welcome Class, this is Spanish, So in other words, Hola Clase, Este semestre le enseñaré la diversión del español, yo espera que usted pueda utilizarlo en su vida" She said smiling. 

They all stared blankly at her.

"…Man… this is going to be a long year…" Cyborg commented.

Raven sitting on his right nodded as did Robin sitting on Cyborg's left.

The teacher turned around and wrote a small sentence.  
HolaHello

She pointed to it. "Here, write this in your book leaving one page for a title page" She instructed.

Everyone opened there books. "I don't have one" A person said raising there hand.  
"…What's your name?" She asked walking to her roll.

"Garth" He replied.

"Garth who?" She asked.

"…Umm…" He said shyly.

She opened the roll. "Oh!" She replied with shock.

"I see…" She said smiling. "Okay, well I am going to put a small square against your name with a cross through it signalling no book, if you don't have it next lesson it's a detention, Okay… For now, Use a spare piece of paper and copy it into your book when you get it" The teacher said smiling.

"Miss Nadia is …calm" Raven commented.

Cyborg nodded. "Kinda scary" He whispered back as quiet as he could, which wasn't very quiet at all.  
"What is?" Miss Nadia asked.

Cyborg shook his head blushing. "Nothing" He replied quickly.

Miss Nadia frowned and walked in the middle of the board facing the class. "Class, I am going to teach you your first sentence, it is okay if you do not understand it, you will understand it by the end of this semester" She said winking.

She began to write on the board.

_¿Hola allí, yo no habla español, puede usted hablar inglés? Por favor contestación como apenas sí o no_

"This merely means I do not speak Spanish, do you speak English please reply as yes or no" She explained.

"Oh!" She said with shock and wrote on the board.

_Sí Yes_

_No No_

"So now if you have missed most of your Spanish classes or have forgotten which I certainly hope not you will have a chance of talking to them and understanding" She explained and began to write Spanish words then an equals sign with the English translation.

* * *

Iris sat at Skye Café sipping on a strawberry milkshake sniffling every once in awhile. 

"…Going to cry?" The voices echoed through her head.

"…This is going to be one weird week" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah, the fun…" Another voice said replying sarcastically.

Iris looked up to see Charm and Beastboy. "…Charm seems happy…" She thought.

"She can't have gotten expelled then…" Iris thought.

"…Don't let her see you…" Iris thought to herself.

"Yeah, you will just burst into tears again" Alicia's voice said in her head.

Tears rolled down her face again. "…Oh, I stopped this about ten minutes ago…" She muttered.

"I would like a pizza" Charm said smiling.  
"Did you say warm sandwich?" The man behind the counter replied.

"…No, Pizza" Charm replied.

"...Sorry, I'm not much of a cook" He replied.

Charm frowned. "WHAT DO THEY PAY YOU FOR?" Charm yelled.

"Settle petal" He said laughing he looked up at her.  
"Zach!" Charm cheered.

"Who?" Beastboy asked.

"This is Iris' brother, like older brother… oldest" Charm explained.

"How many brothers does she have?" Beastboy asked.

"Two" Charm replied.

"Oi, You gonna order" Zach said impatiently.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Pizza and Coke" Charm replied.  
"And you?" Zach said looking at Beastboy.

"Uhh… A large pizza, half a chicken, a slice of mudcake and 2L coke" Beastboy said grinning.

"…Wow, Nice" Charm commented.

Beastboy grinned. "I'm not that hungry, you should see me when I'm hungry" Beastboy replied and payed for them both to eat.

"Thanks" Charm said smiling, Beastboy just smiled.

Zach pointed to a table. "What?" Charm asked and turned to look at a brown hair girl sitting there.

"Hey, I want my own table slacker" Charm replied.

Zach shook his head. He got out a picture of Iris and pointed to her.

"Is it?" Charm whispered.

Zach nodded. "She didn't know it was me, dense one she is when she is sad" Zach whispered.

"She is sad?" Charm whispered.

Zach nodded.

The chef came in giving them there freshly cooked order.

"Hey, you didn't move!" Charm whined.  
"Computer" Zach said pointing below him.

Charm leaned over the counter and saw a small computer with numbered keyboard.

"Aren't there supposed to be letters?" Charm asked.

Zach shook his head. "Numbered the stuff you can buy so we just simply type it in and it comes up on the Chef's monitor in the kitchen, now go your holding up the line" Zach replied.

Charm nodded.

Beastboy grabbed there meals and walked over to where Iris was sipping her strawberry milkshake.

"Can't go wrong with a strawberry milkshake, hey" Charm commented sitting down across from Iris.

"…I'm sitting here" Iris replied with a fake voice.

"Dude, did you not notice that your brother is the one behind that counter?" Beastboy asked.

Iris frowned and looked up.

"Have you been crying?" Charm asked.

"No…" Iris replied quickly.

Beastboy frowned. "Dude, you can so tell" Beastboy replied.

"W..What are you two doing out of school anyways?" Iris asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Charm replied.

"……" Iris was silent.

"Mum picked me up after slapping evil teacher from hell" Charm explained.

"…And I was at my foster parents home which happened to be Charm's mum…" Beastboy explained.  
"…Oh, I heard they just got rid of the boys" Iris said softly.

Charm nodded. "YES!" She cheered.

Beastboy shrugged. "It's only for a week"

"So why are you out of school?" Charm asked.

Iris closed her eyes tight, small tears flowing out of her eyes.

She took in a deep breath.  
"Kitten,Mandy,BlackfirecameuptoRobinandStarfireCyborgohandRavenandIdidntseethemsoIwaslikehi!and then InoticedthemadnfrombehindtheeviltriocameAliciaandAaronandAliciawasabouttofightmesoiavoidedthefightanditputmeintotearsandwhenAaronwasgoingtopunchmeIranawaycryingsoilooklikeatotalwhimpandranhere" Iris said quickly all in one breath.

"…Dude, Slower" Beastboy commented.

Charm nodded.

"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT?" Beastboy yelled.

Charm nodded. "Known her most of her life, I can tell what ever the hell she says" Charm explained.

Beastboy laughed.

"Aaron was going to punch you?" A voice said from behind Iris.

Iris jumped into the air and turned her face towards them.

"Zach?" She yelled.

Zach frowned. "I'll take care of Aaron, he is acting like a fag lately" Zach replied.

Iris shook her head. "He will know I got you to do it and Alicia will slap me!" Iris yelled.

* * *

Terra sat on her bed, ready for anything her mother was to dish out for running away. 

"…." Terra looked around worried.

She looked out her window to see her mum's cruel face.

"AHHH!" Terra screamed and ran out her door into the hallway.

She panted and walked to the kitchen, she looked around and saw a large bottle of bourbon.  
Terra frowned at it. "The cause of all the problems…" Terra said softly.

Her mother was in the backyard at the screen door holding a knife smiling cruelly, she was following Terra.

Terra was fighting back the tears.

She ran through the house and out the front door.  
She ran and ran, she looked back and saw her mum with the knife behind her back, and she was still grinning and waving, her fingers waving also.

Terra let her tears out while she ran away.

* * *

Terra's mum really scares me! Poor Poor "Iris" me lol, I think in real life… I would have slapped her…. Not really but I wouldn't have ran out of school grounds but If Charm wasn't there she always help me act stronger than I am :) Anyways another fun chapter, and I can imagine Terra's mum her face grinning with the wrinkles and the huge like Cheshire cat styles from American McGees Alice shudders but that is a real good game :P

Anyways Please Review :) Hope you like it : D


	19. Poetry Night

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Okie Dokie Peoples, the chapters are going to be longer, I am going to double them in size 4000 words now ;) So Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Poetry Night

* * *

**

Previously---

"So we are going to Skye Café, Yay!" Starfire said to Robin.  
"Skye Café, later… right?" Raven asked Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded.

Terra's mum watched Terra holding a knife behind her back as Terra ran, smiling maniacally.

"The cause of all the problems…" Terra said staring at the bourbon bottle.

Continues---

* * *

Terra ran into the distance, she was running somewhere, but she didn't know where, she knew where she wanted to be but didn't know where it was. 

She ran and ran.

She knew… she finally realized where she wanted to be..

It was in her arms.

Terra ran down another street still crying.

A familiar car pulled over.

"Terra" A voice yelled.

Terra kept running.

"TERRA!" She yelled again.

Terra turned around slowly tears still flowing from her face.

It was Kara, Beastboy's mum.

Terra ran over to her and stopped in front of her.  
"What is wrong?" Kara yelled worried.

Terra hugged Kara, Kara hugged her back.

"I…I…" Terra stuttered.

"…Come on, Get in… I'll take you home" Kara said softly.

"NO!" Terra yelled.

"…My home offcourse" Kara said grinning.

Terra hugged her again. "Thank you.." Terra whispered.

"We'll talk more then.." Kara said.

Kara and Terra got in the car.

"Right now, get ready to talk about it.." Kara explained.

* * *

"…He won't want to touch you when I finish with him" Zach replied. 

They heard a boy and a girl laughing.

They turned around. "Aaron…" Iris said softly.

Charm stood up. "I'll take care of this" Charm said flicking her hair.

Zach nodded. "I'm going in" Zach said.

"SERVICE!" Aaron yelled hitting the bell non stop.  
"Sorry little bro, get out" Zach said walking up to them.  
"Shut up Freak" Alicia said.

"Excuse me, Aaron I would shut your ugly girlfriend up before I deck her" Zach said looking at Aaron.

"You wouldn't touch a girl, Girl-basher if you do" Aaron replied.

"I have decked you, guess I am a girl basher then" Zach replied.

"Plus, he won't have to touch your little girlfriend, nor you" Charm said walking up.

Zach picked up Alicia and Aaron by the scruff of there shirts.

"Charm, go kill them out there" Zach said as he walked back.

"NO NO NO!" The manager yelled.

"PAYING CUSTOMERS THEY WERE!" The manager yelled.

Zach nodded. "Get some money too" Zach said to Charm.

Charm grinned. "As long as they are rich snobs, anything to hurt them" Charm said walking outside.

Manager frowned. "…Better then nothing" He said walking away.

Charm looked down at them. "Okay, stop picking on Iris before I deck you both" Charm said smiling.

Alicia glared and walked over. "DOING WHAT?" She yelled.

Charm simply did an upper cut stopped by Alicia's stomach due to standing so close to Charm.

Alicia grabbed her stomach, stumbling to the ground slowly leaving Charm open to give her a slap, and that's exactly what she did.

Charm walked over to Aaron.

"Down you go" She said simply and kneed him where the "sun does not shine".

"…Oh, forgot one more thing" Charm said, she walked to a bin and picked it up.

She emptied it over the two then shoved them both in and kicked it, it was sent rolling down a hill.

(A/N FINALLY no more telling me to do that ;) well… Charm did it anyways :P )

Charm stomped into Skye Café.

"Woops, The money…." Charm said softly.

She looked down seeing a wallet, she bent down and open it.

"Thirty dollars works for him, seventy for me" Charm said winking and walked in.

* * *

"…un deux trois quatre cinq" Miss Jacques told them.  
The whole class repeated her words. 

She took a breath in but was shocked when the bell went.

"We will finish counting to ten next lesson… I will bring in a tape" She said as the class packed up their gear.

Another bell went.

Miss Jacques frowned. "I believe we will have an assembly, go to the quad" She explained.

There was a groan and they all went to the quad seeing all the other students in the school walking there.

Robin looked around.  
"Star!" He said and ran over to her.

"Hello Friend" She said smiling.

Speedy was muttering. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Friend Speedy got…. In trouble" Starfire explained.  
Robin let out a laugh but stopped when he heard the deputy Mr Traun talking.  
"Quiet!" He spoke into the microphone, he was standing above them all, there were stairs leading to him and the A block further down B block.

"I am going to issue new timetables as there have been a few cases of two classes being in the same room, we have fixed that all up thanks to Mr Hues, the head teacher of PE" Mr Traun announced.

Mr Hues walked up and took the microphone.

"Okay Guys, Sorry for all this but everyone get into alphabetical lines by your… first name" Mr Hues yelled.

"First name?" The cloud murmured.

"…We have a few students with no last names" Mr Hues explained.

The whole school began to form lines.

"Robin, I'm with you" Raven said walking up to him.  
Robin nodded, the two walked away.

"I'm all the way up there" Cyborg said pointing in the direction Robin and Raven walked away.

* * *

Kara stopped the car and let Terra out. 

The two walked into Beastboy's home and sat at the coffee table.

Kara walked into the kitchen and brought back a hot chocolate.

"Here, you have a hot chocolate, gotta have that cartoonish type thing when they bring someone in and give them a tea in this case Hot Chocolate" Kara said grinning.  
Terra nodded.

"So what happened?" Kara asked.

Terra took in a deep breath. "…I was in my room and I heard a small scratching at my window and I looked around and there was my mum grinning." Terra said with an uncomfortable laugh.  
"I screamed.. then walked to the kitchen and she had ran to the back door and then I noticed she was holding a knife, there was a bourbon on the kitchen counter so I knew she would have done anything, I turned around and ran out of the house and ran and ran, I looked back and she just grinned waving holding the knife behind her back, So I ran and turned the corner and then you pulled over" Terra explained quickly.

Terra sipped at her hot chocolate distracting it from her problem.

Kara's eyes widened. "And they think I have to go to training" Kara said as if Leah was there rubbing it in, quite childishly.

"…But…" Kara continued.

She stood up and went to the phone.

Terra heard three buttons pressed. "Police…" She whispered.

* * *

"Assembly dismissed, you have five minutes to the bell so just go and talk, NO ONE CAN LEAVE THE SCHOOL GROUNDS BEFORE THE BELL" Mr Traun yelled. 

The lines broke out and slowly turned into small groups.

Cyborg finally find his friends.

"Cyborg Man" Robin said as Cyborg walked to them.

"What were you guys doing, HIDING?" Cyborg yelled.

"Hello Friend, Cyborg" Starfire said cheerfully.

Starfire gave a look at Robin.

Robin nodded. "Me and Star are gonna go now, See ya!" Robin said as he and Starfire ran as close as possible to the gate.

Raven looked at Cyborg. "…Should get close to the gate so we can get there before they lock there doors" Raven explained.

"They lock them?" Cyborg yelled.

Raven nodded. "Yeah…" Raven replied.

Cyborg and Raven walked closer to the door.

Cyborg and Raven saw Starfire and Robin.

"Are you guys following us?" Robin asked.

"You wish!" Cyborg replied.

Robin glared at Cyborg and vice versa.

Sean jumped out from the middle of them. "WELL HI!" Sean yelled.

"Ah!" Robin yelled hitting him over the head.

Sean glared at him and hit him with his mallet.

"Do you always pop up like that?" Raven asked.

Sean nodded. "Pretty much" He replied.

Raven frowned.

The bell rung through their ears.

Starfire and Robin bolted, Cyborg grabbed Raven's hand and bolted dragging her unwillingly.

Sean stood as many students formed a tramped. "Ouch, that hurt…" Sean commented on the bell.

The students began to crush Sean by running over him.

After awhile he screamed, everyone stopped and looked at him.

He got his mallet out. "THAT'S IT!" Sean screamed.

* * *

Robin and Starfire ran as fast as they could and ran into Skye Café. 

Cyborg was watching everything else but where he was running.

Raven was focused on getting out of his reach.

Raven looked up. "CYBORG CAR!" Raven yelled.

Cyborg jumped off back onto the path and kept running.

"Can you stop reading everything!" Raven whined.

"Hey, You always tell me to read something, I'm-a reading" Cyborg said as he read ads on the glass of shops.

"Cyborg… Yet another car is running at us…" Raven said calmly.

Cyborg yet again jumped back onto the path. "Did you know you could get your hair dye for twenty bucks?" Cyborg asked.

"…I don't think it would cost that much to dye your skin on your head" Raven commented as he has a shaved head.

"Shut up" Cyborg yelled as he run.

* * *

Starfire and Robin ran into Skye Café. 

They walked to counter admiring the changes for the poetry night, the walls had changed from pale blue colour to a dark night blue, the clouds were slightly lighter then the dark night blue sky, there were small sparkles fading in and out.  
"Nice…" Robin commented.

Starfire nodded. "The fading lights and darkness of area gives the effect of the night sky" Starfire replied.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah… What you want?" Zach asked still serving.

"…Uh, I'll have risotto, by the way when did you get all this fancy stuff?" Robin asked.

"Poetry night thing..." Zach replied.

"Oh Right, Star what you want, I'll pay" Robin said smiling.  
Starfire shook her head. "I can not allow you to--" Starfire started.

"Star, Just order, Trust me" Robin insisted.

Starfire shook her head, she felt at her small pocket at her mini skirt and got a twenty dollar bill out.

Robin frowned. "Okay you pay" Robin replied.

Starfire nodded happily. "I would like… Oh, I would like to try this risotto Friend, Robin ordered" Starfire said cheerfully.

"It comes with herbal tea, so here" Zach said as the chef came.

Robin put his money out quickly; Zach nodded and took the money quickly leaving Starfire not able to pay.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled.

Robin grinned. "Come on" He said as they walked to a table.

"Chef will come and give you it" Zach called out.

At that time Cyborg and Raven walked in.

"…Herbal Tea" Raven stated.

"…Uh…I'll have a two large pizzas, Large hot chips, four scallops, Oooh Spaghetti Bolognese, never knew bout that, add two of them and… two, two litre Pepsis" Cyborg said grinning.

"You do realise I only wanted a herbal tea" Raven commented.

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah" He replied.

"Well why did you order stuff for me?" Raven asked.

Cyborg laughed. "I didn't" He said grinning.  
Raven looked to the side frowning. "Typical" She commented.

"I'm paying" Cyborg said getting fifty dollar note out.

Raven shrugged.

"Hey aren't you supposed to go, NO I WILL" Cyborg whined.

Raven shrugged. "Nope, Guess not" Raven said and walked to a table.

Cyborg frowned got his change and walked to a table.

* * *

Sean hit someone over the head multiple times extremely quickly. "Ouch!" They whined. 

"Okay, who hasn't been hit?" Sean yelled looking at the seven hundred students rubbing there head.

Someone put there hand up. "Me!" They yelled out.

Sean ran over and hit them over the head multiple times.  
"I AM DONE, Now no more trampling me" Sean whined and skipped off happily.  
"Psycho" Someone commented.

* * *

Iris had her head laying down on the table at Skye Café, they hadn't left and were staying for the poetry, Charm wanted to hear. 

Beastboy yawned. "I'm gonna order some more stuff" Beastboy said, he put his hand up to see a waitress walk to them.

"Are you ordering more?" The perky teenager asked.

Beastboy nodded. "A Large block of tofu, some calafornian sushi roll with no seafood extender, a large chips, a pizza, and some meat free turkey and chicken rolls" Beastboy said smiling.

"But Turkey and Chicken are meat" Iris commented.

"ANYTHING FOR THE CUSTOMER!" The perky lady squealed.

The perky lady ran off with the order.

"That was strange" Iris commented.

Beastboy nodded.

"…Charm?" Iris asked waving her hand in front of Charm's face, she was in a dream world looking up at the stage where the poets would soon read there poetry.

"…She always has been good at poetry, maybe she wants to be a poet person thing" Iris said to Beastboy.

Beastboy shrugged. "I'm only here for the food" Beastboy replied.

Iris giggled. "…I could tell by your order" Iris replied.

Iris put her hand up to see the same perky teenager run over to her.

"…I would like a strawberry milkshake" Iris said smiling.

"ANYTHING FOR THE CUSTOMER!" She screamed running off.

"She really really scares me" Beastboy commented.

Iris nodded.

"What is with the huge turkey?" Charm asked pointing at the huge turkey sitting in the table.

"Probably drugged to get so big" Iris replied.

It was half the size of her and probably around the same weight as her, maybe alittle over.

"I ain't eating that" Charm commented.

Iris shook her head. "…I think it would kill someone to eat it"

Charm laughed. "All those drug things" Charm said grinning.

* * *

A perky teenager handed a risotto to Robin then one to Starfire. 

She got out two herbal teas. "It is quite nice" She said cheerfully.

"STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE READY" The chef yelled.

"Thank you" Starfire said politely.

Robin nodded. "Thanks" Robin said too.

"ANYTHING FOR THE CUSTOMER!" The perky teenager screamed running off.

* * *

"I have heard her say that three times now" Raven complained. 

Cyborg laughed.

The teenager ran and gave out the strawberry milkshake then came to Cyborg and Raven.

"…Due to more choices in the menu, I would like to ask if you would take a free meal on the house?" The perky teenager asked Raven.

"What is it?" Raven asked unsure.

"Risotto" The girl replied.

Raven shrugged. "Sure…" She replied.

The perky teenager put down the herbal tea and half of Cyborg's order. "I shall be back in a second with the risotto and the rest of your meals.." The perky teenager said.

"ANYTHING FOR THE CUSTOMER!" She squealed running off.

Raven shuddered. "That is really annoying" Raven commented.

Cyborg nodded.

She came back quickly and gave them the rest of their meals.  
"This is your first day isn't it?" Cyborg asked the perky teenager.

She nodded. "Y…YES YES IT IS!" She replied happily.

"Why?" She asked unsure.

"…Well no teenager… nay… worker is that ready to work after a day, it's obvious, by tomorrow you won't want to come" Cyborg explained.  
The teenager frowned. "I ain't listening to your pessimist talking" She replied rudely and stomped off.

"…Wow, that was more depressing then what I was thinking" Raven commented.

Cyborg laughed. "I work at the grocery store" He said laughing.  
"First day I was like YEAH LETS GO now … Yaaaawn" He said laughing.  
Raven smiled and saw a light shine down on the stage.

"It's starting" She whispered.

Cyborg nodded and turned around to watch it.

* * *

Charm squealed. "It's starting" She whispered. 

"…Really?" Iris asked sarcastically.

Charm glared. "Don't make me hurt you" She said frowning.  
Iris frowned. "Fine" She replied.

Beastboy yawned. "Boring" He whined.

"SHUT IT" Charm hissed.

Beastboy shook in fear. "I'll be good, Good Beastboy, no, Good Boy… Good Boy… Good Beastboy…Good Beastboy while poetry is on…" Beastboy said rocking back and forward.

Charm hit him in the back of the neck with her hand. "Shut up" She said simply and watched a man walk onto the stage.

* * *

Starfire clapped happily, everyone began clapping.  
Starfire stopped and giggled as everyone clapped. "I started a group clapping" Starfire said cheerfully. 

Robin laughed and nodded.

* * *

"Welcome to Skye Café's first and after the popularity of today's poetry listening, not the last!" The man said into the microphone looking over the many of teenagers with the occasional older people in there thirties or forties. 

"Now, if you would look at your place mat, that is also holding the schedule" He explained.

Raven looked at her placemat, she opened it, and a small booklet fell out.

Raven smiled as she looked at it.

Most of the room opened there place mats to get their schedule.

"…As you read you will see that just after I finish addressing everything, there will be a boy named Crow reading his poetry, following many other talented people from different age groups" The man said and walked off stage.

The perky teenager walked on. "…Okay guys, This is Crow" She said pointing to one side of the stage, a teenager around sixteen walked on, he had messy black hair, black denim jeans and black shirt with a white skull.

"This is Crow, He lives local as every other poet here today, he is fifteen years old and is the son of the man that owns the local Get-In-Then-Get-The-Hell-Out Mart" She announced.

"Like most of you teens, he goes to Jump City High School, now here he goes with three of his poems he has written over quite a few years" The teenager said and walked off.

Crow sat at a stool and took the microphone.  
He took a breath in and looked down at his page.

"This one is called No Pretty Poem" He said.

He took another breath in.

"….I can't write no pretty poem…

No robin sits on my window,

It is never sunny,

Just rain,

Never sun,

Just cold hard snow,

I can't write no pretty poem,

There's no rainbow,

The rain doesn't end,

It is cloudy,

No blue sky,

Darkness clouds my vision,

I can't write no pretty poem"

The boy swapped paper.

"…This one is called Stepping into Darkness" He announced.

He took yet another breath in, he had not done this before and being first up never helps your nerves.

He rubbed his head. "Ouch…" He muttered into the microphone.

He was one of the first to be hit by Sean's mallet.

"Walking down my stairs, the light fading fast

I walk further, looking for the light

The light slowly disappearing

The light is gone

I look around

I look up the stairs and begin to walk up, I see a small faint light

I begin to run after it

To see I wasn't getting any closer

Just further…

I look around in the empty darkness

I'm alone..

It's too late"

Charm grinned.

"From one guy…. Two good poems" Charm said sniffling.

"This is my last one called, Gone" He announced.

"You could give your life or lose your soul,

But you have to realize…

Nothing lasts forever

But you can try

So look around you

Everyone you see

Everyone you know is gone

You can't fight it

No matter what you try

You just have to realize

Everyone you see

Everyone you know is..

Gone"

Charm sniffled.

Beastboy was still out cold.

Iris frowned. "Are they all so depressing?"

"Pretty much Star, Most poetry is bound to be depressing" Robin replied to Starfire asking the exact question Iris did.

Starfire frowned. "I hope there is a happy one about love and friendship" Starfire said clasping her hands together.

Robin laughed. "Doubt it" He whispered.

* * *

"…So mum is going behind bars?" Terra asked. 

"…She has to go through a trial first, Yay! I am going to court" Kara said grinning.

"…Just one thing" Kara continued in a serious tone.

"…Yeah?" Terra asked.

"You have to testify" Kara said.

Terra frowned and closed her eyes.  
"..I…have to do it against my own mum…" Terra said softly.

Kara nodded. "Then your coming with me" Kara said winking.

Terra closed her eyes tightly. "Where am I staying tonight?" Terra asked.  
"…She will be at jail till the trial, if found still holding the knife and found drunk" Kara replied.

"…And, where am I going?" Terra asked.

"…Well your staying here until they tell whether they found your mum, if they find her with knife with added drunkness ness ness then your staying here for awhile" Kara said smiling.

"Does that mean you're getting Beastboy back?" Terra asked.

Kara shook her head. "This is punishment for going straight into your house and so called stealing and stuff" Kara said smiling.

"Lucky we didn't take back your clothes" Kara said smiling.

"When is the trial?" Terra asked quickly.  
"…In two weeks" Kara replied.  
"…That long?" Terra asked.

"That is very quick especially quick for jump city, this has high rate of crime" Kara replied.

"..Oh, okay how do you know the trial is then?" Terra asked.

Kara raised an eyebrow.

"…Well if she hasn't been found yet all creepy-ed up then how do you know it is then?" Terra asked.

"Cause I am suing her for terrible treatment of daughter, emotional pain by letting my little Beastboy away from me" Kara said sniffling.

Terra looked down. "…So if she is found like that they are throwing two trials into one?" Terra asked.

Kara nodded. "I'm guessing so" Kara replied.

Terra smiled. "…Thanks Kara" She said hugging her.

"…Now go make your bed… You can take Beastboy's bed until then" Kara said smiling.

Terra smiled. "Okay" Terra said and ran up to Beastboy's room.

She looked at Beastboy's bed; it had drool from when Beastboy was in it.

Terra shuddered.

* * *

The poetry night had been going quickly, there were many depressing poetry and then there was many about love and friendship making Starfire happy. 

"Now Open Mic, Any aspiring poets out there want to read yours out?" The man that announced at the start asked.

Iris put her hand up.

"IRIS?" Charm yelled.

Iris nodded and smiled.

She walked up to the stage.

She took in a breath and got a piece of paper from her pocket.

"This is called I thought I love you" She said smiling sheepishly.

"…**I thought I loved you**

**You were so nice**

**You were everything I wanted**

**You had the stuff**

**You were everything to me**

**I thought I loved you…**

**Guess What?  
I thought wrong**

**I was so caught up**

**In liking you,**

**To realise,**

**I didn't like you at all..**

**You are the rudest person known to man**

**I was trying so hard**

**To impress you**

**You crushed my dreams**

**Over and Over again**

**My friends tried to tell me**

**But I wouldn't believe them**

**I cut them out for awhile**

**Just for you**

**She made an effort**

**To help me realise**

**But I took it as an offence**

**This is all because of you**

**And all you reply with**

**Is get out of my face!**

**I was sad**

**I came to you  
you sent me away**

**I was crushed**

**And guess what?  
So was your face after I slapped you**

**You clouded my vision**

**You hurt me**

**You hurt my friends**

…**I thought I loved you"**  
People stared.

"…I screwed up big time, I was so stupid!" Iris thought.

Everyone began to clap.

"I WIN!" Iris' thoughts yelled happily.

Iris walked off the stage.

She sat down with Charm.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU WRITE POEMS?" Charm hissed.

"Dunno" Iris replied smiling.

Another person walked up followed by two more.

"…I'm going up" Raven said to Cyborg.  
"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled as Raven got up and walked to the stage.

Raven cleared her voice.

"…I named it your not" Raven stated.

"…**You think your better then me,**

**Your not,**

**You say your better then me,**

**Your not,**

**You think everything do,**

**Is better then everyone around you,**

**Your not,**

**You think that everything you touched should be honoured,**

**You think that everything you walk near should be sold on Ebay,**

**You think you are greater then everyone around you,**

**Theres an easy thing to say to that,**

**Your not"**

Raven coughed.

Everyone immediately clapped; every teen knew who she was talking about, Blackfire, Mandy and Kitten.

Raven walked down.

"Hey I know who you were talking about" Cyborg said grinning.  
Raven frowned and clapped. "Wow… you must be soooo happy" She said sarcastically.

"Anyone else?" The man asked.

Charm jumped up. "I WILL!" She yelled and ran up.

She cleared her throat, she had nerves of steel.

"**I don't need you anymore**

**You are noting to me**

**You left me alone**

**Alone in the darkness**

**With no one beside me**

**I try and move on**

**And forget about you**

**But that is never possible**

**You are apart of me**

**That part will never go away**

**You are the darkness when I see light**

**You are the evil when I see good**

**You are the part of me I hate**

**Leave me alone**

**I don't want you anymore**

**I don't need you anymore**

**Leave me alone**

**I can do fine on my own**

**I can't move on**

**Leave me alone**

**I just want to be free"**

Charm smiled as they all clapped.

She sat down and listened to a few more poets read there own.

"OKAY THAT IS THE FIRST OF NOW MANY POETRY NIGHTS, WE WILL HAVE OUR NEXT READING IN TWO WEEKS FROM NOW!" The man announced.

"…Think you'll come with me again?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded. "As long as you do another poem, you were good" He said smiling.

Raven smiled slightly. "Thanks" She replied.

* * *

Charm looked at Iris and Beastboy.  
"You guys gonna come with me next time" Charm asked smiling. 

Iris nodded. "Ofcourse" She said smiling.

"I don't think he will answer" Iris said pointing at a knocked out Beastboy.

Charm giggled. "I ain't dragging him home" Charm whined.

* * *

"Friend, Would you come with me next time, I think I shall make a poem for next time" Starfire said smiling. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He said smiling.

* * *

Raven and Cyborg were the first out. 

"Well, Bye" Raven said smiling.

Cyborg walked off waving.

Raven turned around to see Crow.

"..Hey" He greeted.

"Hey" She replied.

"Nice reading" He replied.

"You too" She replied.

They looked into eachothers eyes, her indigo ones and his dark brown ones.

"Well see you at school maybe" He said walking off.

"Yeah…" Raven replied and walked off.

"Thank you for coming with me Robin" Starfire said happily.

"…Do…D-…Do you want me … to walk you home?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded. "That would be glorious!" She said clapping her hands.

He smiled and walked next to her.

He put his hand out and touched hers but withdrew his hand quickly.

* * *

Charm and Iris walked out, Charm was dragging Beastboy by his hair. 

"Well that was fun" Iris said smiling.

"YES IT WAS!" Sean squealed popping up.

"AHH!" Charm and Iris squealed.

"You weren't even there" Charm said frowning.

"I was the turkey!" Sean yelled smiling.

"…What?" Charm asked.

"We were at that table most of the time" Charm said frowning.

"…Yeah, It was funny getting up there" He said smiling.

Iris shrugged. "He has got places where we wonder how before" Iris replied.

Charm nodded.  
Sean got his turkey suit out and they burst into laughter.

"…Well bye guys!" They all yelled and all walked off, Beastboy being dragged away unconscious by Charm.

* * *

He he he 4657 words . anyways lol, THE TURKEY!  
Anyways Please Review :) 


	20. Starfire the slowest person around

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Whenever I wake up… I DON'T MWUAHHAHA… ah…. Anyways another "exciting" chapter of It's a Teenage Life, Reporting Iris :) lol… Wanted to sound like those people anyways NEW CHAPTER HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Starfire... the slowest person around

* * *

**

Previously---

"I'll walk you home" Robin said.

Starfire nodded happily.

"…Well bye, coming next time?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded grinning.

Continues---

* * *

Charm dragged Beastboy by his hair, she heard small groans when crossing a rock.

Charm grinned as she walked home dragging him by his hair, she glanced at some broken glass and grinned.

* * *

"….Man, I don't want no waffles, I WANT SOME SQUARE PANCAKES, SQUARE PANCAKES, MAN YOU'RE A PUSSY!" Cyborg yelled reciting a lame joke as he walked down his street, all his jokes surrounded food products.

* * *

Robin walked along with Starfire, his hand kept fighting to get to her hand, he was fighting himself as they walked home. 

They reached her house and were on the door step.

"…Thank you, Friend" She said smiling.

They stared at each other, Robin slowly lifted his hand up to touch her face but grabbed his hand and put it behind his back.

Robin stared into her emerald eyes, they were so emotional, you could look into her shining eyes and see exactly what she was feeling, it was like an open window to her, an open window to her soul.

Starfire's began to feel a little confused, Robin had no control of his body, he slowly began to lead forward to her, She cocked her head confused.

"…Robin?" She asked.

He kept leaning forward, he got two centremetres from her face.

Her front door swung open. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Her overprotective father yelled.  
Starfire's body was pulled in quickly and his father frowning at Robin.

"DON'T COME NEAR MY LITTLE STARFIRE AGAIN" He yelled slamming the door.

Robin stared blankly at one of the rose bush on her garden, he hadn't really noticed it before, he looked, and there was a row of roses straight either side of him with perfect roses bushes all red roses blossoming.

Robin walked away confused, he didn't realise what had just happened.

He slowly walked away embarrassed, he knew what had happened yet it didn't sink in.

He slowly walked home, the image of him slowly moving closer to him repeated in his head, he saw her eyes, they were confused.

"…GOD, NOW SHE THINKS I'M A TOTAL IDIOT!" Robin yelled as he turned a street.

* * *

Charm walked in her house. 

"Mum, I'm home!" Charm yelled.

Charm dropped Beastboy on the door leaving the screen door slightly open.

Lin's head came out from the side of the wall looking into the lounge room.

"CHARM!" She yelled, Charm who was already sitting down watching TV.

"Nyes?" Charm asked in a high pitch tone.

"Drag Beastboy's drunken carcass fully INSIDE!" Lin yelled.

Charm sighed. She slowly got to my feet and dragged him inside, the sound of wood scraping filled their ears.  
"..WHAT IS HE WEARING?" Lin yelled.

"…Glass" Charm replied.  
"..Why?" Lin asked thinking it was his clothes.  
"Tis fun to jump around in glass" Charm replied.

"YOU JUMPED AROUND IN GLASS……WITH YOU DRAGGING HIS BODY INTO IT?" Lin yelled.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Lin yelled.

"BUT I WILL MISS --" Charm started.  
"GO!" Lin yelled.

Charm frowned. "Stupid dead kid, are all foster kids total bastards.." Charm mumbled as she walked away.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Lin yelled.

Charm continued to mumble.

"IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE RUDE SAY IT TO MY FACE!" Lin yelled out.

Charm walked and slammed her door and jumped onto her bed mumbling.

* * *

Raven walked in her door just to hear smashing of chairs and walls. 

Raven frowned; it hurt her emotionally just to hear her dad like this.

She peered into the dining room, he was on his knees covering his face, he would lash out and pick up a chair and throw it to the wall it shattering into pieces of wood, there were only two left of eight chairs.

Raven closed her eyes tightly, she ran into her room and jumped onto her bed, she could hear her father cursing and slamming things into walls.

Raven buried her face into her pillow, she had the image of emotionless and tried hard to live by it, but this… it was too much for her.

Raven felt a vibration in her pocket a small melody played, Raven began to feel into her pocket and got out her mobile which was ringing and vibrating.

"Cyborg" It said on the screen a picture of a younger looking Cyborg appeared.

Raven wiped tears from both of her eyes and took a breath in.

She cleared her voice and answered it.  
"Hello" She said in her normal monotone voice.

"Hey Rae!" Cyborg yelled obnoxiously yet cheerfully.

"What?" She replied harshly.

"I'm bored, entertain me" He said grinning.

"…I will be right there with a jester's hat and pointy elvan shoes…" She replied sarcastically.

"Okay, cool see you here, round eight?" Cyborg asked taking her seriously.

"Never" Raven replied with a smirk.

"STOP SMIRKING!" He yelled.

"…How could you tell?" Raven asked.

"…I know you" He replied frowning.

"Good Stop Frowning" She replied.

He laughed, she laughed stopping quickly.

"Is that all you rang for?" Raven asked.

Cyborg nodded even knowing he couldn't see her. "Pretty much" He replied.

"…Okay Bye" She replied.

"WAAAHT?" He yelled.

"….Bye" She repeated.

He frowned and then began thinking to start conversation. "…What do we have tomorrow?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shrugged. "Check your timetable" She replied.

"…AHHH, I have Double Geography third and forth!" He yelled.

"…Me too, What Teacher" She replied.

"….Mr Ellis" He replied.

"…I'm in your class" She replied.

"…Really?" He yelled.

"No, I like getting your hopes up" She replied with a smirk.

"….Robin and Star have the same as me" He replied.

"Same what?" She replied.

"Timetable, just different names and sex" He explained.

"…They probably just gave like three types of timetable, cheap school…" She replied.

"Wouldn't surprise me" Cyborg said laughing.

Raven yawned. "…I'm going now" She replied bluntly.

Cyborg frowned. "Fine" He replied using reverse psychology.

He heard the phone hit the bed and turn off.

"…That's very annoying" He said frowning and twitching.

* * *

Raven walked out of her room, she sneaked up the hall and slipped into the computer room. 

She began to tap on the computer.

She found a website and nodded as she read it.

* * *

"…NOW ON NO GOING TO SCHOOL!" Starfire's dad yelled at her. 

"Myan" Her mother yelled.

"Now Lulu, she will get home schooled" Myan whispered back.

"I… do not understand" Starfire said them both.

"YOUR GROUNDED!" Her father yelled.  
"Starfire, I will talk to your father, just go to your room" She said winking.  
Starfire nodded slowly and walked away.

Starfire sat down hearing them yelling.

Starfire looked at her phone. "I shall ring friend, Cyborg!" She yelled cheerfully.

It went to message bank.

She frowned. "I shall ring Friend, Raven!" She said cheerfully.

"…I did not know I had hers…" She whispered.

She rang the number.

It rung quite a few times, it was finally answered by a grumpy Raven's voice. "WHAT?" She yelled.

"Forgive me Friend, It is I Starfire" Starfire replied.

"…Right" Raven replied frowning.  
"Friend, I wish to know what that you are involved in doing at the moment before my call" Starfire said politely.

"…You mean what am I doing?" Raven asked.

"I believe that is what I mean" Starfire replied.

"…Uhh… meditating" She replied.  
"….Me…di…tating?" Starfire repeated.  
"Yes, Meditating" Raven replied.

"Please, what is this meditating?" Starfire asked.

"It is separating yourself from the world, cleansing your soul" Raven explained.

"…Where can I learn this meditating?" Starfire asked.

"…Internet, That's where I got it" Raven replied.

"…I see, Thank you Raven, what is the result of this meditating?" Starfire asked.

"Not asking every question known to man" She replied frowning.  
"…I do not understand what you mean" Starfire replied.

"You feel… better and refreshed I guess" Raven explained.  
"Friend, Tell me, Could our friends have a group meditating fun?" Starfire asked.

"…It's more of an alone thing" Raven replied.

"…Maybe you could teach me this meditating one time" Starfire asked.  
"…Yeah…. Maybe" Raven replied.

"…Forgive me, I must go, My father and mother are fighting over Robin" Starfire explained.

"They are fighting over Robin?" Raven asked confused.

"Yes, he walked me home and he went all quiet and went closer then father pulled me in, I do not understand what had happened but father seems how you would say…. Furious" Starfire explained.

Raven had a smirk. "Oooh, I see what happened" Raven said grinning.

"…Well, Good bye Friend, It was quite fun talking to you" Starfire said smiling.  
"Bye" Raven replied.

Raven slowly closed her eyes peacefully, she took a deep breath in and out, she kept breathing deeply, she felt like she was floating in mid space, she could feel the warmth of the stars on her arms.

* * *

Starfire walked into her kitchen, her father and mother was waiting for her. 

"Yes Father, Mother" She asked.

"…You are grounded" Her father said frowning.

"…And are still going to school" He continued.

"But Father, I do not understand why I am being punished…" Starfire replied.

Her parents frowned. "….Just go" Myan stated.

Starfire frowned, nearly in tears. "…I do not understand…" Starfire whispered as she walked to her room, she jumped onto her bed frustrated, she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Cyborg woke up in his bed and yawned. He stretched and got out of he slowly got out of his bed. 

His mother ran into his bedroom. "I cooked your favourite, Bacon and Eggs with a side of French toast with strawberry jam, Shaved ham on top, hot and greasy like you like it chips with a large amount of pork crackling" His mother said smiling.

"...Not much" Cyborg complained.

"…Sorry Honey, I have to work early" She said smiling.

"It's okay!" He said running and hugging her.

She giggled and waved as she left the house.

Cyborg walked into the dining room to see a mass of cooked food.

He grinned and drooled at the same time.

* * *

Terra got up. "Where am I?" she asked looking around. 

"Oh yeah!" She said laughing.

Terra got changed then skipped down stairs.  
"Hi" She said waving.

"I made you breakfast" Kara said smiling.

"…You…did, you didn't have to do that" She said with a sad face.

"…Oh, this is half what I cook Beastboy, though Beastboy tends to be late…" She said smiling.

Terra smiled and sat down and began to eat the cereal.

"…How did you burn cereal?" Terra asked as small bits of charcoal fell out of her mouth.

Kara laughed. "… I really want to learn how I did that too" She said grinning.

Terra giggled.

"NOW WE GOT TO GO!" Kara yelled as Kara grabbed Terra's hand.

Terra lost most of the cereal on the floor while being dragged, Terra was dragged into the car and Kara ran to the other side, she drove Terra to school and dropped her off.  
"Now say Hello to Beastboy for me and tell him to come with you so I can say hello and and and--" Kara began.  
Terra shook her hands. "I got it, I got it".

"…Okay, See you later" She said smiling.

Terra smiled and ran off, she ran to her roll call.

**

* * *

**Iris skipped into her roll call. 

She sat down next to Beastboy.  
"Hey" She whispered.

"Yo Dude" He replied.

"…Not so loud!" Their teacher screeched.

"…Not so loud… Hmph, she just screamed that" Beastboy replied pouting.

Iris giggled. "…I guess" She replied.

The bell rung.

"…I just got here…" She said frowning.

"…What you have" Beastboy asked.

"…Hey you have all the same as me" She said frowning.

"There has to be one…" Beastboy replied.

Iris shook her head. "I heard they had five variable time tables, we must have got the same" Iris explained.

"…I heard three" Beastboy replied.

They both shrugged. "Let's go" Beastboy said smiling.  
Iris nodded.

The two walked out and began to walk towards Literacy.

"Beastboy!" Terra yelled out.

Terra ran up to the two. She waved. "Hey Iris" She said smiling.  
"Hey" Iris replied smiling.

"What you guys have?" Terra asked.

"Literacy" Iris replied.

The three walked to their room.

"Robin and that have the same" Terra said to them.

Robin, Cyborg, Bee, Star and Speedy walked up to them.  
"Hey" Speedy said as they saw them.

"What's up" Cyborg said.

They looked Raven just walked past.  
"FINE, DON'T SAY HI!" Terra yelled.

Raven turned and glared at Terra, Terra grinning sheepishly.

"Hey, Is that that Garth dude?" Robin asked pointing at a teenager with long black hair to his shoulders, he wore a blue shirt with small amounts of navy blue, he had navy blue pants.

"Garth!" Robin yelled out waving.

Garth walked over to them. "Hey, What's up".

Starfire and Raven's eyes turned into love hearts. "Hi..." Raven said shyly.  
"IT IS OH SO GLORIOUS TO MEET YOU!" Starfire screamed, she hadn't talked to Robin since last night.

"HI!" A voice yelled.

"CHARM!" Iris squealed and ran over to her, she jumped and hugged her.

"HI!" Iris squealed.

"..HIIII!" Charm screamed.

"HIII!" Sean yelled popping up.

"AHH!" The two yelled jumping away from them.

Sean popped in front of Robin. "HI!" He yelled.

"AHH!" Robin yelled as Sean skipped off.

"EEP!" Sean screamed.

Two small kids stood in front of him, they had messy orange hair and wore a red shirt, one had a white plus and one a white minus.

"HEY IT'S RUDE TO STEP IN SOMEONE'S STEPS YOU YOU…" He yelled looking at there shirt. "LITERACY KIDS!" Sean yelled.  
"You do mean, Maths?" Iris asked popping up.

Sean frowned and hit her over the head with a mallet, she fell on the ground laying on the concrete closing her eyes.

"AHH CLONES!" He screamed pointing realising there were two.

They raised an eyebrows simultaneously. "¡Un qué monstruo!" One whispered to their "clone".

"¿Sí, yo sabe, él justo la golpeó con un mazo?" The other replied.

The other shrugged. "Niño asustadizo" He whispered.

"…¿cQué USTED DIJO SOBRE MÍ?" Sean yelled.

"Ah…. Dude, I think we need a translator" Beastboy said pointing to them.

Iris jumped up from the ground. "One called Sean a freak the other asking did they hit me with a mallet… Um… They said something and then Sean yelled what did you say on me…" Iris explained.

"¿cAmbos ENTIENDEN LOS E.E.U.U.?" The two clones yelled.

"¡Sí¡sí!" Sean yelled.

"…They asked if we understood them and Sean yelled yes yes" Iris explained.

"¡Ahora usted los enanos feos freaking, no está funcionando delante de mí entonces que dice Ooo cuál un monstruo, yo es un amo de todas las idiomas! MWAHAHHAA AHORA... ¡Abajo al negocio!" Sean yelled.

"…Sean said… Now you freaking ugly midgets, don't be running in front of me then saying Ooo what a freak, I am a master of all languages! MWAHAHHAA NOW... Down to business, Exactly his words" Iris explained.  
Sean lifted his mallet and hit them both over the head multiple times.  
"Vaya aspiran un pene" The two yelled in unison.

Iris covered her mouth.  
"WHAT THEY SAY WHAT THEY SAY?" Beastboy yelled.

"…Go..suck..a…." Iris began to say and stopped.

They all burst into laughter.

Sean began to hit them over the head multiple times not stopping.  
"SUCK THIS!" Sean yelled.

"Wooh, English now!" Beastboy yelled happily.

The two began to let out whines. "OW! OW! AHH! OW!" The two yelled.

"SEAN!" A teacher yelled.

Sean turned around frowning.

"…That's Mr Thirt" Iris explained.

He had messy hair, a messy business shirt on and jacket.  
"Wow… He looks…successful" Raven commented.

"..He's a teacher" Cyborg said grinning.

Raven shrugged. "I guess" she replied.

"Friend, I wish to know--" Starfire started to ask Robin, he walked away quickly.

Starfire sighed and looked down. "I believe… Robin hates me" Starfire said looking at the ground.

Raven walked over to her. "…Go to the library at lunch?" Raven asked.

Starfire sighed. "I wish to know why Robin hates me so" Starfire said softly.

Raven frowned. "…I think it isn't he hates you Star… it's more… embarrassed" Raven said and walked into the classroom.  
"…But why is he embarrassed?" Starfire asked as everyone walked in.

Starfire sighed and looked at the ground. "…Robin, What is wrong" She whispered and looked up, she walked in.

They looked around; the room was pale cream walls with quite a few posters of drama acts.

Cyborg was sitting next to Robin.

"Cyborg, could you please sit next to Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"Su--" Cyborg started.

"ACTUALLY Star… I wanted to talk to him" Robin replied butting in.

"'Bout what?" Cyborg asked as Starfire walked away, Starfire took her seat in between Beastboy and Raven.

Raven turned to face Starfire after talking to Cyborg.

"…Hey" Raven greeted Raven.

"…Oh hello Friend…" She said sounding miserable.

"…I may regret asking but, What's the matter?" Raven asked.

Starfire took in a huge breath.

"I knew I would regret this" Raven commented.

"Well, Robin seems to hate me and trying to avoid me, I wished to swap with Cyborg for this seat but Robin interrupted Cyborg and said he wished to talk to Cyborg though Cyborg did not know what they were to talk about and he was just talking to you" Starfire said quickly.

Raven frowned. "He is embarrassed…" Raven repeated.

"…But Why?" Starfire asked.

"…Have you not ever heard of kissing?" Raven asked frowning.

"…Yes, this kissing is when a male is showing their affection towards a female" Starfire explained.

"Girls can kiss Girls showing their affection" Beastboy said grinning then drooling.  
"….Ack… And guys can kiss guys" Raven said with a smirk braking Beastboy from his drool to a scream.

Raven smiled. "…Tell me, what was the point of explaining the definition of kissing?" Starfire asked.

"You tell me" Raven replied.  
Starfire sat frowning concentrating.

"…" She was silent.

Raven had a smirk as she was ready to see Starfire realise.

Starfire sat there frowning in concentration.

Raven turned her face to neutral.

Starfire sat silent.

Raven had a sweatdrop.

Starfire looked blank now.

Raven frowned.  
Starfire cocked her head confused and still thinking.

Raven was turning red ready to burst out.

"…I am sorry my intelligence does not surpass yours" Starfire said looking down.

"HE--" Raven yelled out.

Everyone looked at her.

Mr Thirt frowned and threw a book to every two students.

"Page Two-hundred and forty eight!" He boomed.

Raven flicked her page to the number, they had one between two.

"He what Raven?" Starfire whispered.

"He was going to you know…" Raven whispered.

Starfire looked blank.

"…kiss… you" Raven said frowning.

Starfire gasped. "NO!" She screamed out.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP YELLING?" Mr Thirt yelled.

"Robin was going to kiss Starfire?" Beastboy whispered to them.

Starfire looked shocked and worried.

"Beastboy!" Starfire and Raven hissed frowning.  
"Dude, My lips are sealed!" He replied signalling himself zipping his lips.

"…Why do I not trust you" Raven asked.  
Beastboy turned around grinning.

Terra popped her head in. "Robin kissed Starfire?" Terra whispered.

"BEASTBOY!" Starfire and Raven hissed.

"…They didn't kiss, Robin was going to" Raven hissed.

"And Please do not tell" Starfire pleaded.

Beastboy and Terra frowned. "Fine Fine" They said in unison.

"Friends, Please, I am of the serious type" Starfire said frowning.  
"I won't speak a word" Terra said smiling.  
"I find that hard to believe" Raven said with a smirk.

Terra frowned. "Raven" She hissed.

"Dude, My lips are sealed" Beastboy repeated.  
"That's what you said last time" Raven and Starfire hissed.  
Beastboy smiled sheepishly. "…Uh…. Yeah" He stuttered.

* * *

"You leant forward and what?" Cyborg asked Robin. 

"The door swung open her dad pulled her in and told me to go" Robin replied blushing.

Cyborg held back his laughter.

"Shut up" Robin said punching his arm.

Cyborg brushed his arm. "…Do that again and I will grind you into a fine powder" He replied.  
"Bring it on" Robin replied frowning.

Cyborg laughed.  
Robin frowned.

"…So what happened to Starfire?" Cyborg asked.  
Robin shrugged. "Her father looked pretty angry" Robin replied.

"So what are you going to do, what do you expect to ignore her and avoid her for the rest of her life?" Cyborg asked.

"Man, If you saw the look in her eyes you wouldn't be this close to her" Robin said frowning.  
"I think the look in her eyes now is worse, she looked hurt when you decided to move her there" Cyborg said frowning.

Robin looked down at his book. "…Well obviously we needed to talk…" Robin said softly.  
"Obviously, you think she is gonna get happier when you sit there and ignore her" Cyborg replied.

"Less chat more work!" Mr Thirt yelled.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Beastboy… Your mum says hi" Terra said smiling. 

"Where'd you see her?" Beastboy asked.

"…Well actually, I am living at your house, and you should really clean that bed" Terra said frowning.  
"But I thought you were like back with your mum!" Beastboy whispered.

Terra looked sad. "…Well…Mum… she was gonna… cut me up" She said with a forced smile.

Beastboy looked worried. "…She… was?" Beastboy asked worried.

Terra nodded. "So I ran and found your mummy, she rung the policemen and they looked into it" Terra explained.

"and so they are having trial in like three weeks which is supposed to be like really really really really really really really really really really really --" Terra explained.

"I GET IT…Really!" Beastboy hissed.

"…quick" Terra said finishing off her sentence.

"…Right… You better not go through my stuff" Beastboy said frowning.

"…Why got something to hide?" Terra asked.

"…Just don't!" He said frowning.

"…You just got me interested" She said smiling.  
"What do you mean interested" He replied.

"...I am going to find every incriminating thing and use it against you" She said grinning.  
Beastboy frowned. "Don't" He repeated.

"…Oh fine, if I find anything when I go on my daily look through your stuff then it's not my fault" She said grinning.

"DON'T" He repeated frowning.

Terra rolled her eyes. "So protective of your little comic things" She replied.

"You found the comics" He stuttered.

She nodded. "I didn't go all the way through though…" She replied.

"DON'T" He yelled in her ear.

"Ouch!" She yelled grabbing her ear.

"Be quiet!" Mr Thirt yelled.

"…Oh go bite your bum" Terra replied.

"Excuse me?" He yelled.

"…W…wah?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" He yelled.

"What, Sir?" She asked smiling.

"How about tell me what you said?" He yelled.

"…I said nothing sir" She said smiling innocently.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" He yelled.

"…But Sir, I have said nothing" She said still trying to seem innocent.

"See you at Recess" He said walking away.

She banged her head against the desk, she did it multiple times.

"Terra" Beastboy whispered grabbing her shoulder stopping her from banging your head.

"..Hard to believe you have so much strength in your stringy little muscles there" Terra said frowning.

"…Should have let you bang your head" He pouted.

* * *

Sean swayed his head side to side. 

"MAS Y MENOS!" Mr Thirt yelled running and catching the two speeding twins.

She put them next to Sean.

"…This is Mas Y Menos I believe you have MET, they can only speak Spanish" Mr Thirt explained.

"I can speak Spanish" Sean said smiling.  
"Suuure you can" Mr Thirt said walking off laughing.  
"HEY!" Sean yelled.

Sean whispered to the squirrel that was sitting on his bag below his chair.

The squirrel chattered in agreement, it ran over and bit Mas on the ear.

"¡cOuch¡Usted, usted... usted... es un spaz anormal hippy!" Mas yelled.

"Did he just call you an abnormal hippy?" Iris asked.

Sean nodded slowly.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Sean yelled.

Charm picked Sean up by his head and put him on the opposite side of Iris taking his seat.

"…Hello you two freaky little children" Charm said smiling sweetly.

"Charm they can understand you" Iris replied.

Charm shook her head. "No they can't look at them" She said pointing at them talking quickly, Mas bit her finger.

"OUCH! WHY YOU LITTLE--" Charm started and slapped him.

"CHARM!" Mr Thirt yelled as she slapped him again.

"…Charm, maybe I should sit there, I'm the non-violent one" Iris insisted.

"What about that Red X dude, you slapped him and nearly killed him" Charm said over emphasising things.

Iris frowned; she switched with Charm's seat.

"Hello There…. I mean Hola" Iris said smiling.

"¿Qué, los monstruos crecen en árboles aquí?" Menos replied.

"HEY! I AM NOT A FREAK NOR DO THEY GROW ON TREES!" Iris screamed.

"IRIS! CHARM! SEAN! DETENTION, NO YELLING OUT THE FUNNY SPEAKING NEW ONES" Mr Thirt yelled.

"YOU GET TO JOIN ME!" Terra squealed.

"Joy…" Charm said blowing one of the strands of hair out of her face.

* * *

DETENTION, FUN! Lol  
Chapter 20, SNIFFLE!  
Thanks Everyone and Please Review!  
OH AND LAST CHAPTER CHARM (FALLINGDARKANGEL) WROTE THE POEM THAT CHARM READ OUT!  
:P Forgot to say that, I wrote the rest though :) 

Anyways Done, gotta go to bed BYE!


	21. Detention Time, Fun Fun Fun

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Whenever I wake up… I DON'T MWUAHHAHA… ah…. Anyways another "exciting" chapter of It's a Teenage Life, Reporting Iris :) lol… Wanted to sound like those people anyways NEW CHAPTER HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fun Fun Fun in Detention

* * *

**

Previously---

"DETENTION!" The teacher yelled

"DETENTION!" The teacher yelled  
"DETENTION!" The teacher yelled

Continues---

* * *

Starfire sat far left who was next to Robin, on Robin's right was Beastboy, then Terra followed By Cyborg then Raven, Garth then sat Bee, Speedy then the two twins Mas y Menos, followed by Iris, Charm and Sean.

The day had passed to lunch, they had all gotten detention from their previous periods.

Starfire frowned. "I do not understand how I got into trouble" Starfire said frowning.

"That was Raven's fault" Robin explained.

"…Man, that was not Raven's fault" Cyborg said frowning.

"…What you think after her pencil flicking across the room wasn't her fault" Robin replied frowning.

"Don't even start" Raven said putting her head into the conversation.

"QUIET!" Yelled the teacher.

Garth put his hand up. "…I don't get it, not eating the school lunch gets you detention" Garth asked.

"…That was Recess" The teacher informed.

"AND YOU WERE NEARLY VOMITING HOW IT WAS FISH!" He yelled.

Garth frowned. "Yeah well" He began.

"NOO QUIET!" The teacher screamed.

Silence pierced everyone's ears, they heard a slow beeping noise, it was weird feeling, it was silent yet a small beeping noise they heard.

The silence was interrupted by snoring.

Starfire looked to Robin, who looked to Beastboy who was sleeping, drooling over the table, Terra had a sweat drop at her head also holding back the laughter.

"WAKE THAT DUCKIE UP!" The teacher yelled.

"…Mr Mod, sir, whatever, I tried that, I tried poking him" Terra explained.

"Now now now my duckies can't sleep during their DETENTION!" Mr Mod said yelling in Beastboy's ear.

Beastboy put his hand up and let it flop down hitting the red haired teacher in the head.

The teacher jumped back, he got his meter ruler which looked like a round black staff with a small yellow orb on the end, it had engraved markings to show the centimetres.

He raised it over his head ready to hit Beastboy in the head.

Everyone looked shocked as he swung the ruler at Beastboy's head.

Cyborg and Robin jumped up and caught it before hitting him in the head.

Mr Mod glared at them, he walked over to Starfire and looked at her. "Stop talking like an alien" Mr Mod said harshly.

Starfire looked down at the book she got out hurt.

He stepped to look at Robin. "Stop acting like you're their leader"

"…What's he mean by that?" Robin yelled outraged.

He stepped left. "…Your asleep but stop being an idiot" Mr Mod said continuing his random insults.

Beastboy was undisturbed and stayed in his state of slumber.

He stepped left again. "Eat some food" He commented.

"HEY!" Terra screamed.

He stepped left yet again. "..Stop starting every thing you say with man"

"MAN THAT IS… OH MAN…OH MAN….He's right…" Cyborg said frowning.

He took yet another step left to see Raven. "Stop being so freaky" He said harshly to step to the left again.

Raven looked down. "I'm…not freaky…" She whispered softly.

"Stop acting as if fish are your best friends" Mr Mod said to step left again.

"…Don't act like no man can control you" He said frowning.

He stepped right again to face Speedy.

"…There's nothing wrong with caring for fish, your environment for that matter" Garth said frowning.  
"…And no man WILL control me, That's a fact" Bumblebee protested.  
"Stop being so… desperate" Mr Mod said frowning.

Speedy was combing his hair. "WHAT YOU SAY?" Speedy yelled angrily.

Mr Mod took no notice of Speedy's outrage and stepped right to see Mas Y Menos.

"…Stop speaking Spanish, I can't understand your stupidity" He said frowning.

"¡Él acaba de insultar nuestra lengua!" Mas yelled.

"Lo menos nos no obsesionan con Gran Bretaña y gente de la llamada... sus "patos"" Menos said putting his nose into the air hurt and annoyed.

"Yeah, that my duckie" He said smiling.

"¡cApuñálelo LO APUÑALAN!" Menos yelled.

He took another step to look at Iris.

"…You think I have absolutely nothing to say do you don't you" He said smiling.

Iris smiled. "I hope so" She said happily.

"Teacher's pet" Everyone muttered.

"…Let me start at THIS…Go eat something, get some growing pills and stop trying to be little miss perfect" He said harshly taking a step to look at Charm.

Charm rolled her eyes. "The mocking train coming in RIGHT ON TIME!" She yelled.

"…Guess so" He said smiling.

"…Now go eat some food, get some shrinking pills, get a hair cut and stop acting so bitchy" He said harshly.

Charm sat with her mouth gapped.

She looked down at the broken glass Iris had shattered into and then glared at Mr Mod.

He took another step.  
"and you, stop being so stupid yet filled with surprises, stop hitting people over the head with that mallet of yours and …well, stop being…uh…you" He said smiling.

Mr Mod walked to the front of the classroom and faced them all, they were all plotting to hurt him.  
"Am I feeling some resentment in this room?" He asked sarcastically.

They all muttered in anger except Iris who was still in pieces on the floor, even Beastboy was muttering… in his sleep, something about enough of him to go around.

"Now all of you can shut up, get a book out and write one hundred lines of the rules I will write on the board" He said smiling.

He began writing, when he turned his back a small amount of food flew at him.

He turned and saw them all fiddling with their bags shoving their lunchboxes in quickly.

"Now who could have done that?" Mr Mod asked sarcastically.

He turned and quickly wrote the rest of the rules.

"This one hundred times… but wait my dear duckies, I recall you throwing your fruit, double it" He said smiling.

They all groaned in protest.

"That is way too much" Terra said frowning.  
"Yeah Man…I mean..." Cyborg yelled trailing off into thought and slowly sitting down.

"….I am not freaky" Raven said softly.

"Now now my duckies, don't feel anger, start writing" He said smiling.

He pointed to the board, it had the rules which stated:

_Rules:  
1.) Mr Mod is ALWAYS Right_

_2.) No matter what you say, Mr Mod is still right_

_3.) If in doubt of rule two refer to rule one_

They all stared at the board.

Starfire began writing; Robin sat not doing a thing in protest.

Beastboy was not going to write still sleeping with no chance of anyone waking him up; Terra was sitting quietly listening to Beastboy's mumbling in his sleep which she could use against him.

Cyborg sat writing on a paper, he began to write what he could use in place of "Man", he started with dude then looked past Terra to Beastboy and remembered Beastboy's sentences.

"DUDE, DUDE, DUDE, DUDE, DUDE!" His voice echoed through his head.

"OH MAN!" Cyborg yelled and began scribbling it out with his pencil.  
Raven closed her eyes, she began to make up her own words and said it softly that nearly Cyborg couldn't hear it.

Garth sat and wrote slowly, he drew a few fishes as the border of his page and wrote.

Bumblebee rocked on her chair frowning.

Speedy combed his hair mumbling. "I'm not a pretty boy… and look at him with his blue shirt with that Britain cross thing, and white pants, that's just tacky" He mumbled over and over again.

Mas Y Menos were writing mumbling in Spanish.

Iris was sniffling as she wrote at Guinness book of record times.

Charm sat tapping her pencil annoyed.

Sean swayed his head side to side then frowned. "…Call me stupid…" He mumbled glaring at him then swayed his head side to side then once again mumbling "Call me stupid" and repeated.

"…Starfire" Robin whispered.

"…Yes, Friend?" She asked.

"…Umm, I know we haven't talked much since…last night… but…" He said softly.

Starfire shook her head. "Friend Raven told me your…intentions" She explained.

Robin began blushing. "…Uh, Sorry it's just you… and it was fun and I … over…did things….basically" He said stuttering.

"…Oh, so you did not mean your intention for this kiss?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "No" He lied.

Starfire smiled. "That… is good" She said smiling.

"…He does not like me the way Raven said he would" Starfire thought.

She looked back at her paper and her smiled turned to a sad frown. She was upset.

"Friend Robin, is only a friend… yet I feel so hurt" Her thoughts said.

She could feel tears, she felt like crying yet didn't have a reason, it isn't like she liked Robin like that… did she?

Robin smiled, she had believed him, he liked her, but why did he have to lie to her, why would he lie to someone he liked "that way", did he even like her…?... He knew he did, he wouldn't just try to kiss her without even being "going out" together.

"…Now now ladies, there is enough to go around, enough Beastboy… I'm animal in the bedroom" Beastboy said puckering his lips together and kissing an invisible person.

Terra shuddered. "Something I so did not want to know…" She commented.

She wrote it down on a paper then writing next to it DYNAMITE underlined.

Cyborg and Raven were doing their own business quietly.

"…Rae?" Cyborg asked, he was looking at her, her eyes snapped open.  
"What?" She asked.

"…What is Azarath Metrion and Zynthos?" He asked.

"…Blue" She replied.  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"Pictured an ad…" She replied, she saw the words "New Blue Zynthos".

"…Meditating is easier when chanting or you can do something with your hands" She explained.

Cyborg nodded surprisingly interested.

Cyborg got out a car magazine and pointed to it. "Now this is interesting" He said grinning.

A sweat drop came to Raven's head. "…Right, well you sit their and drool over unrealistic girls carrying umbrellas for no apparent reason while I meditate" She replied.

"…Is that what you call it?" He asked.

Raven frowned and her face went back to neutral. "Yes…" She replied bluntly.

"M…meditating…" Cyborg mimicked.

Raven glared at him, Cyborg laughed sheepishly then stopped.

"STOP TALKING!" Mr Mod yelled.

Raven and Cyborg both frowned and continued what they were doing.

Garth sat tapping his pencil.  
He began imagine himself swimming talking to fish.

"..Hey" A voice yelled.

"Hey?" The voice yelled again.

Garth shook his head and looked to his right, Bee was calling out to him.

She was frowning. "…Sorry to interrupt your day dreaming" She said frowning.

He laughed a bit then stopped quickly. "Yeah, What did you want or need?" He asked.

She grinned. "Entertainment" She replied.

Garth frowned. "…I'm not your jester" He replied.  
She frowned. "I was only really joking" She replied.

His face went back to a smile. "Well, so what you really want?" He asked.

She frowned. "…Can you not just talk?"

Garth shrugged. "Sure, what about?" He asked.

"…Gee, do you like practice being hard to TALK TO?" She yelled.  
"…This little duckie likes to be loud!" Mr Mod yelled hitting the table with his metre rule.

Bumblebee shuddered as the ringing of the metal rod filled her ears.

Mr Mod walked away slowly, the sound of the half time bell rung.

"…That's half time!" Robin yelled.

"Yeah, we can go now!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven simply got up and began to walk to the door, Mr Mod ran to the door and closed the door as Raven attempted to open it.

Raven slowly turned her head and glared at Mr Mod.

Mr Mod laughed. "You see my duckies, it seems you have not been quiet and that means bad bad duckies get to stay with Moddie longer" He said smiling.

Raven slowly turned and walked back to her seat, Mr Mod walked to his desk and sat down.

Everyone got up and bolted for the door, Raven was grabbed by Cyborg and the whole group ran, The door flung open and they all ran out.

They all ran down the corridor.  
"What the, it's like we think the same thing" Cyborg said laughing.

They looked back seeing Terra dragging Beastboy. "Help! HELP!" She screamed as he was too heavy.

Mr Mod was walking up to the two.

"Go!" Robin yelled, they all ran back, Cyborg picked up Beastboy and Starfire grabbed Terra's hand and ran.

"…I WILL GET YOU, YOU'LL BE BACK, EVENTUALLY!" He screamed out to them who were running still and were now out of his sight.

"…Well we are gonna go" Iris said waving.  
Charm nodded. "They are building a on campus café in conjuction with the cafeteria" Charm explained.

"So we are going to help!" Sean squealed.

"…His mallet could be of… help" Iris said smiling.

"…Friends, I wish to help the--" Starfire started.  
"Sorry, You can't" Charm replied.

Starfire looked down sad.

"It's not how it sounds, You see there is only a certain amount of people aloud in there working" Iris said smiling.  
"Oh I see friend" Starfire said smiling.

"…What made you want to work?" Raven asked looking at Charm.

"Iris can be… quite evil" Charm replied with a smirk.  
Iris frowned. "….I can not" She replied pouting.  
She stomped off.

Sean waved grinning.  
They all stared as he did not move and just stood grinning and waving.

"….." They all stood silently.

"Can you stop… that?" Raven asked frowning.  
Sean stopped and skipped off.

"…Um, Bye" Charm said shrugging and walking away.

"…So where do you guys you know, Hang?" Cyborg asked as he dropped Beastboy waking him up.

"DUDE!" He yelled as he woke up with shock.

"…I usually just sit around at the cafeteria" Bumblebee and Garth replied at the same time.  
"Why don't you guys come hang around with us?" Robin offered.  
"…Well not much to do, I just sit and eat… which can't be good for my figure" Bumblebee said with a smirk.

Garth shrugged. "Sure" He replied smiling. "Not much else to do" He continued.

"So you guys are coming" Cyborg asked.

The two nodded.

"Where about do you guys hang out anyways?" Bumblebee asked.

"Back of the oval" Robin replied.  
Beastboy rubbed his head as he got to his feet. "DUDE, YOU JUST DROPPED ME!" He yelled at Cyborg.  
Cyborg laughed. "Yeah…" He replied satisfied.

Beastboy frowned and began to whinge not being listened to by anyone.

"Come" Robin said walking, the others followed him, they walked through the cafeteria, Garth picked up his food on the way and all walked down to the back of the oval.

"Friends, I believe we will be getting a … well… visit from my sister" Starfire explained.

"…I think they already had come" Raven replied.  
"It would be pointless leaving till the last second" Raven continued.

Starfire smiled. "You are right" She said happily.

"…Yeah well not EVERYTHING is right!" Beastboy yelled rubbing his head.

Raven rolled her eyes. "…Sook" She commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He yelled.

Raven let out a sigh. "…Is this the part when I am supposed to feel intimidated" She replied.

Beastboy kept his frown and then turned into a grin. "…I can't keep the mood" He said smiling sheepishly **(A/N BAA BAA!)**

Raven had a smirk.

Beastboy frowned and stomped away from her to Cyborg.

"Already there is nothing to do" Robin said sighing.

"...Yer, Football time!" Cyborg yelled.

"…Why always football?" Raven asked sighing.

"…I'm ready!" Bumblebee said grinning.

"I'm always ready for a game" Beastboy said jumping into the air.

"And food, but sure" Terra said grinning Beastboy had a sweat drop coming to his head.

"…Sure, Let's go" Robin said standing up.

"Yes, Let us all foot the ball!" Starfire said jumping into the air.

"Sure, My aim never goes wrong" Speedy said grinning.  
"Sure, Football isn't my best but I'll give it a shot" Garth said grinning.

"…Uhh….I'll referee" Raven said and got a thick book out and began reading.

"Boys Vs Girls!" Cyborg yelled as they all ran onto the field.

"…Uh… They are down a member" Beastboy pointed out.

"…When did you have maths skills?" Raven commented from a far.

Beastboy turned to stone and fell to the ground humiliated.

The boys all stood silent waiting for one of them to go on the other team.  
Garth sighed. "Fine, I'll go" He said and walked over onto their team.  
"Hair matches too" Beastboy commented getting up off the ground.

"BEASTBOY!" Speedy, Cyborg and Robin yelled as Garth frowned.

Raven sat reading as she heard a few cheers, she heard the tumbling of someone and looked up to see Starfire sniffling holding the ball her face covered in dirt.

"…Here comes the water works" Raven commented.

Starfire frowned and got up frowning. "I DO NOT LIKE WHEN MY FRIENDS HIT ME TO THE GROUND!" Starfire screamed and kicked the ball as hard as she could, she sent it flying onto the other side of the concrete path leading to the back gate for the school.

"…Who's gonna get that?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not!" Beastboy yelled.

They all stood silent, Garth sighed. "I'll go" He said volunteering once again.

Robin frowned. "No No No, Garth, I'll go…" Robin said walking, he glared at all the others who were standing their whistling acting innocent.

"You know Cyborg, you should have went, you're the one that pushed Starfire" Beastboy said frowning.

"YOUR FOOT KICKED THE BACK OF MY LEG, I TRIPPED AND PUSHED STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled.  
"SO TECHNICALLY IT IS YOUR FAULT!" Cyborg yelled angrily.

Beastboy had worried sweat drops appear as Starfire's eyes turned red glaring at him.

* * *

Robin walked muttering. 

He picked up the ball and began to walk back, he walked over the concrete path and heard his name called.

"Robin!" The voice yelled again.

He looked behind me then noticed someone running down the path to him.

He shook his head and looked to her.

It was Iris she was holding her hand as she ran.

"Hey" She said happily.

"What happened?" He asked looking at her hand.

She opened her hand, her right hand had a bruise and finger was bent in ways fingers should not.

"I'm….accident prone" She said smiling sheepishly.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"…The hammer, I hit my finger and it hit like the joint and bent it back" She said clenching her teeth trying to smile as it hurt.

She pointed to her knee. "and that is when I fell over" She said pointing to a red mark.

She pointed to halfway up her arm. "That is where I go spiked a bit and a nail nearly went fully into my arm" She continued.

"When did you do all this?" He asked.

"Oh, When I was up there trying to help" She replied.

"…Wow, you are accident prone" Robin replied, he saw her father walking down, he had messy black hair and a business suit on.

"Oh, That's my dad" She said pointing.

"…He works far in Gotham City, he got half day off and when he heard I basically killed myself" She said laughing.

"He decided to drop over and pick me up" She said smiling.

"Where does he work?" Robin asked.

"Oh, Wayne Enterprises" She replied.

"I dunno what he does but he gets lots of money, he says he has to clean up his mansion and then we will move up there… but…I Don't want to leave so Hopefully he will get his little dangerous toys out of the way" Iris said smiling.  
Robin stared at a blade of grass.

OoO Flashback OoO

"…Honey" Robin's mum called out.

"W-What?" A man replied.

"…What?" Robin's mum yelled.

"You have just been away for three days and what me?" Robin's mum yelled.  
"I was…uh cleaning up a bit…at my mansion, we can move there soon" He replied.

Robin slowly got closer.  
"…You missed three days of sweet Richard's life" Robin's mum said frowning.

"He probably won't remember it anyways" He replied picking him up.

"He is only one" He continued.

OoO End Flashback OoO

"Robin?" Iris asked.  
"Iris how old are you?" Robin asked quickly.  
"…Thirteen, Why?" Iris asked confused.

"His only one…" Robin's mums words echoed through his head.

"…I'm fourteen…" Robin muttered.

OoO Flashback OoO

"Honey, don't leave!" Robin's mum screamed in tears, Robin sat in the cabinet near the door.

"…I'm sorry… I don't love you, the only reason I was here was because of Robin and then I left my other two and now three!" The man yelled.  
OoO End Flashback OoO

Robin shook his head.

"…Zach and Aaron, older then you, right?" Robin asked.

Iris nodded. "You know that" Iris replied.

Bruce finally got to the two.

"Come on Iris" He said hastily.  
"You!" Robin yelled pointing at Bruce.  
"…What?" Bruce replied quickly.  
"…Dad, this is my friend Robin" Iris said softly quite startled by his outburst.  
"…We've met" Robin replied angrily.

"…Richard?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, that's what you called me" Robin replied.  
"Dad…What's going on?" Iris replied worried.

"…Iris go wait in the car" Bruce spat.

"….Which one did you bring, that skyline thingo or that Mercedes benz thing, I hate the Mercedes, the door like uppercuts me, can you like make the doors go OUT not up!" Iris yelled annoyed.

"…Mercedes" Bruce replied.

"DAD, I nearly always get attacked by that thing!" Iris protested.

"Yeah, well live with it, JUST GO!" He yelled angrily.

Iris backed away and walked away.

Bruce got out a scrunched up paper and scribbled on it.

"Here you go kid" He said throwing it at him.

Robin bent down and opened it. "…Hey Richard, from your pal, Bruce Wayne" It said.

"I don't want your autograph!" Robin yelled throwing the paper at him.

"Yo Robin, What's up with the football?" Cyborg yelled as he got to him.

Bruce quickly walked away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Robin yelled annoyed.

He looked at Cyborg. "Idiot!" Robin yelled.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Cyborg yelled.

Robin stomped off.

"COME HERE CHEAP HAIR GEL BOY!" Cyborg yelled out.

Starfire quickly ran as Cyborg stomped after Robin.  
She stopped him quickly.

"Why were you yelling at Friend, Robin" She asked quickly protectively.

"…He just called me an Idiot, Star, AND IDIOT!" He yelled.

She held her ear. "Why…?" Starfire asked unsure.

"…I don't know!" Cyborg yelled.

"AND HE HAS MY FOOT BALL!" Cyborg continued.

"Friend, I shall find Robin and bring back the ball of your foot" Starfire replied and ran after him.

Cyborg stomped back to the others.  
"Cyborg, What happened?" Beastboy asked.  
"Yeah, Why were you yelling at Robin?" Raven asked.

"Shut up!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude, Chill!" Beastboy yelled.

"Tell that to little hot head!" Cyborg yelled and stomped over to his bag as the bell run.

Cyborg stomped off.  
"I have language" Speedy said raising his hand.

"We all do" Raven replied.  
"All year eights" Raven replied rolling her eyes.

Speedy turned to stone and fell to the ground as the others laughed grabbing their bags.

They all walked to their classrooms.

Beastboy, Terra, Speedy and Garth stopped.

"This is my classroom" They all said in unison.

They looked around.

"WOOH!" They all yelled happy they were all together.

The small Spanish speaking boy Mas walked up to them.

"Hola" He said raising his hand.  
Terra prodded him on his cheek him frowning. "I think he is speaking latin" She replied.

"¡Rubio estúpido español!" He yelled.

"…Aww, isn't he cute" Terra said grinning.

He frowned as did Beastboy.  
Terra looked over. "Jealous?" She asked grinning.

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "No, I think they should learn ENGLISH BEFORE WHATEVER!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra rubbed the back of her head laughing.

* * *

Cyborg stomped and saw Robin nor Starfire was nowhere to be seen. 

"They have the same timetable as us" Raven said walking up from behind him with Bee.

A small Spanish boy ran up quickly behind them.

"…Isn't that Mas?" Bumblebee asked pointing.

"MENOS!" Menos yelled.

"…Cyborg, what happened?" Raven asked.

"Nothing" Cyborg replied pouting.

Miss Nadia walked up. "Come in, Come in" She said happily.

They all walked in.

"I see a few familiar faces from the switch, most would have stayed" She said smiling.  
"He already knows Spanish" Bumblebee said pouting pointing at Menos.  
Miss Nadia smiled. "Let's see how good" She replied.

"IT'S HIS FIRST FRICKEN LANGUAGE AND ONLY!" She replied angry.  
"Well now you have some help" Miss Nadia replied.

Bumblebee frowned.

* * *

Oookie dokie:) How was that, sorry for the delay, took me like two days and I had like writers block and like distraction, couldn't keep my eyes on the comp lol

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW :)  
Hope your "lovin it"


	22. What goes on in the Café, Stays in the C...

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

…Well Hi! And if your reading this then GO ME! I got it up :P and hope you like this chapter :), And Outlawarcher :P I heard the mcdonald's theme song when I said that too lol I was like DA-DA-DA DA DAAA! Lol, Anyways… Read :

**Chapter 22: What goes on in the Café, Stays in the Café**

Previously---

"So you think that's your dad?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded.

Bruce quickly walked away from Robin.

"IDIOT!" He yelled at Cyborg and stomped off.

"Robin is supposed to be here…" Raven said looking at Cyborg then to their classroom.

Continues---

Robin sat in a room filled with wood, sawdust and tools scattered.

He sat hugging his legs his head under his arms.

Starfire sat also hugging her legs looking at him worried.  
"R…Robin?" She whispered saying the first thing since his yelling at Cyborg.

"…Friend?" She asked persistently.

His head came from his arms his face was a red colour with anger.

"It was even worse…He was cheating on HER, he was cheating on Iris' Mum with my mum!" Robin yelled.

Starfire frowned. "…Friend, There is nothing you can do…" Starfire replied softly.

"…Just go" He replied harshly.

Starfire stopped hugging her arms, she leant over and kissed Robin on the cheek, Robin had tingles go all through his cheek, she quickly got up and ran out.

He sat staring at the hammer. "…I feel… conflicted" He said softly.

"Happy or sad…I mean the girl of my dreams just kissed me but my father is a lying cheat!" His thoughts yelled through his head.

He replayed her kissing him on the cheek over and over again in his head.

"…." He sat silent; he tucked his head back under his arms.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
She ran out quickly from the Café construction site, she ran through the corridors and got to D2, she knocked on the door.

Miss Nadia was heard sighing; she walked to the door, and opened it.

Starfire waved. "Miss… I am sorry for the being of late" She said politely.

"I aren't going to let this go past once more, please sit" Miss Nadia replied.

"…Please, Repeat this sentence" Starfire replied confused.

"Sit" Miss Nadia stated.

Starfire nodded, she took a seat by herself across from Raven. Starfire waved smiling and got her book for Language out.  
Cyborg threw a note past Raven and hit Starfire.

Starfire looked up frowning, Cyborg signalled to open it.

Starfire nodded, she opened it.

Cyborg: lol, I always like writing lyk this lyk MSN styles, anyways where is that spiky haired demon?

Starfire read it over, she frowned.

_Starfire: …Since you are doing the style of M-S.. and N I shall also, also Robin is not a "spiky haired demon", He is our friend and…needs our…support_

Starfire wrote quickly and passed it to Raven, Raven sat ignoring the note which was grabbed quickly by Cyborg.

He read it and began to write:

_Cyborg: Star, he called me an idiot, he is gunna be a damn spiky haired frigen demon_

Cyborg threw it to Starfire, she opened and read it.

_Starfire :(, Friend… Please do not be mean to Robin; he… is having…problems_

Starfire wrote then quickly through it back to Cyborg.

Cyborg read it but was snatched by Raven.

_Raven: …you guys are weird writing like this … but Cyborg get over it…_

Raven wrote simply and passed it to Cyborg.

Cyborg frowned and let out a sigh of anger.

_Cyborg: …No, He was a total_

Cyborg began writing but looked up to the door which was just knocked on.

It was Robin, Miss Nadia walked to the door frowning, she opened it quickly.  
"Why-a so many people late?" She screamed.

Robin rolled his eyes. "I saw that Mister!" She replied angrily.

"Sit-a…. there" He said pointing next to Starfire, it was the only available seat left.

Robin went and sat next to Starfire.  
"…S..Starfire?" He whispered confused as he sat.

"Yes Friend?" She replied innocently.

"…Did… you…You know…" He asked.

Starfire shook her head teasing him. "I do not …know" She replied trying to keep her grin inside.

"…K…Ki…" He said squeakily.

"…Robin, your voice is not always so… squeaky" She replied raising an eyebrow.

Robin gulped. "…Kii…" He squeaked again.

Starfire was trying not to giggle.  
"Kii" He said again squeakily.

Starfire sighed. "…Friend, Please, Maybe you should practice... talking" She suggested.

She bent under her desk and got her blue pen out.

She dropped her pen at the exact time Robin said "Kiss".

Robin grinned in relief.

"Friend, I did not hear you" She said softly.

He frowned. "ARGH" He yelled.

"Mr Grayson, Not only did you come late now you are SCREAMING IN OUR CLASS, and you two haven't been the most quiet either!" Miss Nadia yelled.

Robin frowned. "…Yes Miss" He replied barely listening.

"Yes what?" She replied frowning.

"I don't know.." He replied.

"GRR!" Miss Nadia yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terra sat next to Beastboy falling asleep as Miss Jacques spoke in French.

Beastboy yawned.

Near them sat Speedy and Garth, then Mas who was alone and then Charm and Sean.

"…So… Garth, right?" Speedy asked.

"…Uh... My old school used to call me Aqualad" Garth replied.

"What you want us to call you then?" Speedy asked.

Garth shrugged. "They called me Aqualad cause I love swimming and damn good at it" Garth said smiling.

"Okay, so Aqualad… you moved here from where or… you live here all your life?" Speedy asked.

"…I moved here from Gotham city, My Mum and Dad wanted… a less… you know frantic busy life" Aqualad explained.  
Speedy nodded.  
"So how old are you?" Aqualad asked.

"I mean you don't look thirteen or fourteen" Aqualad said frowning.  
Speedy grinned. "…I'm sixteen" He said smiling sheepishly.  
"What?" Aqualad hissed confused.

"My family moved to country for awhile and tried to home school me and that didn't go… very well so they decided to move back after two years, the only reason we stayed so long is 'cause I helped feed the animals and watered the crops every third week" Speedy explained.

Aqualad nodded. "…So…that's why… how old do you tell everyone you are or do you tell them your sixteen?" Aqualad asked curious.

Speedy grinned. "Damn Straight I tell them I'm sixteen, they get afraid of me" He said smiling.

Aqualad smiled. "…I guess that is… smart" He replied.

Speedy nodded. "So if anyone messes with you, tell me I'll fu--" Speedy began.  
"I get it" Aqualad says quickly cutting Speedy off.

Speedy frowned. "…You don't swear?" Speedy asked.

Aqualad shrugged. "Just didn't exactly need to swear then did you, no one really does so why swear?" Aqualad asked.

Speedy shrugged. "Why not as well" Speedy said grinning.

Aqualad frowned. "Well you think that and I'll think my ways" Aqualad said still frowning.

Speedy nodded. "You do that" Speedy replied.

"RIGHT MR HARPER And… MR….G…Garth!" Miss Jacques screeched in their ears.

The two rubbed their ears and began writing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Robin sat out on the seat out the front of his classroom mumbling.

He looked in the class and watched Starfire trying to get in trouble.

She put her hand up.  
"Miss!" Starfire yelled.

"What Miss… Starfire" Miss Nadia replied.

"I am just kidding" She said grinning.  
"You have done that four times now!" Miss Nadia replied frowning.

"…Miss" She repeated.

"…THAT'S IT GO OUTSIDE WITH THAT DICK, I MEAN RICHARD!" Miss Nadia screamed.

The class laughed at Miss Nadia's slip up with words.

Starfire skipped out sitting next to Robin.

"You had something to ask me?" She asked grinning.

"Star, why did you do that?" Robin asked.

"You had something to ask me, I wish to hear" She replied.

Robin smiled. "Why did you… KI…KI" He squeaked.

Starfire patted him on the back. "Kiss" He said squeakily.

He sighed with relief. "Me?" He continued.

"…Why did I kiss you?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded.

"This is how you show affection yes?" She asked.

Robin nodded.

"…Then that is why" She replied smiling.

Robin's eyes widened. "You LiiiIII" He said squeaking again.

Starfire frowned. "I see you still need practice of your talking" She replied.

"Richard, Starfire, come in now" Miss Nadia said walking out.  
Starfire smiled and skipped in, Robin's eyes still widened walked in.

The two sat quiet for the rest of the lesson.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Meanwhile…

"SEAN, STOP DANCING!" Miss Jacques screamed.  
"TERRA SHUT UP!" Miss Jacques continued.

It was chaos already; they went from silence to chaos in under three seconds.

"BEASTBOY! STOP EATING!" Miss Jacques screamed.

"CHARM STOP FLIRTING!" Miss Jacques continued.

"BUMBLEBEE STOP TALKING AT FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTY WORDS A SECOND!" Miss Jacques screamed.

"Speedy! STOP FLIRTING…WHY ARE YOU SUCH LITTLE SLU--" Miss Jacques screamed but was interrupted by a gasp from the class.

"…She called me a slut!" Charm screamed.

"No! A slu, a slu!" Miss Jacques said trying to pull off her slip.

"Charm you're such a slu" Sean said with a smirk.

Charm glared at him, she walked away from the spiky blond haired boys desk frowning and sat at her desk pouting.

Charm sat glaring at Miss Jacques.  
Miss Jacques put her hand to her head sighing.

Terra frowned. "…I'm not a slut" Terra sat sitting down frowning.

Beastboy grinned.

"SHUT UP" Terra hissed.

Bumblebee sat down next to Mas who had stopped talking in Spanish now.

Sean sat down as did Beastboy.

"…She called Charm and Speedy sluts" Beastboy said grinning.

Speedy sat on his desk in protest with Aqualad sitting covering his face with a sweat drop.  
The bell run through the corridors, Miss Jacques sighed with relief as the whole class bolted out the door.

"…I can't take this…" She said sighing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…She called me a slut" Charm said growling as she walked with Sean.

"…Me too" Speedy said frowning.

Terra and Beastboy walked ahead. "So what you got next?" Terra asked.

"…Science" He replied.

"…I used to have that with Robin but Timetable change, Me too" She said grinning.  
"Who you got?" He asked.

"Farag" Terra replied.

The two shuddered. "Her name…" Beastboy started.

"Scares me" Terra continued.

The two began laughing as they walked to their next class.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"So…Star, are we like… "together".. now?" Robin asked.

"This together means some sort of relationship beyond friends?" Starfire asked.

"YeES" Robin squeaked.

Starfire smiled. "I do not know" She replied.

"You have to ask first" She said winking.

Robin frowned. "…No" He replied stubbornly.

Starfire frowned. "…It is your choice" She said and skipped and began talking to Raven.

Robin frowned. "Why can't I do this.." He thought.  
"Everything I said goes SQUEAKY" Robin's thoughts continued.

"I mean, me and my friends used to watch red back spiders walk around and climb trees and that stuff and I still can't say kiss or yes to a girl!" Robin's thoughts yelled.

"…Dude!" Beastboy yelled in Robin's ear.

"AHH!" Robin yelled jumping into the air bringing his arm down to hit his "attacker" in the head.

Beastboy twitched as Robin stood there his eyes widened with shock, he took his hand back in. "Heh…" Robin said sheepishly.

Beastboy twitched again.

Sean skipped over to them. "It's funny cause your stupid" Sean said cheerfully. He got his mallet out and hit Robin over the head. "That is for hitting Beastboy" Sean said grinning.

Charm walked into the middle of Robin and Beastboy. "He lies, he just wanted to hit you…" Charm commented and walked ahead of them.

"…Man come on!" Cyborg yelled not far ahead of them.

"I think I killed Beastboy" Robin replied.

Cyborg walked back to them, Beastboy twitched.

"Maybe he has brain damage" Terra said popping out from nowhere.

"AHH!" Cyborg and Robin yelled.

"…AHH!" Sean yelled popping out in front of Terra.

"AH!" They all yelled.

Sean grinned.

"It's funny because you're stupid" Sean said once again and hit Robin over the head with a mallet and skipped off.

"YOU FROLICKING SHORT LITTLE…" Robin yelled angrily.

Robin felt a tugging on his shirt, he looked down and felt something touching him going up his back.

Robin turned around expecting to see someone but saw no one.  
Terra and Cyborg began laughing "waking" Beastboy up him laughing too.

Robin raised an eyebrow; he turned around quickly and still saw no one.

Robin turned around again, the laughter got louder.

Robin tilted his head to the side confused.

"Guys, who is there?" Robin asked.

"cause…!" Robin yelled as he spun.

"They!" He continued as he turned once more.

"ARE" He yelled turning again.

"REALLY!" He yelled again turning.

"ANNOYING!" He continued as he turned.

"ME!" He yelled turning once again.

"ARGH!" Robin yelled.

He heard a small chattering noise then his ear felt as though it was pierced by two sharp teeth.

"AHH!" Robin yelled patting his shoulder.

There was nothing there.

He felt his ear with his hand feeling it throbbing.

He felt a small movement on his head and his spiky haired being trampled.

He threw his hand into his hair quickly and pulled out a hair.

"GRR!" Robin growled and tried again this time getting a small rodent with a real long tail.

"THIS IS SEAN'S SQUIRREL!" Robin yelled.  
It was holding something, a very small walkie talkie.

He heard a small hissing sound then Sean's voice was heard.

"Never call me small" His voice said as if he were a villain and Squirrel ran down Robin's body and quickly ran off down the corridor.  
Robin felt his ear, he felt a small amount of blood on his hand as he touched it.

"Great!" Robin yelled.

"…Now you can have ears like…Mandy" Terra said pointing to his bleeding ear.

"Good one Tee!" Cyborg said putting his hand out Terra giving him a high five.

The two walked off laughing, Beastboy grinned looking at Robin.

"What?" Robin hissed.  
"I was going to hit you but this is classic, I think I can go" He said laughing and ran up to Terra and Cyborg.

Robin walked up to the three.

"Okay, I got this email from my aunt she wrote this" Beastboy explained.

_My cousin's cat had kittens and he was able to give away all but 3 of them. I told him I would help him find homes for the last 3. I can't take one because my son is allergic but if three of you could take just one it would be such a help and the kittens could have a nice home. Since he lives up by the Cellafield Nuclear Power Plant, I'll go pick them up for you. _

_I've attached pictures of the last 3 kittens. _

_Will you help? _

"After that there is three pictures of these cats, and they have like human eyes and nose and mouth and stuff and they are all like mutated, it's funny!" Beastboy said laughing.  
"Send it to me" Cyborg said frowning.

"…I can get an email on your computer" Terra said grinning.  
Beastboy frowned. "Don't look on that D Drive thing, stuff only guys would like" Beastboy said frowning.  
"EW!" Terra squealed.

Cyborg wrote on a small piece of paper he ripped and gave it to Beastboy.

"It's funny because my cousin who is the aunt who sent its son, yeah my cousin Matt, he is allergic to cats, so it was like funny cause that too" Beastboy said grinning.

"Yeah, Well I will see it later so no need to say any more" Cyborg said grinning.

"This is my class!" Robin yelled pointing to the door.

"See ya, We have science" Terra said waving.  
"Yeah, See ya dudes!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin looked at Cyborg then looked into the door.

"They have gone in already" Robin said frowning, the two walked into their class.

Terra and Beastboy walked down the corridors to their science room.

"Dude, we are going to be late!" Beastboy yelled looking at a clock on the wall.

Terra shrugged. "If we are going to be late, why not make it much later?" Terra asked.

Beastboy frowned. "Cause if it takes us half an hour to get their they may wonder" Beastboy replied.

Terra shrugged.

"…But why not?" Beastboy said grinning.

Terra grinned.  
Beastboy grabbed her hand, the two ran out of the school, and outside the school.

"Where we going?" Terra asked.

"Wherever we want!" Beastboy replied.

Terra frowned. "Where would that be?" She asked.

"Who cares we ain't in Science" Beastboy replied.

Terra smiled. "True" She replied.

Beastboy pointed. "Convenience Store, Want a slurpie?" Beastboy asked.

(A/N: For those who dunno what a slurpie tis one of those squishees like on the simpsons, you know the cold freezie type drink…)

Terra smiled. "Sure" She replied.

She felt into her pocket. "HA!" Terra squealed as she pulled ten dollars from her right pocket.  
"I'll pay" Beastboy said smiling.  
Terra smiled. "Sure" She said smiling.

"But you owe me next time" He said grinning.  
Terra nodded. "Offcourse!" She replied.

Beastboy ran in and pulled the lever to start the slurpie going into the first cup.

Terra leaned against the wall out the front of it waiting for him to come back.

"Hello Missie" A voice said.

Terra turned quickly. It was Leah, her mum.

"M-Mum" She stuttered.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked tilting her head innocently and somewhat maniacally.

"Oh go away; you're like a bad smell!" Terra screamed sticking up for herself for the first time.

"…I see you have gained a small back bone" Leah replied.

"Just go away!" Terra screamed.

The doors slid open.

"..I got me a green one cause I felt like a connected, dunno turning hippy on ya but I decided to get you the blue one it is like bubblegum flavour, I think you'll like it but green is my favourite, you can tell I have shopped there before" Beastboy said quickly looking up.

"…Come on Terra" Beastboy said not ever seeing her mother before.

Terra stood staring at her mother with anger.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked.

Terra turned around quickly.

"Let's go!" She yelled running, she ran straight past Beastboy.  
"Terra, Wait up!" Beastboy yelled running after her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Where's Terra?" Sean whispered to Charm.

Charm shrugged.

"Ask Speedy" Sean whispered.

Charm frowned, the door swung open.

In come the same boy that Charm was flirting with.

Charm looked at him with love hearts in her eyes.

"It's him" She said dreamily.

He looked around and glared at Sean.

Charm quickly turned her head to Sean; she picked him up and threw him away like litter.

The boy smiled and walked and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked her.

"My heart rate..." Charm said in a daze.

The boy grinned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Robin sat next to Cyborg, the seats were allocated, Robin was just happy he was next to someone he knew.  
Starfire was sitting next to a girl; she had bright orange hair, huge daggy braces, glasses about four centimetres thick, she had a runny nose which was evident as her nose was red in colour and many tissues were right next to her.

Cyborg and Robin shuddered as Starfire's luck was the worst you could get.

On the other hand, Raven was sitting next to a guy with spiky brown hair with blonde tips, his eyes were a bright blue colour, and he was like "perfect".

"…Poor Starfire" Robin said frowning.  
Cyborg grinned. "My little Raven is growing up" He said with a sniffle.

"Wait, did you just call Raven your little Raven?" Robin asked.

Cyborg frowned. "I think I did…" Cyborg replied sounding somewhat scared.

"What she your baby?" Robin asked jokingly.

"I wish" Cyborg said in a daze.

"WHAT?" Robin hissed.

Cyborg choked in shock. "I mean, look at her, imagine her in her little lilac blankie and her trying to gorge your eyeballs out" Cyborg said recovering from what he said.

"I don't think that is what you were meaning" Robin replied.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Just drop it" Cyborg said frowning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Why are we running?" Beastboy asked, he caught up to Terra.

"…The evil blonde lady is my mum" Terra explained.

A guy with messy blondish brown hair with a tall man with brown hair walked out in front of them.

Beastboy stopped and Terra ran straight into the guy.

"Ouch!" He yelled as the two dropped to the floor.  
"Watch it you clutz!" He yelled.

Terra got up. "What is that supposed to mean?" Terra yelled back.

"…Excuse me, you ran into him" The man said interfering.

Terra rolled her eyes. Terra saw something in the corner of her eye. "Hide!" Terra squealed.

"That's mum's car!" Terra yelled grabbing Beastboy and hiding behind a nearby bush.

The car drove by, Leah did not notice Terra.

"The bitch drove that" The man said with a sigh of anger.

Terra got out from the bushes.

"Anyways, Next time don't jump out in front of people!" Terra said frowning.

She stomped off.

Beastboy walked up to the two.  
"Ahh… Sorry, She is in a bad mood" Beastboy said rubbing the back of his head with a sweat drop.  
"I AM NOT!" Terra screamed grabbing Beastboy.

"…Terra, if I just walked by he could had smashed me!" Beastboy complained.

"What he looks about six years older then you" Terra said rolling her eyes.

"He looked around seventeen!" Beastboy protested.

Terra shrugged.  
Beastboy grinned. "Least I kept the slurpies safe" He said giving Terra the blue one.  
Terra smiled. "Thanks" She said grinning, she sipped it and shivered. "Still so cold" Terra said after sipping it.

Beastboy sipped his and nodded then shivered. "Yep…" He replied.

"What kind of person would buy them if they were cold?" Beastboy asked.

The two had a picture of Sean sipping a warm slurpie in their head his squirrel, Squirrel on his shoulder having a small one.

They both shuddered at the exact same time. "Sean" They said in unison.

They both burst into laughter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Sean was going through his bag as he sat in the corner Charm had threw him in, Their teacher so caught up with telling them about Neurons and the Nervous system to notice him.

He got out two cups in bright colours.  
"Finally it has warmed up" Sean whispered to Squirrel, he handed Squirrel one and a straw and put a straw in his.

The two both sipped.

Squirrel chattered in delight.

"Mmmm" Sean said happily.

"Warm Slurpies…" He said drooling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Please friend, your nose is drooling on me" Starfire said frowning as the orange haired girl's nose dribbled onto Starfire's hand.

"Sorry" The girl replied with a sniffle.

Starfire smiled. "Do not despair Friend, Martha" She replied happily.

Martha sniffled and continued writing.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
"So… Raven right?" The guy next to her asked.

Raven nodded dreamily, she shook her head. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Mike" He replied.

"…Mike" She said dreamily.

"I mean…" Raven said trying to hide her small crush.

"Ahem…" Raven said simply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"We'll go to… your house" Terra said thinking.

Beastboy frowned. "Mum would be home!" Beastboy protested.

"…Nope, she gets back at around three" Terra replied.

"Oh Yeah! The training junk" Beastboy said frowning.

Terra nodded.

The two began to sprint towards Beastboy's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"…Star what?" Cyborg asked with shock.

"She kissed me on the cheek when I was angry" Robin explained.

"…Ha ha ha, you nearly reminded me to be angry at you but after that, too hard to miss, Gimme the details, what she say?" Cyborg replied.

"She just sat there when--…WAIT A SECOND, you horny little boy!" Robin hissed.

Cyborg frowned. "What you think I have never kissed someone?" Cyborg asked.

"Or been kissed, more then just a peck on the cheek" Cyborg replied gloating.  
Robin rolled his eyes. "Always trying to make yourself better then me I see" Robin said grinning.  
"We haven't exactly known each other long enough for you to come to conclusions like that" Cyborg said frowning.

"I know the type" Robin replied.

"Always trying to make yourself right I see" Cyborg said grinning.

"…What, you don't know me that much" Robin said frowning.

"I know the type" Cyborg said winking.

"I saw that one coming" Robin replied  
Cyborg grinned. "You would have had to be dense if you didn't" Cyborg replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miss Farag still going on and on about Neurons and Nervous systems telling them about the Central Nervous system which consisted of the Brain and Spinal cord.

Aqualad looked around and to Charm, he had a sweat drop and felt embarrassed.

Those two had gotten off to a "good start", Charm and her "friend" were already making out in the middle of class, most of the class watching in shock and somewhat disgust, a few with jealousy.

Sean stood up and walked to them.

He raised his hand ready to separate them, she pushed Sean away it is obvious he has done that before.

"Well, that is a good start…I think" Aqualad said turning away from them embarrassed.

"Hmm, that's usually me" Speedy commented.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beastboy and Terra walked into Beastboy's house.

Terra grinned while Beastboy was puffing.  
"..You have to be fit to get away from your evil mum" Terra joked.

Beastboy looked around, he felt so happy just to be home.  
He jumped onto his lounge.

"TV?" He asked.

Terra grinned.

She ran and sat with him.

"When there's trouble you know who to call!" Beastboy sung.  
"I am guessing you have watched this before" Terra asked.

Beastboy nodded. "Best Show, ever!" Beastboy said grinning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
The bell rung through the class' ears.

Robin ran out quickly, he looked around, he saw Charm making out with some guy walking slowly out of the class, and bumped into a few people and kept walking until pinned against a wall.

Robin looked shocked.

He walked up to them, he nudged Charm's shoulder.  
"….Ah…Charm, can you show me…Iris' house?" Robin asked.

He heard Charm say something but was muffled.

"…Uhh… Can't hear you" Robin said frowning.

He pulled away. "See ya babe" He said walking away.

Charm waved. "See ya, Josh!"

She turned frowning at Robin. "I was busy" She said frowning.

Robin rolled his eyes.  
"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" Charm screamed.

Sean popped up between them.  
"AAHH!" Robin yelled.

He turned to Charm.

"I AM NOT SOMETHING TO BE THROWN AWAY!" Sean screamed.

He put his hands out simply, she stepped back and back and fell, she got up frowning.

He grabbed her arm, she flipped into the air and fell on the ground on her butt.

Charm threw Sean away. "WEEEE!" He yelled flying through the air.  
She got up. "What?" She asked.

"Lead me to where Iris lives" Robin asked.

"…Ooooo, Like her hey" Charm said grinning.

Robin shook his head. "Just need to talk to her dad" Robin explained.

"Asking for his …acceptance?" Charm continued.  
"I DO NOT LIKE IRIS!" He yelled.

Charm rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you ask him?" Charm said pointing at Sean who was swaying his head crumpled on the floor.

"…Cause I hate how he pops up in front of me" Robin said frowning.

Sean popped up in front of Robin.  
"HI!" He yelled.

Charm nodded. "……you're right, let's go" Charm said and began to walk out of the school Robin following her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Little longer then normal chapters by like 500 words lol, YAY FOR MY 500 WORDS!

…more

ANYWAYS, I have plans for the future so safe to say there is going to be lots of more chapters :) Hope you like it and please Review and tell me any ideas you thought of and wanted to mention or anything :)  
Anyways lots of good things in my head : P So keep reading :)


	23. You were a MISTAKE

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Tee hee, HIII, Sorry tooks so long, I was hoping for more reviews . …and didn't happen so I was like sniffle ..then sigh then write

One of the main characters WILL be leaving soon They are sick of voice acting ;) lol… It may be a titan or Charm, Iris or Sean, might be a family might not be : P

* * *

**Chapter 23: You were a MISTAKE

* * *

**

Previously---

"Lead me to Iris' House…" Robin said frowning.

"Let's go" Charm said.

Continues---

* * *

Charm sighed as she walked. "…I'm bored" She said bluntly.

Robin didn't reply, he had spaced off, he looked straight ahead.

Charm looked at him. "…Someone is going to get hurt if you don't reply" She said frowning.

Robin kept walking straight ahead with no notice.

"THAT'S IT!" Charm screamed.

Robin shook his head and looked at her just to see her hand flying at him, it hit him, and he spun and fell to his butt.

"HEY!" Robin yelled at her angrily.

Charm shrugged. "I like being listened to, truthfully you are lucky you are conscious" She said harshly and walked ahead.  
Robin shook his fist angrily glaring, she turned around and saw him doing it, Robin put on a cheesy grin and jumped up and ran to catch up.

"…Are we nearly there?" Robin asked impatiently.  
Charm sighed. "No…" She replied bluntly.

Robin sighed. They kept walking until they got near a two story house.

"…Is that it?" Robin asked.

"NO, IT WASN'T THE ONE BEFORE THAT EITHER, OR THE NEXT ONE OR THE NEXT AND…is then next" Charm said grinning.

Robin looked up and recognised the one story house ahead of them.

"Thanks Charm!" He yelled and ran.

"…GIMME MONEY!" Charm squealed as he ran off.

Charm frowned. "He thought he was going to go up in the social ladder by walking near ME?" Charm screamed. "WITH NO PAYMENT, He will die…" Charm said frowning.  
She followed him to Iris' house.

* * *

Robin got the house, it was two story and had a perfect garden with all flowers blooming. "…Hey those don't bloom in summer" Robin thought. (A/N For those in Northern Hemisphere, When December-February is summer, March-May is Autumn, June-August is Winter and September – November IS Spring!)

He heard a girl's voice whining. "Ouch Ouch Ouch" It repeated.

"GET THE DOOR, MINT" Bruce's voice yelled.

He heard a graceful pattering of feet, she was skipping, the door opened. Robin looked straight forward to see no one.

"Down here" A young sweet girl's voice said.  
He looked down, there stood a small girl in a pink dress, it had frills and all, her hair was in pigtails but her pigtails were gelled into a spiral, the rest was let down, her hair reached her shoulders. "…Uh… unusual hair style" He commented.

"…Well spikes that could probably kill someone is too" She replied rudely.

Robin frowned. "It couldn't kill anyone!" He said gritting his teeth.

"Enough chatting, what do you want?" She asked somewhat politely.

"Speak to your dad" Robin said with a serious look on his face.

"He's not here" She replied.

"I just heard him" Robin replied frowning.  
"MINT, WHO IS IT?" Bruce yelled.

"See!" Robin yelled.

Mint rolled her eyes. "…That's just Aaron" She lied.

Robin mimicked her by rolling his eyes. "No it ain't, shut up and get it" He said annoyed.

Mint looked at her pink nails and saw someone running up, Charm.

Mint's eyes went glassy, small tears forming in her eyes and she sniffled.

"Payment if you will" Charm said glaring at Robin.

Charm heard a soft sniffle.

Charm looked down to see Iris' little sister was sniffling, about to burst into tears.

Charm frowned. "What did you do to her?" Charm screamed protectively.

"Nothing, she was okay till she saw you!" Robin replied telling the truth.

"Excuse ME, WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Charm screamed.

Robin shook his head, he had just realised how she had taken what he had said. "I mean, she is faking it, she saw you and probably knew you would try to hurt me if she was crying and she started crying" Robin explained.

"…So she thought I was going to hurt you if she was crying?" Charm asked unsure.

Robin nodded.  
Charm slapped him. "She was right" She said bluntly.

Robin grasped his cheek. "…Thanks for the news…" Robin said frowning.

Mint hugged Charm; she was so short that she had to hug her legs.

Charm looked down and felt her sniffling. Charm's hand was fighting to slap Robin but she stopped herself.

Iris and Bruce walked up the hallway to the door.

Bruce saw Robin and sighed.

"...Mint, was is the matter?" Bruce asked looking at Charm's legs.

"Why are you looking at my legs anyway Brucie Boy?" Charm asked smiling.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "…Charm, I will never tire of your humour" He said smiling,

"Charm come in, Mr Richard, you must leave now" Bruce said frowning.

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Dad, Robin can come in" Iris pleaded.

Robin cringed. "…What if Iris likes me, like more than…" Robin thought.

"Iris, shut up!" Bruce yelled in outrage.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled.

Iris frowned. "But--" Iris started.

"GO!" Bruce yelled.

Iris frowned and walked away.

Robin frowned. "Bruce… We need to talk" Robin said frowning.

Mint ran inside, Charm watched as she ran then looked at Robin then Bruce.

"Why did you run?" Robin yelled angrily.

"…I don't know what you're talking about?" Bruce asked snobbishly.

"YOU LEFT ME AND MUM TO LIVE A LIFE LIKE THIS!" Robin yelled pushing Bruce.

Iris was peaking down into the corridor leading to the door.

Charm shook her head. "Robin!" Charm yelled.

"…What are you on about?" Bruce yelled.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND MUM?" Robin yelled tears forming in his eyes, Robin grabbed Bruce by the scruff of his shirt, his arms stretching into the air due to Bruce's height.

Bruce pushed Robin away from him, sending him falling to his butt.

"YOU were a mistake, YOUR MOTHER was a mistake, EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOU WAS A MISTAKE!" Bruce yelled losing his cool.

Robin got to his feet, he punched Bruce straight in the face, Bruce fell to the floor, he grabbed his face where it was hit, his nose instantly bleeding.

"Dad!" Iris squealed running up to him on the ground.

"Bruce!" Charm yelled.

Charm looked at Robin.  
"I'm not a mistake!" Robin yelled.

Robin kicked him in the shin and again, He was then pulled back by Charm.  
Mint ran into the room. "What happened?" She asked.

"I heard a big kaboom!" Mint asked.

Robin was pulled away from the house by Charm, Charm grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here!" Charm yelled pulling him away.

"I AM NOT A MISTAKE!" Robin yelled as he was pulled away.

Robin was puffing with anger.  
Charm closed her eyes tight and opened them quickly.  
"WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU!" Charm screamed turning to face Robin.

"…Why did he call you and his mum a mistake, does he know you?" Charm asked inquisitively.

"He knows me, alright…" Robin said still puffing with anger.

He stomped ahead of her.

"HEY!" Charm screamed as he stomped ahead of them.

A girl ran out from the trees to their left, she ran straight into Robin.

"EEP!" The girl screamed as her auburn hair flared into the air as she fell.

Robin fell to his butt again.

"WATCH IT!" Robin yelled angrily.

"Friend, Robin?" The familiar girl asked.

Robin shook off and stood up. "Sorry, Star" He said gruffly and kept walking.  
Charm ran up to Starfire, she helped her to her feet. "Sorry, He just punched Bruce and Bruce called him a mistake or something, and I'm confused… is Bruce Robin's dad or something…..That would really scare me" Charm said as Starfire got to her feet.

Starfire looked down. "We must catch up to friend, Robin" Starfire said and turned to run towards where Robin had walked away.

Charm sighed. "WHY IS NO ONE LETTING ME IN ON THIS?" Charm squealed.

She ran after the two.

* * *

"YOU ARE A MISTAKE!" Bruce's voice yelled through Robin's head.

He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to punch the hell out of someone… not someone… but Bruce, He felt that if he was gone, Robin would be… happy again.

"HI!" Sean squealed popping up in front of him.

"Until I find Bruce, he will do" The thought went through Robin's voice.

Robin went to punch Sean, Sean swiftly moved to the right.  
Robin frowned. "SHUT UP!" Robin yelled and threw another punch to be gracefully dodged.

Sean pulled his mallet as he dodged the kick Robin had thrown at him, which was dodged.

Sean jumped into the air as Robin punched, his body bent to the right dodging it, Sean was pulled down by gravity which he used against Robin by putting both hands forward to hit Robin in the head.

Robin fell to the ground, his head throbbed, it put him off balance thus leading to his fall.

Charm and Starfire ran up to them in the distance.

Sean frowned. "Just because I may seem stupid doesn't mean I am!" He said frowning.  
The two could hear Charm snort.

"HEY!" Sean yelled as Starfire and Charm got to the two.  
"Why did you hit Friend, Robin?" Starfire squealed.

"…He would have had a good reason" Charm said with a smirk.  
"THERE IS NO REASON FOR A FRIEND TO HIT A FRIEND!" Starfire yelled.

"Yeah… Robin, Why did you try to hit me?" Sean yelled angrily.

"Wha-?" Charm and Starfire squealed.

"I popped up and he tried to hit me, Look at Squirrel!" Sean squealed looking at his squirrel on his shoulder chattering nervously.  
Robin went to kick Sean in the shin but was dodged by him jumping into the air.

Sean landed on Robin's fought to stop him from kicking again, Robin went to kick with his other leg, Sean kicked back stopping his kick in its tracks.

Sean frowned. "Okay, somebody take Mr Let's try and kill Sean away from me before I turn into Mr Let's try and kill Robin back" Sean said frowning.

Robin got up and stomped off, Sean slipped nearly falling to the ground from Robin pulled his foot from below Sean's.

Robin stomped out of sight.

"..I believe Robin needs…Time for…Robin" Starfire said softly.  
Charm shrugged. "I just want my payment for leading him to Iris' house" She said frowning.

"You're still trying to charge for anything?" Sean asked frowning.

Charm grinned. "Yeah, I will get my dear sweet Crystal Crab" Charm said sparkles appearing in her eyes.

"Crystal…Crab?" Starfire asked.

Sean pulled a small TV and video player from his pocket.

Sean looked around and saw a tree.

He ran over to it with his Lounge room appliances that were in his pocket and shoved the power cables into it.

He signalled to come over to him.

Sean pressed a button on the TV, it turned on then put a video in the not on video player.

He turned it on then pressed play.

"Our day at the crystal place" Iris' voice said happily.

There were two people waving happily, Sean and Charm.

It was turned around and saw a close up of Iris' face. "Hii!" Sean said cheerfully.

She turned the camera back to the two, The two walked into the Jeweller Shop followed by Iris which shook slightly as she walked.

"He he he, I love this new video camera, better then that like three kilogram one" Iris complained.

Charm rolled her eyes and turned to face the camera walking back slowly.  
"There is nothing wrong with it, it is only the model before you got this time!" Charm complained.

"Plus it works good" Charm said happily.

"Still could have gave it to me" Sean complained.

"….Sorry but…" Iris said softly.  
"Sean, you already have like one million damn TVs, YOU HAVE ONE IN YOUR POCKET!" Charm squealed.

"…AND a video player" Sean bragged.

Charm rolled her eyes, she turned and continued walking.

The video continued, you saw Iris looking at many various jewels and turned around quickly when Charm's scream was heard.

She walked over to Charm, they saw Charm's hand with her pink gloves on pointing to a small crab shaped crystal, it was on a golden chain.

"I must have it" Charm said her hand twitching.

"…That is way much" Iris squealed her grammar going way off with her shock of the price.

Their was a price on it but was shaking to much to read.

It zoomed in on the price.

"48 000" It said on it.

(A/N- Australian money is like half of American money, and pounds are like 3x worth more than ours so basically divide by 2 or 3…)

"Even Dad wouldn't get that for me!" Iris complained.

"Yes he would" Charm replied glaring at her.

Iris giggled. "Yeah, but still" Iris' voice said.

Charm sighed.

Sean popped up into the camera's face still a close up. The zoom went out.

"Woops" Sean said as his leg kicked something, a shatter was heard.

"WHY YOU!" A voice yelled.

"RUN!" Iris squealed.

Sean grabbed Charm's hand and began bolting, Iris with the camera turned and began running.

The picture on the TV turned into a fuzzy image then blue.

"THE END!" Sean squealed.

"…So that is her crystal crab?" Starfire asked.

Charm nodded. "That is my baby…" Charm said dreamily.

Starfire raised an eyebrow.  
"I am just wishing to know… How Sean had found a power source in a natural thing that has no power, well… a tree" Starfire said pointing to the power cables that were plugged into the tree.  
Charm shrugged. "Maybe it is really a tree run by the government to supply a secret power source.  
OO FROM INSIDE THE TREE OO  
Two man in black suits watching the three.  
"She knows too much" One said.

* * *

"…I do not believe that is true…" Starfire said frowning.

Charm shrugged.

Two men in black ran passed grabbing Charm as they ran off.

"HEEEY!" Charm squealed.

Sean frowned. "Well that was strange…" Sean said frowning.

* * *

Cyborg and Beastboy were in a room with flashing lights and many sounds filling their ears.

"YOU THINK YOUR GONNA WIN!" Cyborg laughed.

Cyborg pulled the trigger on the gun he was holding and pointing at the screen, as did Beastboy.

"I will get more points easy" Beastboy said grinning.

* * *

"…WELL, I won!" Cyborg said happily.

Beastboy frowned. "Dude, I was so close, UNTIL YOU CHEATED!" Beastboy yelled.

"I DID NOT CHEAT!" Cyborg yelled as he was nudged by one of the many people in the arcade.

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Lies" Beastboy said bluntly.

"Oooooh, Look Super Ninja Fury is free" Cyborg said pointing.

Beastboy looked to where he was pointing; the two looked at each other and ran over quickly.

Cyborg slid their card through the card slot, it explained they had 401 power points and $48.00 dollars left on the card.

Beastboy and Cyborg picked up their controls and began to customise their characters.

Beastboy made his into a medium sized boy, he had dark green hair and green skin, he had black jump suit and a purple striped down the middle.

Cyborg had a tall black man looking somewhat like him except half of his side robotic.

"I made my special attack called Sonic cannon" Cyborg boasted.

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "I can turn into a gorilla and it enhances my speed by half and power by 5!" Beastboy bragged.

"Sonic Cannon deals 400 damage to all enemies in a 5 m radius!" Cyborg boasted.  
Beastboy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, nothing compared to my gorilla" He said frowning.

Cyborg frowned. "Whatever, you'll see when I smash all the ninjas!" Cyborg said grinning.

They both clicked for the game to start, they both began mashing at the buttons.

"AIIIIIE!" Beastboy squealed as he got hit by Cyborg's sonic cannon.  
"DUDE! YOU JUST HI ME!" Beastboy yelled.

"It's every man for themselves" Cyborg replied.

"REALLY?" Beastboy yelled angrily, his character turned into a green gorilla, he began to punch and kick Cyborg's character.

"HEY, MAN SETTLE!" Cyborg yelled.

"DUDE, THE WRATH OF THE STRANGE GREEN GORILLA!" Beastboy said grinning.

The two continued at their game.

* * *

Raven sat at Skye Café.

She sat just eating and looking at the colour of the walls. "How did they… make it look like night and now it's back to normal…" Raven thought.

She looked around and just shrugged then sighed.  
"Nothing to do…" She sighed.

Terra walked in.  
"Raven!" She yelled.

She ran up and ordered something and joined Raven.

"Hey" She said happily.

"…Oh, it's you…" She said rolling her eyes.  
"What is your problem?" Terra asked frowning.

Raven sighed. "Nothing…just…really bored" Raven said sighing again.  
"How 'bout we do something?" Terra asked.

Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, Bumblebee and Speedy walked up to them after ordering.

"Hey, What you guys doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"Why are you guys all together?" Terra asked.

"We just thought we should all get together, we couldn't find you guys and we were caught up by Sean getting hit over the head" Aqualad explained then frowning.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked a little confused.

Speedy laughed. "He got angry for people stomping on him so he tried to kill everyone" Speedy said grinning.

"Yeh, I got caught in his rampage too" Terra said frowning then rubbing her head.  
"I must have missed it, how will I go on…" Raven said sarcastically.

Bumblebee frowned. "It was annoying, anyways, What are you two doing here?" Bumblebee asked.

Terra sighed. "There is nothing to do" Terra explained.

"…Hey, you had something to do" Raven said frowning.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You seemed to be having a thrill annoying me" Raven said still frowning.

Terra frowned. "HEY!" Terra squealed.

Bumblebee laughed. "Nice call girl" Bumblebee said smiling at Raven.

"I didn't call anything…" Raven said bluntly.

Speedy laughed. "So where are the hotties?" Speedy asked.

Terra and Raven jumped to their feet. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" They both yelled.

"…I never saw you as the one that cared about your looks" Terra said looking at Raven.

"…I have never seen such cruddy insults" Raven said bluntly and sat down.

"No like, I didn't think you would care what people think" Terra explained as she sat down.  
Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos, Speedy all took a seat; Aqualad got a seat across from them and sat next to Raven.  
Raven looked over to him with love hearts in her eyes.

"So…This is entertaining" Bumblebee said with a yawn.

"Hey, That's our seat" A voice said frowning.

They looked down, there was an obnoxious boy, he had a shaved head, he wore a green shirt and green baggy pants, he had a red G in a circle on his shirt.

Next to him stood a guy that was about the same height as Cyborg, in other words, extremely tall.

He had a small goat beard on his chin; he had messy orange yellow hair and wore a black singlet and black denim pants which were surprisingly baggy.

On the left of the boy stood a girl with pink hair, it was gelled into a curving shape into the air, purple ribbons tied them to keep the hair together.

She wore a black dress with a small over coat type thing on the top of her dress it had small curves as if it were a spider web, it was a purple colour, she had a black choker and a small black crystal which magically stayed just above her dress and below the choker on her skin.

Her dress had long sleeves which were tight until her hands which had a lot of room.

Her dress ended a few centimetres from her knees, she would have seemed quite slut like but had black and purple striped stockings on.

She had her hand to the side of her.

"…We need that seat" The girl said bluntly.

Aqualad got up simply and pushed the seat the three.

"Snot Munchers" The boy said simply.

"We gave you the chair, didn't have to be so rude!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Whatever" The girl said, the three turned away from them and sat down.

"I haven't seen them at our school…" Terra said frowning.

"That's because we go to a better school" A voice they hadn't heard said.

They turned around. "…It's called…" The voice continued which had came from the boisterous guy.

"…The H.I.V.E" They all said in unison.

"Do they teach synchronized talking?" Terra asked with a smirk.  
Raven smiled. "Nice" Raven commented.

"Offcourse" Terra replied confidently.

"That's only one of the many skills" The girl said smiling.

"I was joking" Terra said with a sweat drop.  
"And what are you guys names?" Speedy asked frowning.

"Jinx" The girl said pushing a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Gary…" The small boy said. "But you ain't gonna call me that snot munchers, Just call me Gizmo" He said frowning.

"Matt, but call me Mammoth" Mammoth said blankly.

"Waaiiit, hold up, you just told us your real names, yet you tell us to call you something else, why not tell us the names you want us to call you for one, and why would you want us to call you that if you seem to hate us and don't want to see us?" Terra asked.

"…Wow, I never thought you would have some sorts of intelligence, Terra" Raven commented.

Terra had a sweat drop while gritting her teeth.  
"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Terra screamed as the three H.I.V.E students laughed.

"Let's get out of here" Aqualad said frowning.

"Yeah, I can tell they are just gonna sit there and annoy us" Speedy commented.

They all walked out.

The waitress came out. "ALL FOR THE CUSTOMER, if only there …were a customer" She said holding a few plates.

"…Well got the money I guess" The perky waitress said happily and skipped back into the kitchen.

* * *

"So what we doing?" Aqualad asked.

"Well, I'm going home" Raven said bluntly.  
She walked off silently.

"Well that was rude" Terra commented.

"Yeah, I gotta get home, I got a curfew" Aqualad said frowning.  
"Mummy's boy" Terra commented to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee frowned. "I need to go too" She said frowning.

"¡cSí, SÍ! Tenemos que estar en el país ahora también, adiós rubio estúpido con todo atractivo extraño asustadizo" Menos said grinning and winking.

"¡Menos! De todas formas, como mi hermano dicho ahora iremos, adiós Srta. Terra" Mas said smiling.

"…Lemme guess, you guys are going" She said frowning.

They both nodded, they touched each others fingers and sped off.

"…Well, I'm going too, gotta stalk some girl… I MEAN go home" Speedy said grinning and ran off.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Typical… Well back to Beastboy' house" Terra said with a sigh and walked off.

"And I just finished running Beastboy to the arcade and got here" Terra whined.

* * *

Robin slammed his house's door open.  
He ran in and threw his bag to the floor and punched the wall leaving a hole.

"RICHARD!" His mum yelled.

"GO TO HELL!" He yelled and ran and slammed his door.  
"…Someone got rejected" His mum said frowning.

She walked to the hole in the wall.

"RICHARD, GET YOUR ASS HERE!" His mum screamed.

"GO AWAY!" Robin yelled angrily.

His mum stomped to his door, she began to open it but heard a clicking sound. "Locked" She muttered.

She frowned and tried to open it again, the lock broke with the force and power of Robin's mum trying to open it and swung the door open.

Robin was on his bed his face under his pillow.

"NOW YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING MISTER!" She screamed.

"Dad's here!" Robin said with tears rolling down his face throwing the pillow away and bending up.

"He lives around here, I saw him and he called us both mistakes" Robin said still crying.

"…Bruce…" His mum muttered her face turning into an angry frown.

She walked over to her hurt and confused son and sat down next to him. She hugged him.

"It's okay, we will… make sure he knows…we weren't mistakes…" His mum said soothingly.

Robin pulled back. "But my Friend Iris' that's her dad, and he had three other kids after me including Iris!" Robin yelled.

"Honey…" Robin's mum said soothingly. "We got on without him, we don't need him at all" Pulling him in yet again to hold and hug him.

* * *

WELL how was that :)

THE END : P, OK hopefully I will have a little more reviews . , Where are you Rose :'( you always make me laugh.

Sorry if any plot holes I felt as though I screwed something up but dunno, Well I brought in Jinx and the rest, we will be seeing a little more of Jinx and will be losing a character, so .. :( but :) SOOOO get ready for some fun fun fun : P!

Please Review!


	24. Literacy Play

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

…I am overcome in fear that I may be attacked by rabid Caparra thingos so I WRITE

* * *

**Chapter 24: Literacy Play

* * *

**Previously--- 

Robin swung and punched Bruce.

"DAD!" Iris squealed.

Charm was taken away by men in black suits--- the government workers.

Continues---

* * *

Beastboy walked drowsily down the road to the school, he saw a black tinted car pull up and Charm kicked out of the car her hair all messed up.

Beastboy tried not to laugh and ran over to her.

"What happened?" He asked worried.  
"SAY NO TO --" Charm started.

Sean skid over to the two.  
"HEY!" He yelled happily.

"…Charm must of got hypnotized…" Beastboy said looking at her.

She shook her head. "What happened?" She asked.

"You were attacked by the government for knowing about how people hide in the trees" Sean said smiling.

"….But you seem to know a lot about that!" Charm yelled.  
Sean shrugged. "They just love me" He said happily.

Charm frowned as Sean happily shrugged and walked away.  
"Lin was worried, she called the police and they told her what happened so it was all good" Beastboy said smiling.  
"See ya!" He yelled and ran off to roll call.

He ran into the school and ran through the corridors, he ran into his roll call, he yelled he was here and sat next to Iris who was looking quite scary, she was frowning and was stabbing a picture.

Beastboy sat down. "…Uh…" He said looking at her, it was a picture of Robin.

"I would ask how you got that but what are you doing?" Beastboy asked unaware of what had happened yesterday.

"SHUT UP!" Iris screamed and stomped out of the room.

"So does she even come to this school anymore" Their roll call teacher said frowning.

"Ahh…I'll go after her" Beastboy said rubbing his head.

"Go" The teacher said pointing to the door.

Beastboy ran after her, he went to the left corridor unknown she had went right.

"Iris?" He yelled.

Beastboy ran into a guy, he looked familiar, his messed up blonde hair and his yellow with markings of navy blue, he had navy blue baggy pants and seemed much taller then Beastboy, he had a grey coloured eyes, he was looking down at Beastboy.

"Sorry" The guy said.

"….Hey, your that guy Terra blew her top about" Beastboy said as the guy helped Beastboy to his feet.

"Terra…" The guy said under his breath.  
"My name is Brion, where is that Terra girl?" Brion asked quickly.

"Slow down dude, I bags her!" Beastboy said frowning.

Brion instantly pushed Beastboy to the ground. "Stay away!" Brion yelled and ran off.

"Competition…" Beastboy muttered.

* * *

Iris ran, she spun around a corridor and ran straight into somebody.

She fell to the ground. She looked up. "WATCH IT!" She snapped.

"…Chill Babe" Speedy said as if he thought he was "smooth".

Iris got to her feet. "Shut it" She snapped.

"Settle!" He yelled.

She went to slap him but was stopped by Speedy grabbing her hand with his quick reflexes.

He let her hand go; she covered her face as if she had just burst into tears.

"Uh…" Speedy said uncomfortably, he had been around girls, heck he had been "with" girls but he hadn't really known them, he just kissed them.

"Are they all this emotional" Speedy thought looking at her.

She took her hands from her face with a smirk and ran off.

"Far out, she is psycho!" Speedy yelled.

The bell to end roll call went.  
"Great, I'm late" Speedy whined.

He shook slightly to see Iris was gone turned to find where Iris had ran off to, he could see her in the distance and began to follow her.

* * *

Terra waited out the front of her literacy class, she had it first period with Aqualad, Beastboy, Mas Y Menos, Speedy, Iris, Charm and Sean.

Terra looked around and spotted Aqualad, she walked over to him. "Hey" She said with a wave.

"Hey" He replied.

A bunch of girls knocked Terra away to talk to Aqualad.  
"Well that sure is disturbing" Terra commented.

"Terra?" A voice said.

Terra turned. "Yeah?" Terra asked. "Who are you?" She asked, it was Brion, who Beastboy ran into.

"…Your father, what is his name?" Brion asked.

"…He is gone" Terra said softly.

"Why does this matter?" Terra yelled getting emotional.

"…Is it Viktor?" Brion asked.

Terra's eyes widened. "OOOOOoo you can read minds are you like psycho?" Terra asked.

"…It's psychic and no, you have two brothers don't you?" Brion asked.

Terra nodded slowly. "Brion and Gregor, but--" Terra said softly.

"Terra, I'm your brother" Brion said softly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Terra squealed.

Brion nodded. "Dad, Gregor and Me moved here three days ago, we enrolled but just had to get ready well unpack and stuff" Brion explained.

"…I don't believe it, I mean… It feels as though you guys are still gone…" Terra said softly.  
"So how's mum, where is she?" Brion asked.

Terra frowned then hit Brion. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS LEAVE ME WITH HER!" She screamed.

Brion frowned. "…It was…just…" Brion said softly.  
Terra hit him again. "Go away!" She yelled, he was one of the chosen two that her dad got to take, they didn't take her, she was left to grow up in like a mini version of hell, her mother trying to kill her no matter if she was drunk or if she wasn't, Terra was hated most of her life, she had to pretend to be someone to try and find friends…

Brion frowned. "I wasn't expecting a huge parade but--" Brion began.

"No! YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL!" Terra screamed at her newly found brother, she wasn't usually so dramatic but growing up with that, they hadn't noticed but a crowd had already formed around them, a possibility of a fight they were like vultures flying to their prey, Brion pushed his way out of the circle, the crowd had muttered and complained walking away.

Beastboy ran up to Terra. "You know that dude you ran into" Beastboy said at the exact time as Terra said "You know that dude I ran into".

"…Yeah!" They both said in unison.

"STOP THAT!" They both said yet again in unison.

They stood in silence. "He's my brother" Terra said breaking the silence.  
"WHAT?" Beastboy yelled.

* * *

Speedy turned a corridor and couldn't see Iris up the long corridor. "No one can run that fast…" He muttered as he walked along the corridor.

He looked to his side to see a small pink female sign.

"…The toilets.." He muttered.

He sighed as he opened the toilets.

There was only one locked, Speedy frowned. "Obvious" He thought.

He hit the door. "Iris, open up" he yelled.

"No" Iris' voice replied.

"OPEN IT BEFORE I BREAK IT OPEN!" he yelled.  
"No" She said stubbornly.

"Listen, I dunno what the hell is up with you but you are crazy and emotional and all that and scaring me" Speedy said frowning.

The toilet door swung open.

She smiled. "I'm not being emotional" She said frowning.

"…Yeah, your all scary and stuff" Speedy said frowning.

Iris grabbed Speedy and pushed herself against him, she had began to kiss him, she slid her tongue into his mouth.  
"This is more like it" Speedy thought to himself.

Iris pulled back. "THAT'S ALL YOU CAME FOR!" She yelled and kicked him in the shin.

Speedy twitched as she stomped out.

"I had my fun" He said smiling.

He rolled his eyes and decided once again to follow her.

He saw her running down the corridor again. "FOR FUC-"

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire finally arrived to where Terra and Beastboy stood around.

"Hello Friends, Oh what a glorious day it is" Starfire said clasping her hands together happily.

Robin looked down at his feet.

Terra looked away.

"…Okay, I'm no psychic but… WHY IS EVERYONE ALL SULKY?" Cyborg yelled.

"…" Everyone stood silent.

Raven sighed. "This is more depressing then me...what is going on?" Raven asked suspicious.

"…Freaky…" Cyborg commented.

They heard laughing from afar, they all looked and saw a guy walking up to Raven.

"…Your hot" He said through constant giggles.

Raven rolled her eyes. "…I'm sorry was that supposed to be convincing so you could "go out" with me then supposedly brake my heart?" Raven asked bluntly. "Well it didn't work" She continued.

Sean walked up the corridor the guy coming onto Raven was still trying.

"But I love you bab--" He began until he was pushed away by Sean.

Sean simply walked in with his hand in the air pushing the guy by his head away then falling into a bin.

Sean sighed. "…I might be moving very soon" He said quite randomly.

"That explains the missing of the…" Raven began.

"HIII!" She screamed popping from below him then shaking slightly then standing back where she was.

Sean nodded. "…I tried to stay all…" He begun.

"HIIII!" He screamed popping out from behind Robin.

"But I can't…" He said walking back to where he was standing.

"But you said maybe" Cyborg said frowning.

"…I must admit…I wouldn't miss the…" Robin began.

"HIII!" He screamed popping from below Sean, Sean simply hit him with a newspaper. "That's annoying" Sean commented.  
"Now you know how I feel!" Robin yelled.

Sean simply hit him with the newspaper again.

"I guess the calculation actions speak louder then words apply here" Starfire said with a frown.  
Robin nodded as he rubbed his head.

Sean shook his head. "…ICE CUBES ARE EVIL!" He yelled.

The guy hitting on Raven had walked over and pushed Sean away with him screaming OUCH! at that moment.  
"…Come on Baby…" He said seductively pushing her against the wall.

Cyborg pushed him off her gritting his teeth. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Cyborg yelled steaming.

"…OOOOOooooo!" Sean squealed from afar.

"OooooOOoooo indeed" Robin said with a smile.

"Please this oOOoo means what?" Starfire asked.

"Oooo as in Cyborg liking Raven" Robin explained.

"I DO NOT!" He snapped.

Raven put her hood up to cover any emotion that might pop up whether a smile or a raise of the eyebrows, no one knows if any of this happened as she was covered by her hood, dur!

"You evil jiffy pot!" Sean screamed at the guy.

"Did he just call me a jiffy pot?" The guy asked.

His friends nodded.

"A JIFFY POT? That's it!" The guy yelled.

Sean ran with the three guys running after him.

"…Am I the only one confused how he called him a jiffy pot?" Cyborg asked.

"…Nope, I'm confused about how he took offence" Raven commented her eyes narrowing under her hood.

Cyborg and Raven turned to look at Beastboy and Terra.

Cyborg pointed. "Okay I would have to be blind not to see that, I mean even robots could see there is something happening here" Cyborg said with a frown.

Raven frowned then whispered. "Don't get involved… they drag you in then use you as a shoulder to cry on for every other problem…" Raven whispered.

Cyborg had a smirk. "Words to live by" He said putting his hand to his heart and looking at the roof.

Cyborg shook his head the cleared his throat. "Spill" Cyborg said looking at Beastboy.  
Beastboy frowned. "There is nothing to spill!" He snapped.

Beastboy shook his head. "…We are going in" He said with a frown and walked into the classroom.

They all looked at Terra menacingly.

Terra just took a deep breath. "Class" She said pointing to the door and walked into the classroom also.

The others just raised an eyebrow and walked in, they were the only ones in yet and were on total opposites of the room.

"…Nothing hey" Cyborg said with a grin.

Cyborg walked over and sat next to Beastboy.

Starfire and Robin sat together somewhere in the middle.

Aqualad and a bunch of girls walked in.

"…He has three gold medals from the national swimming competition" Girls whispered followed by squeals of delight.

Charm walked in and looked around.

Charm sat down by herself, Sean ran in with three guys chasing him then one guy stopped and sat next to Charm, It was her boyfriend or "toy" Josh that she had been making out with the day before, The guy that was coming onto Raven sat next to the other guy that was after Sean while their friend Josh sat with Charm.

Sean walked and sat next to Raven.  
Sean smiled. "I got attacked by an ice cube" He said quite randomly.

Raven stared and raised her eyebrow.

"Look, I found some bits of paper in my pocket, here!" Sean said happily and gave her some paper.  
Raven frowned. "Your moving, be depressed" Raven said harshly."Look, I found some bits of paper in my pocket, here!" Sean said happily and gave her some paper.  
Raven frowned. "Your moving, be depressed" Raven said harshly.

Sean frowned as his paper fell to the floor; he went over and picked it up.

"Here you go Raven" He said happily, she hit his hand it flew away.

He picked it up. "Here you go Raven" He said happily giving it to her.

Raven looked at it and then picked up her bag. "Fine, you win Terra…" Raven said frowning, she walked and sat next to Terra dropped her bag under her new desk.

Terra sighed.

Raven frowned. "Avoid eye contact and don't talk" Raven thought to herself.

Terra took in a breath then frowned.

* * *

"AND THEN TERRA SNAPPED SAYING HE WAS HER BROTHER!" Beastboy hissed.

"And…?" Cyborg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did I tell you I said I bags Terra right to his face?" Beastboy asked.

Cyborg shook his head.

"Well I did" Beastboy said with a frown.

Cyborg just stared. "Ooooooo, so you think he is gonna tell her" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy nodded.

Cyborg tried not to laugh. "Shut up!" Beastboy hissed.

Beastboy began to do his work as did Cyborg.

* * *

"…So you found your brother and you yelled at him, that is stupid, the end" Raven said with a frown.

"But--" Terra began.

"No No No No No, It was stupid" Raven said interrupting her.

"…Your not very supportive" Terra said with a frown.

"…I'm not a lot of things… Such as I am not your friend" Raven said frowning.

Terra sniffled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Okay, slightly doesn't mean I like you heaps or anything" Raven said with a frown.

"The only reason I put up with you is because it keeps Beastboy occupied" Raven said with a smirk.  
Terra giggled and nodded.

"…It's just I don't understand why Beastboy got so hurt by it…" Terra said softly.

Raven had just finished writing of the board.

"…Terra, I suggest you start your work" Raven said bluntly pointing to the board which was filled with English and Drama terms.

"…English and Drama junk, this is literacy…" Terra whined as she began writing.

"I s'pose you want to know WHY we have drama and English?" Mr Thirt asked from the front of the classroom.

"Well this Literacy course you make a group of five or six at the most seven and you are to write a scrip then act it out, but it has to be a teenage issue such as bullying etc but you have to add in a small little nursery rhyme about it also" Mr Thirt explained.  
The class groaned and all began to talk. "…A play?" Raven asked frowning as did the rest of the class in unison.

Robin looked around, he looked at Raven and Terra then Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Six…" Robin thought to himself.

"…Friend, we are in need of the group" Starfire said tugging on his shirt.

"Yeah It's covered" Robin replied.

"NOW MAKE YOUR GROUPS!" Mr Thirt yelled.

The class stood up and began to make their groups.

"Yo Robbie" Cyborg said walking over.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"…Dude are you ready for our play junk" Beastboy said grinning.

Raven sighed. "Not that I have a choice…but I'm in" Raven said rolling her eyes.  
Terra smiled. "This'll be fun" She said happily.

* * *

Sean and Charm had grouped up. "Then there is Iris" Charm said frowning.

Sean nodded. "What about a tree, they can be a good actor, they do the best at being rocks and I shall be the tree" Sean said smiling.

Charm just stared.

"…Maybe the Tree could be the tree and I the rock" Sean said frowning in concentration.

"We need a group before we go into who is what" Charm said glaring at him.

"EEP! JOSH!" Charm squealed pulling him into the group.  
"…Can my friends come?" Josh asked.

"…Who?" Charm asked raising an eyebrow.

"Justin and --" Josh began.

"NEVER, YOUR FRIENDS ARE EVIL!" Sean yelled and slapped him.

Josh twitched. "LITTLE BASTARD" He yelled trying to kill Sean but held back by Charm.

"I take that as just you" Charm said frowning.

Josh shrugged. "Don't care" Josh said smiling.  
"We have four people" Sean said smiling.

Josh frowned. "We only have three dickhead" Josh said putting his finger up at Sean.

"Well that's not very nice, You forgot Iris" Sean said frowning.

Josh looked at Charm. "Iris is my best friend next to Sean, we ain't leaving her out" Charm said frowning.

Josh smiled. "It's all good" He replied.

"I think we may need to take Josh's friends, everyone is grouped up" Charm said pointing to Bumblebee who was with Mas Y Menos and Aqualad.

"The girls that are gaa gaa over Aqualad have made two groups and a group of guys over there and yeah" Charm said frowning.

Iris ran into the classroom and walked over to Charm panting.

"I thought I may have missed class and stuff" Iris said frowning.  
Speedy ran in after her and sighed, he walked and got their names marked that they were not absent then was pulled in by Bumblebee for their group.

"…Okay, Josh get your friends here" Charm said frowning.

Iris sniffled.  
Charm looked at Iris then Sean.

"We'll be back in a sec" Charm said frowning, she grabbed Iris' hand then Sean skipped out the door.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mr Thirt yelled.

"Iris cry" Charm hissed.

Iris sniffled then turned around her eyes watering. "What's the matter?" Mr Thirt asked.

"…Mr Thirt we are her best friends we can take it" Charm said frowning.

"Okay only for ten minutes at the max are you allowed out there" Mr Thirt replied.

"Robin punched my dad and stuff and I want him to say sorry but.." Iris began.

Charm frowned. "You don't need to take care of your dad" Charm explained.

Iris sniffled. "I know it's just…" Iris began.

"No! Leave it, there is something bigger then that happening there is like a behind the scenes thing happening basically so just let them work it out" Charm explained.

"Yay! Happiness for tomorrow!" Sean said happily.

"What's good 'bout tomorrow?" Charm asked.

"FRIENDSHIP DAY!" Sean squealed.

* * *

"Robin, Blorthorg day is tomorrow" Starfire said smiling.  
"…What?" Robin asked confused.

"The festival of friendship, it is a day for loving friendship" Starfire explained.

Robin smiled. "Cool, we have to set something up then, hey" Robin replied.

Starfire nodded. "We must gather all our friends and go to the showgrounds, there is a festival there" Starfire said grinning.

"I didn't know that" Cyborg said frowning.  
Raven nodded. "They always have carnivals, they made a tomato festival thing there…" Raven said frowning.

"…Tomato Festival?" Terra and Beastboy yelled in unison.

"COOL!" They continued in unison, they looked over to each other and laughed.

"Jinx!" They both yelled.

"…JINX!" The both yelled again.

"JINX JINX JINX JINX JINX JINX JINX!" They kept yelling at eachother.

"….Right…Anyways" Raven said frowning as the two continued their fight for the closing of each others mouth until their names were said.  
"I say go Terra, shutting Beastboy up can't be a bad thing" Raven commented.

Robin, Cyborg and Starfire laughed.

"…So what issue are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"I say bullying" Cyborg said frowning.

"It would be easy" Cyborg continued.

Beastboy walked up to them pointing to his mouth. "MMM MMM!"

"…Wow, I must be dreaming" Raven said with a smirk, Beastboy frowned, Terra walked up to the grinning. "I won" She commented.

"…What about teenage pregnancy?" Robin asked.

"Want to make it so you and Starfire can…ahem, hey?" Cyborg asked cheekily.

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled.

Starfire blushed. "I do not think that showing reference to sexual scenes would go down well, the Bullying one would be good" Starfire said smiling.

Robin nodded. "Okay, Bullying…" Robin said frowning.

"Bullying…" Raven agreed.

"Bullying…" Terra said smiling.

"Bullying" Beastboy said smiling.

He looked to his right were Terra had pulled up her sleeve and showing her fist ready to punch him.

"OUCH!" Beastboy yelled as she punched him, he rubbed his arm frantically.

"My idea, I feel so proud" Cyborg said sniffling.

"I agree, the bullying would be a delightful area of display" Starfire said confusing herself.

"Uh…Right, Who is going to be bullied?" Robin asked.

"Beastboy, he looks like he can be easily bullied" Cyborg said grinning.  
Beastboy shook his head annoyed.

"Okay, Beastboy will be playing a nerd" Robin stated.

"Playing?" Raven asked with a smirk.

The group burst into laughter while Beastboy just frowned, irritated.

* * *

"Okay so we are doing the alcohol junk, Okay…" Bumblebee said nodding.

* * *

Iris, Charm and Sean walked in and walked to their group.  
"We got an idea, How about civil violence?" Charm asked.

Josh and his friends nodded.  
"Sean you can be getting bashed" Charm said with a grin.

"Josh you're the sibling bashing him" Iris said pointing at Sean.

"Justin you are Josh's friend egging him on" Sean said frowning.  
"And Jordan you are Sean's friend trying to get Sean to tell what is happening to his father which will be played by Justin also" Iris explained.

"What about you and Iris?" Josh asked looking at Charm.

"Well, we are going to be the angel and devil" Charm explained.

"I will be getting you to bash him harder and Iris will be pleading for you to stop, we are your inner spirit things" Charm continued.

"We will jump from person to person to act as their conscience" Iris continued.

"…Hey, that's cool you two look alike except Charm is taller and has black hair and red streaks which matches devil like and Iris has brown and blonde hair, if only you could be blonde" Josh commented.

"If I wash my hair enough it will be blonde, I am naturally blonde but I like my hair brown" Iris explained.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Cause guys think If I'm blonde I will screw anything that walks along" Iris said frowning.  
"Yeah, that's Charm's place, Screw anything that walks along" Sean said popping up.

Charm glared at him then slapped him sending him into a wall.

Iris frowned. "…Charm isn't like that" Iris assured Josh.

Josh frowned. "Damn" He replied.

Charm glared at him. "Jokes!" Josh said frowning.

* * *

"Okay, so the nursery rhyme" Robin said thinking, Sean flew past them into the wall.

"Strange" Raven commented.

"…Okay, we need a rhyme about bullying" Cyborg said frowning.

"How about…He doesn't understand why that's why he eats his pie!" Cyborg said pulling a pie from his bag and eating it.

"No that won't do" Robin said frowning.

"Well I'm out of ideas" Cyborg said frowning.

Sweat drops came to their head except Cyborg who was content while eating his pie.

"…Okay, Bully is played by Cyborg" Robin began.

"Nerdy freak being bullied played by Beastboy" Raven said with a smirk.

"Terra you are being Beastboy's supportive friend" Starfire explained.

"Robin and Raven you guys are my evil friends" Cyborg said grinning.

"And Starfire shall be the watcher of what is happening then eventually tells getting Beastboy in even more trouble" Robin explained.  
"Friend, Beastboy shall wear thick glasses" Starfire said with a chirpy grin.

"THAT'S THREE, I AM FREE FROM YOUR JINX!" Beastboy yelled.  
Raven put her fist up. "Doesn't mean I won't punch you" She commented.

"Eep" Beastboy squeaked.

* * *

Okay to set things straight I am not all… kissy when I'm sad just to get my way  
Sean: YES YOU ARE!  
…Well that was disturbing, behind me when I'm writing :( but I can be that stubborn

ANYHOO

Hope you liked the chapter, any suggestions to improve my writing and stuff or something you think nice to see happen just mention and it might happen as a good idea is…. A good idea -


	25. Going to the Mansion

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Okie Dokie… I am like sick cough so if this isn't very good I BLAME IT ALL ON THE SICKNESS! PS, Someone is leaving veeeeeeeeeeery soon this chap or next chap so PREPARE!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Going to the Mansion

* * *

**

Previously---

Robin swung and punched Bruce.

"DAD!" Iris squealed.

Charm was taken away by men in black suits--- the government workers.

Continues---

* * *

The bell rung finishing up the literacy lesson where Robin, Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Charm, Sean, Iris, Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas Y Menos and Aqualad all were. 

Beastboy rubbed his arm as he walked out obviously Raven had punched him once or twice the rest of the teens had red faces from laughing at Beastboy squealing.

Iris stopped and turned to her friends. "Uh Guys, I am going home early…" Iris said with a forced smile.

"Goodbye guys!" Iris said waving frantically, she hugged Charm then Sean then ran off.

They all stared, Speedy walked up to them "She has been a little… ca-razy since she started hating Robin" Speedy explained.

"Well I have maths" Terra said breaking the silence.

"…I am sooo bored" Charm said with a frown.

"Right…but tomorrow is…" Sean started.  
"FRIENDSHIP DAY!" at the very time Sean screamed that Starfire screamed "BLORTHOG DAY!".

"…Well… that wasn't eerie" Raven commented.

"Yo! We going or what!" Cyborg yelled as he waved in the distance- while they had been talking he already began walking, Raven walked up to catch up and they all began to walk and still talk.

Terra and Beastboy began talking.

"Remember when your mum said that she would watch us?" Terra asked.

Beastboy nodded. "Then you wouldn't help me up and would look around suspiciously!" Beastboy replied in a whining tone.

"You would be freaked out too if you were told you were being stalked" Terra replied with a frown.

Beastboy laughed. "Wait till she starts trying to find anything incriminating in your junk" Beastboy said with a grin.

"…Should have seen her face when I showed her your big boy magazines" Terra said with a grin.  
"YOU DIDN'T!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra twirled her hair. "Well it just jumped out at me" Terra replied.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Beastboy said not to go through his drawers" Terra said lying back on his bed which she has taken until further notice. 

Terra jumped up and walked to his drawers.

"Not this drawer…Comics, Pffth this is his little hidden thing" Terra complained.

Terra began to go through the various titles of comics. X-Men, The New Teen something the rest of the name was blocked out as Terra quickly threw it behind her.  
She looked down on one of the comics. "Care Teddies!" Terra squealed, she skipped and jumped onto his bed and laid back and began reading it, the comic was about six bears all different colours, One pink named Strawberry Teddy, Yellow-Lemon Teddy, Blue- Blue-Raspberry Teddy, Orange named Orange Teddy, Purple for Blackberry and lastly a black one which was evil on the inside, complicated little comic really.  
She began to read it and giggled at the corny jokes and puns, she finally finished reading and threw it to the side, she walked over and began going through the comics and came across a thick book, it was named Playguy. "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Terra squealed, Beastboy's mother ran in and saw the book and ripped it up and vacuumed it up quickly. "MY LITTLE BEASTBOY IS A NAUGHTY BOY, A NAUGHTY NAUGHTY DIRTY BOY!" His mother screamed and ran out of the room.

Terra grinned and tapped her foot. "Poor BB" She said and began to read more of his Care Teddies comics.

* * *

"I loved the Care Teddies though" Terra said with a smile. 

"TERRA!" Beastboy yelled.

Cyborg poked his head in. "So you guys are friends again?" Cyborg asked.

Terra and Beastboy frowned. "I forgot" Terra said raising an eyebrow, Beastboy laughed. "Me too" Beastboy agreed.

"Okay why were you screaming?" Cyborg asked.

Robin poked his head in to listen as did Starfire and Raven walked ahead of them.

"Terra went through my door, she read some of the cover-ups and then found … uh you know the …Queen Bee" Beastboy explained blushing.

Robin and Cyborg burst into laughter.  
"Friends, My father knows an exterminator, he may get rid of your bee problem" Starfire said with a smile.

Terra whispered and told what they meant. Starfire gasped and blushed. "I do not see that appropriate" Starfire began and continued to tell her disgust and anger towards the boys looking at inappropriate material and girls revealing there bodies like they were a toy.

Terra frowned. "You have codenames for that…stuff" Terra said with a frown.

Terra shook her head. "Filthy" Terra commented.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" Bumblebee asked pointing to Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra. 

Speedy smiled. "Beastboy was found with nakie lady comics" Speedy explained.  
Bumblebee frowned. "I don't get guys obsessions with…" Bumblebee begun until turning around and looking at Beastboy.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She screamed and turned and continued walking.  
Speedy burst into laughter as Aqualad blushed.

"¡Un qué ditz, de que es vergonzoso le no suponen ser encontrado con él!" Menos said with a cheeky grin.

"¡Hermano¡cCómo EL ATREVIMIENTO USTED MIRA TAL... los cuadros QUE SEA ASQUEROSO!" Mas squealed.

"Riiight…" Aqualad said with a frown.

* * *

Charm just nodded her head her mp3 player headphones on her head to the music. 

Sean asked questions thinking Charm was actually answering them.

"…Do you think Iris is okay?" Sean asked to see Charm nod.

"…Do you think I am the best?" Sean asked getting a little suspicious of her constant nodding, she shook her head.  
"HEY!" Sean yelled nudging her.  
Charm pulled the headphones out. "What?" She yelled.

"I ask you all these questions and then I ask do you think I am the best and the first time you shake your head! YOU SMELL!" Sean complained.

Charm shrugged and put the headphones back on nodding her head.

"It's driving me crazy! Why do you love me! Why do you love me!" Charm sung.

Sean grinned. "I don't, MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHA!"

* * *

The group of teens finally arrived at their maths class, they were all in the same classes- the majority of their classes they were but occasional classes they weren't. 

The day went by pretty quickly, their teacher Mr Bibia had already scheduled a test to their dismay, they had double geography with Mr Ellis after Lunch Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Bumblebee, Starfire and Menos had History with Mr Thirt "Mana esto aspira" Menos commented while Beastboy, Terra, Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Charm and Sean had PE followed by History with Mr Thirt.

The bell rung and they all ran out of the school at whatever route- through windows- over fences, ANYWAY.

Terra walked down the step in the crowd that was a lot like a full concert- Squishy.

Terra finally got out of the steps- she always went down the steps instead of the back fence, the back fence was closer to Skye Café as this exit was closer to her house at Beastboy's and her Old house though she lived with Beastboy's family at the moment.

"Terra!" a voice yelled out.  
Terra spun around, it was a guy she knew, he had messy blondish hair and wore a combination of blue and yellow.

Terra turned around and began to walk faster. "Don't you want to see dad?" He yelled.

Terra bent down and picked up a soft rock and threw it at him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled.

Brion caught the rock with a jump, he ran up to her.

"Terra, come on, Dad knew it was you- he just knew something about you when we saw you" Brion said with a smile.

Terra shook her head. "I was nearly killed MULTIPLE TIMES!" Terra screamed.

"I am sure it wasn't that bad!" Brion replied with a frown.

"…Oh go home with your little trail of girls" Terra said and began to speed up walking, Brion turned and saw a trail of girl admiring him, Brion sighed and walked faster to catch up to Terra. "Sure you don't want to see Gregor and Dad?" Brion asked.

"…Maybe…Later" Terra said softly.  
"…Gregor is home today- he got a job, he won't be there tomorrow and you and Gregor got on really well and stuff" Brion said trying to remind her how good it would be to see them and how it was when they were still with them.

Terra sighed and stopped. "I will come for … a bit… but I need to ring… my…carer…" Terra said softly.  
"Mum?" Brion asked.

Terra shook her head. "I moved in with a… friend…" Terra said softly.

"You know that guy you were with?" Brion asked as he turned she followed.

"Yeah that's who I moved in with" Terra said with a smile.

"Tell her he 'bagsed' her?" Brion thought to himself. "…Nur, I give him a chance" Brion thought to himself.

"Do you like him?" Brion asked.

"Excuse me" Terra replied with a frown.

"You know like-like?" Brion asked.

Terra frowned. "No- though you are trying to abuse you're long lost brother privileges" Terra replied.

"…I have privileges?" Brion asked.

Terra nodded. "I am coming to your house without rejecting you the first time" Terra said with a grin.

"That sounded wrong" Brion commented.  
Terra laughed. "I know but hey" Terra replied.

"…" The two walked quietly.

"…So…You live in a big house?" Terra asked.

Brion laughed. "You'll see" He replied.

"I take that as a yes" Terra replied.

Brion frowned. "Can you not just walk instead of guessing" Brion complained.

"Hey- You're lucky I am even coming!" Terra snapped.

Brion rolled his eyes.

* * *

Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy and Charm walked along the road. 

"Hey- What is up with that Friendship day thing, Sean has been going on and on… non stop" Charm asked.

Raven sighed. "Another pointless holiday to sell pointless friendship necklaces…" Raven said frowning.

"Most holidays are" Charm said with a smile.

Raven smiled.

"DUDES! HOLIDAYS ARE THE BEST!" Beastboy squealed.

"…Beastboy, One holiday is The Tomato Festival" Raven said frowning.  
"DUDE! THAT IS THIS SATURDAY!" Beastboy squealed.

Raven rolled her eyes, Cyborg grinned. "Better start making our teams!" Cyborg said looking at Beastboy.

Beastboy nodded, Charm grinned. "Even I like this festival!" Charm said happily.

"It's a reason to throw a tomato at someone I hate without them taking offence!" Charm said happily.

The tomato festival was a festival in the early days of the year, People would make a group of three and hide behind barrels of Tomatoes, They would duck and pick a tomato then stand up and throw it- trying not to get hit- if hit you are out but if your team wins you will advance to the next stage and then the process continues till a winner is found- they will receive a prize!

Raven looked at Charm. "Never saw it that way" Raven said with a smirk, she imagined herself throwing tomatoes at Cyborg and Beastboy both getting hit and waving their arms frantically.

Raven chuckled at the thought.

They looked at her dumbfounded- confused by how she laughed pointlessly.

Charm looked at Raven, Raven grinned. "Just wait…" She thought to herself then looking at Beastboy and Cyborg.

"Well I gotta go this way" Cyborg said as he turned, Raven turned and walked.

"Well… Bye!" Charm yelled.

Raven turned her face so she could see Charm, Charm knew the look she was given- it was a whatever, bye type look.

* * *

Terra looked up at the huge mansion- marble pillars lead to the entrance. 

Terra gasped, Brion grinned. "Just came on the market" Brion said happily.  
"So me, Dad and Greg were like WOW!" Brion explained. "And Dad and Gregor gave few hundred thousand… just under one million" Brion explained.

Terra just stared drooling.

"…So you gonna sit and drool or you gonna come in?" Brion asked bringing out a small remote and pressing a large red button the gates opening.

Terra just squeaked, she slowly walked in looking around, there were large fountains, tremendous sized trees, bright green grass and hedge like roses arranged in a tv-like fashion.

Terra just walked along the marble floor, she looked to the left and saw an expensive convertible car.

Terra walked through drool pouring out of her mouth.

"DAD! GREGOR!" Brion yelled out.

A man walked in- it was the same man from the street, he wore business clothes and had blonde hair gelled back.

Viktor, Terra's dad stared at Terra.

Terra looked around uncomfortably then waved. "Uh… Hey…Dad" She said smiling.

Viktor ran and hugged Terra, her body lifted of the floor.

A man walked down from the second floor, it was her eldest brother, and he had messy dirty blonde hair his body bulging with muscles. Terra's eyes widened as she hit the floor.

"If you weren't my brother I would be wanting you now" Terra said staring at her brother.

"TERRA!" Her father yelled hitting her over the head.

Terra twitched. "I am telling the truth" Terra said frowning.

Gregor walked down. "Terra?" Gregor asked.  
He ran up to her and got her in a head lock and began to rub his knuckles against her head. "WHAT YOU DOING LITTLE SIS?" He yelled happily.

"Dying of pain" Terra replied as he rubbed hardly against her head.

"Got a sense of humour I see" Gregor said pulling back and letting her out of the head lock.

* * *

Raven yawned as she walked.  
"Tired?" Cyborg asked. 

Raven shrugged. "Dad has been… crazy" Raven said softly.

Cyborg put a forced smile. "Well… you have to be…uh…strong for him" Cyborg said looking at her- After Raven's mum death.

Raven frowned, she turned. "See ya" She said bluntly.

Cyborg waved and continued walking down his street.

* * *

"That's right, I'll be at my dad's for dinner…" Terra said holding a phone to her ear. 

"Okay Bye" Terra said happily- it was Beastboy's mum and her current guardian, she had decided to stay at her dad's for dinner.

* * *

Robin jumped onto his bed, the phone rang, his mum yelled out to him then his door swung open the phone was thrown in and his door slammed shut. 

Robin raised an eyebrow at what had just happened.

He picked the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello…?" Robin greeted unsure.

"…Hello Friend, Robin" Starfire said happily.

Robin smiled. "Hey Star- What you up to?" Robin asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just to call you" Starfire replied. "So I did" She continued.

Robin frowned. "Right…" He replied confused.

"So what were you doing before?" Robin asked.

"I had just finished dinner" Starfire replied.

Robin nodded slowly.

"Have you had the dinner yet?" Starfire asked.

Robin laughed. "You mean the charcoal bits my mum tries to pull off as food then no" Robin replied.

"My favourite!" Starfire squealed.

"What?" Robin asked confused.

"Charcoal bits!" Starfire said happily.  
"CHARCOAL BITS?" Robin yelled in shock.

"Yes, Charcoal bits with mustard" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Mustard?" Robin yelled his jaw dropping.

"Is there something wrong with mustard, Friend?" Starfire asked a little confused.

"No I just… wow you would be in heaven if you lived here just buy some mustard and your heaven is made" Robin joked.

"Maybe I should have the dinner at your house one time, yes?" Starfire asked.

Robin blushed. "Uh… Sure" He said happily and began imagining the dinner.

The words "Girlfriend for dinner" Flashed in his head and his head shook.  
"Hey Star, How 'bout we go… out to like somewhere cool for dinner?" Robin asked.

"…Somewhere cool…where?" Starfire asked. "Skye Café?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged and began imagining how the dinner would go if his mum cooked and what she would say.

* * *

"I cooked chips!" Robin's mum said cheerfully and put the plate on the table presenting small little black fries she calls chips. 

Robin looked at his mum who grinned sheepishly.

Starfire got out her mustard bottle and began pouring it over the chips she scooped up and put on her plate.

"Mustard? That is one of the strongest of sauces" Robin's mum said frowning.  
"Yes, Mustard is quite delightful" Starfire said happily.

"But it would cover up the slight lemon flavour I put into the chips" Robin's mum said frowning.

"HOW DARE YOU DISHONOUR MY FOOD WITH YOU CRAPPY MUSTARD!" Robin's mum yelled.

Starfire shivered. "I-I-I am sorry" Starfire said softly.

"MUM!" Robin yelled.  
Robin's mum sat down.  
"So you and my little Robbie are dating?" Robin's mum asked.

Starfire nodded. "I believe that is the term, yes" Starfire said smiling.  
Robin began blushing.

"Have you kissed?" His mum asked.

Starfire frowned. "No, We have not" Starfire replied.

Robin began blushing. "MUM!" He yelled.

"…So I guess the hanky panky is no where near what you guys have done?" Robin's mum asked.

"This hanky panky is some sort of child dance, yes?" Starfire asked.

Robin's mum laughed. "No… You know… Making… LOOOOOOVE" Robin's mum said with a childish grin on her face.

Robin smashed his plate over his head. "MUM!" He yelled again.

"…You mean the mating ritual?" Starfire asked.

Robin's mum nodded.

Starfire shook her head blushing. "I do not believe we are anywhere near there!" Starfire said with a frown.

"Oh come on!" Robin's mum yelled.

* * *

Robin shook his head and shuddered. 

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"You were quiet and I have been asking you multiple questions" Starfire replied.

Robin smiled. "Sorry" Robin replied.  
"I have got an idea for this date you were thinking of" Starfire replied.

Robin blushed as the word date was mentioned.

"Uh…Y-Yeah?" Robin asked with a little squeak in his yeah.

"Instead of this dinner at your house- the possibility of dinner at my house sounds delightful" Starfire said happily.

Robin began to imagine the chaos of having dinner at her house.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door, her father opened the door. 

"GET AWAY- YOU AIN'T COMING NEAR MY DAUGHTER!" Starfire's father yelled pushing him away from the door and locking it.

* * *

Robin shook his head. 

"Uh… Star I don't think that will work" Robin replied.

"If it is the matter of my father then I also believe it is not a good idea" Starfire replied.

Robin nodded. "That's why I say go out to some restaurant" Robin replied.

"Skye Café" Robin continued. "Or some seafood restaurant. "You like seafood?" Robin asked.

Starfire frowned. "I do like the food of the sea but I believe a restaurant is a little over the top" Starfire replied.

Robin hit his head with his free hand. "OFCOURSE IT WAS OVER THE TOP- THIS IS A FIRST DATE DON'T MAKE HER GO TO SOME CHEEZY RESTAURANT AND DO ALL THOSE CHEEZY LINES! BAGH- IDIOT!" Robin's thoughts yelled.

Robin nodded. "Yeah, Sorry… how 'bout the amusement park close to Gotham City?" Robin asked.

Starfire smiled. "That would be delightful, maybe this weekend we shall venture to this park of the amusement and we shall be amused, this shall be glorious!" Starfire squealed.

Robin smiled. "Yeah…" Robin replied.

"…So this weekend, on which of this weekend's day shall we go to this park of amusement?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged. "Saturday?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded. "I have no commitments on that day nor Sunday so it shall be wonderful- I shall see you at school tomorrow Friend, Robin, or shall I call you Boyfriend, Robin?" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin blushed. "Uh.. Just friend" Robin replied.

"Very well" Starfire replied.

"Goodbye Friend!" Starfire said happily.

Robin sat on his bed and smiled he walked outside and saw a plate of burnt chips and shuddered. "Mum what did you do to the innocent chips?" Robin asked.

"…I cooked them" His mum replied with a smile.

"How 'bout I cook from now?" Robin asked.

His mum nodded. "Good now I am going to do a crappy job cleaning, ironing and all the jobs I have to do then you can do it, Thank you Honey!" Robin's mum said cheerfully and kissed his head.

"Now, I'm watching TV, MY TV" His mum yelled and walked into the lounge room.

Robin frowned. "But I wanted to watch my shows, MY SHOWS!" Robin yelled.

"Go study" His mum replied obnoxiously.

Robin groaned and walked into his room.

He walked out and grabbed his bag then back to his room.

He got out a book and threw it on his bed, he jumped onto his computer- his mum made him study she would know if he wasn't if she saw his bag out there- just hopes she doesn't walk it but She was watching TV she doesn't like missing any of her program and likes to watch the ads that poor lost soul.

* * *

Beastboy sat on Charm's bed as she sung. 

Beastboy grasped his ears. "Stop… It…. You're…killing…me!" Beastboy said as if he was dying.

Charm turned around and slapped him- the sound of a whip echoed through the house, Charm's mum ran in. "WHAT WAS THAT?" She yelled.

She saw Beastboy's face throbbing in pain a small red hand print printed on his face. "It wasn't me" Charm said simply.

"CHARMIAN!" Lin yelled.

"…N-Yes?" Charm asked.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SLAP YOU?" Lin yelled.

"…Slap me where?" Charm asked.

"Face!" Lin replied.

"How hard?" Charm asked.

Lin slapped Charm. "THAT HARD!" Lin yelled.

"Well that's not very nice" Charm said rubbing her cheek.

"NOW APOLOGISE TO GARFIELD!" Lin yelled.

"Beastboy" Beastboy said interrupting Lin.  
"APOLOGISE TO BEASTBOY, NOW!" Lin yelled.

"Sorry BB" Charm said looking at Beastboy with a sincere look, she looked back to Lin. "Now apologise to me" Charm said grinning.

"Only in your wildest dreams" Lin said walking out.

"Well we'll just see!" Charm yelled and jumped onto her bed kicking Beastboy off and began to snore happily.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Well that was strange" Beastboy said frowning.  
Beastboy went onto her computer and signed onto NSM Version 1502.2, the latest version of the hottest chatting system.

Beastboy logged on and saw Robin online.  
**B3A5TB0Y: Yo Robbie  
R0BIN: What up?**

**B3A5TB0Y: nutin much**

**R0BIN: rite, you ain't on that much..**

**B3A5TB0Y: Yeh cause I have to scab of little miss slap-a-lot**

**R0BIN: Wat?**

**B3A5TB0Y: Charm**

**R0BIN: lolz, ur still there, suck**

**B3A5TB0Y: It ain't bad here just aint normal cause mum aint here**

**R0BIN: Right, Guess what!**

**B3A5TB0Y: You decided to vote 1 for chickens for world domination?**

**R0BIN: …Uh…Sure why not but me and Star are going on our first date to that amusement park round Gotham**

**B3A5TB0Y: Cool**

**R0BIN: Yeh…**

**B3A5TB0Y: What day?  
R0BIN: Saturday**

**B3A5TB0Y: sweet**

Beastboy rubbed his hands together. "And we'll be there to invade your privacy, MWAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" Beastboy said laughing maniacally.

Charm got up. "LIES, FILTHY LIES! I HAD NO MENTION OF HER APOLOGISING… SHE… hey, what you doing on my computer, get off!" Charm yelled throwing Beastboy away from his computer.

**B3A5TB0Y: Who's this?**

**R0BIN: Beastboy?**

**B3A5TB0Y: Oh, Robin… LOL how dense I didn't know who u were, anyways bye**

**B3A5TB0Y logging off…**

Charm turned and looked at Beastboy. "I wanted to play on my computer!" Charm hissed.

Charm began logging into her account.

**The Beautiful People… you can't see the forest from the trees, you can't smell your own shit on your knees logging in…**

**Blossoming Iris offline**

"IRIS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Charm yelled angrily.

She turned and looked at Beastboy. "You scared her off" Charm hissed and turned back to her computer and began talking to Robin.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner" Terra said smiling.  
"No Prob" Viktor said happily. 

"...I have to go home now" Terra said softly.

Viktor nodded. "I'll drive you" He said pulling his keys from his pocket, he walked out Terra following. "See ya guys!" She yelled and got into the expensive convertible.

Viktor turned the car on and began driving.

"…Thanks for having me" Terra said smiling.  
"No Problem" Viktor replied.  
"Left" Terra instructed leading him to drive her back to Beastboy's house.

"You are my daughter" Viktor said to her.

Terra nodded. "But… Why did you leave me with mum…?" Terra asked.

"…Your mother wouldn't let me have you" Viktor replied softly.

Terra frowned. "…She tried to you know kill me…" Terra said softly.  
"I think you are over exaggerating" Viktor replied.

Terra shook her head. "Bowling ball near my door, grabbing knives, throwing knifes… et cetera et cetera" Terra said frowning.

Viktor frowned. "She … wasn't always like that…" Viktor said softly.

"She wasn't?" Terra asked.

Viktor shook his head.

* * *

...DYING OF STUPID COLD- actual I feel a little better today... ANYWAYS hope you like it next chapter you know who leaves AAND you find the story of Terra's Mum's craziness... Well I think...

ANYWAYS

PLEEEZE review :)


	26. Goodbye and Sorry

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc,_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Chezy as it is her birthday today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHEZY -**

ANYWAYS long time no update but just say Season Finale of the O.C which I ALSO DON'T OWN but after that I am like in **THE ZONE, he he he…**

**OH! OH! OH! NEWS NEWS NEWS!  
**At the bottom of each chapter I am going to have an interview section like just a character telling about what just happened and how they felt that sort of stuff, Anyways if you want a character to appear just like say and I will try and fit them in

Anyways enjoy!

Oh and to OStarfireO Hater person, I don't hate you… you seem…nice if you weren't trying to hurt my feelings... But I am actually somewhat happy you dedicated your name to me )

**Chapter 26: Goodbye and Sorry

* * *

**

Previously---

"We are making a play!"

"She wasn't always like that" Viktor told Terra.

Continues---

"It started when her father and mother died…" Viktor began.

"…Mmmhmm…" Terra hummed.

"Alcohol became her best friend she slowly pushed us away and began to hang around….bad people" Viktor continued.  
"Such as?" Terra asked.  
"They did drugs…" Viktor replied.  
"…" Terra stayed quiet.

"She went on the drugs and began to attack inanimate objects, you were the only one there for her and then I just had to leave so I left with your brothers but she wouldn't let you go… then she must have moved her attack onto you…" Viktor said softly as Terra pointed to a house.

Viktor slowed down the car and let Terra out.  
"Well…nice finding out mum's evil origin" Terra said trying to make a joke of it.

Terra quickly shut the door and ran inside Beastboy's house.  
Viktor sighed. "Poor…Terra" He said softly.

* * *

Charm woke up with a twitch. 

She frowned and felt under her pillow, she felt something small under her pillow she threw it away hitting Beastboy in his bed on the other side, Beastboy snorted and coughed and continued to snore, it was a small envelope with the words "Charm" written on it in fancy writing.

Charm frowned and opened it, it read:

"Cool writing huh?

He he he, Anyways

To Charm

Hope you like your present… I stuck it to your roof with blue tack…tee hee…

Anyways, Charm I like love you as my beeest friend and stuff…and I'm gonna miss you…I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you face to face but we're moving…Dad is moving me to Gotham City…It is like huge mansion and stuff atleast but I am still gonna miss you guys…every one of you…even those guys we just met…

They got pretty letters too…

Anyways, I am really gonna miss you and Sean and even to an extent your scary scary guinea pigs…I will try to visit but Dad really hates Jump City and stuff…So…I guess it's bye…

Love From Iris"

Charm just stared at the blank page, it had a small tear stain.

"Even when you're in tears you act like an idiot…" Charm said softly.

Charm got up and threw the envelope. "IDIOT!" She yelled she was so consumed in not anger but sadness that it slowly turned into anger.

She walked out of her room and down the hallway into her kitchen.

"…Wonder what she left me?" Charm questioned braking out of her anger a frown then coming back to her face as she stomped into her room and saw a seed stuck to her roof.  
"Oh Iris, a lovely going away present and IT IS A SEED!" Charm screamed sarcastically.

"You could say it's seedy" A muffled voice said.

Charm's pillow on Beastboy flew off as he got up slowly.

"Shut it, not in the mood for your stupidity" Charm hissed.

"No one ever is but I still say what I want" Beastboy said with a grin.

Charm frowned. "Beastboy, I am really not in the mood" Charm said softly and walked out of the room to go have breakfast.

Beastboy frowned. "Two more days…two more days…" Beastboy said to himself, he had two more days till he was back home which kept him excited, he wasn't a close friend of Charm's so he knew he couldn't really help that much.

Beastboy walked out and saw Charm eating cereal, she pulled the spoon out of her mouth after a deafening crunch and the spoon was mangled, she put it back in her bowl to try and pick up more of the cereal but it wouldn't catch any due to its mangled state.

Beastboy sighed. "This is going to be a long day" He thought to himself.

* * *

ROLL CALL – ROLL CALL – ROLL CALL- ROLL CALL- ROLL CALL 

"Friends, did you also get a bicycle stuck to your roof from friend, Iris as a Goodbye gift?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded. "Kinda scary she could do that with blu tack…"

"Wednesday…" Raven said with a sigh.

Cyborg continued the topic about the bicycle and the thousand uses of blu tack. "It must have been Super Duper Triple Sticky Blu Tack…The blu tack with over a million uses" Cyborg said sounding a lot like an ad you would encounter on a morning television show with a man that wouldn't shut up and was annoyingly over happy.

Charm walked into roll call and slammed the door.

The door flung open just after with Terra running in.

"Sorry late, nearly died on the way here!" Terra yelled as she ran in.

"TERRA, ENTER THE ROOM QUIETLY AND SIT DOWN QUIETLY LETTING ME KNOW YOU ARE HERE BY RAISING YOUR HAND AND STATING IT SO I CAN TICK THAT YOU ARE HERE!" Miss Farag yelled.

"Miss! I was crushed by a bicycle….in my sleep!" Terra whined as she sat next to Starfire.

"Friend Iris also left you a bicycle?" Starfire asked.

"YOU GOT A BICYCLE! I GOT A BLOODY SEED…SEED!"

"MISS CHARM SHUT IT!" Miss Farag yelled.

Charm grumbled until the bell went.

Charm got up and quickly walked out.

"PE!" Cyborg and Robin yelled excitedly the two glared at each other their competitive streaks shining through.

Cyborg and Robin grinned. "Race you to the hall" Robin asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Meet you there" Cyborg said with a grin and sped off.

Robin followed.

Starfire frowned. "I also wish to partake in this race!" Starfire yelled as she ran after them.

"Oh…They aren't hyper-active" Raven commented sarcastically.

"NOR AM I!" Sean squealed jumping in front of her.

Raven pushed him aside and set off to get to the rather large Hall where they would gather on Thursdays for an Assembly.

The rest followed.

* * *

"OKAY, MY NAME IS MR HUES AND WE SHALL SUPPLY YOUR PE UNIFORM FOR THE WEEK UNTIL YOU BUY YOUR UNIFORM AS I SAID YESTERDAY LAST PERIOD….NOW GO IN AND GET CHANGED WHERE THE UNIFORMS SHOULD BE!" Mr Hues yelled out. 

The boys went into the boys change room and Girls into the girls change room.

Mr Hues tapped his foot impatiently.

After approximately ten minutes they finally were lined up and ready for Sport.

"OKAY, SEPARATE INTO YOUR GROUPS!" Mr Hues yelled out to the around two hundred people.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Bumblebee, Starfire, Mas Y Menos, Beastboy, Terra, Speedy, Aqualad, Charm, Sean and Iris (Or was).

Beastboy twitched. "Uniform…so tight" Beastboy whined as the uniform stretched as far as possible, it was atleast four sizes to small.

"Losing…circulation to…vital…areas" Beastboy said then dropping onto the ground with his tongue poking out.

"Drama queen" Raven commented.

"You think you have problems" Sean said frowning as the short sleeved shirt reached past his hands and had normal pants which were pretty unnormal anyways considering the shorts they all wore were extra short that nearly reached there knees.

Their uniform was short sleeved grey top with blue stripe down the side for boys or pink for girls on either side and both male and female had extra short shorts that didn't reach their knees and matched the shirt with a stripe in their respective colour.

"OKAY… GROUP 3 WE ARE PLAYING SOCCER LETS GO!" Mr Hues yelled at Robin, Cyborg, Raven and the rest.

All the other PE teachers that remained boomed their instructions.

Robin and the team followed until they reached the field.

"Okay, Split into groups of seven" Mr Hues said much more quietly then back at the hall.

"Um Dude, Iris left… she was on our team" Beastboy said frowning.

"Okay, six-seven then" Mr Hues replied simply.

Robin and Cyborg went to the front and began to choose their team.

"Starfire" Robin said first.

Starfire skipped to Robin's side and hugged him, his face turning red with embarrassment and lack of air.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy ran to Cyborg's team.

Robin hummed. "boy…boy…boy…Speedy" Robin said smiling, he hated Speedy at the start but was learning much more about him.

Cyborg smiled. "Raven, get your butt over here" Cyborg said grinning.

Raven glared at him as she walked to his side.

"Bumblebee" Robin chose.

Terra frowned. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO SAY, THAT I SUCK AT SPORT!" Terra yelled annoyed.

Sean raised his hand. "CYBORG, PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Sean yelled.

"If I pick you will you SHUT UP!" Cyborg yelled.

"YAY! I WIN!" Sean yelled as he ran to Cyborg's team. "HEY!" Cyborg yelled.

"Aqua dude!" Robin yelled grinning.  
Aqualad walked to Robin's side.

"Charm" Cyborg said with a grin knowing how evil she could be maybe she is competitive, terrible combination for the other team.

"Uh the twin that doesn't have a gap between his teeth" Robin said raising an eyebrow.

Mas ran to Robin's side.

"TERRA, TERRA, TERRA!" Beastboy hissed in Cyborg's ear.

"Terra" Cyborg said sighing.

"Other twin" Robin said frowning.

Menos joined his brother's side.

"OKAY, LET'S START THIS!" Mr Hues yelled as the teams set up.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled.

They all looked around.

"HI!" Iris said happily.

"IRIS!" They all yelled.

"I couldn't leave without saying a real goodbye!" Iris said smiling.

"AND LOOK, I have a pretty dress!" Iris said cheerfully.

She wore the PE Uniform except over her grey shorts with a pink stripe she had grey skirt shorter then the pants with a pink stripe on both sides and the top was to short and made it look like a tank top.

Iris frowned. "I look like a total Gotham citizen, huh?" Iris said frowning. Gotham's were stuck up and were like the popular crowd as a city, designer clothes were the new clothes…EVERYTHING must have been $800+ to have value.

"What? The revealing-ness and sluttiness of your uniform?" Charm said spitefully.

Iris frowned. "Excuse me" Iris replied.

"Okay, join their team!" Mr Hues said pointing at Cyborg's team who had one down.

Iris got ready for soccer.

The whistle blew and Cyborg and Robin both ran for the ball, Robin got there first and kicked it… Cyborg was slower but had more strength while Robin had more quick and agile moves.

Robin kicked it to Starfire who was waving her arms to signal she was open.

Starfire kicked the ball slightly in front of her and kicked it again so it stayed about a meter in front of her so she could get it further.

"GO SQUIRREL!" Sean yelled pointing at the ball.

Squirrel ran towards the ball and jumped; Squirrel went straight over the ball and ran after an acorn.

"SQUIRREL!" Sean yelled.

Sean chased Squirrel off the field.

"I HAVE MUFFINS FOR YOU!" Sean yelled.

Starfire kicked it to Speedy who was now open but was intercepted by Beastboy who kicked it as hard as possible down the field towards Terra.

Terra turned around not even seeing it coming at her.

Terra ducked and turned around and ran after it, she kicked it towards Iris who kicked it down and was getting close to the goals.

Iris was about to kick it into the goals but Charm flew passed tripping Iris but the ball went straight into the goals passed Aqualad.

Iris groaned. "Ouch…" She said softly.

Charm turned. "Woops" She said bluntly and walked back to the centre of the field with the ball.

Iris took a deep breath. "Uh…That's okay, Charm!" Iris yelled out trying to be positive.

Sean was back on the field.

Robin frowned. "Okay guys" He whispered to his team.

"Bumblebee you go right up at their goals with Speedy on either side of the field… Star you are around the middle to my left and Speedy you are closer to me then Bee is to me… Mas Y Menos, Guard the goals with Aqualad" Robin ordered.

The team nodded and ran out to their positions.

"Okay, Iris and Charm you guard their goals, BB you are by my side and we are at middle, Terra be near Charm…Sean, you go to sleep or something just don't get in the way and Rae you guard goals…LET'S GO!" Cyborg yelled, the team followed the instructions and went into their positions.

Robin kicked the ball again quicker then Cyborg which was quickly intercepted by Beastboy who ran and blocked Speedy from getting the ball, Beastboy kicked it to Terra who got intercepted by one of the speedy twins, Mas. Mas kicked it to Robin who quickly kicked it to Starfire, she kicked with all her strength letting out a yell at the goals which was blocked by Raven who smirked when she caught the ball.  
Raven threw it to Cyborg who kicked it as hard as he could, it went through Robin's legs and was going down the middle of the field, it slammed into Sean who was laying around the middle of the field.

Sean jumped up and screamed. Robin kicked it away from him and kicked it to Speedy, Speedy pushed Beastboy who fell to the ground yelling at him and Speedy kicked it at the goals, Raven once again caught the ball.

"Nice Catch Raven!" Cyborg yelled.

"YO! THAT WAS SO A FOUL!" Beastboy yelled.

"Ball's in play" Speedy said grinning running at the ball away from Beastboy, Cyborg kicked the ball in the direction of Iris, the ball flew into the air at the strength of Cyborg's kick, the ball was flying straight at Iris who jumped up and hit it with her chest, it bounced onto the floor and she kicked at the goal but was reflected just by Aqualad, the ball rolled it's way to Charm who kicked it as hard as she possibly could at the goals which were barely in sight, The ball was speeding up the field until Speedy intercepted but was too slow as Beastboy ran in front of Speedy as soon as Speedy had stopped the ball and kicked it to Cyborg who kicked it back down the field.

Sean had still not relocated his sleeping spot and the ball was speeding at him until Robin jumped into the way and kicked the ball to Starfire, Starfire was extremely strong but was new to the game, the ball went through her legs and then out of the field.

"I'll throw it in!" Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg threw it to Beastboy who then kicked it back to Cyborg but was intercepted by Starfire who quickly kicked it to Bumblebee, Bumblebee kicked as hard as she could at the goals and was getting ready to cheer but Raven rebounded it which rolled back to Bumblebee who kicked again, it went passed Raven's hand and into goal.

The ball was back in centre and was kicked by Cyborg who finally got to it first this time, it was flying towards Terra. Terra squealed and kicked it which sent it to Speedy.

Terra frowned she was expecting to be yelled at. "NICE TRY TERRA!" Cyborg yelled.

Terra smiled and was now inspired.

Iris ran out of her position and up the field at Speedy who had dodged Beastboy and Cyborg's attempt to get it off him, Iris jumped and skid along the ground foot first kicking the ball out of his foot reach, she then kicked it to an open Beastboy who kicked it to Terra.

"Woh…That girl is good" Bumblebee commented.

"She is but it is not the time for compliments… Robin is very… determined to win and we shall provide this win" Starfire said somewhat competitively and ran towards Iris who was running down to Aqualad. Starfire and Iris were about evenly matched in speed and were on either side of the field so Starfire didn't have much hope to get the ball. Iris was now near the goals but Mas Y Menos were both running at her.

"EEP! EVIL SWEARING SPANISH CLONES!" Iris squealed pointing at the twins and kicked it at Charm, Charm kicked it back to Iris hitting Iris in the chest, Iris coughed and kicked it before she fell back to Charm. Charm nodded and kicked it at the goals, Aqualad reflected it and the ball was going up the middle of the field, Robin was running for the ball but the ball was kicked back at the goals speeding down the field, Aqualad hit the ball but his hand bent back and the ball went in.

"Woh" They all commented.

"Nice kick, Right? RIGHT? PRAISE ME!" Sean screamed.

"It was! NICE!" Cyborg yelled clapping.

Iris coughed near Charm. "Why…cough did you kick it back?" Iris asked gasping for breath.

"Woopsie daisy dee, I guess that's a foul for me" Charm said rolling her eyes.

Sean popped up. "THAT WAS A RHYME, now let's do the happy rhyme dance!" Sean said happily as he hopped around then kicking his legs high as he could then waving his arms around.

"Must you?" Charm asked.

Sean nodded as he danced.

Charm caught the ball Aqualad threw and pegged it at Sean; Sean was knocked in the head. "That just adds to my groove!" Sean yelled as he began to dance with more "smooth" moves.

Charm walked up and grabbed the ball and threw it back to Robin who placed it in the middle.

The whistle blew signalling half time when Robin and Cyborg were about to run for it.

"Go get a drink" Mr Hues yelled.

Iris walked up to Charm. "Charm, What is wrong?" Iris asked.

Charm sped up and ran up to Raven.

"Nice goalie…ing" Charm complimented Raven.

Raven frowned. "You have to be a good at all sports after knowing how psycho Cyborg gets if he loses…" Raven replied.

Charm laughed. "I knew a few people that were heaps competitive at Primary" Charm replied.

Iris drooped down. "Why is she being so mean…er" Charm said softly.

Sean bounced around. "HELLO IRIS, HELLO IRIS, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, IRIS!" Sean sung to the tune of a well known television show.

"Isn't that the happy little fuzz monster song?" Iris asked. "With my name?"

Sean nodded. "WE ARE, THE HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, WE ARE THE HAPPY HAPPY, HAPPY LITTLE FUZZ MONSTERS!" He sung.

"Entertaining" Iris replied with a warm smile.

"You know…I'm gonna go and annoy Robin now, Talk to you in approx forty eight seconds!" Sean said grinning and ran to Robin.

"I love you" Sean said bluntly.

Starfire jumped in front of Sean. "OH NO YOU DO NOT!" Starfire yelled and pushed Sean away with a glare.

Sean walked back to Iris. "Hmmm…Quicker then I thought!" Sean said happily.

"You know, Starfire and Robin are getting really close…Like I know they are going out and stuff but they are getting closer then normal" Iris said raising her eyebrow.

"That is called love, it is when two people have high affectionate feelings for eachother they can't live without eachother, Robin is shy and is finally accepting that he isn't embarrassed to be seen with Starfire, he is getting used to her kissing him on the cheek etc etc, He is just really shy but is pretty much growing accustom to it, they are gonna be really happy little fuzz monsters together when they are both not afraid to show how they feel, they will work from a nice cutsey peck to a huge passionate kiss with tongue that goes" Sean began then poking his tongue out and rotating his tongue around his lips. "French kiss thing and then maybe even the home run when the two will take of their --" Sean continued until interrupted.  
"TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH!" Iris yelled.

Robin walked over to Iris.

"Sean can you like go annoy someone else for a few seconds" Robin said frowning.

Sean nodded and skipped off to Starfire.  
"HELLO!" He yelled.

"Iris, you know how I punched your dad and all… you never kinda found out why" Robin said softly.

"I don't care, Robin. I didn't want to leave but your little stunt pushed my dad to the edge now I have to live with total snobs who expect everyone to praise every breath of air they take" Iris replied.

"Your dad had a damn affair! He went and screwed my mum and then I was born!" Robin yelled.

"Wow, Dad gets around" Iris replied not knowing the full extent of what he said.

"Wait…I knew he had an affair but we didn't know he had a child…wait your mum…doesn't that mean…your brother is my brother?" Iris yelled.

"I have no brother!" Robin yelled.

Iris' eyes widened. "You are my brother…? Half Brother?" Iris said shaking her head.

"You can't be!" Iris yelled.

"It's true" Robin replied. "That is why I punched him, he called me a mistake, he left mum to support me and left me with the faint memory of my dad!" Robin yelled angrily.

"…Oh my god, I feel like a total freak!" Iris yelled.

Iris sat on the grass and supported her head with her hand her hair flinging down and covering her face.

"Uh, That wasn't nice, I'm not a freak! GEE!" Robin yelled.

"No! It's not that…not that dad had another child… I mean it hurts me to know he was out their like a cat and stuff while he was just about to go back and make me start to grow in mum's belly but…" Iris explained.

"Well what is it?" Robin asked.

"I had like feelings for you!" Iris yelled. "When Starfire was with you then I felt so jealous!" Iris yelled. She got up and ran towards the bubblers just to get out of the awkward situation.

Robin stood dumbfounded. "…She liked me…disturbing…She is like my half sister…" Robin thought.  
He turned around and walked over to Starfire.

Iris ran and drank a bubbler next to Charm.  
She turned to Charm in tears.

"Charm…" Iris said softly.

Charm bent up from drinking the bubbler. "Iris, I am not going to listen to your bitching about Gotham, you are a true Gotham city, a total little popular wanna be…when you get there you probably already will be so there is your dream…bet you thought it was really funny making sure I knew that you hated me by giving everyone bicycles and stuff and giving me a two dollar seed you probably didn't buy that you found in the gutter!" Charm yelled.

Iris just stood looking at her. "You thought! YOU THOUGHT THAT MY PRESENT WAS WORTHLESS?" Iris yelled.

"Wow! Iris left let's all cry, it hurt me even more when she stuck a plant seed to my ROOF!" Charm yelled.

Iris shook her head. "Oh my gosh, I am never coming back here again…You are so rude and cruel!" Iris yelled.

"What, you thought giving me a seed would be a laugh or something then expected me to great you with open arms- I mean It would have been okay but you bought everyone else bicycles and I got a seed!" Charm yelled.

Iris gave Charm and envelope.

"That is for Beastboy" Iris said with a sniffle.

"Now, I'm leaving" Iris said softly.

"Good!" Charm yelled.

Iris turned around. "And I got you a seed for a more spiritual reason… for one, when we were little we loved Frangipanis and when I found out you could buy seeds I had to get it….All our life we cared for a Frangipani till you moved house then we no longer had the Frangipani that represented our lives, that represented our friendship- So I bought you a Frangipani seed to start a new plant to represent our new lives and the friendship that we still had but I guess no point planting it as our friendship seems to be worthless to you..." Iris said and ran off.

Charm stood dumbfounded. "…It was…to represent our friendship…" Charm said softly. "Our whole lives we had a plant representing our lives and…just us…so she bought the new plant as we had no longer had reach to the old one…this plant was to signify new beginnings and our friendship that was still strong between us…but I was obsessed on material belongings and not on our friendship….Now I have lost the friend that I have known my whole life…"

Charm took a deep breath and fought back the tears. "Iris…I'm so sorry…" Charm said softly.

* * *

**Once again happy birthday Chezy and let the interview begin.**

OoO (Sings Happy Birthday Song) OoO

ANYWAYS, The first ever interview section of It's a Teenage Life and today's interview is:  
Robin and a special guest interview - Well it is the first ever interview section so two people today -.

"I have to kick Cyborg's butt… It is 2-1 his way but if he wins he will never let me live it down and it will kill me and eat me alive! But I am sure my team will pull it off, my team has really good sport people on it but it annoys me when they screw up sometimes but I just keep quiet and bite my tongue… Support is all I can give them… but having to tell Iris how I am her half brother was hard and her liking me Woh… I mean I kinda liked her until I found out the sister thing but I always really liked Starfire so if we like ever got together it would be pointless cause I would really want to get with Star…But her being jealous…freaky… But anyways, Me and Star are getting better like closer cause at first my heart would stop cause of me just being easily embarrassed if she kissed me on the cheek or something now my heart just stops cause I loooove her, Okay cheesy but that's how I feel…Least Cyborg won't hear this then I would never live THAT down either!...Nuh, I'm sure Cyborg would laugh for a little while to he sees how close me and Star are then he will just be jealous, He he he….Anyways back to Soccer!" Robin said then ran back to the field.

OoO SPECIAL GUEST INTERVIEW OoO

WITH SEAN

Sean waved his hand. "HIII! Today we were playing soccer then when I got Squirrel to kick the ball he didn't and instead went and chased an acorn, me and Squirrel love acorns, we play spin top with them but he also likes eating them but I don't like letting him eat them cause he really likes his chocolate chip muffins but not other types of muffins cause all squirrels don't want to indulge them self with some sort of cruddy carrot stuff that is like so rabbit styles…I have to tell you this story about me and the Squirrel with a muffin… Okay so I was running down the street with a muffin chasing a squirrel cause I wanted it to eat the muffin and offcourse it was choc chip as I said before They love choc chip so I was chasing it down then I saw this really big muffin so I decided to feed the little muffin to the big muffin then I had a HUGE muffin double the size of the large muffin making it the muffin genius which I called affectionally Perfect Muffin, So I chased it to a rather large tree with many leaves and offcourse pretty cherry blossoms fell through the air, it was like a so anime moment so I made the squirrel share the muffin and eat it then we played spin top… the END! Wasn't that beautiful, it's a heart warming story filled with romance, angst, action and fudgie nice creamy milkie yummie dum-dum…" Sean explained.

Uh… It goes on and on about the chocolate from their on in…

ANYWAYS the first interview section kinda thing well reflection thing… WITH SEAN AND ROBIN!

Anyhoo we said buh bye to the beloved character image of me in this story as myself, Iris….

Will you miss her?... I will… But after Charm and her fight thing, I don't think we gonna see her…. Ever again but hey… I was sick of making myself seem like an emotional wreck anyways -…

Anyways what will happen with Charm feeling depressed after Charm and Iris' fight and Robin and Cyborg decide to take things up a notch not letting ANYTHING or ANYONE Get in their way to beat eachother but will someone get hurt and will it be worth it?  
Find out on the next chapter of It's a Teenage Life… -


	27. Riding the Garbage!

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, NOR TIC TACS...OR PEPSI or their ads_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

- HOWDY HOWDY! I'm back! YAY FOR PUPIL FREE DAYS

OH and while reading this I suggest listening to BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES by Kelly Clarkson cause that is what I was listening to, he he he and I don't own Kelly Clarkson nor the lyrics and never will….

lol…ANYWAYS the newest chapter with an interview down bottom P

sniffle I already miss me… :(

* * *

**Chapter 26: Riding the Garbage!

* * *

**Previously--- 

Iris ran off.

"Iris…I'm so sorry" Charm said softly.

"WE'RE MAKING A PLAY!"

Continues---

* * *

The whistle blew and the game was back on.

Cyborg glared at Robin as Robin kicked it to Speedy, Beastboy who was in position got the ball and kicked it to Terra, Terra kicked it to Charm who kicked it at the goals, Aqualad hit it back which landed near Menos, Menos speedily kicked it to Starfire who kicked it to Bumblebee. Cyborg kicked it away from Bumblebee which rolled to Starfire who kicked it at the goals, the ball flung through the goals passed Raven who wasn't even watching.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING, RAVEN? ARE YOU STUPID?" Cyborg yelled.

Raven looked at Cyborg then rolled her eyes and kicked the ball into the centre.

Robin and Cyborg both ran for the ball but was kicked out from the middle of them, Sean had ran and was kicking it.

"GO SQUIRREL!" Sean yelled.

Squirrel began to run along the top of the ball keeping itself up, it was speeding down the field on the ball. Aqualad stared the squirrel on the ball and let it roll in.

"Guys, I don't think a squirrel's kick counts, that wasn't even a kick!" Aqualad yelled out.

"FOUL!" Robin yelled.

"WHATEVER, SQUIRREL IS JUST AS GOOD AS THE REST OF US!" Cyborg yelled.

"Uh…you are comparing us to a squirrel…" Raven commented.

"At soccer" Beastboy said frowning.

"COME ON BIRD BOY YOU KNOW THAT WAS IN!" Cyborg yelled.

"HOW 'BOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID SQUIRREL GO CHEAT IN YOUR OWN TIME BUT RIGHT NOW WE ARE PLAYING BY THE RULES!" Robin yelled.

The whistle blew. "Goal!" Mr Hues yelled.

"WHAT? DID YOU NOT SEE IT, IT WAS A SQUIRREL!" Robin yelled.

"No…Blondie just scored a goal" Mr Hues said pointing at Terra who was dancing happily.

Cyborg's team cracked up with an exception of Raven who just stood as she normally did.

Robin glared. "LET'S GO!" He yelled.

Robin kicked the ball at Starfire; it sped towards Starfire in the air. Starfire squealed and ducked.

It went out and Cyborg ran to throw it in.

"STARFIRE, WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Robin yelled.

Starfire frowned. "It was speeding too hard" She replied.

"WHEN CYBORG DID ONE TO IRIS SHE JUMPEDAND HIT IT DOWN WITH HER CHEST, LEARN!" Robin yelled.

Starfire looked away from Robin. "I think you are trying to be to win too hard, Robin" Starfire replied.

Robin rolled his eyes and walked and stood in front of Cyborg with a small distance to try and get the ball.

Cyborg threw it to Beastboy.

Beastboy kicked it to Terra who kicked it to Charm; Charm kicked it at Aqualad's head.

Aqualad ducked letting it in.

Robin just frowned breathing heavily.

"What's the matter Robbie Poo" Cyborg said laughing.

Robin just looked at his team, he saw they were trying hard and Starfire was still hurt by what he yelled and said to her.

Robin sighed. "LET'S GO!" Robin yelled.

The ball was in the middle and the whistle blew.

Robin ran and kicked it to Speedy. "Oh yeah!" Speedy yelled excitedly.

He kicked it as hard as he could to the goals.

Raven just rolled her eyes and let it speed in.

Cyborg looked at Raven.

Raven smirked.

Speedy yelled with joy. "WOOOOOOOHOOOO!" Speedy yelled, he pulled his shirt up and up to the back of his head running around with his arms out like an aeroplane.

Beastboy sat heartbroken. "Why does he look so built" Beastboy whined.

"Try I'm older then you" Speedy said putting his shirt back where it should be.

"How old" Beastboy said frowning.

"Sixteen!" Speedy replied.  
Beastboy sat down frowning.

Speedy laughed and ran back to his position.

Cyborg walked over to Raven.

"What were you doing there?" Cyborg yelled.

"Proving a point, you are acting like an idiot" Raven replied.

"You compared us to Squirrels and are yelling and barking orders to everyone…It is supposed to be fun …for you guys to watch me get annoyed and play but you are just playing to win" Raven replied in her monotone voice.

Cyborg shook his head. "Whatever, Rae" He replied.

"Remember when I missed it you were going crazy" Raven told him.

Cyborg remembered what he said earlier.

_WHAT WERE YOU DOING, RAVEN? ARE YOU STUPID?_

Cyborg shook his head. "One time" Cyborg muttered.

He walked up to the centre, Raven threw the ball down.

The whistle blew, Cyborg kicked it back to Beastboy, Beastboy kicked but tripped from the wet grass and fell to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cyborg yelled as Speedy kicked the ball to Robin.

Cyborg ran to try and get it off Robin, Robin kicked it to Bumblebee who then tried to kick into the goals but was reflected by Starfire, Beastboy kicked it straight to Bumblebee. "Woops" Beastboy said softly as he ran at Bumblebee, Bumblebee kicked it to Speedy who kicked it straight into the goals as Raven was on the other side of the goals just ready to block Bumblebee's… well what would have been Bumblebee's attempt.

Beastboy began to get up pulling himself up with the goal post.  
Cyborg walked over. "WHAT WAS THAT, WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAND THE BALL TO THEM… I WILL GET A RIBBON SO YOU CAN TIE IT UP AND GIVE IT TO THEM AS A PRESENT, TWICE! IN A ROW! YOU TRIPPED AND IT CONVENIENTLY ROLLED TO THEM!" Cyborg yelled.

"See" Raven said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Cyborg yelled.

"It isn't fun for you… you just want to win" Raven pointed out.

Cyborg shook his head. "NO BEASTBOY IS JUST BEING AN IDIOT!" Cyborg yelled.

"Being an idiot can be fun" Beastboy objected getting up.

"And it was an accident, maybe if you didn't expect us to be soccer stars it would be fun" Beastboy continued.

Cyborg finally saw. "…My god, Bird boy is beating us because you hate me when I yell at you guys…Right?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged. "I guess" he replied.

"THAT'S IT… No more yelling" Cyborg said grinning.

"That's the normal Cyborg" Beastboy replied.

"But lose and I'll pound you" Cyborg snapped.

Beastboy and Raven had a face of worry. "Ha ha ha, I'm just kidding…kinda" Cyborg continued.

The game continued for the second period.

They finally finished at Robin's team- 6, Cyborg's team 5.

"You only won because you had one more person then we did" Cyborg told Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes as they walked into the boy's change room.

* * *

The bell rung for recess, the classes were now released into the playground; Robin, Cyborg Raven, Bumblebee, Starfire, Mas Y Menos, Beastboy, Terra, Speedy and Aqualad all walked down to the bottom right of the field.

* * *

"Hey…Where is Charm?" Raven asked looking around. Charm and Raven were good friends- Charm liked pretty much all of what Raven liked except showed her emotions in what she did.

"If I am not mistaken, She and Sean did not follow" Starfire replied.

"Hey, where was Iris in period 2?" Speedy asked.

"WAGGER!" Beastboy yelled.

"Considering she doesn't come to this school and only came to say goodbye that comment was pointless" Speedy replied angrily.

Beastboy shrugged and ate an Orange Tic-Tac.

Terra screamed. "DOUBLE MATH" Terra complained.

"Same" Robin said frowning.

"We still have twenty minutes till then…" Starfire said with a smile.

"Thank god for Recess!" Beastboy said happily.

"You know what; this grass could really do with some…uh…" Bumblebee looked at the grass.

"Water?" Aqualad asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "And TLC" Bumblebee said frowning.

"What's TLC?" Terra asked.

"Tender Loving Care" Bumblebee replied.

"I see….this tender loving care….does it come in packs of 2?" Sean asked popping up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Robin yelled.

"NOT NICE!" Sean yelled hitting Robin over the head with a mallet.

"WOOOH! I GET TO GO HOME TOMORROW!" Beastboy yelled happily.

"SO HERE IT COMES THE SOUND OF DRUMS, HERE COME THE DRUMS HERE COME THE DRUMS!" Sean sung.

"Shut up" Robin snapped.

"GO SQUIRREL GO, EAT, KILL, TENDERIZE!" Sean yelled.

Squirrel began to nibble on Robin while Robin yelled at Squirrel and Sean.

"This is entertaining, yes?" Starfire asked as she crossed her legs and sat down eating popcorn.

"Hey, where you get the popcorn?" Beastboy asked.

Raven walked to Sean. "Where is Charm?" Raven asked.

Sean frowned. "I am pretty sure she is still yelling out pouring her heart out to me in the toilets" Sean replied.

"She is pouring her heart out to you… but you're here" Raven replied.

"Yeah…the emotional unstableness of me Charm and Iris kinda gets boring so I left her as a funny gag thing" Sean replied.

Raven just stared with an angry expression on her face.

"What? I'm gonna go back few minutes before recess, she should nearly be done then" Sean said frowning.

Raven didn't change her expression. "Why is she pouring her heart out?" Raven asked.

"I think she misses her old glasses" Sean replied.

Raven stared. "She had glasses?" Raven asked.

"I dunno, your guess is as good as mine" Sean replied.

"Didn't you just say she missed her old glasses" Raven said a little annoyed now.

"You said she had glasses" Sean replied.

"I was asking you if she did, so she does have glasses." Raven asked.

"See, you said she does have glasses" Sean replied.

"That is not what I meant" Raven said grinding her teeth.

"Yes it is, Raven…admit it" Sean replied.

Raven pulled the psycho Squirrel, Squirrel of Robin and held it by its head.

"I have a hostage" Raven said bluntly.

"SHE HAS A GUN!" Sean screamed and ran away screaming.

Raven sighed. "I'll just go ask Charm myself" Raven thought to herself.

Raven walked up the field to find Charm in the toilets.

Raven walked into the girls' toilets and heard Charm's voice from one of the cubicles.

"Charm?" Raven asked.

"R-Raven" Charm voice stuttered.

Raven heard her sniffle and the cubicle door opened, Charm was standing her black mascara had run down her face and a smile.

"Oh Hi Raven, Pleasant day isn't it" Charm said smiling.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Happy days, Happy days!" Charm said skipping and went to wash her hands.

"Oh crap!" Charm screamed.

Raven looked at her.

"My mascara!" Charm complained.

"Charm, what is the matter…" Raven asked.

"I miss my old glasses…" Charm replied.

Raven frowned. "Sean was telling the truth?" Raven asked.

Charm shook her head. "I don't have glasses, when you're around Sean long enough you turn into a sponge and suck up his stupidity which seems to have an endless supply"

"Amen to that…" Raven replied.

"But what is the matter" Raven continued.

Charm sighed. "Iris left and I am sure she would visit frequently but she wont anymore because she gave me a seed and when we were little we had a frangipani tree we took care but when I moved we no longer could get to it so she bought a Frangipani seed and I took it as an offence when you all got bikes" Charm explained.

"So it was the representation of your lives?" Raven asked surprisingly understanding.

Charm nodded. "How did you guess that in one try?" Charm asked.

"Skills…oh so many skills…" Raven replied.

Charm smiled. "I see" She replied.

"Well it was nice telling someone that wouldn't just reply with something about muffins" Charm said smiling.

Raven nodded and smiled. "Anytime" She replied.

The bell went.

"Maths" They both said in unison.

"What teacher?" Raven asked.

"Mr Bilba" Charm replied.

"Cool, me too" Raven replied.

The two set out to go to their Maths Class in B1.

* * *

"MATHS, NO! NOOOO!" Beastboy yelled.  
Terra patted him on the back rolling her eyes.

"Tell you whats funny though, BB…" Terra began.

"What?" Beastboy said through sobs.

"It's double math" Terra replied.

"NOOOO!" Beastboy cried hysterically.

The rest of them walked off.

"So…happy you're coming back to your home?" Terra asked.

"Tomorrow, Yeah!" Beastboy yelled.

Terra giggled. "Cute" She replied.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

"You getting all excited-like" Terra replied.

Beastboy got up and shrugged.

"Okay, so let's go!" Terra exclaimed.

Beastboy nodded and the two walked up the field.

* * *

"Well this is gonna be fun" Bumblebee said sarcastically.

Robin nodded. "Double maths, Yay" He said rolling his eyes.

"Maths is fun!" Sean said cheerfully.

They all glared at him.

"…Hey it made me sound weird so I said it let me tell you though I hate maths" Sean explained.

They nodded.

Raven and Charm walked up laughing.

Charm had wiped away the mascara and was now happy again kinda, she hadn't forgotten just knowing someone actually cared about how she felt made her feel just happy.

"Charm!" Sean said happily.

Charm smiled. "Squirrel" She replied.

Sean laughed. "Squirrel…he he" Sean said happily.

"Brion!" Terra squealed and ran over to the younger of her two brothers.

"Hey Lil T" Brion said smiling.

Terra looked at Brion's arm, it was latched with a girl they knew and …not loved but HATED that's right, HATED…T'was Kitten.

Terra stared at his arm. "There is some sort of fungus growing on your arm, Brion" Terra said frowning.

Beastboy walked over.

"That's no fungus that's Kitten" Beastboy pointed out.

Terra looked at Beastboy.

"True…Fungus…Fungus…" Beastboy said grinning.

"Terra! Contain you and your boyfriend!" Brion yelled angrily.

"Boyfriend?" Terra squealed.

Kitten laughed and Brion grinned. "BROWNIE POINTS" He thought to himself.

"Brion…Why is this beast latched on your arm?" Terra asked politely.

"Me and Kitten are going out, like together" Brion replied.

Terra frowned. "Dictionary, someone, ANYONE" Terra yelled.

A dictionary was thrown at Terra, she opened it and skimmed it. "Can these words be used in this conjunction to make a sentence?" Terra said aloud. Beastboy began to try and pronounce.

"Nevermind" Terra snapped throwing the dictionary away from her.

"Brion, Kitten is of PURE and UBER evil….She is like EBIL!" Terra yelled.

"Ebil?" Brion asked.

"So evil it's mispronounced!" Terra said raising her eyebrows.

"and you are like stubid" Brion replied.

"Stubid?" Terra asked.

"Same rule as ebil" Brion replied.

Terra gasped. "You didn't just call me STUBID!"

"Oh, I did" Brion replied.

Terra glared at him and walked away.

"Now you've done it" Beastboy snapped and walked after her.

Mr Bilba was out front of the Maths room. "OKAY COME IN COME IN!" Mr Bilba yelled, the class flocked in.

The back row was filled with (and by order) Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Charm, Sean, Squirrel, Beastboy, Terra, Mas, Menos, Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblebee.

Mr Bilba looked around the room. "This is just sad!" He yelled. "The only one with their books and stationary out is that Squirrel!" Mr Bilba yelled.

"GOOD SQUIRREL!" Sean squealed and gave him a small chocolate muffin with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Today we are doing Surds" Mr Bilba said and began to write notes on the board.

He pointed to the board and showed them many math problems and notes on surds; they all began to write it down even Squirrel which probably had the neatest writing of the class.

"Hey Star, pass this to Robin" Cyborg said passing a note.

Starfire nodded delighted and passed the note to Robin.

Robin read the note.

"Gotham City Rangers or Jump City Warriors?" Cyborg's note read.

Robin wrote "GCR" Which was short for Gotham City Rangers and passed it to Star who passed it to Cyborg.

Cyborg grinned and wrote.

He passed it to Star who once again passed to Robin.

"Good, Go JCW! Wanna watch football at my house; Mum is giving me money for pizza cause they are going to Gotham to watch the game so we'll watch it at my house, yes?" Cyborg wrote.

Robin nodded and wrote. "Sure, I have nothing to do, he he he….what time want me to come?" Robin wrote who then passed to Starfire who passed to Cyborg.

Cyborg wrote and passed to Robin.

"Straight from School?" Cyborg had written.

Robin nodded and wrote back. "Sure" Robin wrote and passed to Starfire who passed to Cyborg.

"I will invite Starfire, Raven, Charm, Beastboy and Terra also I think…" Cyborg wrote and passed back to Starfire passed on to Robin.

"Cool, What 'bout Sean…he will find out of Charm" Robin wrote who passed to Starfire further passed to Cyborg.

"Don't care…I will invite him too" Cyborg wrote, the note was passed Cyborg to Starfire to Robin.

"NOOOOOO!" Robin wrote and threw it away.

Robin put his thumbs up to Cyborg and Cyborg nodded grinning.

* * *

They were all still in Maths class.

"Make it stop…make it stop" Terra whined at the Spanish twins who didn't stop talking.

Beastboy was cracking up and the class had gone wild.

Mr Bilba was now fed up. "QUIIIIIEEET!" He yelled.

"ALL IN FOR DETENTION AND YOU WILL FINISH ALL THIS WORK WITH NO WORD FROM YOU! ANY OF YOU!" He yelled.

And they did, they stayed in the whole of lunch having to do Maths Work, what fun and then the bell went signalling the finish of Lunch.

There was a groan of anger and then a sigh of relief. They had finished but no lunch.

"We have literacy" Robin said getting up and walking out the door with his friends' right behind him.

They reached the room and Mr Thirt let them in instantly.

"Hurry on with your script" Mr Thirt said quickly.

They broke off into their groups.

* * *

"We have to scratch the angel devil idea…" Charm said softly.

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"Iris…is gone" Charm said softly.

"What?" Josh said angrily.

"GONE GONE GONE!" Charm yelled.

Josh sighed. "So what are we doing…How bout…alcohol and drug use or something…" He asked.

Charm shrugged. "I guess, won't be that hard to say DRUGS ARE BAD, ALCOHOL IS GOOD!" Charm explained.

"…Uh…Alcohol is bad as well as drugs" Josh reminded.

Charm smiled. "Oh…Yeah…bad…" Charm replied unconvinced.

* * *

"Okay so Beastboy is going to be obese" Starfire asked.

"Okay let's start it" Robin said.

Beastboy sat down with Starfire across from him.

They decided she would fit better.

Robin made a half assed phone sound and Beastboy would pick it up pretending to eat something.

"Hello" Beastboy said with "chips" in his mouth.

"Hello Friend, Fergus" Starfire said cheerfully.

"Oh…Hello Gertrude" Beastboy replied with a sniffle.

"What is the matter" Starfire asked.

"I forgot the script" Beastboy replied.

"We did not further extend on the script…." Starfire replied.

The two burst out laughing.

"Okay that was good so far" Robin said smiling.

"Oh yeah, my house we are watching football" Cyborg said forgetting to tell the others.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

Raven sighed. "There is always something you have going on" She complained.

"That's cool, I have to ring my …well temp carer" Beastboy said smiling.

Terra nodded. "I have to ring Beastboy's mum" Terra said laughing.

"I must also call my parental figures" Starfire said smiling.

Cyborg nodded. "Cool" He said grinning.

"We having pizza and stuff and watch football" Cyborg continued.

"All you need is beer and you are already a fat old man thriving on other people's accomplishments" Raven said rolling her eyes.

Cyborg glared.

* * *

They finally finished their double literacy and invited Charm and Sean and set out to Cyborg's house.

Raven frowned. "I'll turn off here and tell my mum then walk over later" Raven said turning off.

"See ya Rae!" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled.

"See ya" The rest yelled.

"So this will be fun" Robin said smiling.

"What type of pizza are we to consume?" Starfire asked.

Charm frowned. "I'm gonna go with Raven…See ya" Charm said quickly and ran off.

Sean frowned. "I would go but Squirrel is loving this grass" Sean said pointing to the grass which was really soft and somewhat squishy.

"Infact…I LIKE THIS GRASS!" Sean continued and squished on the grass, he jumped down and rolled on the grass.

"Freaky" Beastboy said raising an eyebrow.

"What type?" Terra asked.

"Of what?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire asked what pizza we eating?" Terra asked.

"I dunno, meat lovers… supreme… cheese… and whatever" Cyborg replied.

"Vegetarian!" Beastboy yelled. "I ain't eating meat!" He continued.

"Okay, Vegetarian" Cyborg said rolling his eyes.

"I am content with supreme" Starfire said smiling.

"Cheese all the way!" Terra cheered.

"I know Raven likes Supreme" Cyborg began. "And I like meat lovers"

"I'm fine with any" Robin said smiling.

"Well, we'll decide when Raven and Charm hit home" Cyborg said smiling.

"I like cheese" Sean said smiling. "And Squirrel likes chocolate" Sean continued.

"We are NOT ordering for your squirrel!" Cyborg hissed.

"…Good I like chocolate…." Sean said grinning.

"Chocolate Pizza?" Cyborg asked confused.

Sean nodded. "If you know how to play your cards right" Sean said grinning.

"What did you do to the pizza man?" Beastboy asked worried.

"I held up the Pizza shop and told them to add Chocolate Pizza to their list" Sean replied.

"Pizza man?" Beastboy said worried with a sniffle.

"You only like the pizza men because they bring you pizza" Terra said frowning.

"But you must pay for their goods and services" Starfire said furrowing her brow in concentration.

Beastboy shrugged. "I never usually pay; Mum does, so hopefully when I get home tomorrow it will be pizza night!" Beastboy said grinning.

"Woohoo!" Terra cheered. "Double pizza!" Terra said happily.

"I live living at your house" Terra continued.

Beastboy laughed. "Besides the fact mum stalks us and watches our moves?" Beastboy asked.

"She watches every move I make in the house…." Terra explained. "I think she is expecting me to reveal I like you or something so she will win the bet with your dad" Terra said with a laugh.

"Okay, I ain't even gonna ask what that's about" Cyborg said frowning.

Terra laughed. "She told us she stalks at school so I was like cold shouldering BB for awhile" Terra said with a laugh.

Sean squealed. "Look at that house! IT'S HUGE!" Sean exclaimed.

"That is Kitten's house" Cyborg explained. "She is across from my house" Cyborg said pointing to his house, they walked up the driveway.

"Hello Victor Honey, Oh you brought friends" His mother greeted.

"Your father is in the car so I have to go" Cyborg's mum said, she grabbed his head and kissed his forehead and ran into the car as the two parents waved.

"Mummy's boooooy!" Beastboy chanted.

As soon as their car was out of sight he picked up Beastboy and put him in their garbage.

"Bye" Cyborg said as they walked inside laughing.

Terra stayed. "You gonna get out?" Terra asked.

Beastboy sighed, he tried to jump out and the garbage bin shook, the wheels began to roll taking him down the driveway, him screaming.

"Beastboy!" Terra squealed, it would be funny but it could hurt him badly.

Terra ran after him, the garbage bin shook quickly as it went into the road, Terra picked up a road quickly and pegged it at the wheel.

It changed the direction of the garbage bin, it began to speed down the road.

"BEASTBOY!" She screamed.

She chased him down the road while Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Sean ran out and saw the garbage gin and Terra chasing one then they saw someone in the garbage bin, they knew instantly it was Beastboy.

A car sped past on the other side of the road.

"Beastboy, jump out!" Terra yelled.

She wasn't catching on the bin at all; in fact it was speeding away quickly.

"BEASTBOY!" Terra screamed again as a car began to speed towards him in the garbage bin.

The car screeched and let Beastboy in his garbage bin pass.

The car continued, Terra could hear the man yelling, she ran down the road and pass the intersection.

"BEASTBOY JUMP!" She screamed again. "NOW!" She yelled.

"CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW FAST IT IS GOING? …I'm gonna die! IM GONNA DIE!" He yelled.

"YOU ARE SO NOT GOING TO DIE! YOU'RE TO ANNOYING TO DIE! EVIL DOESN'T DIE THAT EASILY!" Terra yelled out.

Beastboy scratched his chin even though he was surrounded by garbage. "That is true" He said with a grin.

"Beastboy! JUST JUMP! JUST JUMP!" Terra yelled.

She saw Beastboy stand up and him jumping, he hit the ground with impact and tumbled around then laying lifelessly.

"BEASTBOOOOY!" She screamed.

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen and will it affect the party? You'll just have to wait and see!

Interview

Beastboy:  
Uh...BB seems to be temporarily unavailable please try again later...


	28. Another Goodbye?

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Evil Comes with Eight Serves of Muffins!Charm, she said that to me after I showed her the eight muffins I had made….sniffle; I'm over it P.

Also I am thinking of bringing more focus onto the parents and bringing some new adult neighbour people…and maybe even a few kids to make cameos or just to be there… ) This shall be fun!; Any response to these ideas?

* * *

**Chapter 28: Another Goodbye?

* * *

**

---Previously---

Terra saw Beastboy stand up and him jumping, he hit the ground with impact and tumbled around then laying lifelessly.

---Continues---

* * *

Terra's feet shook slightly as she ran towards Beastboy. 

Beastboy got up with a groan.

"That hurt more than it looked" He said rubbing his grazed knee then rubbing his grazed arm.

Terra was panting her heart beating fast just from the worry a close friend would be gone, gone…GONE.

Cyborg looked shaky as he and the last few caught up to them.

"Beastboy, I'm…" Cyborg began.

"Don't worry" Beastboy said slowly standing up. He was angry with Cyborg but Cyborg didn't exactly mean it nor did he expect it and plus Beastboy wanted to have pizza and watch football, Plus he could hold this against him so if they get into a fight this will be brought up.

Beastboy cringed as he got up, Terra put her arm around him holding him up Cyborg joining going onto the other side helping Beastboy up.

"Friend Beastboy, you are okay?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy smiled. "Yeah!" Beastboy replied quickly.

Starfire clapped. "Glorious" She cheered.

Robin smiled, he was happy to see Starfire so happy and Beastboy healthy after that.

"So…Who's gonna pick up the bin?" Terra asked.

They all looked at Starfire and Robin.

Starfire quickly pointed at Robin. "Forgive me" She said quickly.

They all grinned at Robin who groaned and walked back to pick up the wheelie bin and push it back to Cyborg's house, he jogged and caught up to them while pushing it.

"Don't you think that is considered littering?" Asked a voice mockingly.

The group turned around.

"Jinx" Terra snapped.

"Us too" Gizmo and Mammoth said in unison.

"I'm guessing…you know these guys" Beastboy whispered.

Terra nodded. "They were trying to take Bumblebee's seat" Terra explained.

Jinx frowned.  
"Snot munchers" Gizmo said hotly.

"That was our seat" Mammoth roared.

"That girl took it from another table!" Gizmo protested.

"Bumblebee, what type of name is that" Jinx said rolling her eyes.

"That is her nickname!" Starfire protested back.

"I thought her nickname would be snot eating barf drinking puke breath" Gizmo said with a chuckle getting glares of Jinx and Mammoth for such a cruddy comeback.

"Wait I think that is your nickname!" Gizmo continued laughing at Starfire.

Starfire growled. "It is not I that is the eater and drinker of these disgusting…things, it is you that is the one that --" Starfire began.

"Star, settle" Robin said whispered.

Starfire growled but decided to keep her anger under control and not say a thing.

"Speak girl" Jinx said with a giggle.

Starfire growled again.

"I think she is growling at you" Mammoth said with a very deep chuckle.

"Fetch!" Gizmo yelled pulling out a small metal rod from his pocket, he was extremely smart and was a rising engineer, he engineered many things that he kept "under wraps" as some of the things were weapons…well the majority of the things.

"I do not agree with you calling me such names!" Starfire yelled pulling away from Robin straining to keep her from knocking one or all of them out.

Beastboy growled too. "How 'bout you go back to… uh…where ever you came from!" Beastboy yelled.

"We were sitting here" Jinx said pointing to the railings of the park.

Beastboy groaned sheepishly.

"Graze boy" Mammoth chuckled.

Jinx gave him a glare embarrassed to be surrounded by such cruddy jokes and insults.

Beastboy frowned.

"Let's just go" Robin said turning with a calmed down Starfire.

"No!" Cyborg yelled letting Terra take the whole weight of Beastboy and walked up to Mammoth.  
"What you say to Beastboy?" Cyborg yelled.

"Grazeboy" Mammoth yelled back at him, the two were the same height and looked around the same muscle weight.

Cyborg growled and swung a punch at Mammoth sending Mammoth to the floor, Mammoth stumbled to his feet and punched Cyborg down.

"Stop it!" Terra yelled.

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled.

"Please!" Starfire pleaded.

"Cyborg, Stop dude!" Beastboy yelled.

The four pleaded but they continued their fight.

Gizmo threw a small metal rod at Robin who was knocked in the head by it, Robin groaned loudly and frowned.

"Throw a metal thing at me" Robin yelled.

"Robin, please do not!" Starfire yelled as Robin walked over to Gizmo.

"Get your friends and go!" Robin yelled.

"What you gonna do scum breath!" Gizmo retorted.

Robin ducked as Gizmo swung at him with a spanner.

Terra lowered Beastboy down onto his butt. "Starfire, we have to stop it" She said as she did it.

Starfire nodded.

"Leave them alone" A voice yelled.

They all turned around and saw Raven, Charm and Sean.

Raven was looking at them her hood up pointing at Jinx.

Charm gave a glare while Sean waved frantically.  
"You're got really pretty hair" He commented looking at Jinx's hair.

Jinx blushed. "Uh, Thank you" She said smiling; she was a sucker for the sweet talk.

Raven and Charm glared at him. "You ruined the moment" Charm said frowning.

"Oh I did not" Sean replied.

Charm frowned. "YOU DID!" She yelled still angry from today's events.

"I DID NOT!" Sean yelled back.

Raven gave them a look.

Charm grinned. "You said it Raven, see even she said you did" Charm said poking her tongue out.

Sean rolled his eyes. "I read eye balls too" He replied simply.

Charm glared.

"Hey…We replaced Iris" Sean commented pointing at Raven then imagining her in bright pinks and laughing maniacally. "Squirrel, you are no longer needed" Sean said looking at his Squirrel sitting faithfully by his side, well not sitting, doing his best to stand up as it wore a pink dress and pink top with a small yellow wig made out of hay.

Squirrel threw the cloths off shaking its tail in front of its face happily.

"Yes, I'm happy too…seeing you dressed up as a friend of mine is quite disturbing.." Sean whispered smiling.

Raven walked up to Jinx with Charm.  
"You again" Raven asked rolling her eyes.

Jinx laughed. "Your greeting was friendlier then your face on my eyes" Jinx insulted.

Jinx looked to Gizmo then to Mammoth. "See that is a good insult" Jinx said then rolling her eyes.

"That insult sucked" Charm said with a glare.

"Actually it was pretty good" Sean commented.

The two girls he arrived with gave him a glare.

The group returned to their anger with Cyborg trying to knock Mammoth out and vice versa and Robin dodging all of Gizmo's cheap attempts at knocking Robin out with his skills he learnt by just doing a lot of Phys. Ed at School and just being fit in general.

Jinx went to hit Raven who quickly put her hand up.

"What is with you guys?" Sean screamed.

They all looked at him.

"You're all fighting! It is bad and mean!" Sean yelled.

Sean walked up to them all.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You hit us over the head with a hammer at least twice a day" Robin said frowning.

"YES, BUT WHEN I DO IT ITS CUTE!" Sean yelled.

"It…is?" Starfire asked unconvinced.

"YES" Sean yelled.

"NOW YOU THREE GO HOME" Sean yelled.

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo looked at him raising eyebrows.

"How about you go home" Mammoth yelled.

"Crud Eater" Gizmo quickly put in.

"And what is with that squirrel?" Jinx asked sarcastically. "Doesn't it ever poop in your hair?" Jinx asked with a giggle thus making Gizmo and Mammoth chuckle as they moved away from their opponents.

"Squirrel's pooping habits are of no concern to you!" Sean yelled then the group burst out laughing as they watched Squirrel crawl up into Jinx's hair then pooping a small dry pellet. (A/N …EWWW….GROSS, Sorry -).

Jinx screamed as she moved quickly throwing Squirrel away from her just to be caught by Raven who looked at it. "…Ew" She said simply.

Sean picked up Squirrel from Raven's hands and looked at Jinx.

"There's still some there!" Sean yelled hitting her over the head with his mallet forcing it into to her further.

"EW!" Jinx screamed pushing him.

"Don't you push him!" Charm yelled.

"I'll push whoever I want" Jinx said walking up to Charm.

"QUIET!" Starfire screamed.

"What's with all the screaming" Raven groaned referring to Sean and Starfire.

Cyborg walked back to beside Beastboy and helped Beastboy up Terra coming to his side also.

"People should not fight like this!" She said softly but loud enough for them to hear her.

"It is horrible, terribly, awfully horrible to see such good people fight like this…" Starfire began.

She walked up to Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. "The people you see here are the fake them, it is not them, you just offended Terra or Bee by yelling at them and offended me when you called me mean names, This is why my friends have put their defences up and is not them" Starfire continued.  
"Shut it crud muncher, let's go" Gizmo said quickly the three running off, Jinx turning around poking her tongue out pulling the bottom of her eye down yelling "Ner!".

Starfire turned to her friends. "I do not want to see the mean talking side of any of you for another three billion glorkpaks!" Starfire yelled.

"Glork what now?" Beastboy asked.

"…Oh…Um…" Starfire blushed. "Inside joke of my family" Starfire explained.

Robin smiled at Star. "Sorry Star" He apologized.

"Yeah, Sorry" Cyborg said softly.

"I too am to apologize to you, Robin, I was straining you by trying to inflict the pain upon the mean talking small one" Starfire said softly. "So this, I am sorry for" Starfire said bowing her head slightly then smiling.

Robin smiled. "It's all good, Star" Robin replied.

"Okay, now let's get this cripple back to my house!" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy glared at him as Terra giggled as the two held Beastboy up as the rest followed.

"So…Gotham City Rangers verse the Jump City Warriors" Cyborg said happily.

"Beastboy, Who you go for?" Cyborg yelled.

Beastboy looked at Cyborg. "Gotham City Ranger, duh!" Beastboy replied.

Robin sighed. "Beastboy…" He groaned.

"Suck Robbie!" Cyborg yelled.

"Shut it, Cyborg" Robin replied quickly.

"Star, who you go for?" Robin asked.

"The ones in the yellow and black" Starfire replied.

Robin groaned again. "STAR!" He yelled offended.

Cyborg laughed triumphantly.

"Terra, who you go for?" Beastboy asked looking at Terra.

"The yellows!" Terra yelled back.

"WOOH!" Cyborg and Beastboy yelled, the three advanced singing the Gotham City Rangers theme song.

"SHUT IT CYBORG!" Robin yelled.

The three finished their song and returned to their finding of fellow Gotham City Ranger fans.

"Rae, who you go for?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't support such a useless pointless…" Raven began then seeing Cyborg's face shake slightly as he watched tease his favourite support.

"…Uh…the yellows" She replied which was more of a groan.

Cyborg put his arm around her like he had around Beastboy and the three sung with Raven trying to pull away as Starfire giggled at Raven's strained and annoyed face.

Charm smiled and looked away, she was still angry at the whole Iris thing. (A/N THAT'S RIGHT, CARE FOR ME, CAAARE FOOOOR MEEEEEEE)

Sean tilted his head side to side happily as they sung.

They once again finished their song and moved back with the group.

"Sean, Charm, Team?" Cyborg asked.

"Gotham" Sean said smiling.

"WOOT!" Cyborg sung.

"…" Charm stared quietly.

"Charm?" Raven and Starfire asked.

"…Oh, What?" Charm said looking back.

"Team?" Cyborg asked.

Charm stared then shook her head. "Gotham" She said quickly.

"YOU'RE ALL AGAINST ME!" Robin yelled.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "I am calling Speedy, hopefully he has some sort of sense in him" Robin said poking his tongue out.

"You ain't touching my home phone" Cyborg replied letting Raven go to breathe.

"Oh yes I am" Robin said with a laugh.

Cyborg laughed. "Sure, but Speedy ain't that stupid" Cyborg commented.  
"He is a lot like Robin" Starfire commented. "Speedy is Robin just with a more…um…" Starfire began.

"Sexual approach?" Raven commented as Beastboy burst into snickers. "Sexual…" He said as he finished his laugh.

They all looked at him.

Terra burst into laughter. "I feel sorry for the first girl Beastboy…ahem…you know" Terra explained trailing off, they got her 'drift' and burst into laughter except Raven and Charm while Sean was already laughing at the word sexual.

Raven looked at Beastboy and Terra. "Immature" She commented.

Terra and Beastboy looked at her. "Raven!" Terra protested at the same time Beastboy yelled "Rae!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"There's your house!" Starfire cheered pointing up at Cyborg's house.

Cyborg nodded. "We…uh…saw it earlier" Cyborg said looking at Starfire.

"But this time we have the crippled Beastboy!" Starfire cheered.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "And a tired Robin" Cyborg said grinning.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Tired?" He asked confused.

Cyborg nodded. "You have to jog back and get my bin" He said with a laugh.

"WHAT?" Robin yelled.

Cyborg looked back and pointed with his free hand.

Robin groaned then jogged back.

The group laughed once again except Raven and Charm.

Sean frowned. "I want a lava lamp" Sean said quite randomly.

They looked at him.

"Well that was random" Terra commented with Beastboy nodding.

"It's Sean, he is random" Charm commented.

They laughed and Charm smiled then turned back to her little world.

Raven walked up to Charm as they walked through Cyborg's front door.

"Still the…Iris thing?" Raven asked as the rest walked into the Dining Room while Raven led Charm to the lounge room.

Charm nodded. "I just feel so bad" Charm explained.

Raven nodded. "You feel bad as she left on bad terms, it wasn't your fault you took it personally, not every friend is as thoughtful as she was" Raven explained.

"But she was always that thoughtful, she bought me a pet crab cause I was a cancer" Charm said frowning.

Raven nodded. "Okay…well you were lucky to have such a friend but if she is as thoughtful as you said she is then she will eventually miss you so much she will want a word with you" Raven said simply.

Charm shook her head. "Iris is too sensitive…" Charm replied.

"RAE, CHARM, WHAT YOU WANT FOR PIZZA?" Cyborg yelled.

Raven looked at Charm.

"You like Supreme?" Raven asked.

Charm nodded with a small smile, Raven's small talk helped her a bit but Charm still felt bad as she may not ever see or talk to Iris again, it is like she had died.

"Supreme" Raven said walking into the dining room then turning out to go back to Charm.

Cyborg hung up. "PIZZA HERE IN AN HOUR, FOOTBALL STARTS IN AN HOUR, HEAVEN IS UPON US PEOPLE" Cyborg yelled.

Charm frowned. "Does he always get this excited?" Charm asked.

Raven laughed slightly. "You don't know the half of it" Raven said with a half smile.

* * *

"Did you really feel sorry for whoever I first…" Beastboy began looking at Terra. 

Terra looked at Beastboy. "You're still thinking bout that?" She asked as the two sat at the table alone while Cyborg was in the Kitchen looking for food and Robin was outside with Starfire.

Beastboy just looked at her.

"Well…you were laughing when Raven said sexual, you were just…" Terra began.

Beastboy looked away.

"Come on Beastboy!" Terra said enthusiastically. "You make jokes about people all the time" Terra said smiling.

Beastboy didn't turn.

"Hey! As my dad always said, Don't laugh at others if you can't laugh at yourself" Terra said smiling.  
Beastboy glared. "Well…when the day comes and I …aheeeeem, I am going to tell you all about it and how I wasn't saying ew and giggling" Beastboy said frowning.

"Something tells me she won't need any details" Cyborg said laughing.

The two blushed. "WHAT?" Beastboy yelled.

"Terra?" He said pointing at Terra.

Cyborg giggled quite girlishly then walked into his room.

Beastboy calmed down and the two sat their quiet blushing.

Terra looked at up. "Heeeey, What did you mean by, WHAT?...Terra?" Terra asked imitating him.

"It's quite hurtful" Terra said turning and sniffling.

"Don't mock me" Beastboy said frowning.

Terra was just imitating Beastboy getting hurt by her earlier joke, she turned around and laughed. "See, you joke about others, let them joke about them" Terra said smiling.

"Cause there's aaaaalot to joke about" Cyborg said walking through.

"MUST YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" Beastboy yelled at Cyborg who kept walking past at the worst time.

Cyborg nodded as he walked outside to find 'Robbie' and Starfire.

* * *

"ROBBIE" Cyborg yelled. 

"Go Blues Go Blues" Starfire said unenthusiastically.

Cyborg's eyes widened. "NOO, BRAINWASHER, BRAINWASHER!" Cyborg yelled accusing Robin.

He picked Starfire up and put her over his head as though she were an umbrella and ran inside, he put Starfire down as he reached inside and closed and locked the door.

Cyborg lead Starfire to the table.

"We have a traitor among us…we must re breainwash her" Cyborg said them all looking at Starfire.

Starfire looked worried. "I did not…I mean.." Starfire began.

"Star, why!" Terra cried, as soon as Cyborg ran in they knew he meant the football, it was just instinct that you pick up for knowing Cyborg over two days at least.

Beastboy shook his head as though he disapproved.

Starfire frowned. "I am to cheer for the blues" Starfire told them as Robin banged on the glass outside door.

"I like the Gotham City Rangers better" Starfire said softly. "My Father supports them…" She told them.

Cyborg, Terra and Beastboy cheered.

"Good Ol' Gotham City Rangers, That's right, Yellow and all that beautiful white!" They began singing.

Robin was on the outside and heard the muffled singing.

"That tune…" He said softly as he watched Starfire singing.

"NOOOOOO" He yelled.

* * *

Inside the four had finished their song. 

Cyborg unlocked the door and let in a 'broken' Robin.

Cyborg looked around. "Where's….Sean?" He asked suspiciously.

They heard a clutter of objects then Sean's screaming another clutter then more screaming.

Cyborg, Terra and Robin ran in close behind Starfire, Beastboy got up but then yelped in pain then fell back onto his chair. "Ouch" He groaned as he sat down.

* * *

Cyborg, Terra and Robin ran and saw a desk over the ground in pieces and a computer pulled out of the sockets. 

Cyborg squealed girlishly.

Robin looked around. "What…happened?" He said alerted.

"Sean" Cyborg grunted.

Terra just looked. "Did…he get crushed?" She asked walking to the wreckage.

A zap of the computer zapped around. "EEP!" She squealed jumping back.

They saw there was still a cable plugged in barely.

"Uh oh" Robin said looking at it.

Cyborg looked around. "SEAN GET YOUR SQUIRREL-IE BUTT HERE" Cyborg yelled.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Knew Sean shouldn't have come" He said with an I-told-you-so grin.

Cyborg responded clasping his fist telling Robin he ain't putting up with that, Robin's grin disappeared as another scream was heard, yet again Sean's.

"SEAN GET HERE" Cyborg yelled running through his house to find his kitchen in shambles.

"ARGH!" Cyborg yelled in frustration; Sean not even there.

"He was here" Beastboy commented.

They heard two screams, Sean and Charm.

Cyborg, Robin and Terra ran into the lounge room and saw the cabinet had fallen down.

Cyborg just looked at the rubble.

"SEAN IF YOU DON'T GET HERE, I'LL EAT YOU!" Cyborg yelled.

"N-Yeees?" Sean asked appearing behind him.

Terra and Robin squealed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Cyborg yelled.

"Squirrel has disappeared" Sean said bursting into tears.

Cyborg looked at Sean; his eye twitching as Terra patted his back unenthusiastically.

"What if he's in pain…" Sean said softly.

"SQUIRREL?" He yelled out.

Cyborg looked around. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HOUSE!" He yelled.

"It's all mere details… I want my Squirrel!" Sean yelled.

"I WANT MY SQUIRREL!" He chanted like an immature 7 year old child who wants a piece of candy.

"SHUT UP! YOU FIX MY FURNITURE OR YOU'LL BE WITH SQUIRREL IN SQUIRREL HELL!" Cyborg yelled.

"SQUIRREL'S NOT DEAD!" Sean yelled hitting Cyborg over the head with a mallet then running out crying.

"…Emotional" Terra commented.

"…Was his best friend that Squirrel?" Robin asked.

"No…I am" Charm said stepping forward.

"Oh yeah" Robin said grinning.

"I thought you and Raven…." Terra said pointing at Raven.

Charm looked at Raven. "I have many…best friends" Charm said softly.

"How many?" Robin asked.

"…Three…well…now two…" Charm said softly.

They looked at her weirdly then heard Sean scream.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" Cyborg yelled.

The three ran leaving Raven and Charm to there talking; they reached Beastboy who was pointing to outside door with Starfire happily sitting with him.

They saw Sean and four squirrels happily dancing.

"…Strange" Robin commented.

"Super Strange" Terra commented.

"WHAT IS IT WITH THESE SQUIRRELS, GET OUT OF MY LAWN!" Cyborg yelled.

"Squirrel was found here; if I am not mistaken" Starfire said walking up to the three.

Robin nodded. "He was…" Robin replied.

"Squirrel must have had a family" Terra said then smiling at the cuteness of squirrels.

"So…Squirrel is leaving Sean?" Robin asked.

"That Squirrel is the baby" Cyborg said looking at the squirrels. "They always come here" Cyborg said smiling.

"Doesn't that mean…if Squirrel found its family…" Terra began.

"Squirrel will be leaving Sean" Starfire finished Terra's sentence.

Robin nodded. "I guess it is good bye to Squirrel" Robin said grinning. "Now I am not going to be bitten by it" Robin said happily.

"FRIEND!" Starfire yelled. "Sean is of the good bond with the Squirrel!" Starfire yelled.

Robin grinned. "I'm not" He replied bluntly.

Beastboy had relocated himself with struggle to the step that leads outside.

"That squirrel is cool" He commented.

"AH!" They all screamed as they didn't expect him to appear.

Robin shook his head. "Beastboy, it is of pure evil, pure evil!" Robin yelled.

Beastboy shook his head. "It's cool" Beastboy replied.

Robin glared.

"I have never seen such a squirrel to stand on two legs like it does" Starfire commented as all four squirrels and Sean danced waving their hands happily.

Cyborg nodded. "Silly squirrels…they so cool" Cyborg said his feelings towards the squirrels swinging from anger to love.

Sean finished his dance.

"You know…I think I like those squirrels" Cyborg commented.

"They're cute!" Starfire squealed. "Yeah!" Terra agreed.

Robin snorted.

"Shut it Robbie" Cyborg yelled.

Robin growled.

Sean walked over to them the squirrels following him.

"I found Squirrel's mummy, daddy and sister!" Sean said happily.

Cyborg just looked at them. "AND YOU WRECKED HALF OF MY HOUSE FOR THIS?" He yelled.

Sean nodded. "Pretty much" Sean replied.

Cyborg twitched.

"Please, Friend Sean, Does this not mean Squirrel will be leaving you?" Starfire asked politely.

Sean's eyes widened. "What…N-No!" Sean yelled. "Squirrel will stay forever!" Sean yelled.

Sean turned to Squirrel who was quite happily with its family.

* * *

"So think Iris will ever forgive…" Raven asked quite casually for her as she sat on the lounge. 

Charm sat down. "…If I knew that I wouldn't be worried" She snapped.

Raven gave her a look.

"Sorry" Charm said quickly.

Raven nodded. "Maybe just keep your mind off it" Raven suggested.

"And how do you suggest I do that...?" Charm asked.

"…How about meditation..." Raven asked.  
"Meditation?" Charm asked.

Raven nodded. "It will keep you calm…" Raven explained.

Charm sighed. "I guess it can't hurt to try…" Charm said as she slid off the lounge and onto the matt on Cyborg's lounge room floor as Raven got off the lounge and sat down on the matt.

Raven closed her eyes. "Just chant something…I chant Azarath Metrion Zynthos…it just…I made it up the first time and I saw all this black and white and felt really weird…focus on it then try and focus on the black or white…then you will just …fade kind of…" Raven said.

Charm nodded as she crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" The two chanted.

* * *

"I don't want Squirrel to go…" Sean said softly. 

Starfire frowned. "None of us do…" Starfire said softly. "But he is so happy with his family" Starfire explained pointing at Squirrel and his family frolicking with some sort of acorn porcelain thing they found on Cyborg's table.

"MY MUM'S PORCELAIN ACORN!" He yelled realizing they snatched it off the table of many porcelain items in the middle as though a display.

Sean turned to Squirrel.

"Are you really going?" Sean asked Squirrel softly looking at its cute little face.

**

* * *

**Ooooooh! What a cliffhanger… is some strange squirrel going lol 

Well you just have to wait and see and sorry been so long for update, I was attacked by assignemtns…

Lol and yes I have eaten an alarming large amount of sugar -

So Please Review hope you like!


	29. Football with a side of cameo

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc_

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

Evil Comes with Eight Serves of Muffins!Charm, she said that to me after I showed her the eight muffins I had made….sniffle; I'm over it P.

Also I am thinking of bringing more focus onto the parents and bringing some new adult neighbour people…and maybe even a few kids to make cameos or just to be there… ) This shall be fun!; Any response to these ideas?

* * *

**Chapter 29: Football with a side of cameo

* * *

---Previously--- **

"Are you really going?" Sean asked Squirrel softly looking at its cute little face.

---Continues---

* * *

Squirrel looked at Sean then nodded its head. 

Sean sat on his knees.

"No" He said softly.

The five onlookers, Terra, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy looked at eachother.

"WELL I have to cook the… umm… TV!" Cyborg said walking inside.

"I have…to…Oh yeah! CALL SPEEDY he better be a Jump City Fanatic…" Robin said as Terra helped Beastboy up.

"Me and Beastboy need to…." Terra began.

"MAKE OUT IN THE CLOSET" Cyborg yelled out.

"Punch up Cyborg" Beastboy finished as Terra helped Beastboy chase Cyborg.

Robin began to walk in and saw Starfire just looking at Squirrel sadly.

"Come on, Star" Robin said pulling Starfire in.

"No" She said softly as Robin pulled her inside and closed the door.

* * *

Starfire stood at the glass door Robin had locked and rushed over to the phone that was visible on the wall. 

"CYBORG; RINGING SPEEDY" He yelled out.

Cyborg nodded as he walked and sat the table with a glass of Coke.

Robin dialled a number and put it to his ear.

"Yo, Speedy" Robin greeted.

"Oh, Robin, Yo" Speedy replied.

Robin talking to Speedy was liking talking to yourself in the mirror; Speedy would answer with the exact same thing Robin would answer with if he was the one asked that question; Robin didn't exactly noticed as he was fixed on getting a supporter on his team.

"Watching Football, What team?" Robin asked.

"Football is on now?" Speedy yelled.

Robin nodded.

Speedy sighed. "My mum won't let me get the TV" Speedy replied.

Robin frowned. "Who…Jump City or Gotham?" Robin asked.

"JUMP CITY!" Speedy yelled.

"WOOH!" Robin replied happily.

Robin looked at Cyborg.

He put the phone down and blocked the microphone in it; "Can Speedy come?" Robin asked.

Cyborg laughed. "Whatever" He replied.

Robin put the phone to his ear. "Can you come over?" Robin asked.

Speedy frowned. "I think so, just dunno where Cyborg lives" Speedy replied.

"Stone Street" Robin replied.

"What number?" Speedy replied.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "What number again?" Robin asked.

Cyborg looked at Robin. "Someone will be out there" Cyborg replied.

"They will?" Robin asked.

Cyborg shrugged.

Robin sighed. "It's one story; got the heaps of rosebushes out front" Robin said to Speedy.

Speedy sighed. "Better only be one" Speedy replied.

"It is near a huge mansion; Kitten's house" Robin continued.

"Think I know it" Speedy replied.

"Cool, See you soon" Robin replied.

Speedy nodded then set off to ask his mum who always agreed to let him go anywhere.

* * *

Robin jumped in the air cheering "WOOOOOOH!" 

"Speedy's coming and he supports Jump City Warriors?" Cyborg asked his eyebrows raised looking at Robin as it was peculiar to see him jumping and cheering; well for the short time he has known Robin he hasn't been prone to huge and loud actions.

Robin nodded excitedly. "We'll show 'em… We'll show 'em all!" Robin yelled obviously excited.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah; Gotham Rangers gonna woop some ass" Cyborg replied.

"I cheer for the Rangers of the City of Gotham!" Starfire said turning around.

"There you are!" Beastboy yelled running at Cyborg though he was in pain as he did it.

Terra just sighed as she walked and sat at the table.

Starfire sat at the table with Terra.  
"You also are the one to have problems, Terra?" Starfire asked.

Terra looked up shaking her head laughing. "No, Just a sigh as I'm tired of running around helping Beastboy" Terra said smiling her head slightly tilted to the side as she looked at Starfire's unsure face.

"Well…" Starfire started clearly upset.

"I am not in such a great mood; Sean's friend; Squirrel may be leaving for his family and he won't be happy as he is partaking in the family ritual with that squirrel…" Starfire said softly.

"Family…ritual?" Terra questioned.

"Correct…" Starfire said with an upset sigh.

"Uh… Star don't worry everything will turn out okay…" Terra assured Starfire.

Starfire smiled at Terra's positive comment and nodded.

"Thank you Terra, my feelings are healed" Starfire said.

Terra nodded smiling.

* * *

Charm and Raven were now back in the lounge room after choosing their pizza choice.  
"So… tomorrow Night, you going?" Raven asked. 

Charm seemed startled as she looked up from her thoughts. "What?" Charm asked.

"Are you going tomorrow night…you know the whole…Skye Café Poetry night…?" Raven asked.

Charm nodded. "Yeah" She said simply.

"You got anything more for it…?" Raven asked remembering Charm had a poem the first night.

Charm looked at Raven and shrugged. "Possibly" She replied.

Raven nodded.  
She stood up and walked away then came back with a book.

Charm looked at Raven. "You keep a book here?" Charm asked.

Raven nodded as she sat down.

"Have to keep something to distract me from Cyborg's random cheering and offensive tackles…" Raven replied.

Charm chuckled; the day's events hadn't let her laugh in any variation… such as a chuckle or even a giggle or any laugh with meaning.

* * *

"Okay; so who ever can drink the whole cup of Yummo Milk Shakies using nothing but a spoon the faster wins" Cyborg asked. 

Beastboy nodded as he edged his spoon closer to his cup filled with Honey Malt Milk which happened to be his favourite; they made up huge names for it but everyone knew that it was just honey comb with a longer name using words that make you want to eat it; like the word luscious when used about chocolate can put you on the edge of your seat; well some people.

"3…2…1…Go!" Robin yelled.

"GO BEASTBOY!" Terra squealed.

"Get that milk in you Cyborg!" Robin yelled.

"Go friends!" Starfire squealed.

A classic 'ding dong' was heard for their bell.

Cyborg turned around as did the cheering stop.

Cyborg walked to the door and let who it was in; they walked down the hallway with Cyborg to reveal that the guest was Speedy.

Beastboy was nearly through his cup though feeling frustrated how he had to use his spoon to drink a whole cup of milk.

Cyborg ran to his mostly full cup and drank it down without using the spoon.

"CHEATER!" Beastboy yelled milk flying from his nose and his mouth.

"You're cleaning that up…" Cyborg said simply looking at it.

"But at least I win" Beastboy replied with a grin.

"Not really; you didn't drink all the milk" Cyborg said pointing at the milk on the kitchen bench and floor. "Using a spoon".

Beastboy looked up at Cyborg who raised his eyebrows a cheeky grin on his face.

Beastboy glared. "I'm not drinking off the floor!" Beastboy objected.

* * *

"I can't believe I drunk of the floor" Beastboy said frowning. 

"I think I can feel a piece of dirt in my mouth" Beastboy said shoving his finger in his mouth; it was more of a mind of matter thing; he believed the milk was so covered in stuff he believes there is now.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be surprised if it was apart of the tile that you seemed to try to shatter as you got the spoon to get all that milk" Terra replied.

Beastboy squealed as he put both index fingers into his mouth to find a tile piece.

Robin and Speedy laughed sitting at the table with them.

Cyborg yelled through the house. "5 MINUTES AND IT STARTS!" Cyborg yelled.

"Isn't the pizza here yet?" Beastboy groaned.

"Should be here soon" Robin assured him.

"When did you guys order it?" Speedy asked.

"…What was it; 40…50 minutes ago?" Robin asked.

Beastboy nodded his stomach grumbling as he did.

"Well let's all get ready in the lounge room before Cyborg rips us into a million pieces" Terra said with a laugh.

They got up continuing their talking and heading for the lounge room.

* * *

Raven continued her reading then looked up. 

"What's wrong?" Charm asked.

Cyborg came running in singing the Gotham City Ranger's theme song followed closely by Starfire singing it.

Terra, Beastboy, Speedy and Robin came in chatting debating their favourite flavour of 'Yummo Milk Shakies'.

Charm looked at Raven who was on the next seat of the 8 seat corner lounge.

"I see…" Charm said simply.

Cyborg turned on the tv, stereo then turned on the cable TV.

"It's live too!" Cyborg said excitedly.

"The give you ads all exactly three minutes so you can replay parts that you liked; how cool is that?" Cyborg yelled.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?" Beastboy yelled.

"I guess we are going to see a lot of Jump Warriors making terrific and near impossible goals then" Robin replied.

"In the wrong goals" Cyborg retorted.

Robin seemed steamed as Beastboy laughed.

"Wait… We are sharing the replay time right?" Speedy asked.Robin seemed steamed as Beastboy laughed.

"Wait… We are sharing the replay time right?" Speedy asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Most of us will get a break" Cyborg laughed.

"Fine with me…" Raven said clearly not wanting for any break.

"Shh!" Cyborg snapped as the program began to start; it wasn't the game yet; more just talking and what not.

"The game is exciting yes!" Starfire said happily.

Raven sighed rolling her eyes as Cyborg closed the curtains and all lights were off except one lamp where Raven was sitting which he let slide.

The commentators were announcing statistics while Charm, Starfire and Terra were looking at one certain commentator which Terra or Charm would call 'hot' or as Starfire would say 'he is one of the higher temperature beings'.

Robin and Speedy cheered as the lesser 'hot' one announced he thinks the Jump City Warriors are most likely to win.

The 'hot' one they found out his name was Boyd disagreed. "Sorry Dave but I think the Gotham City Rangers have this in the bag" Boyd replied.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see!" Dave replied a little annoyed well sounded it in his voice.

"Boyd is not only hot but has good taste!" Terra squealed.

Beastboy glared. "Only half of that statement is true" He replied.

"What's the matter…jealous" Cyborg whispered nudging Beastboy while Robin heard; the two burst into laughter while Beastboy glared at Cyborg.

"You wish!" He yelled back.

They would have thought he had the 'crazies' but they knew Cyborg had said something what he said was a different story.

"Shh!" Cyborg snapped.

Beastboy glared.

"And here are the players…" Boyd said announcing the amount of tries, conversions and other football related statistics ((No I don't watch much football/rugby whatever P.))

The Jump City Warriors were announced first; well there players statistic making Robin and Speedy cheer; when the Rangers came around the rest… besides Raven cheered.

"And the game will start in about five minutes, right Boyd?" Dave asked.

"Right; so after this brake we'll get this game started" Boyd said grinning.

An ad began to play.

"Isn't it a bit pointless to give an ad for replay use without having any game stuff to watch" Speedy grumbled.

"Not entirely" Charm replied snatching the remote from Cyborg and replaying to show Boyd talking.

Most of the girls seemed to melt; once again besides Raven; it wasn't she wasn't attracted to him; it was more what's the point squealing over guys when they don't know his real personality? What if he is a cow and just puts on an act; that's why Raven doesn't exactly care that much.

"That's around three minutes of drooling back to the game!" Beastboy snapped.

"Beastboy… it's only been around fifty seconds" Cyborg replied.

Cyborg grinned. "Oh I know why…" Cyborg whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Beastboy yelled.

After around two more minutes they turned back to the channel to watch the game and the teams were called out; since it was located at Gotham City when the Gotham City Rangers were called the majority cheered but there were still quite a lot of Jump City Warrior supporters.

There were even quite a few posters of a warrior like man holding a sword near a helpless ranger who had there hand to their mouth as though they were quite feminine.

Speedy and Robin seemed to crack up every time they saw it getting quite a few glares from Terra, Cyborg and Beastboy while Starfire would go more for the friendly like nature that she had by nature.

The game was started and the hearts of the people there was obviously racing as was the commentators as they began to quite quickly telling what was happening.

There was a lot of cheering in Cyborg's house; Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra would go into huge cheers when the ball was gained by the Rangers, intercepted one of the other teams throws and then they got into a possession and even when they edged close to getting a goal though no goal was scored yet; Robin and Speedy would cheer for the same things Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra would except swapped around as they were going for the Warriors.

The Rangers were edging close to getting a goal; the ball was intercepted by the warriors and fumbled straight into the Rangers hands again who scored a try.

Cyborg, Beastboy, Terra and even Starfire screamed and cheered; Starfire finished her cheering and Terra did eventually; Cyborg and Beastboy were now rubbing it in Robin and Speedy's face.

They stopped arguing to see if the conversion was a success; which it was.

It was now 6-0 the Gotham City Rangers winning.

Cyborg and Beastboy were now cheering madly; Starfire let out a small squeal of a cheer and Terra joined in with Cyborg and Beastboy with their huge cheers.

An ad was now started and Cyborg replayed the try then the conversion the two cheering joined by Terra; Starfire had already cheered once so she didn't, she just clapped quite happily.

After quite a few replays they returned to watch the commentators who were stating what they thought.

"That was a wonderful try by the Rangers just then...wasn't it Boyd" Dave said with a grin.

Boyd laughed uncomfortably. "Great defence by the Warriors; a nice try to stop them" Boyd said positively.

"Which didn't work" Dave retorted.

Boyd laughed showing how uncomfortable he was through the laugh just like earlier.

"Well back to the game I guess" Boyd said smiling.

The game was continued once again the house was filled with cheers as the game continued to get close; now there was a few goals; two by the Jump City Warriors and Gotham city had gotten three more; it was clear that the Gotham City Rangers were going to win considering Jump City Warriors hadn't converted any of their goals while the Gotham City Rangers had converted all.

It was now 18-8; Gotham City Rangers were winning.

This was shown by Speedy and Robin's attitude as they sat on the edge of the seat booing whenever the ball or groaning whenever their team would lose possession; Beastboy, Cyborg and Terra were much more laid back about it all as they were clearly going to win and the time was going down quite quick; there had been a few ads now and they had replayed the tries and conversions.

The doorbell rung.

Cyborg jumped up smelling the pizza; he ran to the door.

"That took long" Cyborg groaned.

"Sorry; we put in a free garlic bread, Coke and another vegetarian pizza" The man replied. "Due to lateness".

Cyborg groaned and paid the money then handed out the pizzas to each person.

They began to eat their pizzas while they waited; it was a long brake in the middle; it was the only long brake and the fans loved the long brake; replays were an essence of the fun they had to Cyborg anyway; Cyborg would replay all the tries by his team anyways.

Starfire walked out of the room followed by Charm.

Starfire looked out the door and saw Charm sitting down on the grass playing with Squirrel and his family.

"Wondered where he was…" Charm said startling Starfire who turned quickly.

"Oh… Charm" Starfire said looking at her; Starfire and Charm had never really made any huge conversation with Starfire.

"Why's he out there?" Charm asked.

"Sean was searching for the squirrel earlier thus the many sounds you were to hear and found Squirrel had a family who wishes to leave Sean to live with his family" Starfire explained.

Charm nodded. "I see…" Charm said softly.

"Shall we go talk to him?" Starfire asked.

Charm nodded. "Best to" Charm replied.

Starfire unlocked the door and walked out with Charm just behind her.

Charm and Starfire walked up to Sean.  
"HELLOOOOOOOO FELLOW PEOPLE!" Sean yelled happily.

"Hi…" Charm said unenthusiastically.

"Well a good…umm helloooo to you too" Starfire greeted him waving happily.

Sean stood up with the four squirrels circling his neck.

"There is still another two aswell!" Sean said happily two more circling his body

Sean grinned.

"Umm, Yeah, Okay; So what you doing about Squirrel?" Charm asked.

"Squirrel is leaving, no?" Starfire asked.

Sean grinned.

"Squirrel is staying with me!" He said grinning.

"So where are the other four going?" Charm asked.

"His parents wish to stay here but Squirrel will feel much more at home with his sisters and brother" Sean replied.

"Great" Charm said glaring at Squirrel.

Sean nodded. "I know!" He said happily.

"A happy ending!" Starfire said clapping her two hands together.

"But Squirrel's parents are going to follow Cyborg to school so he can see Squirrel and his siblings; then they will play outside and join me at lunch" Sean explained.

"THE SYSTEM WORKS!" He yelled happily.

"It…does?" Starfire asked.

Charm giggled. "Just agree with him; it always works".

"HEY! That is so my system!" Sean yelled.

"Well…I'm hungry now" Charm said turning.

Starfire nodded. "I too need to partake in the consumption of these 'pizza'.

Sean grinned.

"Pizza" He said in a creepy voice.

"PIZZA!" He yelled running quickly into the house.

Charm laughed. "Sean's…back" She said smiling.

Charm turned with Starfire.

"So..." Charm said turning to Starfire.

"How you been Star?" Charm asked.

Starfire smiled. "I have been quite delightful" She replied.

Charm nodded. "That's good" Charm replied.

"Do you want something?" Starfire asked politely.

Charm started to same something but shook her head.

"Please, I am willing to listen" Starfire said smiling.

Charm smiled. "It's nothing really… just thought it'd be fun if we knew eachother a little more" Charm replied.

"You wish to do the hanging out" Starfire said happily.

Charm blushed; she was kinda embarrassed and nodded. "After the game; just we don't know each other at all…" Charm explained.

Starfire nodded. "Let us join our friends in the watching of the violent sport my father loves oh so much" Starfire said clapping. "Football" She said finishing it off.

Charm smiled and the two walked into dining room then passed the kitchen through the hall way and into the lounge room; Sean was laying on the floor with a pizza box with just plain cheese pizza in it as he ate it.

Charm sat in her place next to Raven and Starfire back in her place next to Terra.

"It's starting in a sec" Beastboy whispered as Cyborg finished watching a replay then it was back on the commentators talking.

"And here are a few fans!" Boyd said happily.

The screen showed quite a few fans; the first was a young man; he was dressed in yellow and white the colours of the Gotham City Rangers; his shirt had a large cardboard sign across his chest stuck on the shirt having the logo and the words saying GC Rangers across it.

"Here is a young spirited fan of the Jump City Warriors!" Dave said with a cheerful tone.

There was a seven year old child waving his hands quite happily.

His face was painted to look like a warrior and he had a plastic axe.

"YAY!" He squealed as he must of saw himself on the huge Jumbo-Vision which showed random people and what is happening on the field.

The kid waved happily.

"Aww!" Terra said happily.

"He is as you would say 'cute'" Starfire said smiling.

Raven looked up rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah… Get on with the game!" Beastboy whined.

"And this man" Boyd said showing a Gotham City Ranger fan's face; it was someone they all knew; Mostly Robin; it was Bruce; Robin's father.

It zoomed out to show he was only in his underwear and was painted one side yellow the other white.

"Iris!" Charm said startled as the young blonde girl tried to put her father's Gotham City Ranger's gown back on him.  
You could slightly hear her voice saying "Please dad; sit, your embarrassing me… aw… now we're on that TV thing".

Charm stood up and shook her head walking out of the room sniffling.

Raven closed her book looking up seeing the girl then put her book on the desk where the lamp reside and walked out; Starfire followed; Charm and Starfire were planning to get to know each other more so Starfire felt obliged to go.

They walked through the computer room; through the kitchen and through the dining room and out the door.

Charm was outside sitting on the grass lying back looking at the sky.

"Charm" Raven said still in her monotone voice.

Charm bent up and looked back to see Raven and Starfire walk out the door.

Charm had tears welling in her eyes.

"It's really hard…" Charm said softly.

Raven sat next to her and Starfire on the other side.

"It's hard enough knowing she left on that sort of terms considering we are best friends…were…" Charm said softly.

Raven looked at Charm. "She'll get over it; you know it will get better" Raven said her voice also still in monotone but it was obvious she cared.

Starfire nodded. "Friend Iris is a reasonable person; she will care of your feelings and will fall to try and talk to you again" Starfire said smiling.

Charm shook her head. "She won't! That's the problem!" Charm objected.

Starfire seemed startled.

"She is sensitive but being sensitive is… double edged; she is sensitive about hers and others; she will know that you are hurt by what happened and will try to talk to you" Raven explained.

Charm nodded. "It was hard…especially seeing her how she wasn't sad about what happened…" She explained.

"Friend Iris will return; somehow she'll return…She loves living here" Starfire said smiling.

"Actually she hated her house; she wanted something nice and big; her dad promised her a huge place at Gotham; she will love it there… it's a well known mansion; Bruce is well known; everyone will know her there… honour her as 'Bruce's daughter'… they will use her for her money; to know Bruce; to hopefully get their parent's a job…She will be used; Gotham City people are pigs!" Charm objected.

"Have you been to Gotham?" Starfire asked. "I have not; my father goes quite often…" Starfire said softly.

Charm nodded. "I was born in Gotham…" Charm replied.

"People there are mean; they only befriend you if they want something… and if Iris stays there too long; she may turn into one of them…and then all chances of befriending Iris again is gone… I wouldn't want to be a friend with someone like that either" Charm objected.

"Maybe we could go to Gotham?" Raven asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You say you know the place; maybe Iris will be able to communicate with you and your problems will be gone!" Starfire said clasping her hands together.

Charm looked at Starfire; her speech really annoyed Charm though Charm's annoyance was cancelled out by Starfire's childlike innocence she had; though her innocence annoyed Charm also due to its similarity to Iris.

No matter what way you look at it; Iris was causing Charm pain.

Charm smiled.

"Maybe I could talk to her; but she may not want to talk to me…" Charm said softly.

Charm shook her head. "Thanks you guys…" Charm said looking at the two.

"Group…HUG!" Starfire squealed pouncing onto the two hugging them both.

"Get off me…" Raven groaned while Charm was happy; Charm was a lot like Raven but Charm still had her soft side; she loved hugs, stuffed animals on occasions, etc.

* * *

Well my next chapter is number 30; so I will try and do a surprise; I'm not saying anything I was going to but I may not be able to do it but I will really try for you guys… 

So please review so I might be excited enough to do the surprise I want to do for you all -


	30. LATE!

**It's a Teenage life**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans nor jump city, etc NOR Do I have any relation in the creation of the word squeegilyspooch! No Zim Do I own, nor do I own the character 'Tai' originating from Digimon; don't own that either ._

However I do own Sean, Iris and Charm oh and Mandy!

WELL! I haven't updated in ageeeeees- eeeeey! AND that was half due to school tests yada yada but then holidays rolled around but it was all Charm's fault! oRO.. shakes fist

Moving on to about the story; I just been getting a few questions about the couples; They will change, I love my couples but screwing around with couples overweighs that love for my couples so a couples update:

Robin likes: Starfire – DATING Starfire  
Starfire likes: Robin – DATING Robin

Cyborg likes?

Raven likes: Crow -crush

Beastboy likes: Terra

Terra likes: Hints towards Beastboy

Charm likes: Beastboy (( Beastboy's a stud ;) ))

Iris likes? Possibly some guy in gotham  
Sean likes: Squirrel?  
Speedy likes: Many many many many many many many many many girls, he bigger stud muffin then Beastboy! Just ask Jenifer Alison XD (( Story me and Charm made on her Fallingdarkangel account; check it out P "FWEA Magical Academy" is what tis called… I wanted Squirrel Academy in the name of Sean XD ))

Bumblebee likes?

Jinx likes?  
Gizmo likes: Mechanical objects

Mammoth?

Aqualad: SURPRISE! He likes someone; he is actually dating a girl that doesn't go to their school yet; Although I have yet to make her up; it's Aqualad, he's like Teen Hero styles so someone would like him… SO yes! Yet to name her but some giggly little girl…or maybe I snob…Hmm; Decide soon

Mas?  
Menos?

I didn't help people for the future now did I?... WELL that's cause I would give away story lines ) And you would prefer it as a surprise… (( Here I am telling you bluntly what you would prefer… heh ))

* * *

Also being the thirtieth chapter I have to do something special right? Right!  
SOOOO here's a little tidbit to what inspired this thing I call it:  
Behind the Scenes:  
"I think she misses her old glasses" Sean replied.  
Raven stared. "She had glasses?" Raven asked.  
"I dunno, your guess is as good as mine" Sean replied.  
"Didn't you just say she missed her old glasses" Raven said a little annoyed now.  
"You said she had glasses" Sean replied.  
"I was asking you if she did, so she does have glasses." Raven asked.  
"See, you said she does have glasses" Sean replied.  
"That is not what I meant" Raven said grinding her teeth.  
"Yes it is, Raven…admit it" Sean replied.

* * *

Anyone remember that part? Okay it was inspired by something. Anyone who picked it out or thought it then BRAVO! - It actually was inspired by the Simpson; when Bart was beaten up and Homer thought he missed his old glasses and so on; No I do not work for them nor promote the Simpsons… Well ANYHOO…

* * *

ON THE BRIGHTSIDE; Today is a cool day ) It has been hot days frequently in the past; it is summer here in Australia and summer is a killer I hate it! I HATE IIIIIT! … Too much sugar for Irie… but hey! Sugar gets me to write most times D I'm sorry I've been slacking off guys but thirtieth chapter I have to do some special things and I've thought of only a behind the scenes thing and a double chapter thrown into one –scratches head- I could draw a picture of them all –already have- then post it up somewhere but I'm not sure if giving links to somewhere else complies with guidelines… they haven't said anything so I'm not sure…

And since I kinda have the plan for next chapter; So Cyborg will give you a run down on next episode:  
"Boo-yah!; Next is a double in the fun as Miss Frinkit seems to psychologically scar our new friend; Kole. She's a cutey too but that girl has got some serious strength; she can nearly beat Robin in an arm wrestle; but the mention of Miss Frinkit sends Kole into a panic attack; her name sending shivers down her spine; but I guess that teacher has the same effect on us all... Anyways; later its time to go to that Skye Cafe thingo; Raven and Charm are going crazy about it..." Cyborg said with a laugh.  
"Yeah...crazy.." Raven said rolling her eyes.  
"But when we have a run in with the H.I.V.E; the private school leaking of total snobs; we begin to wonder if we are even gonna make it as they try to delay us..." Cyborg continued.  
"Wait friends! Is that Jinx running off...?" Starfire asked.  
"She's going to Skye Cafe too for her poem..." Raven assumed.  
"So don't miss it!" Cyborg yelled smiling as he waved; Starfire and Raven also near him waved. (( Raven waved unenthusiastically anyways )).

* * *

**Chapter 30: LATE!

* * *

---Previously---**

"Maybe we could go to Gotham?" Raven asked.

Charm shook her head. "Thanks you guys…" Charm said looking at the two.

"Group…HUG!" Starfire squealed pouncing onto the two hugging them both.

---Continues---

* * *

Raven was now being crushed with Charm wedged in between Starfire who was peforming her 'group hug'.

The lush grass was now slowly trying to stain Raven's skin as Starfire slowly got up from her hug; she had a nice cheesy grin on her face which made it all seem worth it.  
Starfire helped Charm up and then put her hand out for Raven.

Raven slowly got up by herself. "You are people of evil" She said with a glare.

She liked it but where would her cold reputation go if people knew she liked hugs.

Raven turned and walked to the door sliding it open.

"Ready…?" She asked.

Charm nodded; Starfire linked arms with her and ran with Charm.

Charm glanced at the link and then looked up at Starfire's smiling face.

She would have blown her top but it was Starfire; how could you get angry at that face.

"Quite easily…" Charm muttered.

"Pardon, Friend?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing" Charm said quickly.

Starfire skipped in happily pulling Charm along.

Raven walked further then them and quickly walked through the kitchen then stared at her seat who was also Charm's, Cyborg had moved to where Beastboy once sat and Beastboy was laid across the lounge, he was tugging on Terra's arm, trying to get her to lay along with him but she clearly didn't want to.

"Come on" He whined.

"Nooooo" Terra whined back.

"WOOOOOH!" Robin and Speedy cheered.

Terra frowned. "…I don't want to know what happened" Terra commented as Cyborg let out a huge groan.

Raven walked up to her seat where Beastboy was sitting.

She sat on his head as a kicking Beastboy let out squeals.

"Move" She said simply.

Beastboy pulled out from below her; she was light after all.

"AIR IS NEEDED REMEMBER!" Beastboy yelled at her.

She was already reading a book and clearly didn't care.

Charm walked over to sit next to Raven while Starfire sat next to Robin.

"Terra" Beastboy said tapping the seat next to him; ironically where Charm was going to sit.

Terra stood up and was about to sit while Charm stood besides her.

Terra looked at the seat and grinned. "You take it" She said and then sat down on the ground.

Charm watched Terra sit back down on the ground ready for more excitement.

* * *

The Game went for over time; the winner ending as the Jump City Warriors; Great disappointment for Beastboy, Terra, Cyborg and Starfire… well mostly Beastboy, Terra and Cyborg. Starfire was happy with the game itself and praised the Jump City Warriors.

* * *

Cyborg sat down on the lounge his stomach full. He was frowning.

"Damn … them" Cyborg groaned as Speedy and Robin were singing.

"SPEEDY GO!" Cyborg yelled.

Robin laughed in another room.

Cyborg groaned.

"Can you stop groaning" Raven said glaring from the side of her book.

Charm was between the two but Raven kept her glare.

Charm looked at Raven. "You have a pen and paper?" Charm asked.

Raven gave a pen over.

"Paper?" Charm asked.

"Ask groan boy over there" Raven replied.

Charm smiled and looked at Cyborg.

"In the computer room your friend DESTROYED" Cyborg yelled.

Charm got up and walked out to find the computer room.

"Speaking of Sean, where did he go?' Cyborg asked looking at Raven.

"…No clue" Raven replied quite irritated.

"No need to chuck a huge hissy Rae-Rae" Cyborg said laughing.

"Call me that I will rip your head off you shoulders" Raven hissed.

"Rae-Rae!" Cyborg said laughing.

Raven threw her book at Cyborg hitting his forehead then falling flat on his lap.

He pushed the book off letting out a groan of pain.

"What's my name again?" Raven asked simply.

"Rae-Rae" Cyborg said laughing as Charm walked into the room; she picked up the book and threw it to Raven.

Raven caught it and threw it at Cyborg again.

Charm just looked at Raven and sat down with a few pieces of paper; most for support so she can write properly.

"What are you writing?" Raven asked looking Charm.

"A poem…for tomorrow night, you know…" Charm replied thoughtfully.

"Skye Café … yeah, I know" Raven replied smiling at Charm.

"You got anything?" Charm asked Raven stopping and looking at Raven.

Raven shook her head. "I served Mandy, Blackfire and Kitten's humiliation in poem form already; I'm out of ideas" Raven said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you'll get something" Charm replied with a smile.

Raven looked at Charm thinking of her life at home with her father.

"I think… I will get something" Raven said smiling at Charm.

"Yap Yap Yap" Cyborg whined.

"Get out if you don't like it" Charm snapped.

"IT'S MY HOUSE!" Cyborg yelled.

Charm laughed confidently. "Yeah…Get out" Charm said jokingly.

Beastboy ran in. "Stuck in the mud! Come on! Out the back!" Beastboy yelled.

"Your leg seems better" Cyborg said under his breath then jumping up. "I'll play!"

Charm stood up. "I will" Charm said with a smirk then looking at Raven.

Raven sighed. "Sure" She said giving in.

"Team style! We go in pairs; I bags Terra!" Beastboy said grabbing Terra.

"Rae, you and me?" Charm said looking at Raven.

Raven nodded.

"Come on! Cy, you can go with …Speedy and umm Robin will want to go to Starfire… wait; that leaves out Sean" Beastboy said counting.

"I'll sit out" Raven said quickly.

Charm smiled at Raven. "Okay, I'll go with Sean"

Beastboy pulled Terra along arranging 'Stuck in the mud' game.

"Meet out the baack" Beastboy yelled out.

"I'll referee" Raven said simply.

Cyborg smiled. "I loved that game" He commented as he walked out.

Charm and Raven followed talking; Charm leaving her half written poem with pen on the lounge.

Beastboy finally ran out with Terra by his side.

"Ok… Wait! Rae you can be in!" Beastboy said with a grin.

"In that case… Sean you're in" Raven replied as Sean cheered with many squirrels on her shoulders.

Sean pulled out his mallet and laughed maniacally.

"GOOOO!" Beastboy yelled as the whole group split up; staying away from their partner. If they are close together they are more likely to be tagged.

"Last remaining person or pair gets the garlic bread!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven stood not moving.

Sean ran over to her and raised his mallet; he slammed it down when Charm had just swept up Raven and ran her away from him.

"Run Raven" She said putting her down and running like crazy.

Raven looked at Charm and decided to run, unenthusiastically but it was better then nothing.

Sean ran to Beastboy; he jumped into the air and smashed Beastboy over the head.

Beastboy fell onto his knees.

"DUDE! TOO HARD!" Beastboy yelled.

Sean threw away his mallet to play fair, while Beastboy's legs shook due to the pain happening in his head he just wanted to sit now.

He ran after Speedy; Speedy looked at Sean and outran him.

"Squirrel POWER!" Sean yelled as he jumped towards Speedy who gave Sean a weird look after his statement. Speedy was tapped and stopped with his legs spread standing up as you do in this game.

Sean watched as Cyborg ran to save Speedy from being 'stuck in the mud'. Sean was also running towards Speedy to tap Cyborg, Cyborg ran and got on his knees and felt a small tap on his shoulder, Cyborg looked over his shoulder to see a grinning Sean. "Damn!" Cyborg yelled.

"Out!" Beastboy called out as Terra crawled between his legs.

"Wrong way, Beastboy" Cyborg yelled at Beastboy as he and Speedy walked onto the concreted area.

Beastboy tilted his head confused as Terra finally got up, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Sean heading this way.

Terra pushed Beastboy away from her. "Go that way!" She yelled to him as he fell flat on his face.

The game stopped as they looked at him blankly.

Terra slowly bent down to help him up but then stepped back and shook her head.

Sean looked at Beastboy then kicked him softly. "Tap" Sean said simply.

Terra looked at Sean who was right next to her. "Eh?" Terra said tilting her head looking at him as he slowly put his finger towards her.

Terra turned around the bolted.

Sean ran after Starfire now. "Glorious! This game is so invigorating! The excitement and the--" Starfire began ecstatic till she her back was tapped. "…Aw..." She said softly. "Now the mud has constricted my legs!" Starfire said cheerfully.

Robin laughed lightly as he ran past Starfire, Sean behind him. "Sorry Star" He whispered as he ran.

Starfire cheered as she waved her hands in the air. "Go Robin! Do not get constricted by this mud!" She cheered.

Sean ran straight towards the violet haired girl, she turned and looked at Sean and looked at the ground closing her eyes as she felt a small prod.

She did as the game said to and waited for her partner to rescue her.

It was now Terra VS Robin VS Charm, all their partners, tagged and waiting for their rescue though those who weren't in were not going to go through their partners legs, with only three options for Sean, he would take you out.

Sean ran after Charm. "Come here, I'm kinda getting bored!" He yelled at her.

"You know I can whoop your butt any day" She yelled back.

"You know I'll do it! I'll do it!" Sean yelled.

A glint came to Charm's eyes. "Do it" She said simply.

"Whoopie Chan !" Sean yelled doing a pose after turning quickly in the blink of an eye 180o to hit Robin in the stomach that was running past flipping him.

Sean slowly turned to Charm. "Touché!" He yelled.

There were five more minutes of running. Terra finally was tired out, Cyborg, Speedy, Charm and Robin were the athletic people of the group but now it was Terra VS Charm. Terra had slight athletic abilities but compared to Charm she was nothing.

Sean ran after Charm and was right in front of her, he pushed his hand forward which she quickly ducked, and she rolled to the left; got to her feet quickly and bolted.

Sean ran for Terra who jumped to crawl through Beastboy's legs… again to feel a tap, she fell onto her belly.

"Aww" She said softly.

Beastboy groaned.

"Glorious! Yay for Raven and Charm! Glorious!" She cheered clapping.

"Garlic bread! Wooh!" Charm cheered.

Raven laughed, Charm walked over to Raven and put her arm around her.

"Let's eat our garlic bread" Charm said smiling as the two walked in victorious.

Raven nodded as they did. "Bet it will be the best garlic bread ever cooked on the history of this Earth, so great that it will never be so good ever again" Raven said trying to taunt Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin mainly.  
Charm nodded. "I'd bet so too" She said glancing to Beastboy and Cyborg who were reacting most as well as Speedy.

"Should have put poison on it" Beastboy mumbled.

"That's not very sportsmanship like of you, friend" Starfire said looking at Beastboy as she skipped into the house.

* * *

The day went by; Beastboy got no garlic bread; Squirrel did! So did Sean, Raven and Charm were eating with pride; they eventually broke off and headed home.

* * *

"Perfect…" Charm said looking at her poem she wrote for tomorrow.

She jumped onto her computer. "DIE WRAITH! DIE! I HEAL YOU TO DEATH, Oh I'm gloriously ebil" She said with a grin.

* * *

"Terra…" Kara called out.

Terra turned around.  
"It's tomorrow… the case" Kara said softly.

Terra nodded. "I will do a statement tomorrow…" Terra said softly as she walked upstairs.

Kara nodded; her husband by her side.

"And in Terra's moment of need! Beastboy shall fulfil her needs and love her! As she loves him!" Kara said dramatically.

"No money till it is confirmed" He replied.

"I'm just saying; it's obvious if they are going to get together; either I have to make them; or they will tonight" Kara said with a grin.

He just shook his head. "You're a psychopath… also delusional…"

* * *

Raven wrote some quickly; a poem for tomorrow night as Skye Café.

Raven nodded slowly looking at it.

* * *

"See this will happen…" Kara said as she had puppets that looked somewhat like Terra and Beastboy.

Her husband just stared at her fingers and shook his head.

* * *

"Hey Terra, We finally got you your own bed" Beastboy said with a grin as an upset Terra walked in his room.

She jumped onto her new yellow, pink, purple and black bed and faced the wall as she tried to go to sleep listening to Beastboy wanting to know what was "with her".

* * *

"NUMA NUMA YEI! NUMA NUMA NUMA YEI! I DON'T KNOW THE WORDS AT ALL! BUT I DANCE THE WHOOOOLE NIGHT! BOOGEY! SQUIRREL! I DON'T! ACHOO!" Sean sung as he did a little dance.

* * *

The day ended; Charm awake to the early hours of the morning, she got into bed a buzzer immediately going.

"Whoopsie doo- Off to school.." Charm said her eyes twitching and staying close.

She felt around on her bedside table for an item; she brought it to her mouth.  
"Sugar Fix.." She said softly as her eyes opened.

She walked through her kitchen; her bag being thrown at her by her sister; it bounced of Charm's face.

"Um…" Alysika; her sister stared at Charm. "This… could be fun" She commented with an evil grin.

* * *

Charm walked up the concrete path sleepily.

"Charm!" Beastboy called out waving as he ran to her.

She gave him a glance then looked back to where she was going very unenergetically.

"Wooh… Dude, you're tired" Beastboy commented looking at Charm.

"You also have….Toast squished on your face…" He commented.

Charm peeled it off her face. "GO PLEASE YOUR GUINEA PIG CLIENTS!" She screamed.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

Charm nodded slowly. "Damn Wraith! It'll get its!" She said shaking her fist.

Beastboy scratched his head. "You're…very confused" He commented once again.

"I have the right to be! I've had four minutes sleep and going strong!" Charm yelled.

"Do you do this normally?" Beastboy asked remembering his nights at her house; she would stay up very late; he would go to bed and wake up she would be playing.

Charm nodded. "I'm used to it" She said with a grin.

Beastboy nodded. "She's a girl, she's tired… and she has slapped that Alicia girl before… Don't mess with her…" He thought. "Speaking of which… what happened to Alicia… I mean Iris' bro and her were together…" his thoughts continued.

"Why are you so quiet?" Charm asked glancing at him.

Beastboy's eyes widened. "I was thinking" He replied with a grin.

"Wow… I must be blessed, such a rare occurance" Charm said with a smirk.

Beastboy glared. "Dude, you're not funny, so stop trying" Beastboy said with a smirk.

"But you try to be funny and fail, I don't try yet have more success of humour then you" Charm said with a smirk and walked faster leaving Beastboy behind her.

"Dude! NOT FUNNY!" Beastboy yelled out.

* * *

Roll Call had started and right on time and Terra was on time which was an uncommon occasion.

Raven glanced at Terra who had her head on the table somewhat sleeping.

Cyborg was next to Raven followed by Terra then Robin then Starfire's empty seat.

Behind them was Sean, Charm with empty seat either side of them.

Starfire tapped the door softly; only a few seconds late.

"Come in…" Miss Farag said rolling her eyes.

Starfire opened the door. "Please excuse my lateness, Miss" She said politely.

The teacher looked over Starfire."I'm sorry" She apologized insincerely. "You must serve a detention, any time late you must; it is the head teacher of science rule" She explained.

"Yes Miss…" Starfire said softly as she walked slowly to her desk near Robin.

Starfire looked at Robin. "I think… I shall sit with Charm today" She said walking further to the row behind them.

Starfire sat next to Charm and smiled.

"…Hi" Charm said a little confused.

"I thought it would be fun… If we spent some time together" Starfire said smiling, "and what better time then at school" She finished.

"I…see" Charm said with a nod.

Sean was holding a piece of chalk. "I had this dream… and I ate chalk but… It was all like compacted sugar stuff... So I wonder…" Sean said looking at it with confusion.

"It doesn't" Charm said quickly.

"Friend, Charm. Have you tasted the compacted sugar?" Starfire asked.

"It's not compacted sugar" Charm said gritting her teeth.

Sean was now chewing. "Nooope, definitely not compacted sugar" he commented. "Unless it changes its flavour when compacted…" He continued.

Charm just looked at him. "You're….sick" She commented as he grinned and chewed.

* * *

"What just happened there?" Robin whispered to Terra.

Terra still had her face on the desk. "It seems she is letting you down softly for you to be dum--" Terra began.

"HE-HEY! ROBIN!" Cyborg yelled picking Terra up and putting her in his old chair and sitting next to Robin in Terra's seat.

Terra frowned. "Thanks! Just move me like FURNITURE!" She yelled at him.

"QUIET!" Miss Farag yelled.

Terra gasped quietly. "The rudeness" She said with a smirk.

Raven tried to read her book. "Must you?" She asked bluntly and quietly.

"No but I just --" Terra began.

"Then don't" Raven said quickly.

Terra frowned. She stood up then walked behind her to the next row and sat next to Sean.

"You will listen to my talking; you will like it, you will pretend to care; and you will to it sincerely" Terra said glaring at him.

Sean glared. "TALK TO THE MALLET!" He yelled.

"QUIET!" Miss Farag yelled.

Sean nodded. "Okay, shoot" He said smiling.

"Okay…well… now that I have someone is intending on listening to me… I don't know what to say…" Terra said tapping her finger.

"That's good" Sean said positively while smiling as if he wasn't even listening.

Terra stared. "You suck" She said tapping her finger.

"Someone is a little bit violent, Now I think… you need to calm down" Sean said with a fatherly like care.

Terra nodded. "Okay… fine, you are listening…"

"I am…but your hope in me was quite hurtful young grasshopper" Sean said softly wiping a tear away.

"…Grass…hopper?" Terra asked glancing at his sincere face.

"Can't believe on my last day you would say such cruel things to me… Me of all people" Sean said sensitively with a wipe of his tear again then flicking it away.

"Last…day?" Terra asked stunned.

Sean nodded. "I won't see you all for a long time" He said dramatically.

Terra stared at him dazed.

"I can explain that" Charm bumped in.

"You see my family is close to Sean's" Charm started. "And we come from Australia… so we decided to go together; both my mum, dad, sister and my sister's boyfriend are going with Sean, his mum, his brother and his brother's girlfriend" Charm explained.

"Sean…has a brother" Raven asked her head now over her shoulder; she overheard, and Charm leaving was a bad thing in her books.

Sean nodded. "Yep!" He cheered.

"Is he as scary as you are" Terra asked.

Sean laughed; ready to reply but Charm was too quick. "He actually is normal… well he doesn't talk much and sometimes talks in high pitch around his friends…" Charm said with a smirk as Sean looked angry she took his spotlight.

"And you had a crush on him" Sean said glaring.

Charm glared. "And?"

"Let us play the Gamestation or I will kiss yoooou" Sean said mimicking Charm then laughing.

Charm hit him over the head. "A month with him..." She groaned then shuddering.

Raven sat forward then stared into space. "Great…With Charm gone…" She thought to herself then beginning to tap her foot.

"Please Friend, Charm. Why such a sudden announcement?" Starfire asked.

"Didn't want it to be a huge deal and my parents have always wanted to go back; Plus we can visit Lisa while we are there who is in Australia at the moment…" Charm explained.

"Lisa's the coolest!" Sean called out happily.

"Please; this Lisa is some sort of female?" Starfire asked.

"My other sister" Charm explained. "My oldest one"

"I see…" Starfire said softly saddened.

"Don't worry Star" Sean said with a huge grin. "It's only a month and we will bring you all nice Australian gifts like…We'll go to Luna park and get souvenirs for you there" Sean said smiling.

"This park confuses me but I will accept youroffering; "I will also the buy these souvenirs of the America for you" Starfire said excited.

"Uh…Star" Charm began.

"Let her go; my friend let her go…" Sean said in a very thoughtful tone.

The bell rung suddenly.

"Drama!" Sean squealed happily.

"Yeah; I like drama. I had it before I think in Primary school; it was way fun" Terra said excited.

"Come on, guys" Robin said holding his bag over his shoulder.

Terra walked to the door of their rollcall room waiting for them also while the rest of the roll squished out the door.

There were small groans as everyone tried to get out the door.

"Ooooww! My Squeegilyspooch!" Sean called out.

"I was thinking the same thing" Charm said as the two were thrown out of the swirling cyclone of pain and torture as the students tried further to squish out.

"Where are the others?" Terra said dramatically.

"There still in there..." Charm said wiping a tear from her eye.

"We're okay!" Cyborg called out with a laugh as they all surfaced.

"You're alive!" Sean called with fake tears rolling down his cheeks.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven who just surfaced looked at the three who were acting dramatically.

"Sorry… just one of those; you know movie moments when everyone is like oh my gosh! Nooooo" Terra said with a laugh. "Y'know!" She said with a grin.

"Sure..." Robin said suspiciously.

"Come on! Drama!" Cyborg cheered putting his arm around Raven.

Raven just glared at the arm, Cyborg noticed her glare and looked away pretending not to notice as he tried to annoy her.

"BELIEVE IN YOURSELF!" Sean screamed.

"You do that" Charm said looking at him.

"Let's just go" Robin said trying to hold in a laughter seeing the two acting like they have the 'ca-razies'.

The group all began to walk; Raven shaking off Cyborg's arm as he laughed.

"Hooooooold uuuuuuuuuupppp" Beastboy called out running up to them.

The group turned around.  
"Friend Beastboy, there you are!" Starfire exclaimed.

Terra smiled. "I thought you would have met us there".

"Too bad!" He replied as he caught up with them.

"Come on then" Robin said shaking his head as Beastboy walked up joining the group; walking next to Cyborg.

Beastboy looked at Terra, just yesterday she was all quiet now all happy; weird… was the word that came to his head.

Raven slowed down to be with Charm.

"You work up a poem?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, not sure I will read it though…" Charm replied. "Embarrassing" She said with a laugh.

"If you want, I'll read it?" Raven offered.

Charm shook her head. "It's okay" Charm said grinning madly as she tried to stop being so shy about the poem.

Raven nodded. "Okay" She replied simply.

"What about you?" Charm asked looking at her.

"Your so fresh!" Sean called out bursting into laughter.

"I'm going up; it's… actually helpful…" Raven replied.

"Yeah… it is" Charm replied with a smile. "I'll definitely read it out" She said with a grin.

The conversation stopped as Charm watched Robin walk up to Starfire.

They saw him say something then Starfire looked at him.

"What it is that Friend, Terra? You wish to converse with me?" Starfire yelled out as Terra looked up in daze. "What?" She asked.

"I am coming, Friend!" Starfire said walking quickly to Terra.

"What?" Terra asked still confused.

"Trouble in paradise" Charm commented as Raven nodded.

"Star is acting…quite…" Raven said trailing off.

Charm extended her hand; her wrist limp as Raven kept her eyes on it.

Charm moved her hand like a cat scratching. "Mreoooow!"

"To put it bluntly…yeah" Raven replied in monotone.

Terra began to talk with Starfire.

"Oh; look what I got of Tai" Terra said with a laugh as she pulled a pair of goggles out of her bag.

She put it on her head.

"This Tai… is some sort of food restaurant?" Starfire asked.

"No; you're thinking Thai, Tai is a senior in year eleven" She explained. "My brother is friends with him; best friends' in fact…" She explained.

"Your brother?" Starfire asked.

Terra nodded. "I have to formally introduce you to him; he's name is Bryon… dirty blonde hair; was with Kitten for awhile but that seemed to brake off recently... confusing how Kitten broke it off so quickly; relieved though".

Starfire nodded.

The yelling of a loud, boisterous teacher was heard.

"I hear…Frankit" Terra said shocked as her arms turned to jelly.

Starfire nodded. "I also fear for our lives" She said worried.

"So whats with you and Robbie?" Terra asked.

"Whatever do you mean" Starfire said shocked.

"The whole cold shoulder thing" Terra replied.

Starfire's face flat panned.

Starfire pulled up her singlet shirt somewhat. "My shoulder is at an average human temperature" She replied with a smile.

"No I mean like the whole not talking to Robin thing" Terra explained.

"Friend Cyborg! I wish to communicate with you!" Starfire said running quickly from the conversation.

Cyborg looked over. "HOLD IIIIIIIT!" He yelled.

Starfire stopping in mid step.

"That's our class" Cyborg pointed at the door.

Beastboy laughed. "We must have stopped counting or something" He said laughing.

"Must of" Robin replied as he walked in.

"LATE!" The teacher screamed.

The whole group flat panned and screamed.

She walked up to them. "Is what I would be saying if you were two more minutes later… SIT DOWN!" She screamed as she pointed to the floor.

The group quickly a sweat drop coming to their heads as they sat immediately.

The teacher checked the roll and noticed a lack of students; Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos, Iris and Bee were not present; among other students they did not know.

One of them were wanting to tell the teacher that Iris no longer came to the school but…to put it simply; they were scared poopieless.

A knock was heard.

Miss Frankit's face scrunched up.

"Open it up!" She yelled angrily.

The door showed Aqualad, Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas, and a few others which they were to meet were at the door.

Miss Frankit; took a deep breath through her nose.

She stood up and stomped over to the group; her red curly hair shaking as she did.

Her face slowly went a red colour in anger.

"YOU ARE LATE!" She screamed; spit hitting a few in the group's face.

"Settle down girl that was some nasty…..Excuse us Miss…" Bumblebee said rolling her eyes then slowly realising this teacher wasn't taking a thing; she wiped the spit of her then the group smiled with a happy; loving smile.

Frankit took a deep breath and the group already inside took a deep breath; Starfire hiding behind Cyborg. "I cannot watch" She whispered.

* * *

He he he; I love teachers that are like AHHHHHH! Well writing them atleast… Anyhoo another chapter up; another story to go.  
Birthday of this is on the 30th of this month (March) So o.O anyhoo. Here ya go!


End file.
